Show Me
by hurricanerin
Summary: Tom Hiddleston/OFC Tom's latest relationship has ended, but that doesn't mean he gets to act like a rebellious teen and get all reckless while recovering. Someone needs to set him straight. Who better than a sassy blonde with no filter? Daddy Dom Tom smut.
1. Firecracker

He was… _off_. Or at least playing at it. Not completely-off-his-rocker-off, but something about him changed after the _alleged_ end of the _alleged_ relationship. Tom became reckless and, frankly, dangerous. He was a menace to himself: Arriving at events and roaming through airports without security, going on runs alone in the park two blocks off Hollywood Boulevard where the paps could easily bombard him. Did he not know how famous his name was now? Thank God the man at least had the brains to visit a small, anonymous coffee shop instead of some wild, star-studded chain for his post-workout coffee.

The shop buzzed with steady business, the cozy ambience occasionally accented by the laughter of giggling friends or the clink of glass. Ellie sat at a table alone. Happily alone. She leaned forward and stared at her laptop screen. Her long blonde hair slid forward, untucked from behind her ears and slipping around her face to act as blinders to keep from having to make eye contact with the errant stranger. Though her periphery was thoroughly blocked, she'd made the mildly unwise decision to sit facing the front door of the shop. So much for no interruptions. Idly she thought about turning, but decided she couldn't be bothered. Briefly looking away from her computer to take a sip of tea, she caught sight of a tall, slender man entering the shop. Her eyes grew wide upon recognizing him.

Immediately his blue gaze roamed the space, making pointed eye contact with every female in the vicinity. Rather than modestly keeping his head down and ordering his drink, Tom freely offered aggrieved smiles accented with casual winks to all the women in the store as he played at being the sensitive, healing, ex-boyfriend. What had happened to him? He was being so unTommish.

Just after he placed his order and paid, making sure to tip the barista generously and with a seductive grin, his gaze flicked over several swooning females to whom granted smiles, before falling on Ellie. The girl stiffened in her chair, pausing to think for a moment before she made an executive decision. She would not reward his poor and careless behavior over the summer, despite being a fan. She glared and gave a sharp shake of her head in an attempt to discourage his attentions. If he decided to be wild and beguiling, that was fine, but she was going to need to reevaluate her loyalty to him. Ellie got a slight kick out of Tom looking somewhat taken aback at her declination to return his smile. However, he recovered quickly and his confusion morphed into a Classic Tom Grin. Her resistance, apparently, only furthered his interest in the blonde girl sitting alone. As his long strides quickly closed the distance between them, Tom smirked, almost as if he were daring her to refuse his approach. Big, strong hands gripped the back of the chair opposite of where she sat and he casually crossed one foot over the other. He watched her for a moment before speaking.

"What's wrong, darling?"

She stared blankly at him. As an appreciator of his work, Ellie _was_ mildly star struck,

despite her irritation with his behavior. However, his being Tom Hiddleston did not let him off the hook for a) Dating someone with a rocky history of short romantic stints that often ended in b) Writing songs based on her past relationships ending badly and c) Rushing into things so quickly with her. Ellie did not approve nor appreciate his antics.

"Don't look so sour. Give me a smile?"

That disgustingly beautiful British accent was wrapped in a candy coating of smooth baritone. How dare he use that on her? Of course she'd know better than to succumb to that. She glowered. Enough was enough. Ellie couldn't watch him make a fool of himself any longer. Yeah, breakups sucked. But come _on_. Be an adult. Be Prince Charming Tom, not an attention-seeking playboy.

"I am not interested in speaking with you, Thomas," she snapped quietly, quickly

returning her gaze to her computer screen.

He had the audacity _to laugh._

"Thomas? Am I in trouble?"

She took a deep breath, eyes narrowing. _Thor: Ragnarök_ hadn't finished filming. Of course he was in trouble. He was being unnecessarily risky and she needed him around and functional to film a movie where Loki didn't fake his own death at the end, thank you very much. Is a happy ending too much to ask for, Marvel? She couldn't help but go off on him. Just a little bit. She leaned forward, keeping her voice low.

"Yes, you are. You knew exactly what you were getting yourself into this summer, and if you didn't, you should've asked someone, because they would've told you. And now you're traipsing around Los Angeles with no concern for your own safety. Get it together."

His cocky grin faltered briefly, and he took a step back before his smile slowly returned as he rose to the challenge. When the barista called his name—his first. Fucking. Name. As if he had a death-by-fan-stampede wish—he retrieved his coffee and casually meandered back through the tables and helped himself to the empty seat at hers. He looked at her intently.

His stare was completely disarming and he knew it. She could see him smirking around the lid of his cup as he sipped. Anxiously she tapped her foot, flexed her fingers and reluctantly closed her computer, abandoning her assignment. Clearly her productivity was about to tank. Ellie glanced back at his face. He smiled pleasantly, reaching forward to gently rest his hand on hers. Her eyes widened in slight horror at the casually affectionate act. The fact that he was so calm only made her more nervous. It was almost as if he were _too_ soothing with his kind smiles and composed demeanor. Damn. What she wouldn't give to see him lose control.

Smiling confidently, he set his drink back on the table and dabbed at his mouth with a napkin.

"May I ask your name?"

She couldn't just be outright rude. She wanted to be, because telling him her name was only going to encourage whatever fickle, Post-Taylor attentions he was bestowing upon her, but… it was _Tom_ and he was such a fucking gentleman. Even when he wasn't.

"Ellie," she muttered, wildly uncomfortable.

It was one thing to binge on YouTube videos of him doing velociraptor impersonations, or even to catch a glimpse of him in public. It was something completely different to have him _staring at her_ as if they were two normal people engaging in a nonchalant conversation at some no name bistro.

"Ellie. That's pretty. Short for?"

"Michelle."

"Lovely."

His voice alone oozed praise, combine that with the actual complement and she was dizzy. Ellie tightened her fingers around her cup. As he looked at her expectantly, it became evident that he wasn't leaving. She sighed. The buzz he generated upon entering the shop had died down and only a few fans remained star struck with their phones out, wildly taking pictures. Awkwardly she covered the side of her face with her hand, attempting to shield herself from the amateur paps.

"You go by Tom, I assume?"

He grinned.

"I do."

"Okay, _Tom._ Would you please leave my table?"

He didn't quite throw his head back and laugh, but it was close. There was definitely a tilt to his neck as he chuckled.

"Now, that's not very polite."

She couldn't handle it. His proximity was beginning to make breathing more difficult and his undivided attention was completely unsettling. Ellie huffed and rose, stuffing her laptop into her bag and grabbing tea to relocate. Gently, as to not cause her to spill her drink, Tom caught her elbow.

"I'm sorry. I'm teasing. Please, stay for a chat?"

She hesitated, glancing fleetingly between his seemingly earnest expression and her now empty chair.

"Why?"

Tom studied her, his thin lips curving into that awful, genuine, charming smile.

"Sit, please."

After pursing her lips for a moment, Ellie shook her head. If he couldn't come up with a viable reason for her to stay, she assumed he just wanted attention. Hers, specifically, because she wasn't yet fawning over him as everyone else in the shop would have. This was too weird and way too uncomfortable. It was time to leave.

"No, I'm sorry."

She turned and dashed to the door, juggling her cup as she squirmed into her coat.

x

The next morning, Ellie returned to the same small shop kitty corner to her apartment to work on a paper. After getting her tea, she set up shop at the exact same table, this time as a defensive measure to monitor incoming traffic, which could include Tom. Breaking her stare at the door, she gazed pensively into her drink. Never meet your idols, right? Well, in all fairness, she didn't idolize the man. She just wanted his bod in the worst way possible. That, and she admired the crap out of him.

Ellie sighed and stirred her tea. She adored Tom. Her mild infatuation hadn't been a lengthy one, but as infatuations tended to go, it was intense. How could one not become instantly taken with the man? He was heartbreakingly good looking, British (which, as an American, was practically a Get-Me-in-Bed-Free card), a gentleman, a freaking scholar, _and_ a humanitarian. Oh, and he acted, too. He was just overall wonderful and ridiculously talented.

Meeting him the day prior had been surreal. He was different than she expected. Aside

from his blatant desire for attention which, to her knowledge, was unlike him, his charm was tenfold, making him very difficult to deny. She wasn't sure how she'd managed to leave him.

With a groan she scrubbed her face. She supposed she probably shouldn't have been so rude. He just made her uncomfortable. He was a celebrity, for one thing. And then the whole weirdness over the summer had shaken her, like she wasn't quite sure she knew who he was anymore. Intellectually, the girl knew she didn't know him to begin with, but she was attached to his charismatic, humble-despite-massive-accolades public image. He was the perfect gentleman in every way.

Ellie fought the urge to glance up every time the bell attached to the front door rang. What if he came back today? Did she even want to see him again? No, she didn't. She really should leave. She was tempting fate by showing up at the same time and place she'd seen him yesterday. It was time to go. Taking one last sip of her tea, she rose, abandoning her homework assignment for the second day in a row and dumped the cup as she made her way to the exit.

Halfway across the crosswalk to building, a hand firmly gripped her elbow. The girl gasped, wheeling and digging for her Mace keychain. Her "attacker's" hands flew in the air in surrender as he quickly realized his mistake.

"Ellie," Tom smiled, decked out in his running gear. "I apologize. I didn't intend to startle you."

Chest heaving and pulse pounding, she glared. She'd almost temporarily blinded him!

"I almost Mace'd you, you idi—Ugh!"

He chuckled shrugged guiltily.

"I saw you and just wanted to say hello."

She squinted at him, then raised a brow questioningly.

"Why?"

Looking genuinely confused, Tom shook his head.

"What do you mean?"

Her annoyed huff was interrupted as a car honked at the pair, who were still standing in the middle of the street. Tom gently rested his hand on her lower back and guided her to the sidewalk. Despite her fluttering heart, she squirmed out of his grasp and turned to face him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why bother stopping some random girl who barely qualifies as an acquaintance to greet her on the street? There are a plethora of other women in this city."

He nodded in thought, licking his lower lip.

"Well, you have a point."

 _Of course he agreed with her. Even when she was passively telling him to get lost. Such a Tom thing to do._ He continued.

"I suppose you intrigued me yesterday. It's not often I ask a woman to stay and she leaves."

"Unless her name is Taylor," Ellie snorted. Within nanoseconds her eyes widened in horror as she realized what she'd said aloud. She clapped her hand over her mouth, cheeks blooming bright red.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean that," she blathered from beneath her palm.

Tom's mouth formed a thin line _._ Never had she felt like such an ass. He paused for a moment, looking her over, this time slowly, appraisingly. He brushed his lips with a fingertip.

"I'll forgive you."

Her giant sigh of relief was interrupted by a faint gleam in his eye. She sighed in resignation, uncertain that she really wanted to know more. She cocked a brow.

"If?"

"Have dinner with me."

Ellie recoiled in shock, taking a step away from him. Shaking her head in disbelief, she shifted her weight from foot to foot. This was too cliché.

"After I've just offended you?"

He nodded with a smug smile, leaning casually against a newspaper stand as he watched her.

"I feel like I'm in "Pretty Woman" or something," she muttered.

Tom, bless his heart, baulked.

"Are you—I didn't realize—you're an escort?"

Ellie blanched and looked down at her romper and flats. Was she supposed to be flattered? She adamantly shook her head.

"No! I just meant this is like some weird fairy tale fantasy… being swept off my feet by an inhumanly perfect prince. I'm a fan of yours, you should be weirded out, not asking me to dinner."

He grinned, causing her cheeks to heat.

"An inhumanly perfect prince?"

He completely ignored the part of her statement that was supposed to make him lose interest. There was no way going on an… apology date? with a fan couldn't be weird for him. Her eyes flicked back to his. He was staring at her intently. _Oh yeah, she'd just referred to him as a prince._ Ellie made a face. She supposed she set herself up for that one. He cleared his throat.

"I find you intriguing. Humor me, darling?"

Her jaw almost dropped. _Oh no he didn't._ Yep, he definitely did. How dare he whip out such an endearment, his equivalent to a weapon of mass destruction?

"Fine," she grumbled, avoiding his gaze and scuffing her shoe against the cement sidewalk.

He flashed another Classic Tom Grin.

"Wonderful. Do you live around here?"

She pointed at the building on the corner nearest to them.

"I'll see you tonight at seven, then."

Nervously drumming her fingers against her thigh, Ellie reluctantly nodded.

"Um, what should I wear?"

He surprised her when he took a step back, his eyes raking heatedly over her body and lingering on her face breasts and hips, all the way down to her feet.

Tom took two steps forward, completely invading her space and causing her to stumble backwards. He grinned and lightly stroked a hand over her hip.

"Something that shows off your legs."

As she stood there gaping, he grinned and jogged backwards a few steps.

"I'll see you at seven."

He turned and trotted off, leaving the poor girl alone and bewildered on the sidewalk.


	2. Spotlight

As per his request, Ellie donned a ruched aubergine dress with a skirt that ended right above her knees. She opted for some simple winged liner and natural shadow and lip color. She didn't want to look as if she were trying to impress him, because she wasn't. Or so she kept telling herself. Ellie left her golden hair down and loosely curled so that it draped over her back and shoulders.

She slipped on a pair of modest black heels as she popped in a pair of classic cubic zirconia studs. She was a student, after all. Diamonds were most definitely not in the budget. Speaking of finances, her stomach fluttered. Tom's income was drastically different than hers. What if he took her somewhere upscale? Maybe she could afford a tiny salad, but she had a feeling Tom would insist on her eating more than that with the promise of paying. The night would not end in him spending a dime on her, of that she was certain. She shook her head as she thought of the foolish man. As far as he knew, she might just be trying to take advantage of his wealth. He should've at least run a background check on her or something. The thought of a woman taking advantage of him infuriated her.

Ellie was startled out of her ire as her buzzer sounded. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed her purse, flicked off the lights and locked her door before ambling down the stairs. She exited her building to find Tom leaning against a black sedan, his arms crossed over his chest. The girl's pace slowed as she neared him. The manner in which he was looking at her was… disconcerting. It wasn't a look she often saw him wear unless he happened to be gracing the cover of GQ. He was… smoldering. And he was smoldering at her. He didn't say a word as she closed the distance between them, he simply watched her, eyes roaming up and down her body. Stopping about a foot away, she looked at him questioningly. Despite the added height of her shoes, Ellie was still several inches shorter than he was. Squirming with anxiety, she looked to him for direction.

"Are you going to let me in the car?"

"In a minute," he murmured, making a circling motion with his finger. He wanted her to spin. Quickly she twirled, uncomfortable with having her back to him. She knew it was a silly thought, that he wouldn't harm her. This was _Tom_. Perfect, gentlemanly Tom, but her gut clenched when she knew he was watching her without facing him.

Looking to him once more, she fidgeted, rubbing her bare arm with a hand. Tom shook his head.

"Spin slowly."

Indignantly she scoffed, but the austere look he shot her, daring her to refuse him once more, made her throb, to her surprise. Stiffly she turned again, this time allowing him to admire the view.

"Much better. You look beautiful."

She scuffed the sole of her shoe against the sidewalk, unable to meet his gaze as her cheeks flamed.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

She could hear him chuckle as he opened the back door of car door for her. She climbed inside, smoothing the back of her skirt over her rear to keep from appearing indecent. He shut the door behind her and slid in from the other side.

Idly she wondered where they were going, but she had a feeling that if Tom wanted her to know, he'd offer the information himself. Ellie glanced down at her hands and realized she should've done her nails. The chipped nude polish was not appropriate for an Apology Date. Oh well.

Tom cleared his throat and she jumped, startled out of her thoughts. When she looked at him, his lips were quirked in the tiniest smirk.

"What are you thinking?"

"Um." She wasn't about to draw his attention to the fact that her manicure was disintegrating. "Just trying to figure out your motives, I guess."

He chuckled, quirking a brow.

"Why do I need motives?"

"Because this is weird."

"It's only weird if insist on making it so."

She huffed. He was kind of right.

She begrudgingly engaged in small talk as they sat. While speaking, Tom resumed acting like his normal gentlemanly self, which calmed her nerves.

Once he helped her from the car after they arrived, his hand returned to her lower back to lead Ellie into the restaurant. The maître d' led them to a table in a darker corner and Tom thanked him while pulling out her chair. Ellie was unable to decide whether she found his impeccable manners vexing because they implied she couldn't seat herself, or if she was flattered and completely smitten. She'd decide later.

Instead of sitting across from her, Tom took the seat immediately to her left. She swallowed hard, fighting the urge to squirm in her chair as they looked at their menus. He was too close. Ellie flipped through the menu and sighed internally as the waiter delivered waters and Tom rattled off a wine selection. _Great._ No prices on the menu. She was doomed. Straightening, she stuck to her guns and eyed the salads. She picked one that she couldn't pronounce and set her menu down.

"Ready?"

She nodded, taking a sip of water.

The server returned with the wine and poured them each a glass. Tom nodded to Ellie and she ordered her salad. When the waiter looked at her expectantly, as if there should be more to her order, she looked at Tom in an attempt to indicate it was his turn.

"The salmon, please. Two of them."

The server nodded with a smile and left. Ellie bristled.

"Did you just order for me?"

"It was clear you weren't ordering for yourself."

She glared. He smirked.

"A salad? Did you intentionally eat before I arrived just so you didn't have to spend as much time with me?"

She huffed, irritated and embarrassed.

"I'm sending it back."

He laughed.

"It's not even here yet. Eat your salad, see if you're still hungry once it's finished."

 _Fine, whatever._ She'd break the bank and succumb to living off ramen for the rest of the month.

"So," Tom began, "Do you visit the coffee shop often?"

She took a gulp of wine and nodded as warmth settled in her belly. Finally, she was able to relax a little.

"Yeah, I'm a student. I get most of my work done there."

"Interesting, what are you studying?"

"Political science."

"Smart girl," he murmured as he took another drink.

They chatted lightly, but Ellie sighed in relief when her salad was brought out along with the two platters of fish. She was starving. As the waiter moved the plates from his tray to their table, she froze as she felt Tom's hand on her knee. He looked at her while he took a sip of wine and smiled. _He fucking smiled._ Like he'd just bid her good day.

Did this count as being taken advantage of? If he was making her own tummy tighten and her pussy throb? It was becoming apparent that all of this was simply a man's search for a temporary bed partner. As if buying her dinner bought her for the night. Hell. No. If he wanted sex, that was one thing, but treating her like the whore he mistook her for earlier that day was completely different. Ellie tried to shake off his hand but he moved his fingers upwards and firmly gripped her thigh. She gasped softly, shooting him a wicked glare.

"Remove your hand."

"Eat your dinner."

Ellie glanced at her food. She'd only picked at her salad, leaving the salmon completely untouched.

"You won't like the alternative."

Obstinately Ellie stuck her chin out and glared, digging her nails into his skin. With a sigh, Tom released her thigh and picked up some fish on his fork. He held it out to her.

"Eat."

Her jaw dropped in horror.

"Absolutely not."

"I need one hand occupied. You can pick which. Would you like the entire restaurant to see me feeding you or would you prefer to endure my hand resting affectionately on your thigh?"

Cheeks flaming, Ellie reached for her own fork and violently stabbed at her lettuce, angrily bringing it to her mouth and taking a bite.

"Good girl," murmured Tom as his hand resumed its position on her leg. Immediately she closed her thighs, wincing as, once again, Tom squeezed her with uncomfortable pressure. He swallowed a bite of salmon and washed it down with the rest of his wine.

"Leave them open."

As her head began to buzz, she found herself, to her surprise, parting her thighs for him. Tom replenished both of their glasses and she greedily took another gulp as she tried to process what the hell was going on. Clearly he was using his status to assault her. Clearly. And it was working, but not in the actual assaulting sense. She could feel herself growing wet as he gently stroked the sensitive skin of her leg.

Suddenly, his hand was gone and instead he bent over slightly, his fingers wrapped around the upper leg of her chair. He dragged her closer, angling her so that the V of her legs was more open towards him. She stuttered incredulously and began to move her chair back when he cleared his throat and gave her a pointed glare.

"You choose the hand," he reminded her.

With a scowl she returned to her food, trying to ignore the feeling as his hand wandered further along her thigh, pushing her skirt up.

"People will see," she hissed.

Tom looked up and around. Everyone was absorbed in their own dinner conversations, and the tablecloth obscured the movements of his hand.

"No one will know, as long as you stay quiet."

Her jaw dropped and her stomach muscles contracted involuntarily as his hand wandered until his fingers traced along slit. She looked away, unable to keep his stare when he felt how wet she was.

She heard him grunt softly as he took another bite of food, all the while running his fingers along the elastic of her panties.

"Eat," he commanded.

With a choked noise Ellie nodded, spearing some fish on her fork and shakily bringing it to her mouth as Tom's fingers found their way beneath the silk of her underwear. She visibly shuddered, and she caught the corner of his mouth twitching as he nonchalantly continued feeding himself with his free hand. When his finger began to probe her, she audibly whimpered.

Tom nodded his head in the direction of the waiter, who was making his way to their table.

"Don't give yourself away, sweet girl."

She was pretty sure the noise that slipped from her lips constituted as a whine, which should have disgusted her, but with her alcohol intake she simply couldn't be bothered. Ellie clenched her shaking hands and nodded.

Vaguely she heard the two men discussing… something, but it was wildly unimportant compared to the digit he was now slipping inside her. As the server departed once more, Ellie whimpered and shook her head on principle. This was wrong, and she knew it. Soooo wrong. But fuck it felt good. At this point, it didn't even matter who he was. It was the fact that he was covertly debauching her in the middle of dinner that was important. Her thoughts were interrupted as he used his wrist to thrust into her. She almost fell forward, gripping the edge of the table with trembling hands as she fought to keep her hips still.

Unable to fight the urge, her eyes flicked to Tom. He was watching her intently, casually swirling the wine in his glass. Legs, and stuff.

"Please," she whispered.

"What was that?"

She bucked her hips at him with irritation and moved to slide one of her own hands beneath her panties. In a blink his fingers were pinching her tender clit. She cried out softly.

"Ah, ah," he chided. "Girls who cheat don't get to come."

Really, she should be revolted, disturbed. But all her overwhelmed self could do was contract involuntarily, which he most definitely felt.

"Mm, good, good girl. Hands on the table."

With a jerky nod she complied, fisting the tablecloth in either hand. Helplessly she stared at him as he used her own slippery juices to trace around her clit. Her mouth hung open in a most undignified manner, but neither seemed to care. The dull buzz of the restaurant mostly masked the low groan Ellie made in her throat, but not enough that Tom couldn't hear it.

"Do you need to come?"

Brows furrowed in a silent plea, she nodded.

"Then come."

Her back arched as he rubbed her clit furiously, her hips bucking uncontrollably as she practically ripped the entire tablecloth off the table. With his free hand, Tom caught her glass as it fell, grinning as he rubbed her though the aftershocks. Something warm was on her lip and when her tongue flicked out to lick it away, the copper tang of blood flooded her senses. She'd practically bitten through her lip in her desperate attempt to keep quiet.

Panting, she clumsily batted his hand away and stumbled to her feet. She grabbed her bag.

"I—I have to go to the ladies room," she stammered without looking him in the eye. She rose and walked quickly, wincing as her thighs rubbed together, stimulating her extremely sensitive clit. The girl burst into the restroom and staggered to the counter. Ellie stared at her appearance in the mirror. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes glazed and unfocused. Blonde curls spilled over her shoulders, somewhat obscuring her cleavage. With shaking hands, she dug her lipstick from her bag and reapplied, desperate for a mundane act to take her mind off the man awaiting her return. She couldn't believe what he'd just done. What she'd _allowed_ him to do. Slipping the bullet back in her purse, she pressed her lips together and watched her reflection. She looked like a freaking frightened deer; Trembling just enough for someone to take notice, her eyes wide and her hands fidgety. Ellie dreaded going back to him. He was too much, too close, too dominant. She didn't trust herself to get back in that car with him. She was trying to have standards.

She didn't have to do this, she realized. She could leave. There was nothing keeping her here. He'd probably be relieved anyway. No awkward drama. Turning on the tap to wash her hands, Ellie briefly felt guilty about not paying for her dinner, but then reminded herself Tom had practically forced her to accompany him anyway. It's not like he couldn't afford her meal, too.

Straightening the draping of her dress, she turned and pulled open the bathroom door, hastily making her way to the restaurant entrance. Vaguely she registered the lone male form leaning casually against the hostess station. The entryway layout required her to slip by him.

"Excuse me," she murmured, forced to brush against him when he refused to yield. When two warm hands wrapped around her waist she gasped, suddenly finding herself lugged much too close against the man's body.

"Escaping, are we?"

Her heart sank. _Damn. How the hell had he known?_

"I just thought I would save us both the trouble," she mumbled.

Tom raised a skeptical brow.

"The only one of us _in_ trouble is you, kitten. Are you really trying to escape? Have you forgotten you _owe_ me a debt? For speaking so crassly earlier today?"

"I'm not sleeping with you," she growled.

He had the audacity to laugh.

"Not yet, dearest."

"No, I mean ever!"

The alcohol had gone to her head and she was getting loud.

His hand wrapped around her waist and he guided her through the front door.

"We have to pay!"

"I already did."

"What? How did you know I wouldn't come back?"

He smirked.

"You were in the restroom for fifteen minutes. Something wasn't going well."

"I was just thinking!"

Flushing furiously she tried to stamp on his foot and almost lost her balance.  
"I'll carry you to the car if I must."

With a resigned sigh, she cooperated and allowed him to walk her. Once seated, she turned to look at him, her stomach sinking. She assumed he was going to expect her to reciprocate the act. She could see the hardening bulge against his trousers as he sat with his legs splayed open. She squirmed, unsure if she was supposed to initiate. With a sigh, she began to crawl forward.

When he realized where she was headed, he gently pushed her shoulders back and shook his head.

"No, darling. You just work on not falling asleep."

She muttered something unintelligible and nodded. He didn't want her to suck him off? What the hell kind of date was this? There was no such thing as a sexually altruistic man. No way, no how.

The car rolled to a stop and Tom murmured something to the driver. The next thing she knew, he was opening her door and helping her out of the car. He held her arm, keeping her steady on her feet as they walked towards her building.

She turned to bid him goodbye, not just goodnight. Dinner had been… she wasn't sure what it was, but it's not like they were ever going to see each other again. He'd had his fun, or rather she'd had hers… and he missed out on his, but whatever. Ellie's nerves caused her to speak quickly.

"Thanks for tonight, I guess. Have a good life. Goodb—."

With a glare he stepped forward and herded her against the brick wall of her building.

"Did you not enjoy yourself?"

"I—I did," she stammered, suddenly much too warm. Her cheeks flushed and she broke his gaze, looking anywhere but his eyes.

Tom lifted her chin with a finger and gave a knowing smile.

"When do I see you again?"

Ellie blushed even deeper and frowned in thought. If he was anyone else, she'd write him off as rude and possibly chauvinistic—definitely sexist—for ignoring her personal boundaries. But he wasn't anyone else. He was Tom… But a girl has to stick to her principles.

"This was a one-time thing," she whispered as his face neared hers.

She felt his breath puff against her cheek as he laughed softly. Nuzzling her, he kissed the corner of her mouth, eliciting a gasp.

"We both know it wasn't."

Indignantly she tried to push him back. The damn, muscled man didn't move more than an inch.

"I do _not_ have to see you again."

Tom tutted her and closed in once more. This time, he grabbed her wrists and held them tightly against her chest.

"Each time you refuse me I'm only going to press harder."

He accented his point with a subtle grind of his hips, forcing the breath from her lungs.

"We are having dinner again tomorrow. I will pick you up at the same time."

Immediately she began shaking her head.

"I have plans," she lied.

The stern glare he shot at her somehow changed the direction of her shaking head so that she was nodding.

"Good girl. Now, let yourself into your building while I still have the resolve not to follow you.

Breathing hard, she swiftly turned and ran up the front stoop, fumbling clumsily for her keys and shooting a glance over her shoulder. His hands were in his pockets as he watched her intently, his gaze still giving her goosebumps.

"Goodnight, Ellie."

She knew her voice was too shaky to give a dignified response. Instead, she nodded and, once she finally got the damn door open, ducked inside.


	3. I Run a Tight Ship

Dinner the next night went better. More or less. Ellie didn't try to escape mid-meal, and, because she practically played Musical Chairs as they were seated, the pair ate across from each other instead of side by side. Not that Tom hadn't tried. He'd laughed out loud when he'd sat next to her only for Ellie to rise and move one chair away.

"You're safe for now," he'd assured her with a devious smirk.

The look Ellie shot him was somewhere between a glare and a pout. Just because she denied him did _not_ mean it was easy. She was acting out of self-preservation. Sitting immediately next to him was genuinely impairing. When he looked at her, her heart beat faster, harder, and her ears practically rang. He watched her so intently when he spoke, as if hanging on her every word. She had his full and complete attention. After putting distance between them, her cognitive abilities improved slightly.

Tom mostly stopped preying on her intellectual function during dinner, though as their meal came to an end Ellie grew nervous as his thoughtful gaze came to rest on her for longer and longer periods. Unable to keep still, she bounced her knee which peaked out from beneath a simple black, empire-waisted dress. As if her legs weren't shown off enough, she'd also boldy opted to wear a pair of red patent leather heels. Legs crossed, her lower calf, ankle, and predictably her shoe hung out from beneath the tablecloth and she caught Tom ogling her multiple times, though his gaze lingered longer as time passed. Cheeks glowing, she cleared her throat.

"Are you taking me home now?"

Tom considered her from across the table, running his index finger along his lower lip in thought.

"I haven't decided yet."

Ellie all but growled. The server returned with Tom's card (Ellie had, as she planned, sternly objected when he insisted on paying, but after volleying back and forth his glare grew menacing and she reluctantly ceased her arguing) and he pulled out his leather wallet and slipped it back in.

"I have a life, you know. _Other_ people to see and things to do. You're making it difficult to go about my business."

They both rose and walked to the exit, Tom's hand easily sliding along her lower back to guide her forward. To his amusement, Ellie had grown accustomed to feeling the warmth of his hand. She didn't object to his possessive handling. He had yet to try anything more brazen, but he had a feeling she'd accept his advances sooner or later.

"Hello?"

Glancing down at his companion, curiously he quirked a brow at her.

"Did you hear a word I said? You're unbelievable," she grumbled.

Tom chuckled and directed her across the street to a paved path that surrounded a pond.

"When is this blackmail business going to be over?"

He halted and used the hand on her waist to position her again the rail behind her. All of a sudden he was much, much too close. She could feel his breath puffing against her face. She shivered and tried to stay exasperated. It was much harder to be irritated with him when his blue eyes were boring into hers.

"You want to go home?"

Ellie swallowed hard. Did she? He was exhilarating, and he was Tom. But she couldn't shake the anxiety he made her feel. All he had to do was look at her a certain way and her breath came heavier, her skin erupted into tiny goosebumps and her core throbbed. Surely those responses are not meant to go hand in hand. Two symptoms were likely a result of the fight or flight response. The third… Well, she didn't know how that fit in. He coaxed the most bothersome reactions from her without laying a hand on her.

Tom crowded her, forcing her to stumble back against the metal bar as he kicked her legs apart. He repeated his question.

"Do you really want to go home?"

Her mouth worked up and down, but no sound came out. His lips were inches from hers and she knew he saw her looking at them. Tom leaned forward.

"Your apartment is dark, and silent. You'd be alone and throbbing without anyone to relieve your ache," he murmured against her ear.

Ellie trembled. Full on trembled. She fisted her hands in his jacket to keep from teetering in her heels. Tom slowly pulled back, dragging his nose along her cheek as his mouth moved from her ear to her lips.

"Do you want to be alone?"

He literally asked the question against her mouth, causing her to whimper as he teased her. Unable to answer him, she focused on attempting to regulate her breathing but was rudely interrupted as he ground his hardening cock against her hip.

"Do you?"

"No," she whispered against his mouth, unable to keep her tongue from darting out to taste his lower lip. He growled in response and cupped her jaw, pulling her mouth to his. His kiss was dizzying. Slow and methodical and completely disarming. Her hands flexed in the fabric of his jacket as a high pitched whine sounded.

A cocky smile graced his mouth. He pulled away, removing his lips form hers as he reached into his pocket to grab his phone, quickly punching in a number.

Vaguely she heard him give the address to the driver, but his hand had roving, dragging his finger along the dip of her cleavage and it was incredibly distracting. Tom's driver pulled up less than a minute later and he ushered Ellie into the back seat, promptly following her in. Once in, they stared at one another. The only sound that filled the air was Ellie's uneven breathing. Tom's legs were spread wide open, and she was unable to keep her eyes from wandering, especially when he began palming himself through his trousers. Her mouth watered. Eventually her eyes wandered up his belly and chest to finally meet his eyes. Ellie swore under her breath. He was trying to kill her with his gaze, she was positive. He looked like he wanted to eat her, in every possible meaning of the word. For dessert and with his tongue buried in her pussy.

The poor girl squeezed her thighs together, moaning softly as a gentle pressure was applied to her clit. Tom's stare wandered from her eyes, to her heaving chest, to her squirming lower body.

"Frank, the partition, please."

Ellie jumped at the sound of Tom's voice and watched the divider roll up. She glanced at him questioningly.

"Touch yourself."

"W—what?"

Her cheeks flamed in arousal and embarrassment, but she couldn't force herself to look away.

"You know exactly what I said. Do it."

With shaking fingers Ellie gripped the hem of her dress and timidly began pulling it up around her thighs. Impatient, Tom closed the distance between them and hiked her right leg up so that her heel dug into the leather seat. Simultaneously he rucked her skirt up around her waist. He froze, hissing between his teeth as he revealed her bare pussy. He glared at her, as if angry that she made him sit all the way through dinner without bothering to mention her lack of undergarments.

"Panty lines," she shrugged weakly.

Curling his fingers into fists, Tom forced himself to sit back against the door on his side. Now that Ellie was spread open, his voice commanded her once more.

"Touch yourself."

With a quivering hand she slid her fingers down her hip and dragged the fabric of her dress up even more before tenderly running a finger along her slit. She moaned and let her head fall back against the car door, vaguely registering the grunt that came from the other side of the car. Teasingly she dipped the tip of her index finger into her throbbing opening and shuddered, uttering a high pitched whimper.

"Good girl," Tom rumbled.

Encouraged, she gathered moisture from her core and slowly began circling her clit. Though her head was tilted back and her eyes were hooded, she couldn't break his gaze. She watched the muscles of his jaw clench and she gasped as she increased the pressure on her clit. Ellie's hips began to thrust involuntarily and she slipped her free hand over her mouth to keep herself from groaning too wantonly. After only several more strokes, she was literally thrusting up off the seat, using her raised foot as leverage. She was so close.

"Do you want to come, little girl?"

Ellie swallowed hard and shuddered. The things that voice did to her. She increased the speed at which she circled her little pearl, whining softly as she nodded.

"Use your words."

He closed the distance between them, teasing her with his breath on her neck as she furiously rubbed herself.

"Please?"

"Please, Daddy," he corrected.

She whimpered, unaccustomed to the title. Desperately she searched his face, afraid he was mocking her. She found nothing remotely joking about his expression. He licked his lower lip, eyes narrowing.

"Say it," Tom growled in her ear.

"Yes, Daddy," she whispered, the coil in her belly about to explode.

"Good girl. You may come," he purred.

Ellie's head fell all the way back and she screamed, her hips completely arching off the leather seat as she came for him. To her horror, in exploding she gushed, leaving a puddle of moisture on the seat that dribbled into Tom's pant leg. He glanced down and in her embarrassment she attempted to close her legs, desperate for some semblance of modesty but was interrupted when his hand jerked the knee of her raised leg to keep her open. With a humiliated whine she averted her gaze. Had she been looking at him, she'd have seen the wolfish grin that spread across his lips as he gathered moisture from the seat on his finger and dragged it between her folds. She cried out in surprise, far too sensitive to be touched and slammed her thighs closed around his fingers. Chuckling, Tom retracted his hand as the car rolled to a stop. He tucked a stray piece of hair away from her face and leaned forward, sealing his mouth over hers. He kissed her roughly, his tongue forcing its way past her lips, licking at her teeth and nipping at her tongue. With a pitiful whimper Ellie buried her hands in his hair, giving herself to him freely.

With a groan Tom pulled away, staring at her for a moment as they sat there panting. He cleared his throat and straightened his tie before shooting Ellie a grin and opening his door. He helped her out of the car and murmured something to the driver, but she was still too overstimulated to pay attention. This time, when Tom's hand went to guide her, it wrapped possessively around her hip and squeezed. Ellie gasped softly but cooperated as he ushered her up the steps to his building. Internally she rolled his eyes when he unlocked the door with a completely steady, unfazed grasp on his keys. She would've been a tremoring mess. Without looking at her, Tom hauled the girl through the hallway and to the elevator. Switching his grip to her wrist, he tugged her behind him, slamming her against the elevator wall and claiming her mouth once more.

When the elevator slowed to stop on a floor that wasn't his, Tom growled and slammed the Door Close button until the machine continued its way up. Finally, both of their mouths swollen and chests heaving, they arrived on his floor. Ellie almost tripped when while he yanked her to his door, stopping twice to press her against the wall. He tore at the neckline of her dress, forcing a whimper from her as she urged him to get them behind a closed door. With a smirk he finally complied, opening his apartment and dragging her along with him. Without turning on a single light, he made a beeline for his bedroom, slinging the poor girl onto his bed and diving into his nightstand. He tore at the foil packet he retried and almost lashed out when Ellie shyly touched his arm to get his attention.

"But I want to feel you," she breathed, arching her hips as she tried to wriggle out of her dress. Tom hesitated, eyeing her skeptically as she looked at him with wide, pleading eyes.

"I'm on birth control, I swear," she pleaded. "Check my purse, I promise. _Please._ "

Tom narrowed his eyes at her and dropped the condom onto his nightstand and began to unfasten his pants.

With a devilish smirk, he challenged her.

"Please, what?"

Ellie froze for a moment, her orgasm-addled brain not quiet firing on all cylinders. After a moment, she remembered her orgasm in the car and flushed bright pink.

"Please, Daddy," she whispered.

With a growl Tom was on her, pants pulled down just far enough that he could pull out his aching, red cock. Ellie whined as she was denied an appropriate time to admire him, but when he nearly tore her dress from her body, she refocused her attention and cooperated for him. He climbed on top of her, spreading her legs and hissing at her dripping, swollen cunt. With a groan he dragged the weeping head along her slit and, with a roar, thrust into her brutally. Ellie cried out, her fingernails digging into the hard muscles of his back as he gave her a moment to adjust.

"Fuck," he muttered against her hair. Too dazed to respond, she merely whined and thrust her hips in an attempt to indicate that she was ready. Tom drew back, pulling his cock almost all the way out of her before ramming himself back in hard enough that the headboard knocked against the wall. They both moaned, but Tom stole and claimed each noise she made with his mouth over hers. Red shoes still on, she wrapped her legs around his middle and dug her heels into his rear, causing him to grunt and grab for her neck, holding her still as he drank from her mouth.

Still sensitive from her first orgasm, Ellie's walls began to flutter as her velvety cunt threatened to squeeze him. Tom, having been on edge since they were in the car, was close as well. Ellie clutched him to her, returning his furious kisses with her own equally passionate ones. Knowing he wasn't going to last much longer, he slipped a hand between them and rubbed at her clit, immediately sending her shrieking over the edge. She wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders as her hips stuttered involuntarily beneath his. With a shout Tom's own hips lost their rhythm and simply plowed into her, sheathing his cock in her tight heat as he came as well, erupting inside the sweaty, panting girl beneath him.

They lay there for several minutes, each catching their breath until Ellie gasped, as if realizing for the first time that night where the hell she was, and pushed at his chest until he rolled off of her. She fled to the bathroom, audibly locking the door behind her.

Shaking his head with a smile, Tom rose with a groan and undressed, folding his clothes neatly to hang for dry-cleaning the next morning. After finding a towel and cleaning the culmination of their tryst from his cock, he eyed his pajama drawer, not for himself but for his soon-to-be bed mate. He dug for a T-shirt and tossed it on the bed before strolling, nude out into the kitchen and fetching them each a glass of water. By the time he returned, Ellie was out of the bathroom and attempting to struggle back into her dress.

"There's a shirt for you on the bed."

She ignored him, digging in her purse for her phone and pressing the button to dial for a cab. With an irritated sigh Tom snatched her phone from her hands and put it on the nightstand next to him.

"Put on the shirt, or don't. But get into bed. You have school in the morning."

Exhausted, but angry on principle, Ellie was on the verge of stamping her foot.

"Little girls that don't listen to their Daddies will not be fond of the consequences."

Ellie gasped, horrified that he would say such a thing, and even more horrified at the response it drew from between her legs. She considered him for a moment, trying to gauge how serious he was. His stern expression didn't falter, not for a minute. She briefly contemplated grabbing her dress and making a run for the door, but she needed her damn phone. With a sigh she let her purse drop to the ground and begrudgingly snatched the T-shirt he'd left for her off the bed.

Like the gentleman he mostly was, Tom pulled back the covers for her. Hesitating only for a moment, she climbed in. He turned off the light and the next thing she knew he was hauling her across the mattress so that her back was pressed against his front. He buried his face against her neck and nipped, then laved the spot with his tongue before settling in behind her. Several minutes passed before Ellie broke the silence.

"We are having a conversation about this in the morning, Thomas."

As she drifted off in his arms, she was fairly certain she could hear him chuckling.


	4. Observe

Ellie woke to the sound of the shower running. Propping herself up on her elbows, she surveyed Tom's bedroom and groaned, flopping onto her back with a dramatic sigh.

"Fuck me," she muttered.

The bathroom door opened and a naked Tom walked out, prompting the poor girl to blush and avert her gaze.

"So shy, even after last night?"

Ellie grunted in response. She was not a morning person and was fairly certain it was obscenely early, considering how dark it was outside. She ignored his question.

"What time is it?"

She knew she should be hightailing it out of there. The longer she stayed, the more awkward this was going to get, but he'd woken her up for a second round only two hours or so ago and she was exhausted.

"Around six thirty."

"Oh my God, after last night the least you could do is let me sleep! Jesus."

She yanked the covers over herself and rolled on her side, yanking them up over her head. She heard a muffled chuckle and a hand slipped beneath the comforter to gently pull it away from her face. The sweet baritone of his voice was far too pleasant for her liking. She was trying to be upset.

"What time do you have class?"

"What is today?"

"Wednesday."

She groaned.

"Eight."

"Then it's time to get up, little girl," he chided.

He dropped the covers and walked to his closet. Ellie sleepily watched him go about his morning routine. He surprised her by sliding into a pair of casual dark jeans and a red, plaid button up shirt. He looked fantastic. She made a face. Of course he looked dashing at six thirty in the morning. She made a half assed effort to smooth her mussed hair and rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she begrudgingly sat back up.

"I'll have Frank drop you at your apartment so you can get dressed. I'm not certain your dress is still functional," he grinned.

Ellie rolled her eyes and swung her legs over the side of the bed and got to her feet. Naked, as he'd torn off her t-shirt in the middle of the night, she padded to the bathroom, making a show of locking the door behind her. Snatching up his toothbrush, she dug in the drawers for toothpaste and brushed her teeth, feeling very satisfied for having tainted something of his. She found a comb and more or less tamed her hair before stepping back out into his room, which was now empty. Several moments later Tom returned with a glass full of something green. He handed it to her.

"Drink."

"What is it?"

"It's a protein shake mixed with fruit. I apologize, I'm not much of a breakfast person."

Ellie shook her head.

"I'll pass."

"You'll drink it," his voice bordered on a growl.

Leery, she took the glass from him and tilted it back, quickly downing half before pulling away, gasping and shuddering.

"This is disgusting."

"Drink the other half, you need energy for school."

Muttering about unnecessary A.M. bossiness, she complied, then handed the empty glass back.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to get creative with your apparel," he handed her a pair of his boxers and another t-shirt. With a sigh she donned his clothes, mourning the life of her destroyed dress on the floor. She went to pick it up when he shook his head.

"Leave it. You need to go."

She blushed, avoiding his gaze and nodding. Clearly she'd overstayed her welcome. As she briskly strode to exit his bedroom, Tom caught her arm and pulled her against him. She braced herself with her hands on his chest, raising a brow questioningly.

"I didn't mean it like that," he murmured.

"It's fine. It is what it is," she muttered, struggling to free herself. Prolonging whatever _this_ was was only going to make things weirder. She understood it was a one-night stand and she needed to get the hell out of there.

Tom knocked her hands away and slid both palms over her shoulders to keep her still, then up her neck until he cradled her face in his hands. Ellie's breath stuttered as he pulled her mouth against his lips. She couldn't prevent a moan from escaping and she could feel him smiling against her mouth. Teasing her with several more short kisses, pressed his lips against her forehead and released her. She stumbled back, hand flying to her mouth in surprise. He cleared his throat.

"Frank will retrieve you after school. What time are you finished?"

Ellie scoffed and shook her head in dismay.

"He will do no such thing. I have work to do."

"And we have a conversation that needs having. He will pick you up."

With an exasperated sigh she grabbed her purse and heels, leaving the tattered dress for Tom to deal with.

"Fine. I'm done at one, but if he's late, I'm gone."

Tom chuckled and nodded.

"Frank is expecting you downstairs, he's out front."

He opened his door for her, acting the part of a gentleman, which was the polar opposite of the man that had debauched her last night. The smile he gave her was warm, but also flickered with promises of more to come.

Neither said anything as she walked out the door and headed for the elevator.

x

Walking from her last class of the day, Ellie decided that if Frank was late, she was going home for a damn nap. She so hoped he was late. Her heart both fluttered and sank when she saw Tom's driver leaning against his black sedan. Hefting her bag over her shoulder she raised her head and tried to confidently stride forward, despite how reverse-walk-of-shame she felt.

"Hello, Miss Ellie," the gray-haired driver greeted her with a small, but genuine, smile.

"Hi," she mumbled, wildly uncomfortable with the title. "It's just Ellie."

This time Frank tried to hid his grin with a faux yawn, taking a moment to cover his mouth.

"He thought you'd say that."

Ellie ignored the comment, strictly because Tom was being a smart ass, opposed to intentionally blowing off the driver. As she neared the car, he opened the back door for her.

"Thank you."

As Frank started the car, she realized she had no idea where they were going. Curiously she gazed out the window as they passed through downtown Los Angeles, then headed west on Wilshire. As they passed the Beverly Hills Four Seasons, she grew squirmy. It had been dark when Frank drove her home and she'd been too sleepy to pay attention to scenery during the drive. When they pulled up to Tom's apartment building, her jaw dropped. The Century boasted what looked like over 40 stories and must've housed over 100 units. It was _huge._ How did she not remember any of this from the night before? Oh, yeah. Tom's tongue had been halfway down her throat.

Feeling incredibly underdressed in her jeans and flip-flops, Ellie reluctantly climbed out of the car when Frank held the door open. The driver broke away from Ellie to briefly confer with the security guard that manned the front door. Tom's driver pointed to the girl and the other man nodded. Frank motioned for Ellie to join them.

"Ellie, he will guide you to Tom's apartment. Have a lovely day."

Still completely overwhelmed, she only managed a nod. Repositioning her bag on her shoulder, she followed the guard to the elevator.

"Mr. Hiddleston is in 2134, on the twenty first level, ma'am. He's asked that I send you to him immediately."

With another nod of her head she attempted to indicate that she wasn't deaf and mute, just… dazzled. Who wouldn't be? She failed.

After punching the button for the twenty first floor, Ellie was left alone with her thoughts on the ride up. The car stopped on the fifteenth floor and a young couple dressed for swimming got in. They smiled at her and hit the button for the top floor. Apparently the building came equipped with swimming facilities. Swallowing hard, Ellie managed a half smile as she got off on Tom's floor and padded to his apartment. She had a serious moment of hesitation when she raised her hand to rap on the door. She didn't belong here. Not even a little bit. The past few days had been so surreal… They were uncomfortable to think about now. She'd completely let herself go with someone she really didn't know, and now she was at his place of residence for a Come to Jesus Meeting. Couldn't they just skip this and call it a day? He could just mail her the non-disclosure agreements. She hadn't given him reason to think she wouldn't sign them.

Apparently she wavered for too long and the door swung open, revealing a serious Tom who quickly ushered her inside. Apparently he had no desire to be seen with her. Fair enough.

"Where are they?"

"Where are what?"

"The non-disclosure things. Whatever it is I need to sign."

Tom looked as if she'd asked where he kept his pygmy goat. When he spoke, he sounded irritated.

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Don't get mad at me, I'm just trying to make this as painless as possible. I'll sign whatever you want and be out of your hair."

Tom stared at her, his brows furrowing enough that Ellie took a step back from him.

"Or whatever else you want me to do. I'm not here to cause trouble."

He stalked towards her, backing her up against his kitchen table. He growled, which made her break out in damn goosebumps.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I don't want anything from you," she breathed. The table dug into her rear as she leaned back over the glass surface in an attempt to put additional space between them. "Whatever I-didn't-sleep-with-a-movie-star paper work you need me to do. There's no need for drama."

Tom reached back and wound his hand in her long, blonde hair. He ground himself against her belly. Super low blow.  
"But you did sleep with a movie star, or have you already forgotten last night?"

A whisper was the loudest volume she could achieve.

"What do you want?"

Tom released her hair.

"To talk."

"Tom, I have studying to do. Whatever this was, it's been weird, but fun. But it's over. I don't belong here."  
"You belong where I say you belong."

She gave a sardonic laugh and scrubbed her hands over her face.

"I know, because you're my Daddy. That was super hot, but now the sun's up and reality has hit. You don't know me; I don't know you. This is just going to turn into another media disaster for you. You don't deserve that."

He did that smoldering thing again. Had she been able, she'd have taken another step back. Unfortunately, she was trapped.

"What if I want to know you?"

"Then I'd say you're looking for a rebound girl."

Tom full-on growled this time.

"You don't think me capable of making rational decisions for myself?"

When Ellie's stomach growled and disrupted the peace, her cheeks flushed bright pink. Tom rolled his eyes but gave her a small smile.

"Do you not feed yourself?"

"Um, not on days when I'm kidnapped from school by a private driver."

This time Tom laughed, shaking his head as he released her and strode to the refrigerator. He concocted something with kale and chicken and almonds, threw a little dressing over it and grabbed her a fork and a glass of water. He set them on the table.

"Sit. Eat."

Reluctantly Ellie obeyed, mostly because once he sat across from her, he stared the entire time she ate and she had a feeling the only way to shake his gaze was to comply. To her pleasure, she was able to hold back the grimace at the kale leaves, despite their wickedly bitter taste. When she finished, she pushed the plate away.

"So," she said.

"So."

She raised a brow expectantly. She'd already So'ed. It was his turn to speak. Tom sighed and looked out the window, running his finger along his lower lip.

"You think you're a "rebound girl?"' He used the middle and index fingers of each hand to mimic quotes.

"I do."

"So what if you are?"

"If I am, then you're wasting both our time. You're beautiful, a ridiculously good guy and phenomenal in bed, but as I keep saying, I have a life. This isn't a game for me. If you want to fuck some no-name chick, that's fine. Go for it. But it won't be me. I'm not cut out for this."

"Cut out for what, exactly?"

"The love 'em and leave 'em thing. You did this with… _her_ and it ended up falling apart. I like you. A hell of a lot more than I should, but that doesn't mean I'm cut out for some Media Stunt Pt. II.

"It wasn't a stunt," he grumbled.

"Well, whatever it was, it's not for me."

"She wasn't cut out for this like you were," he offered.

Ellie frowned and shook her head in confusion.  
"Tom, she's like, the highest paid entertainer in the world. She's cut out for anything and everything."

"No."

"No? Just "no"?"

He hesitated, likely wary of sharing personal details, which she understood.

"I'm not digging for information, but you've got to give me some kind of reason to convince me to consider this, or I'm gone. Frank knows where I live, you can forward the paperwork there."

"There's no damn paperwork," he hissed, rising and stalking to her. He hauled her to her feet.

"I could see it in your eyes that first morning when you glared at me."

Ellie tried to take a step back and failed. His arms tightened around her. She didn't trust her voice not to crack, so she whispered.

"See what?"

"You were a brat."

Gasping in indignant surprise, she pushed at his chest and screamed. Quietly.

"Get away from me!"

Tom held her fast.

"That came out wrong."

"No, it's clear what you think of me. Let me go right now before I do something rash, and I promise you I will if you keep me here."

Tom's stern face melted and he laughed softly.

"Exactly _like that_. That's what you have that she didn't. That _need_ to defy, a trait that's really you begging to be put in your place."

Ellie's jaw dropped open. Her voice was barely a whisper.

"What?"

"You heard me, little girl. It's just how you are," he wrapped an arm around her waist. "You need a Daddy to set you straight. To make you listen, to make you behave. Do you remember how angry you were with me when I touched you at dinner?" His mouth was against her ear. "You were furious, but you came so hard, like such a good girl."

A whine escaped from between Ellie's lips and she fought to keep her eyes open as his breath puffed against her cheek. Once again, he wrapped his free hand in her hair and jerked her head back, exposing her neck.

"There are things you do naturally," he licked a stripe along her neck to her chin, "that are a gift, Ellie." Gently he nipped at her jaw. He ground himself against her. "Do you feel how hard your organic need to resist and deny makes me?"

"Uh huh," she whispered, overwhelmed by his touch. Ellie tried to pull away from his grasp but he held her firmly. She attempted to take a centering breath. "I'm not playing, Tom. What I say, I mean," she insisted.

Tom groaned.

"I know, sweet girl. That's what makes you irresistible. Your need to defy is so strong, but when you submit, you do so like you were born for it."

He began fumbling for the button of her jeans.

"Tell me you don't feel it too. Tell me you don't want to please me," he hissed in her ear.

The poor girl whimpered, her body relaxing in his arms.

"There's a good, good girl," he crooned.

Trembling, Ellie tried to clear her head. She couldn't think with his hands on her, but he wasn't letting her free. She knew the second he got in her pants, she was done for. She couldn't let that happen. While distracted by her thoughts, Tom wrestled her jeans down around her thighs. Immediately Ellie began thrashing, desperately trying to push him away.

"Don't touch me there!"

"Oh, sweetling, I'm not going to. Not yet. You need something else first," he murmured against her hair as he spun her around and pushed her against the edge of the table. She caught herself, hands clenching into angry fists and she tried to stand back up. Tom slowed her with a strong hand firmly planted on her back, but what really ceased her squirming was the slap to the rear he issued.

Ellie cried out, stumbling despite his holding her in place. She writhed, frantically wriggling her hips to get away from him. She could tell by the swelling erection he ground against her rear that she was unsuccessful in her escape attempts. He leaned over her, pressing her against the table with his weight.

"That's it. Fight me," he rumbled. "It only makes you come that much harder."

Ellie attempted an enraged mule kick, but Tom was too close for her to do any damage. He managed to wrestle her arms behind her back and held them in one hand, while using the other to deliver another smack to her rear, leaving red handprints on each globe. Ellie shrieked.

"Ow!"

"I know, little one. But it's the only way for you to learn. I know we haven't known one another long, little Ellie, but you _will_ be mine. I'll make sure of it."

Running his hand along the hot prints of her ass, he wound up and continued her spanking, rotating cheeks as he gently struck her. He didn't stop until he could hear her pathetic little sobs. Once again, he leaned over her, pinning her in place with his body.

"Shhhh," he cooed. "We're almost done."

Ellie sniffled as she heard him unzipping his pants and she gave a halfhearted grunt as she tried to jerk her hips out of his grasp once more. Suddenly his hand was running along her slit and he was groaning against her cheek.

"Fuck, Ellie," he muttered. "It may be hard at first, but I _promise_ you, you were made for this," he growled as he dragged his finger up her dripping slit. This time when Ellie squirmed, she was thrusting her hips backwards in an attempt to impale herself on his fingers. She heard him chuckling and growled herself, uselessly stamping on his foot in her flip-flop.

"Patience," he crooned as he pulled himself from his pants.

Without warning, he plunged into her, dragging cries from each of them. Still holding her arms behind her, he braced himself with one hand on the table as he lifted himself a few inches off her back. He kept both of them still for a solid minute and eventually Ellie couldn't take it anymore.

"Please," she begged. "Daddy," she whispered, "Please."

She heard Tom hiss between his teeth as he drew back, then slammed into her. Surely the fronts of her thighs would be bruised the next day from being forced against the edge of the table. Oh, well. Tom growled, rearing back only to force himself inside her even harder than the time before. She cried out softly, trying to remember to be a lady in such an upscale building, but failing miserably as Tom plowed into her. After several more pumps of his hips, Tom rose, gripping her throat to pull her back to him. Roughly he jerked her head to the side, sealing his lips over hers and eliciting a wanton moan from the girl. Desperate for air, she pulled away, panting as he nuzzled against her cheek.

She clutched at his wrists as he held her neck, not to remove his hand but simply for the sake of stability as he rocked behind her. That needy, desperate burning feeling was beginning to overwhelm her and she needed to hang onto something for the sake of her sanity.

"Tom," she whimpered.

He thrust especially hard. His voice was questioning.

"Tom?"

"Daddy," she breathed.

"Louder, baby."

"Daddy," she whimpered.

"Good girl," he groaned as he began thrusting ruthlessly. The sound of skin on skin echoed throughout his kitchen as he took her, thoroughly reminding her of her place beneath him. Each thrust tore moans and cries from the poor girl, and as her walls began to flutter as she started keening.

"That's it," Tom crooned in her ear, nipping at her lobe.

All it took was his voice to send her screaming over the edge. Her back arched as the coil inside her lower belly exploded, forcing her velvety walls to squeeze Tom's cock as her body worked him to completion. With a roar, he came as well, his hips jerking against her as he flooded her cunt with come.

Eventually, Ellie released his wrists from her clutches and stabilized herself with both palms on the tabletop. When he pulled out, they both sighed at the loss, and Tom kissed the top of her head and stroked her side. She whined and grumbled softly as she felt their juices sliding down her legs and gathering in her panties.

"I'm gonna need to keep some clothes here."

He chuckled softly and hoisted her into his arms.

"That's fine."

Gingerly he carried her towards the shower as she slipped her arms around his neck.


	5. I Call the Shots

With her back to Tom's front, Ellie pulled her legs to her chest and groaned. She'd done it again. She needed to start waking up in her bed. Alone. Rubbing her eyes, she was somewhat relieved to see the sun was still up. At least she hadn't accidentally spent another night with Tom. The man had the infuriating ability to usurp her brainpower and it was getting old. And dangerous.

She startled when he wrapped an arm around her middle.

"What time is it?"

She fumbled for her phone on the nightstand.

"A little after five."

"Perfect. We can—."

"No, no more going out to dinner. Not tonight."

Tom rolled her onto her back.

"Interrupting is rude," he murmured, tracing fingertip along her lower lip.

Ellie inhaled and opened her mouth to speak when he gave her a stern look. She scrunched her lips beneath his finger but kept silent.

"I was going to say we can order in. What do you like?"

Ellie was moderately stunned. Since when was this a democracy?

"Hmm. Chinese?"

His mouth quirked into a warm smile. He stole a quick kiss as he untangled himself.

"I know a place. What do you like?"

"Some beef and broccoli with fried rice?"

He nodded indulgingly and strode, stark naked, from the bedroom to the kitchen. She couldn't help but admire his behind as he walked.

When she realized she had the bed to herself, Ellie stretched languidly, taking up as much space as she could before slowly retracting her limbs. Now that he was gone, she could freaking breathe. The things he did to her to her brain… It was unfair. One look and she was practically an incoherent puddle. Using his voice on her was an especially low blow as well.

With a moan she slung her feet over the side of the mattress and tumbled out, shivering as cold air hit her warm skin. She made a face at her discarded clothes in the corner and moved on to Tom's bureau. Taking clothes from him was a bold move, but she was willing to risk the punishment. Mostly. As long as it didn't involve spanking her tender bum again. … At least not right away.

She shimmied into a pair of his boxers, which were far more form fitting than she'd like due to his slender form and her less than svelte body. Pulling on one of his hooded sweatshirts, she wandered out into the main area where Tom was looking at a menu and speaking quietly into his phone.

She plopped down on his couch and watched him silently, something she really had yet to do. Fuck, he was obscenely good looking. She loved his cropped hair and the five o'clock shadow that was developing along his jaw. She sighed, more wistfully than she'd have liked. Ellie snatched up the remote, clicking on the TV after unsuccessfully hitting several incorrect buttons. It was, of course, stuck on an Americanized version of BBC. She stretched out on the leather sofa, pulling an afghan over herself and tucked a pillow beneath her head.

Tom hung up and the apartment was silent for a moment, aside from the British accents flowing from the television. After a minute she felt the couch dip with his weight as he sat next to her.

"Do you ever watch your own movies?"

He stiffened at the random question.

"Not usually."

"Why not?"

"I suppose watching myself work is slightly uncomfortable. If I'm going to watch a film, I'd rather enjoy someone else's efforts."

She nodded quietly and rolled onto her back, watching silently from beneath him. The corner of his mouth quirked.

"What?"

She shook her head, looking away and scrubbing her face with her hands.

"This is just all so weird," she muttered.

With a chuckle he hauled her into his bare lap so that she was facing him, legs spread on either side of his.

"You can say it's weird," he said thoughtfully. "But do you regret it?"

Quietly she shook her head. "No," she whispered.

"Good."

He sealed his mouth over hers, his tongue immediately pressing against the seam of her lips. Obediently she allowed him access, moaning as his tongue slipped into her mouth. Her hips gave an involuntary thrust and he answered with a groan of his own.

"How long until the food gets here?"

"Long enough," he muttered against her lips.

Greedily he pulled at the waistband of the boxers and after a fair amount of squirming she was able to kick them off onto the floor, followed quickly by the sweatshirt. When she stood on her knees he snuck a finger between her folds, grunting at the moisture he found. He looked at her with a brow quirked. She blushed and shrugged.

"I like cuddling," she said with a blush, referring to waking up in his arms.

"Duly noted," he murmured with a smirk.

Ellie reached a hand between them and firmly grasped his cock, stroking and humming happily as he hardened in her hand. She was just getting into a delightful rhythm when Tom batted her hand away.

"Enough."

Without thinking, she immediately began to pout, but the look he shot her sent heat straight to her lower belly and distracted her from her minute sulking session. He dragged the tip along her slit, coaxing a soft mewl from her as she rocked her hips against him, wordlessly begging for penetration. Steadying her with a hand on her hip, he guided her forward until his mouth was against her hear.  
"Are you going to be a good girl for Daddy?"

With a whine she nodded, pulling away only enough to attach her mouth to his. At an agonizingly slow pace Tom lowered her, and they both groaned in satisfaction as she sank fully over him. He held her hip firmly when she tried to rock, eliciting a growl from Ellie as well as an obstinate thrust.

"Behave," he muttered against her mouth.

With a whimper she stilled, and once she submitted Tom began guiding her hips into a steady rhythm. Ellie's moans and sighs became frequent enough that she pulled her mouth from his and buried her face against his neck as she panted for air.

"Ah, ah. Look at me."

Blushing furiously at the intense intimacy of the act, she timidly lifted her face from his shoulder and worked up the courage to meet his eyes. In retrospect, her reaction was completely predictable. Upon making eye contact, they both moaned, but Ellie's already tight walls clenched involuntarily around his cock as he stared at her. He hissed and cupped the back of her neck, forcing her to maintain his gaze while he rocked her back and forth on his cock. She began to dissolve, her brows furrowing and jaw falling open and a small smirk appeared at the corner of Tom's mouth. In all her pre-orgasm-induced-confusion, Ellie still managed to glare.

"Now, now. No attitude while I'm inside you."

She managed to make a face to which Tom responded with a rough thrust of his hips.

"Do you want to come?"

Somehow, she managed to pant her question.

"Is there a point to this conversation?"

Tom chuckled.

"Of course there is, sweet girl," he murmured against her lips. She cried out in surprise when he nipped her especially hard.

"Bad girls don't get to come."

With another ornery buck of her hips, Ellie hissed.

"I'll come if I want, Thomas."

With an irritated growl Tom rose with Ellie in his arms and strode to the wall nearest them. Supporting her weight with one arm, his other shot out and his hand wrapped round her neck. When she whined, his cock twitched inside her and her eyes went wide.

"You will come only when I give you permission," he murmured against her hair with a snap of his hips.

Her head knocked against the wall from the force of his thrust but she stubbornly shook her head.

"Little girl," he growled, "If you think your spanking was the worst I can do, you forget who's inside you."

Gasping, she whined softly and looked him in the eye.

"And who is that?"

Tom's hand slid from her throat, to her breast, to her clit, which he began rubbing at an anguishing slow pace while thrusting his hips rhythmically.

"Your Daddy, darling," he purred.

Unable to help herself, Ellie moaned and arched against him, desperately thrusting her hips against his hand with hurried pumps.

"Now, now," he chided, "Have you already forgotten what I've said?"

"It's hard to think," she whispered.

"Shhh, I know it is, sweetheart, so I'll be patient with you this time. I told you that bad girls aren't allowed to come, and I meant it. You want to be able to sit down in your classes at school, don't you?"

With a pout she nodded.

"Then you'll come only when I give you permission."

During the short lecture his finger continued its torturous circles around her swollen little button, so she only took in about half of what he said, but she heard enough to know not to come unless he gave her the go-ahead. Her head dropped back against the wall as she shuddered, completely delirious with pleasure as the white hot spring in her belly continued to tighten.

"Please," she whined.

"Please, what?"

She fought the urge to knock his hand away from her pussy so she could rub her clit herself, and with an exorbitant amount of self-control, she abstained. Ellie wasn't sure exactly what would happen if she did smack him, but as he mentioned, she valued her ability to sit. With a frustrated groan, her back arched of its own volition.

"Please may I come?"

"Ellie, you know how to ask better than that."

Her face began scrunching into a glare when she finally realized what he meant, and the expression on her face went from angry to pleading.

"Please, Daddy?"

She felt him throb inside her once more and he moaned, pressing his lips against her cheek and resting his face against hers.

"Yes, sweet girl. You may come."

With a wail Ellie obeyed, coming completely apart for him as her cunt contacted around his cock. The fire in her belly exploded and heat erupted from within her as he fucked her through her orgasm, coaxing every throb and pulse from her velvety walls. He gave her no recovery time and instead continued thrusting into her at a brisk pace while his free hand continued gently strumming her clit. Ellie squirmed as the feeling became too intense, fighting that curling sense of painful ecstasy as Tom took her.

"It's too much, no more," she whined.

He pulled his face away and briefly removed his hand to tilt her chin up as he shook his head sadly.

"I know, baby. But if Daddy wants you to come, you're going to come again for him," he consoled her as his hand snaked back between them.

Ellie squirmed and shook her head but he held her fast, gripping her thighs with his big hands and anchoring her in place. She screamed in a mixture of pain and indignation and she felt Tom smile against her cheek.

"That's it," he coaxed as his thrusts increased in speed.

"Fuck," she whimpered, no longer focusing on the incredible sensitivity of her clit but on that damn need burning in her lower belly.

"Daddy, please," she whined softly.

"You want to come again for Daddy?"

Desperately she nodded, unable to use her voice.

"Then come," he growled, bucking his hips into her roughly.

Ellie cried out, her back arching and legs shaking as she tried to keep them wrapped around his hips as her vision briefly faded out. She spasmed around Tom as he pummeled her against the wall, his thrusts hard enough that she was certain his neighbors must be able to hear them. With a roar, he came, coating the inside of her throbbing cunt with his seed. His hips pumped until he was completely spent, and slowly he let her slide down the wall and onto her feet.

"You are awful," she groaned against his chest.

With a frown, he gently pushed her shoulders back so he could see her face.

"How so?"

"It's like you know all of my weaknesses better than I do," she muttered, squirming away from him.

She was fairly certain she could hear him chuckle as she, and with slight difficultly due to the soreness between her legs, stomped to his room and turned on the shower. As Ellie stepped beneath the spray and wet her hair, she grabbed his shampoo and squeezed some into her palm. The scent that wafted from the bottle made her close her eyes and she sighed. It smelled like Tom. _She_ was going to smell like Tom, she realized and began washing her hair. Humming to herself, she was lost in thought when he stepped in behind her, gently moving her with hands on her shoulders to make room.

The poor girl blushed. Despite the multitude of orgasms he'd bestowed upon her over the last few days, she still didn't know him well and it was harder to look him in the eye when he wasn't buried inside her. Tom seemed to sense her discomfort. He turned her and lifted her chin with a finger.

"It'll get easier. I promise," he murmured, chastely pressing his lips to hers, then turning her away from him. "Close your eyes."

Skeptically she gazed at him but at the tiniest look of disapproval from him, her lids slid shut. Ellie startled when she felt his hands on her, massaging what must have been body wash (which, again, smelled deliciously like him) against the skin of her back. She shivered as his hands kneaded her tense muscles, then moved to her front and gently massaged her breasts, making sure to spend extra time stroking her nipples with the pads of his thumbs. Had she been facing him, she was almost positive he'd have been smirking as her the skin pebbled beneath his fingers. Tenderly he rolled a nipple in either hand, squeezing them gently between his thumb and forefinger.

Ellie evidently forgot she was being reserved and timid when her head dropped back against his chest as he continued touching her. Her breathing slowed as she leaned into him, relishing in the feeling of the hot spray of water and the sensation of his confident hands taking control of her body. Coming back to reality when his hand slipped between her thighs she gasped and whirled, attempting to cover herself as she faced him.

"I can do it myself," she muttered, unable to look him in the eye. Quietly she finished washing herself and scampered out of the shower. After drying herself, she wrapped her hair in a towel and wandered out into the main room in search of her (his) clothes. She pulled the boxers back on and slipped the sweatshirt over her head just as the buzzer sounded. Her stomach growled and she all but raced to the door, eager for their food. There was a wad of cash sitting on the counter and with only a slight pang of guilt she grabbed it and opened the door. Though she greeted him, the gentleman delivering their meal spoke very little and their exchange was brief. Just as Ellie thanked him and closed the door, she was roughly yanked back into the apartment. Tom swung her around, almost causing her to drop the food. Realizing he must've been upset over the money, she began to explain when he interrupted her.

"I don't want anyone else seeing you like this again," he motioned to the boxers and sweatshirt. "When you're in my clothes, in my apartment, you're _mine._ "

Dumbly she nodded, offering him the bag of food. Seeing her obvious regret her brows raised in fear, his expression softened as he took it. Tom leaned forward and placed a kiss beneath her ear before turning her and patting her bottom, pushing her in the direction of the table.

"You, sit. I'll be right over," he called as he strode into the kitchen.

Though normally such nonsense wouldn't fly, Tom was feeling rather amicable after his orgasm and shower and decided not to punish Ellie for muttered something under her breath about not being a dog as she stalked to the table.


	6. Follow Me

On Saturday, Ellie awoke in her own bed. Tom had been on set from sunup until sundown for the past two days. She should've been relishing in her newfound freedom, but to her consternation she found she missed the man, as infuriating at that was. Continually she reminded herself that she barely knew Tom Hiddleston, that he was a celebrity that was most likely using her to get off while filming in an unfamiliar place. However, telling herself that didn't stop butterflies from fluttering in her tummy each time she thought about him.

Tiredly she rolled onto her side. All she wanted to do was go back to sleep, but she had homework and a gig later in the day. Once she rolled out of bed, Ellie spent the majority of her time in pajamas, cranking out math problems and writing about Aboriginal worship practices. As had become the somewhat-norm, Tom texted her several times. She ignored him. She didn't have time to be distracted and didn't know how to respond. Plus, it kind of felt like a power play. A lame one, but something that gave her what felt like the tiniest amount of control in whatever the hell was going on between them.

 _ **How are you?**_

 _ **What are you doing today?**_

 _ **Ellie?**_

She was not interested in surrendering her will to the man today. She had work to do. Stashing her laptop and school supplies, she showered and changed into black pants and a black ruched shirt. Classic, cliché makeup artist garb. Black was easiest to clean after a long day of making up wedding parties. She double checked that everything in her makeup kit was packed and prepped before stepping out the door and locking her apartment.

Though lengthy due to traffic, her drive to the venue was otherwise uneventful. Ellie arrived at the hotel early to set up her spread, greeting the bride and her family as she did so. She exchanged pleasantries and kept the conversation going as she began applying makeup to the bridal party first, then eventually the bride herself. Gotta save the best for last. Just as she was applying the bride's false lashes, she overheard the Maid of Honor.

"Did you hear that Tom Hiddleston is single again?"

One of the bridesmaids squealed in response.

"Yes!"

"I heard he's in town, can you imagine running into him?"

"He must be in need of some consoling," purred the Maid of Honor.

"I volunteer as tribute," laughed one of the girls.

Heat bloomed on her neck and face and Ellie's throat tightened. Her hand shook in anger as she put the finishing touches on the bride. She had no right to be upset, she reminded herself. Taking a deep breath, she covered the bride's lip color in a sealant and handed the woman a mirror for the final nod of approval. After gushing about how much she loved her makeup and giving Ellie a hug, the bride went to the other room to get dressed, leaving the disgruntled makeup artist alone in the room with the babbling bridal party.

"He's tall, too! I bet he's well hung."

Wouldn't they like to know?

Ellie tried calming herself and focused on repacking the mess of foundations, powders, primers and brushes strewn across the table, but she couldn't completely block out the voices of the other women.

"We should totally figure out where they're filming and casually hang out. He must have an itch one of us can scratch!"

Unable to help herself, Ellie cleared her throat.

"I hear he's already seeing someone else," she said in what she hoped was a friendly, good natured tone.

"No way! Already?"

Biting her tongue, Ellie nodded as she zipped her bags. She should've kept her mouth shut. He wasn't _seeing_ her. He was fucking her. For all she knew, she was one of many.

"You ladies have a lovely time, you all look fantastic," she grit with a false smile as she lugged her bag over her shoulder.

The women chittered and fawned, thanking her graciously before turning back to one another for obligatory wedding day jabber.

Once she was in her car, she whipped out her phone and pulled up her conversation with Tom. It was, of course, almost completely one sided, as she neglected to respond to most of his correspondence. Annoyed that she was so upset, she tapped at her phone screen.

 _Are you still filming?_

 _ **We've just finished for the day. How are you?**_

She paused, staring at the screen of her phone as she tried to concoct a reason she needed to see him. She couldn't come up with anything viable. Might as well get to the point.

 _Do you want to go out to dinner?_

 _ **I would love to, but not on a Saturday, sweetheart. Media presence is ruthless on the weekends. We'd have no privacy and I wouldn't want that for you.**_

Duh, she should've known that. Of course going out on a Saturday would be exhausting for him. Sighing in resignation, she stuck the key in the ignition and turned on her car, ready to head home. Her phone lit up again.

 _ **I could bring something over?**_

 _To my apartment?_

 _ **Haven't you had enough of mine for now?**_

 __She wasn't sure about that. Though she always felt horrifically underdressed when she was at his place, it was nice and much tidier than her own.

 _ **I'll be over around six.**_

 _I didn't say you could come over!_

 _ **I just want to see you, sweet girl. Please? The past few days have been long.**_

 __ _My place isn't fit for guests._

 _ **Too late. I know where you live. See you soon, darling.**_

Ellie scowled at her phone. The man had no boundaries. Or if he did, he didn't apply them to her. She wasn't going to validate his invasive decision with a response. Instead, she sped home to get ready.

x

Tom rang her buzzer at exactly 5:59pm. She hit the button to let him up, straightening her skirt and glancing at her kitchen table once more. The beast was clear of stray makeup and random books that didn't have homes on her overcrowded shelves. She had laid out place settings and had already filled wine glasses. Striding to the door, she waited until he knocked to open. He gave her a damn Classic Tom Grin and leaned forward, kissing her on both cheeks as he closed the door behind him. She was too stunned at his European greeting to reciprocate. Was he just being cordial?

Just as she was pulling away, cheeks flushed, he grabbed her wrist and gently yanked her back against him. She braced herself against his chest with her palms splayed, looking up at him curiously. The corner of his mouth quirked upwards as he cupped her face and leaned forward to press his lips to hers. Cheeks flushing, Ellie couldn't help herself. She kissed him back with a soft whimper, which only seemed to encourage him. He sucked at her bottom lip until she grew weak in the knees and fisted her hands in his sweater. He pulled away, leaving her panting. He ran his thumb along her lower lip.

"Don't want to food to get cold, sweet girl," he held up a bag of Italian takeout.

Nodding mutely, Ellie took it to the table and silently began setting out containers. Despite his presence, she couldn't get out of her head. Snippets of the bridal party's conversation came flooding back, making her chest feel tight with emotion. Emotion she really, really, really didn't want to feel with regard to Tom. The girls at the wedding had probably only been joking, but the jealous pang she'd felt was anything but. She felt like the crazy, possessive girlfriend and they hadn't even known one another for a week. Nervously, she cracked her knuckles and glanced over at him. He was admiring the pictures she had on the wall from various vacations and family get-together's before turning to her.

"How can I help?"

His smooth voice startled her out of her thoughts. Of course he was offering his services after a long day on set. He was relentlessly perfect.

"Just take a seat. Everything is ready," she said as she grabbed a few serving forks.

Quickly Ellie darted for her own chair, scooting herself in before Tom took the liberty of doing it himself. She couldn't think when he was being a gentleman. She couldn't think when he was not being a gentleman either, but she needed a little space. Without looking at him she began removing lids from dishes and sauces.

"Ellie."

Suddenly very busy serving herself, she was refused to glance in his direction.

"Mhm?"

Tom reached forward and gently gripped her wrist, forcing her to lower the fork form a carton of salad.

"Look at me," he commanded.

Her damn cheeks flushed pink and she throbbed at the conviction in his voice. Slowly her eyes traveled until they met his.

"What's wrong?"

Ellie frowned and bit at her thumbnail.

"I don't know," she murmured. She knew her answer wasn't helpful. She wasn't intentionally being evasive, but she didn't know how to articulate what she was feeling. Insecure, possessive, jealous? Mostly insecure because she didn't know where they stood. True, he didn't want her to sign paperwork, which was great. But what were they doing?

"You look pale and the grimace on your face implies this is the last place on earth you'd like to be, or that I'm the last person you want to be with. What's changed? Shall I leave?"

"No!"

He raised a brow.

"No. Please don't leave."

"Something has shaken you. What is it?"

Ellie squirmed. Did she really want to bring up the bridal party? She'd go insane if she didn't say something, she was familiar enough with her neurotic brain to know that much.

"I—I did make up for a bridal party earlier today."

Tom propped his elbow on the table and rested his chin on his hand, listening intently. Annoyingly intently. As if she were the only person in a city of millions.

"They were… _talking_ about you."

Tom had the decency to blush slightly.

"People do that sometimes, yes."

"They objectified you. They wanted to _scratch your itch_ ," she made a face.

Tom covered his mouth but couldn't silence his chuckle.

Her jaw dropped in exasperation. How dare he _laugh_ at her? She was trying to be open and honest!

"Ugh. Get out."

She tossed her fork onto her plate and slid off her chair, stomping in the direction of her room.

"Wait, Ellie—."

Tom trotted after her, firmly gripping her elbow and turning her to face him.

"Ellie."

She stuck her chin out.

"Thomas."

"I wasn't laughing at you, I—I've just never had someone become upset that I was being objectified. I'm flattered."

"Yeah, well, go be flattered somewhere else," she spun, wrenching her arm from his grasp.

With a frustrated growl he snatched her wrist and hauled her against him, then pinned her against the wall with his body.

"You're being awfully rude."

She squeezed her eyes shut, as if doing so would make him disappear. When they opened, she looked mildly disappointed that he didn't.

"I don't know what this is," she murmured. "I have no idea where I stand, where you stand, what any of this means. I got jealous when they talked about you like that, but then I realized I didn't have a right to."

"You don't want me seeing other women?"

Ellie's cheeks burned. It sounded so obscene when he said it. No, she didn't want him seeing anyone else, but she didn't own him.

"I don't have the right to ask that of you."

He sighed, licking his lower lip. After contemplating her for a long moment, he spoke softly.

"Would you be upset if other girls called me Daddy?"

His brow was cocked in a faux show of indifference. Immediately her gaze, which had been focused on his chest, locked on his. Her lips were pursed so firmly they were white. She shook her head.

"Good girl." He stroked her hair from her face. "I don't want you seeing anyone else, either. Not while I have you. And I intend to have you for quite some time."

"You do?"

Tom nodded, tilting her chin upwards and kissing her soundly.

"This is new, and intense, and, to be honest, part of me is wary of rushing into things again."

Ellie frowned, nodding slowly. Was this him letting her down? Was it over? His next sentence surprised her in the most delicious of ways.

"But the idea of another man's hands on your body," he grit, stroking her hip firmly, "makes me see red. I don't want anyone else touching you."

She swallowed hard and put her hand on his.

"I don't _want_ anyone else touching me," she spoke softly, looking down as her face heated.

His body language completely changed. His shoulders squared, his head raised and his mouth slid into a pleased, but devious smile. He stroked her jaw, tucking her hair behind her ear as he tilted her chin up.

"Who is your Daddy, kitten?"

"You are," she whispered.

"Good girl."

He stroked her face for a minute, his eyes boring into hers and making her blush even more. His other hand moved from her hip to the waistline of her skirt, running a finger beneath the material and making her shiver.

"Who does this body belong to, Babygirl?"

Ellie swallowed hard, her mouth dry. She wet her lip.

"You, Daddy."

"There's my sweet girl," he crooned.

She basked in his praise, despite her blush deepening. Nothing had ever sounded so amazing. All she wanted to be was his good, sweet girl. When Tom caught her alone, he made everything else disappear. Somewhere in the back of her mind a warning went off, alerting her that she barely knew this man and that the visceral need to please him may not be the healthiest of beginning relationship dynamics. Oh, well.

His hand slid beneath the waistband and into her panties as he gently cupped her. Her entire body shivered and he grinned.

"This beautiful, perfect body is mine."

She made a moderately unintelligible noise of assent.

"And if I want to pin this body down and fuck you until you scream, you'll let me, won't you sweetheart?"

Ellie's lips parted in surprise and this time her face bloomed with color in the dark hallway of her apartment. She thrust her hips forward against his palm and she buried her face against his neck with a whimper.

"Yes, Daddy."

He pressed his middle finger into her, holding it against her slit as he began to rub his hand back and forth, just barely grazing her clit. She moaned against his skin and she felt his breath puff against her ear as he chuckled. She didn't have the brain power to reprimand him.

"Daddy, please," she whined as her hands fisted in his sweater.

"Show me to your room, precious girl."

Slowly he dragged his fingers from her panties, making her moan as she impatiently snatched his hand. She tugged him to her room, and was immediately on him, tearing at his buckle. Gently he pushed her away.

"Tonight, I want to see all of you. Strip."

"But, plea—."

"Strip," he commanded.

Biting her lip, Ellie nodded slowly and pulled her blouse over her head, then unhooked and removed her bra. With a smug look, Tom mimicked her garment removal. He peeled off his sweater and t-shirt, leaving his chest bare and exposed. Ellie let out a tiny whine.

"Keep going, Babygirl."

With a nod she slipped her fingers beneath the waistband of her panties and skirt and shimmied out of them, kicking her clothes to the side.

When he went for his belt, she stepped forward.

"Wait, please?"

With a cocked brow, Tom nodded at her, indicating he'd stop. Slowly she crept forward and sank to her knees before him. He let his arms hang at his sides and looked down at her as she shyly went in for his belt, tugging it loose and then attacking the buttons and zipper. Glancing up at him, she bit her lip and hooked her fingers beneath the waistband of his jeans and boxers and slowly pulled them down, her breath hitching when his cock bobbed free. Immediately she leaned forward, eyes still on him as she pressed her lips against the head of his length, her tongue flicking out to lap at the moisture gathered there. He hissed between his teeth and briefly pulled away to back into a chair in the corner of her room. He beckoned to her and she followed on all fours, making him groan as she arched her back like a cat, sticking out her rear before returning to her task. As she neared him once more, she took his cock in her hand and licked and nuzzled him, causing his head to fall back. With a pleasured sigh he buried his fingers in her hair.

"Such a good, good girl," he murmured.

Ellie hummed around him, his simple words causing her cunt to throb even harder than when they were in the hallway. After pumping her mouth over him several times, Tom gently pushed her away, eliciting a whine. Gazing down at her, he shook his head.

"I want to be inside you when I come."

She nodded mutely and he stood, offering her his hand. She took it gladly and he helped her up, guiding her backwards to the bed. Carefully, she lay down on her back, staring up at him intently with wide eyes and her thighs spread.

"Such a good little slut for Daddy," he murmured as he stroked her thigh. "Hands up over your head."

Slowly, she obeyed, her stomach fluttering with excitement and fear as she crossed her wrists above her. Stroking himself, Tom took a moment to admire her, spread out like him for a feast. He could see her glistening little cunt and her breasts rose and fell quickly as the poor girl tried to catch her breath. Ellie's chest and cheeks were flushed with arousal, and she moaned softly, keeping her hands raised but arching her back off the bed.

"Did you need something, kitten?"

It took her a moment to work up the courage and brain power to respond. Her fingers itched to dive between her legs and soothe the ache building, but she was a good girl and kept them above her head.

"I need you inside me," she whimpered, spreading her legs even further in invitation.

She couldn't quite read the expression on his face as he crawled onto the bed with her, her heart pounding as he drew nearer. It was a mixture of pride, desire and… determination? Something serious. Ellie swallowed hard as he lay beside her. In one hand he held her wrists and with the other he held her still as he traced down her body with open mouthed kisses. His lips pressed against her collarbone, they laved over each nipple and tickled down to her bellybutton before she finally couldn't help but squirm. He quieted Ellie with whispered promises of soothing her ache, of making her explode but the poor girl couldn't help herself and she wrenched one wrist free from his grasp to bury in his hair with a moan. Immediately she stiffened and she regretted her action. With a glare, Tom climbed on top of her, his hot length pressing against her thigh. He reinstated his grip on her hands, roughly pinning them above her head and making her wince.

"Who does this body belong to?"

Ellie shivered, unable to help the half-whine, half-moan that escaped from between her lips.

"You, Daddy," she breathed. "I'm sorry."

"You should be," he growled softly, propping himself up on an elbow and using his free hand to line himself up with her entrance.

"I'm going to remind you why we listen to Daddy," he cooed in her ear as his hips lurched forward, his saliva-slick cock plunging into her to the hilt. She cried out, balling her fists in his tight grip as she gasped, her body working to accommodate his length and girth. She longed to wrap her arms around him and she unintentionally fought the grip he had on her wrists. She stilled with a whimper when he squeezed them in warning. His smooth baritone voice crooned softly against her hair.

"Don't you want to be a good whore for Daddy?"

Ashamed for her inability to stay still, Ellie nodded, her eyes threatening to fill with tears.

"Shhh, sweet one. I know it's hard to think like this, when that sweet little cunt of yours is throbbing for its Daddy. It knows who it belongs to, doesn't it?"

Relieved at not being asked to speak, she nodded eagerly, looking up at him with wide, hopeful eyes. All he did was smirk. And then whip his hips back and surge forward once, then a second time, then her vision went fuzzy and she couldn't remember why she was counting his thrusts in the first place. Delirious with pleasure, she let out a string of expletives, causing Tom to smile genuinely with a chuckle.

"My sweet girl with such a dirty mouth."

All she could do was make some kind of noise that couldn't been interpreted as affirming or not, but neither really cared. Tom shifted so that each of his hands wrapped around each of her wrists, resting his weight on the girl beneath him as he thrust his hips roughly. Ellie was quickly losing her grip on reality and she knew her time was limited before she'd be too far gone to seek permission to come. It took several tries, but eventually she found her voice.

"D—Daddy may I please come?"

Tom gazed down at her, his eyes pensive as he decided whether or not she had really earned it. She had been horribly disobedient by grabbing him when her hands were supposed to be above her head, but she looked so incredibly delectable writhing beneath him, and her oral ministrations had been very effective. He wasn't going to last much longer. His kitten deserved an orgasm.

"You can come, Babygirl," he crooned, covering her mouth with his as he bucked his hips, pistoning in and out of her faster than either of them could register. She screamed beneath his mouth, her smaller hands gripping his in an attempt to somehow ground herself as the hot coil building in her belly shot free. Her vision darkened around the edges and the sounds of his grunts and pants above her quieted as she came around him, unable to keep liquid from gushing from her cunt and soaking his cock. He groaned as he felt her fall apart and redoubled his efforts, hammering into her and riding out her orgasm as he sought his own. With a shout he came as well, his come jetting into her pussy as he fucked her until both of them stopped pulsing. When she spoke, she surprised him.

"Thank you, Daddy," she murmured, nuzzling against one of his arms that still pinned hers. Slowly he released her, flexing his tight fingers as he moved them to cup her face.

"You're welcome, sweet girl. Did I soothe your doubts?"

With a blush and a smile, she nodded, hiding her face against his neck as he stroked her hair.

"Good."

Eventually they made it back out of Ellie's room and wandered mostly naked back into her kitchen. They salvaged what they could of their meal and reheated what had cooled. Both were starving after their long days followed by and Tom's intense claiming of Ellie and the meal was comfortably quiet.

As Tom helped clear the table, he asked her what she wanted to do for the rest of the night. Ellie shrugged.

"Netflix and chill?"

Tom smiled but furrowed his brows.

"Sure, okay?"

"Oh, Lordy. You don't know what Neflix and chilling is?"

"I'm afraid I don't. I assume it involves watching Netflix?"

"Never mind. Let's go back to bed," she yanked his hand with a snort. "It's code for sex."


	7. Just Like a Circus

"No. It's gonna be bad," Ellie muttered.

"You don't dance?"

She bit her thumbnail and shook her head as she glanced at the building before them. They were standing outside The Airliner, a bar easily classified as a dive, but rumored to host some crazy dancing. Tom had persuaded Ellie to go out with him and they'd enjoyed a surprisingly quiet dinner. He had taken a few selfies when approached by fans, but the couple escaped unscathed before the restaurant called the paps. After dinner, Ellie agreed to go on a walk with him under the condition that Frank at least trail them in the Town Car in case Tom got mobbed. The walk started out leisurely, but he seemed to have a destination in mind. She grew skeptical of his intentions when the low vibration of bass from one of the buildings became audible and only grew louder as Tom took her by the hand.

"No, I definitely dance. I just don't think it's a good idea tonight. Here. With you," she motioned at the club.

Tom raised a brow.

"And why is that, darling?"

She bit her lip, unsure of how to phrase her explanation. Hesitating for a moment, she glanced at him. He looked dashing in his suit, as always, but she knew once he unbuttoned his jacket to move with more ease she was done for. That body of his would seduce her into a mewling puddle of need if they danced together. His hips couldn't lie if they tried. Tom would reduce her to a mindless grinding machine if she took one step into that club.

"Ellie?"

She shook herself out of her thoughts and looked at him. His expression was calm and inviting. He looked innocent. Mostly. But that self-satisfied smirk seemed to constantly linger at the corner of his lips when they were together. She stood up straight and squared her shoulders.

"If we go in, you have to keep your hands to yourself."

Tom outright laughed and slipped his arm around her waist. Apparently she'd caught him fair and square.

Still smiling, he crowded her, forcing her to take a few steps back until she hit the wall of the building behind them. She swallowed hard and tried to push against him, but he firmly pressed a strong hand against her collarbone, guiding her backwards. He leaned in, nuzzling the tip of his nose against her cheek.

"Little girl, you're going to dance with me, and I'm going to show you off. All the other men in there are going to want to take you home, but they won't have a chance because you'll have my hands all over that body of yours. You know you'll enjoy it," he murmured against her ear, biting and suckling on her lobe to drive his point home. She couldn't tame the shiver that rocked through her. "I'm not telling you anything you don't know, Babygirl," he whispered.

"We're going to get arrested for public indecency," she breathed, unable to keep from leaning into him.

He chuckled against her hair.

"Then I'll fuck you in front of the jail guard, sweetheart."

Ellie couldn't hold back her whimper. She tried very hard to deliver her sentence with an angry hiss, but she lacked the conviction.

"You will do no such thing."

Tom laughed again and kissed her cheek as he snuck a hand behind her rear to pull her against him.

"I'm not above putting you over my knee while I sit on a barstool, Ellie."

Ignoring his threat, she nervously shifted her weight, trying to gauge how serious he really was. There was no way he'd do something so public and he wouldn't dare get them arrested. That kind of press would be ludicrous. His publicist would skin them both alive. He was just trying to rev her up… And, to her embarrassment, she admitted it was working. The idea of him manhandling her in front of another guy for the sole purpose of demonstrating possession made warmth seep into her lower belly.

Tom knew he had her when he caught Ellie unconsciously squeezing her thighs together to relieve the throbbing between her legs as she pondered whether or not to give in to him. She sighed softly and nodded.

"Fine, but Frank has to come in with us."

Tom's head dropped back and he groaned.

"You sound like Luke. What would you have the poor man do? Enjoy a cocktail while we danced?"

Ellie shrugged. She had no objection to that. She had yet to see a true fan stampede assault Tom, and she had no desire to. She'd never experienced anything more severe than when they first met at the coffee shop and he was flirting with the entire female population… But she felt sick at the thought of him getting stranded somewhere with no way to escape those begging for autographs and pictures, let alone the paparazzi.

"Frank comes in or I go home," she stuck her chin out. Tom leaned forward and ghosted his lips against hers.

"Fine."

Ellie shivered as he trotted back the way they came where Frank had parallel parked the car along the side of the road to give them privacy, but was very much available should they need him. He rolled down the window and Tom leaned over, speaking quickly as the driver nodded. Frank took off, heading for The Airliner's parking lot and Tom strode back towards Ellie, offering his arm with a moderately diabolical grin. Her stomach fluttered. Ugh. This man. The things he did to her.

Tom led them into the bar and paid the cover, dragging Ellie along towards to music. He leaned over and said something to her but she cupped her hand to her hear, unable to hear him over the noise. He grinned and shook his head, mouthing "never mind." Ellie tentatively let him pull her near the pulsing group of people. The music was fast and loud and with his gaze bordering on predatory, Tom began to move his hips with a cunning grin. He slipped his arm around Ellie's waist, brusquely pulling her to him. She braced her hands against his chest, giving him a small glare which only seemed to make him chuckle.

Swaying her own hips, Ellie tried to keep it cordial. Really, really, tried. But Tom yanked her forward, situating one of his thighs between hers and began rocking her as he languidly rolled his hips. She muttered a curse under her breath as she fought to keep her lids from fluttering shut in pleasure. Had she seen the look of satisfaction on Tom's face, she likely would've felt the need to smack him. Her eyes, however, had closed, and the hypnotic rhythm of the pounding bass was crooning at her to let go of her inhibitions. The throb Tom instilled between her legs outside the bar only grew more insistent, and though she did her best to push away from him, each time she struggled Tom only pulled her closer, until their chests touched and they moved together.

Out of the corner of her eye Ellie saw another couple approach, laughing and trying to join in good naturedly. She tried to warn them with a shake of her head, but neither paid attention as they started moving with Tom and Ellie. The guy teasingly started dancing behind the Ellie, sandwiching her between himself and Tom. Without missing a beat, Tom roughly jerked her away from the strange man, leaving the pair confused but, at least, unharmed. Ellie fought to see around Tom, who was doing his best to steamroll her across the floor, but couldn't see around his damn shoulders.

Pulling her close once more, Tom spun her so that she faced a wall of mirrors. She almost groaned out loud in exasperation. Nothing good could come from this. Nothing. Immediately he was on her, grinding himself against her rear and wrapping an arm around her waist, urging her to move with him. Begrudgingly she began to follow him, her eyes closed so she didn't have to stare at their reflection.

"Eyes open, sweetheart," he growled in her ear with enough volume that she understood him clearly.

Adamantly she shook her head, and she felt him laugh behind her. When one hand cupped her breast and the other slid to claim her pussy, her eyes shot open and she struggled to free herself from his grasp. He held her tight, tutting her as he pulled her close once more. She couldn't bite back the moan that slipped past her lips, loud enough for him to hear as he began grinding his palm against the front of her cunt. Ellie stumbled, both enraged and turned on as he touched her. As his hands roved, the music seemed to fade away, and all she could feel was the heat of his body behind her and his hands stroking her front. Halfheartedly she batted his hands away, which prompted him to capture her wrists in one hand as he more or less assaulted her with the other. Soon, neither swayed, the only movement was the rocking of their hips, Tom's insistently pushing Ellie's against his palm. Her head dropped back against his shoulder and she trembled.

The poor girl was desperate. She wasn't sure what for, but she knew she had to leave. She was going to orgasm in the middle of the club if she didn't. Managing to reluctantly break free of Tom's grasp, she took his hand and gently pulled, and with a glare he obliged. When he realized they were headed towards the main exit he halted immediately and jerked her back to him. Evidently he was _not_ ready to leave. Smacking his hand away, Ellie searched for an alternative. She pointed to a side door and slyly slipped her hand from his grasp and bolted for it.

The alley was mostly empty, aside from a commercial garbage bin, and very dark. A single light above the door flickered occasionally, but otherwise the alley was pitch black. As Ellie burst through the door, she relished in the cool air from outside. It was a welcome sensation after the heat of the club, but she only enjoyed it for several seconds before Tom came barreling through the door behind her, his eyes livid. She could barely see his face, but he was breathing hard and practically growling. With a shy, pleading smile, Ellie backed up against the brick wall and spread her legs, slowly reaching down to grip the hem of her skirt. Her cheeks flushed as Tom watched her, his demeanor changing completely as the light stayed on for a few seconds, giving him a thorough look at Ellie. Licking his lips, he watched her face turn from timid to desperate as she slid her free hand beneath her dress to cup herself. With a grunt, Tom surged forward, pinning her body against the brick.

"You're in trouble, kitten," he hissed against her ear as his hands roamed.

"But you couldn't fuck me in there," Ellie choked in explanation as he stroked his thumbs over her nipples, which immediately hardened.

Tom grunted, still fuming, but his baser instincts swiftly taking over. His voice rumbled against her cheek as he spoke, "And you think I will fuck you out here, do you? What makes you think you deserve it?"

He plainly heard the pathetic whimper she uttered, and couldn't help but smirk as his little toy grabbed onto his jacket for stability as he teased her.

"You'll have to earn it," he crooned, stroking her hair.

Cheeks flushing bright pink, Ellie nodded and squeezed her thighs together once more. She then wriggled from his clutches and slowly sank to her knees. As she settled on the ally floor, Tom took the liberty of pulling himself out. He stroked his cock lazily as he looked down at her, a wolfish grin spreading across his lips. Glancing either direction to make sure they were truly alone, Ellie slowly leaned forward, hands in her lap as she opened her mouth and extended her tongue, following the bobbing of his cock as he stroked. She licked at the precome gathered at the tip. Tom groaned and fisted his hand in her hair, holding her still as he traced along her lips with the tip of his length, leaving a thin layer of the salty fluid that she immediately lapped away. He nudged at her lips and she obediently opened for him, immediately swirling her tongue around the delicious mushroom headed tip.

"Selfish girl," he growled, but didn't do anything to stop her play. She smiled demurely up at him from around his cock and gave it another suck as she began working her mouth over him. Tom's hips stuttered and he knocked against the back of her throat, but she stayed controlled and continued bathing his cock in affection. Tom released his shaft, giving Ellie full reign over his thick length. He growled as she wrapped her fist around him, squeezing and pumping her hand as she took him further and further into her hot mouth.

"Sweet, sweet girl," he growled, his head falling back.

She hummed around them, making him groan and bury the fingers of his other hand in her hair as well. Glancing down at her to gauge her reaction, gently he held her head still as he began shallowly pumping his hips. Her eyes flicked up to his, but she stayed deliciously still, taking his cock like a good girl as he pressed himself further past her lips. When his cock knocked the back of her throat once more, she gave a short, jerky nod of her head, indicating for him to continue. His face contorted in pleasure as he slowly pressed against her lips, pushing the head of his cock inside her. When his pelvis rested against her chin, she swallowed, smirking internally as Tom shuddered with pleasure. He gave several more gentle, but thorough, thrusts, and each time Ellie took him without incident.

A honking horn startled them apart. Frank was at the mouth of the alleyway, and flashed his lights once at the couple. Briskly pulling himself from Ellie's mouth and tucking his length back in his trousers, he yanked the girl from the ground and into his arms. Quickly he ushered her to the car, not bothering to question Frank's reasoning.

The pair sat panting in the back seat as Frank immediately drove off at a moderate pace. He spoke over his shoulder.

"I heard the bartender make a call to the paparazzi, Sir. I apologize for cutting your stay short. Where shall I take you?"

The couple breathed hard for a few beats, Tom gazing questioningly at Ellie, who nodded.

"Home, Frank. Thank you."

With a nod, the driver rolled up the partition.

"Oh my God," Ellie whispered with a groan, burying her face in her hands. "What if someone saw? I shouldn't have done that!"

Tom wrapped an arm around her, which she bitterly fought off for a few seconds. She was trying to be upset and it wouldn't do for him to have his magic hands on her while she was being disturbed.

"Shhh," Tom murmured into hair, pressing a kiss against her forehead. "I'd trade my career for another blowjob like that."

Exasperated, she (gently) smacked his thigh.

"Don't say that!"

His laugh rumbled in his chest as he held her body to his.

"I'm only partly joking."

He could feel her glaring up at him, so he returned her gaze with an unabashed smile. Despite her pout, he tilted her chin up with a finger and pressed his lips to hers. Unable to help herself, Ellie wrapped her arms around his neck, and somehow found herself in his lap, straddling him. With a moan she rocked her hips, the heavy heat of the club sinking back into her body as she ground against Tom's hardness. Ellie froze when his fingers slid between her legs and pressed against her wet panties, causing him to groan.

"Tom, we can't," she whispered, fighting the urge to rock against him encouragingly.

He grunted a curse and wrapped his free hand in Ellie's long hair, licking a stripe along her neck before attaching his lips to her pulse point.

"You're here for work," she hissed, pushing hard against his chest.

Her reminder that sex was not technically his first priority while in Los Angeles was enough to get his attention. Tom's face didn't quite convey disgust, because he was far too British for an expression so rude, but he abruptly shoved her from his lap.

"So you want to fuck and be my manager?"

Ellie stuttered in surprise.

"N—no of course not! What are you talking about?"

Tom huffed and straightened his tie.

"Never mind. I'll have Frank drop you at home."

"Tom—."

"No."

Had she been standing, she would have stomped her foot.

 _"Yes."_

His eyes locked on her face in a wicked glare, but after a moment of taking in her stubborn little face, his menacing frown softened. Slightly.

"I…I'm not refusing you to be a brat," she murmured, looking at her hands. "I'm trying to protect you."

"I have security detail for that."

For the sake of their kind-of-relationship, Ellie fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Thomas."

"Michelle."

Ellie almost lost it. Hearing him say her full name so seriously made her want to giggle. But she bit her tongue and steeled herself.

"I think you know what I mean," she murmured gently.

He looked out the window with a sigh as he traced his index finger along his lower lip.

"You disobeyed me."

"I'm sorry," she apologized genuinely. She bit at her thumbnail for a moment before opening her mouth once more. "I didn't disobey you as your Babygirl, Tom," she offered quietly. "I disobeyed you as a someone looking out for their friend. It's important we keep those two things separated, or this is bound to happen again."

He turned towards her, his blue eyes searching hers for a good minute. She offered him a shy, apologetic smile. Feeling very, very vulnerable and aware that, if he wanted to, he was about to have the opportunity of a lifetime to shatter her into little pieces, she spoke softly.

"I'll go home if you want to. If you want space, I respect that. But I really, _really_ need my Daddy to fuck me," she whispered, her cheeks blooming with color.

The look that passed over Tom's face was worth the risk she took in asking for what she needed. It was practically feral. He snagged her wrist and hauled her into his lap.

"To—."

"Shh. I just want to feel you," he breathed against her skin.

He was as gentlemanly as a gentleman can be in such a situation. He simply ran his hands over her arms and shoulders, cupping her face as he kissed her soundly. Once convinced he wasn't going to try anything, Ellie relaxed, twining her arms around his neck. She truly did her best to quell the noise, but a soft whimper slipped from between her lips. Afraid she was going to unintentionally encourage him to do more than she was comfortable with in the back of the car, she froze.

"Shhh, kitten," he murmured against her mouth. "You're going to need the cushion of the mattress for how hard I'm going to fuck you tonight."

She didn't fight the moan that followed his bold statement, mostly because she had complete and utter faith that what he said was true; that she'd need a bed, but also that he'd behave himself until they had one. Neither noticed when the car rolled to a stop, but Frank cleared his throat as he lowered the divider, which clued the couple in with enough time for them to separate. Mostly.

"I made sure we weren't followed. I'll follow up with Luke in the morning, just to be certain you weren't seen, sir."

Tom nodded gratefully and helped Ellie from the back of the sedan.

"Thank you. Have a good night, Frank."

The driver nodded before departing for the evening.

The manner in which Tom's arm wrapped around Ellie's middle seemed different than before. It was almost as if he finally _knew_ she was his, rather than feeling the need to reassure himself that the world couldn't take her from him. It felt good. She wrapped her arm around him as well and leaned against him.

They were silent in the elevator, watching one another thoughtfully until they arrived at the 21st floor. Tom gestured for Ellie to exit the car first, and he followed closely behind. Because she was in the lead, the poor girl found herself very much intentionally pressed between Tom and the door as he reached around her to unlock it. She was fairly positive she heard him chuckle when she shivered. He dropped his keyes on the entryway table and pointed towards his bedroom.

"Go lie down."

"Yes, Daddy," she murmured.

He didn't give her any other instructions, so she kept her clothes on as she reclined on his bed. She took a deep breath, relieved that Tom had finally come to his senses and let himself relax with her again. She truly hadn't meant to make him doubt himself, she really was just trying to keep his spotless reputation shiny and bright. She'd be damned if she were the one to mar it.

Tom sauntered into the room a moment later, his tie undone as well as the first few buttons on his shirt. He had a mostly empty tumbler in his hand that he offered to her, but she politely declined. He downed the rest of the brown liquid and set it on the nightstand as he crawled onto the bed over her. He kissed each cheek.

"Thank you."

She quirked a brow.

"For what?"

He hesitated, looking for words.

"For not letting me push you away," he murmured before sealing his mouth over hers, indicating the conversation was over.

Ellie wrapped an arm around him, clutching Tom to her in an attempt to soothe him with her mouth. He groaned, which she hoped meant she was being effective. They lay like that for several minutes, kissing and exploring one another's mouths languidly before Tom finally broke away from her. He slid back, and began to silently push the skirt of her dress up. She arched, and then sat up, aiding him in its removal. She lifted her rear again when he reached for her panties and then undid her bra herself, dropping it to the floor without breaking eye contact.

Ellie bit her lip in thought as she began helping him with his buttons, tugging his shirt from his waistband as he undid his buckle. Pushing it off his shoulders, his trousers and boxers fell to the floor along with the shirt. She took a moment to admire him and ran her fingers through the soft hair on his chest, then trailed her hand down his abdomen. He let her stroke him as he watched her face.

"You said a mattress was necessary for what you were going to do to me," she reminded him with a small, coy smile.

His lips curled into a smirk and he grabbed her thigh, pulling her from her kneeling position that that she fell flat on her back.

"I did, Babygirl. Daddy is going to fuck you hard."

Her breath stuttered as she watched his face, and when he went to run the weeping head of his cock against her slit he groaned loudly at how wet she was. Blushing furiously, she fought to keep his gaze.

"I enjoyed myself," she said with a tiny shrug.

Tom's grin was one of genuine pleasure.

"Good girl."

She moaned, relishing in his praise. In the car, the idea of this all being taken away had struck her, and she'd almost felt ill. She was growing to crave the things he made her feel, which frightened her but, in the moment, felt much too good to ignore.

"You liked sucking my cock, sweetheart?"

Biting her lip, she nodded from beneath him.

"Good."

He slammed into her, coaxing a soft shout from the girl. She clung to him as she adjusted to his girth, trembling in anticipation as he allowed it. After a moment she wrapped her legs around his middle and lifted herself against him.

"Ah, ah, little girl. You are not in charge."

"Yes, Daddy."

Lifting each of her legs beneath the knee, Tom spread her wide open. He leaned forward, pressing her thighs against her tummy and rendering her more or less helpless, and he could see in her eyes that she knew it. With a cocky smile, he pulled almost completely out of her before pausing, then slamming back into her with enough force to shake the bed and rattle the frame. Ellie cried out, desperately trying to arch against him from a position in which she was mostly powerless. Tom thrust several more times, relishing in the expressions that flashed across her face.

"You take me so well, sweet girl. Your cunt was _made_ for my cock."

After several gasped breaths, she was able to emit a breathy, "Yes, Daddy," before giving up on speech.

Tom fucked her deeply, ramming his cock to the hilt inside her and pulling back out almost completely before repeating himself with a grunt each time. The sound of skin slapping skin echoed in his room, but neither paid it any mind as he continued to plow into her. Ellie desperately reached for him but his hands were full of her thighs and he ignored her pleas. She grabbed onto the comforter, desperate for something to hold her down as Tom's thrusts sent her higher and higher. Finally, his pace changed. His slow, methodical thrusts became even harder and faster, coaxing a quiet shriek from the girl.

"You want to come, Babygirl?"

"Daddy, please," she managed to beg as she tried to catch her breath.

Tom wasn't unaffected. It took him a moment of panting to finally grant her permission.

"Come, baby."

With a scream she exploded, that coil that had been building and building finally set free as he fucked her ruthlessly. Her vision faded around the edges and Tom's growls became faint as she became consumed with pleasure. Slowly she returned to him, mostly boneless. After taking a moment to catch her breath, she gathered her strength, and propped herself up on her elbows before pushing off the bed and wrapping her arms around Tom's neck.

"Come inside me, Daddy," she whispered against his ear.

With a roar Tom bucked up inside her, his cock erupting liquid heat into her core as his hips hammered. He was mostly holding her, but she did everything in her power to ride out his orgasm with him, thrusting her hips as she held onto his neck. Eventually, they fell forward, Tom releasing her legs to catch most of his weight with his hands on the bed as he peered down at her. The corner of his mouth curled and he leaned forward, kissing her soundly. Both utterly exhausted, Tom pulled out of her with a groan of discontent, which Ellie remedied by slinking back against him so that his chest rested against her back. With a sleepy sigh, he wrapped an arm around her middle and kissed her neck before laying back against the pillows.


	8. Crack that Whip

After their close call with the paparazzi Sunday night, the pair decided staying in would be most conducive to getting to know one another better and opted for a movie night. The diner scene between De Niro and Pacino in _Heat_ was paused on Tom's mammoth flat screen television. To Ellie's profound surprise, she'd never met anyone chattier during a film than Tom Hiddleston. The man's commentary was incessant; thus the paused screen. Everything he had to say was insightful and completely relevant, he just had a lot to get off his chest. Tom had stopped the movie to make sure Ellie understood the diner scene's importance as one of the greatest pieces of screen acting one could hope to watch.

"Ooh! This is a good "Would You Rather"! Would you rather Pacino kill De Niro or the other way around?"

Tom frowned, confused.

"Would I rather? I have such great respect for each character—I couldn't pick one over the other. I choose that they both live."

Ellie shook her head and leaned over, rifling around her bag on the floor.

"It doesn't work that way," she explained over her shoulder.

She made a triumphant noise and sat back up, showing Tom a small box of double sided cards.

"See? "Would You Rather?" It's a game."

He quirked a brow.

"You keep games on your person at all times?"

Ellie blushed and shook her head.

"Of course not. I thought it might be fun to play, since this is all still kind of new. Here, I'll show you."

She crawled closer to him on the couch and popped open the box, flipping through a few cards and finally settling on one she liked.

"Oooh, this one is good for you," Ellie clapped her hands. "Would you rather be fluent in all languages or a master of every musical instrument?"

Tom paused for a moment, running the knuckle of his index finger along his lower lip.

"Do I get the keep the languages I already know if I choose musical instruments?"

Ellie tapped her chin with a finger for a moment.

"Nope."

He narrowed his eyes at her, then broke her gaze to take a sip from his almost-empty wine glass. As he drained the rest of the liquid, he stared at her once more. Tom swallowed and licked a stray drop of wine from his lip.

"Brutal."

"This is a brutal game."

Ellie was trying really, really hard to be stoic. She didn't want to spook him into not answering. His affinity for languages and love of his guitar were well known and she was eager to see how he'd answer.

"This is really difficult," he mused.

"That's the whole point," Ellie grinned.

Tom sighed heavily.

"I have to go with fluency. To be able to understand and interpret all forms of art without subtitles and iffy translations… and the job opportunities would be endless. Which would you decide?"

Ellie nibbled at her thumb nail.

"Languages. Easily. Communication is too beautiful hinder with language barriers," she said matter of factly. "Okay, next," she flipped the card over and read from the other side. "Would you rather legally change your last name to Hitler, or never eat chocolate again?"

"Hmm. No more chocolate."

"That's cheating!"

He laughed and held up his hands in confusion, "Ellie, how is that cheating?"

"Because you think chocolate tastes the same as a ginger shot."

Tom chuckled, shaking his head.

"I most definitely know the difference. I happen to be quite fond of chocolate, thank you."

Ellie snorted and reached for the wine bottle to refill each of their glasses. Unfortunately, after the evening's alcohol intake, her spacial relations were hampered and her fingers brushed against the bottleneck with too much force. The bottle was nearing empty, and the impact was enough to tip it over. Ellie watched in horror as the bottle toppled to the floor, landing with a padded thud onto the rug beneath Tom's coffee table. The remaining liquid flowed from the mouth of the bottle, staining the carpet a deep burgundy.

She froze, eyes wide. She blushed furiously and began to wring her hands, then noticed Tom's back straightening and his face became frighteningly serious.

"Oh my God, I'm so—."

"Go to my room."

"Tom, I'll cl—."

"Go to my room and take off your dress."

With an unsteady breath she nodded shakily, rising and looking regretfully at the mess she'd made as she ambled to his room. With unsteady hands she pulled her dress over her head and neatly folded it, spending a moment smoothing out any creases that may wrinkle. She needed a distraction, especially as she heard Tom's heavy footsteps down the hall. As he came through the door, the hopeful smile Ellie offered him fell as he met her with an austere expression. He pushed up his sleeves as he advanced, stepping past her and making his way to the edge of the bed. He sat carefully and motioned for her to come to him.

"Lay down," he murmured, patting his lap.

Ellie's eyes grew wide and she shook her head, confused and scared after he'd snapped at her in the main room. She started to back away when Tom gently, but firmly, grabbed her wrist.

"Lay down over my lap, Ellie."

"Tom, I'm really sorry," she whispered, stumbling as he tugged her.

"I know, baby. We'll make it okay."

His crooning baritone voice (and likely the alcohol) soothed her so that she was malleable enough to drape over his lap. He ran his hand along the column of her bare spine, pausing for a moment to unhook her bra. She cooperated when it became clear he wanted it off, sliding the straps down her arms and dropping it to the floor. The girl shivered as he then pressed on her lower back, encouraging her to arch.

"Stick your ass out, sweetheart."

Ellie's stomach rolled. She had a fairly good idea of what was coming. In the kitchen the day she brought up the non-disclosure paperwork, the spanking he'd given her was a little frightening, but felt… _good_. And the sex after had been amazing. But Tom was so much less…solemn that day. His severity tonight scared her. She startled out of her thoughts when Tom wound his fingers in her hair, tight enough to easily force her movements. Ellie whimpered and pawed at his hand.

"That hurts!"

"It has to hurt, Babygirl. It's a punishment," he consoled her. Briefly he relinquished his grip on her hair and instead wrapped his fingers around her neck, forcing her up and back at an uncomfortable angle until she could see his face. Ellie whimpered as he watched her, eyes wide and fearful. He gave her a small, but warm smile and kissed her forehead.

"It's going to be okay," he murmured, hungrily sealing his mouth against hers. Unable to help herself, Ellie moaned, using her free hands to try and pry his figners from around her neck so she could better access his mouth. Without warning, he released her throat and she fell forward, yelping and catching herself on her elbows with an oomph.

She felt her face bloom with color as he wrapped his hand in her hair once again. With his free hand, Tom slipped a finger beneath the elastic of her panties and began pulling them down her hips. Squirming, she began to panic. No. She didn't sign up for this. She spilled a damn bottle of wine, she didn't eradicate a species of honeybee. She'd buy him a new rug and be done with it. He was taking this too far, despite the ache that was forming between her thighs.

Tom pulled her underwear down far enough that both globes of her rear were nicely exposed.

"My little Ellie," he sighed regretfully, firmly rubbing his free hand over one of her creamy cheeks.

Ellie cleared her throat.

"Tom, stop."

He completely ignored her, instead continuing to stroke her smooth skin.

She made her first real effort to roll off of him, only to be rudely stopped by his wicked grip on her hair.

"Tom!" Now she was angry. "Let me go."

"I can't, kitten. Not until you learn your lesson."

"I told you, I'm really sorry. I'll bu—."

"Shhhh," he crooned, delivering the first swat with the flat of his hand.

Ellie heard the slap of skin striking skin before the stinging of her rear registered. When it finally did, she wriggled her hips with a whine, trying to pull away from Tom's grip on her hair.

"You're only making this worse, sweetheart."

"It was an accident," she whimpered against his thigh.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I can allow your behavior to go unpunished. Do you understand?"

Utterly humiliated and flooded with guilt, Ellie sniffed and nodded her head.

"What was that?"

"Yes, Daddy," she murmured.

"Good girl."

Without giving her time to prepare, Tom swatted the other cheek. Prickling heat radiated from her sensitive skin and she knew without looking that her ass was glowing red. Her nose stung and her eyes slowly welled with tears. She couldn't cage the whimper that slipped from between her lips.

"Does it hurt?"

He could feel her nod against his leg.

"Use your words."

"Yes, Daddy," she whispered as a tear trickled down her cheek.

"I know, sweetling. But just for a little longer. Count them."

As he struck her again and again, she obeyed, whimpering as she counted out loud for him. His swats were slow and methodical, spaced out to give her plenty of time to breathe in between each. Regardless, never had she been more embarrassed. This was completely different from the kitchen spanking he'd given her. This one… was so much more demeaning, more intense. It was like she could feel everything times ten, and the echo of each slap didn't help dull her senses. Tom developed a leisurely rhythm, swinging with extra force if Ellie's counting stopped. Finally, he delivered the last blow, his panting and the sound of Ellie's quiet crying the only other noises in the room.

With a pitied hum, he released her hair. Once he was no longer holding her up, she limply fell forward, resting the side of her face on her stacked arms with a stuttered breath. She heard him pop the cap off a bottle and squeeze something into his hand, then jumped when he rubbed a coldliquid substance over the enflamed skin of her ass.

"Aloe," he murmured gently as he massaged it into her throbbing, red skin. With another sniff she nodded, her body slowly relaxing beneath his touch. As her sobs quieted, Tom applied the aloe, tenderly soothing the hurt that he'd inflicted. Tired from her ordeal, Ellie's eyes began to slip closed until his fingers traced the insides of her thighs. She stiffened and held her breath. He leaned forward so his mouth was against her ear.

"Good girls who take their punishments _always_ get rewards."

Now she was throbbing elsewhere. She full on trembled, managing a single nod as his fingers traced the lips of her slit. He let out a strangled groan. Startled, she fought to sit up but he held her in place.

"What's wrong?"

He said nothing for a moment. Instead, he dipped a finger inside her.

"Can you _feel_ how wet you are, darling?"

She shook her head in disbelief. Her response was whispered, partly in horror, partly with arousal.

"I am?"

Tom groaned in reply, evidently unable to use his words as he spread the moisture along her folds.

"Fuck," he growled.

Unable to maintain the tight mask of control a moment longer, Tom's fingers plunged into Ellie's opening. She cried out, arching her back in surprise and immediately trying to thrust her hips back over him, silently begging for him to go deeper. Not one to take commands from little girls having just received punishments, Tom shook his head and instead pulled his fingers out and held them to her lips.

"Suck."

Without needing to be told again, Ellie took his fingers in her mouth and hollowed her cheeks, greedily sucking herself off his hand. Tom grunted and Ellie's lips formed a small triumphant smile around his digits. The girl wiggled in his lap, desperately trying to squeeze her thighs together to give her clit even the tiniest bit of stimulation. She whimpered as Tom's hand began to knead the sensitive skin of one of her cheeks.  
"You took your punishment well, little girl, but if you don't behave I won't hesitate to issue another."

With a whine she stilled, afraid to breathe as his fingertips skated along the still-flaming skin of her rear. Fingers still in her mouth, all she was able to do was whimper in reply. Finally, he pulled them from between her lips and moved his hand to her throat. Once again he lifted her, bringing her mouth to his for a long, greedy kiss. His free hand wandered between her legs and found her slit once more. Gently he probed her, groaning against her mouth as he was reminded of how wet she was.

Ellie pulled away to gasp for air as he sank his fingers into her once more. Her lips parted in ecstasy and her eyes slid shut. Allowing her to catch her breath, Tom nuzzled her and pressed his lips against her cheek.

"You were made for this, sweetheart," he murmured against her lips. "For being Daddy's good girl."

Ellie shuddered, fighting to keep still despite his words of praise and his curious fingertips. He'd lazily started thrusting them, crooking them just enough that they rubbed against the sensitive spot inside her. Shaking with arousal, Ellie braced herself on his thigh to take some of the pressure off her throat. Tom hummed contentedly as he increased his pace, the significance of her arousal causing wet sounds each time his fingers dove into her.

"Daddy," she whimpered.

He kissed the corner of her mouth.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I need to come."

He shook his head.

"Ask nicely, just like I taught you."

She took a stuttered breath and exhaled slowly, trying to compose herself as his fingers worked faster.

"Please may I come, Daddy?"

Tom groaned and briefly tightened his grip around her throat.

"Come, baby."

With a cry her eyes snapped shut, her vision flashing white as everything else faded away. The coil deep in her belly sprang free, coaxing her cunt to contract over his eager fingers. Even as she gushed liquid around them, he continued pumping until he'd fucked every last drop from her. He released her neck and she fell forward, completely boneless after her orgasm. She trembled with aftershocks as Tom stroked her hair and murmured to her.

"God, you're beautiful when you come."

"Thank you, Daddy," she murmured.

They sat there for several minutes, Ellie draped over Tom's lap as he ran his hands over her body. At some point he pulled her panties off from around her knees, leaving her completely nude in his arms. When she stopped shaking, he helped her sit up. As she slid against his lap she gasped as her tummy brushed against his hard cock, making him groan. He set her back on her knees and immediately went about divesting himself of his clothing. Nimble fingers pulled at buttons and zippers until he was as naked as she was. Her eyes were wide and glazed over, and when she unconsciously licked her lip he lost control.

With a growl he pushed her on her back, spreading her legs and plunging into her in one thrust. They both cried out and Ellie clung to him, wrapping her legs around his waist. Tom waited a moment, allowing her to adjust to his size before he began rolling his hips. Despite having just come, the pressure in Ellie's lower belly began to build once more. She was too far gone to bother with words, so instead she managed to utter encouraging sighs and groans. Tom rose, bracing himself with a hand on either side of her face. He looked down at her as he thrust, relishing in the tiny, feminine grunts she made each time he slammed home.

Unable to stay away from her mouth any longer, he leaned forward, sealing his lips over hers. She mewled and arched up against him, cupping the back of his head and holding him to her. He growled against her mouth which resulted in her pussy involuntarily clenching around him, briefly making his eyes roll back. His thrusts became rougher, hips snapping as he relished in the sound of skin on skin echoing in his bedroom. Nipping at her lip once more, he lowered himself on top of her and buried his face against her neck as he pumped his hips wildly.

"Daddy," she panted, incapable of more uttering more than two syllables.

"Come, baby," he ordered.

As his thrusts became stuttered and uneven, the simple knowledge that he was about to come inside her, combined with his permission, sent Ellie careening over the edge. She lost track of the desperate noises she was making, whimpering and yelping and crying out as he fucked her through her second orgasm of the night. As her walls squeezed his length, Tom roared, lunging forward and forcing his cock into her slick cunt over and over as his own climax ripped through him. She groaned as she felt him coat her walls with his seed, finding great satisfaction in the simple act of pleasing him. Sweaty and panting, they lay there for a few moments before Tom rolled over, taking Ellie with him so that she was on top.

She lay with her cheek against his chest and his arm wrapped around her.

"I really am sorry about the rug," she murmured.

"This wasn't about the rug," he said against her hair, pressing a kiss to her temple. "Spilling the wine wound you up so tightly I could see it. You were horrified when all it was was a stain, not a life or death situation. No one was injured and a rug is completely trivial. Your body was so tense, sweetheart." Firmly he rubbed her back from her shoulder blades to the swell of her hip. "You needed to release that tension."

She pondered his words quietly, slightly irritated when she found he was likely correct. She was completely ready to freak out over ruining the rug. Just thinking about it again made her stomach roll. Ellie forced herself to calm, reminding herself that her poor rear probably couldn't take much more "release" that night.

"You did a marvelous job, Ellie," he murmured.

She positively glowed at his praise, her heart filling with warmth. Tom kissed her forehead and idly ran his fingers through her hair as they both drifted off.


	9. Adrenaline

"This is such a _you_ thing to do," Ellie chirped as she dug her feet into the sand. She smiled over at Tom, who was comfortably spread out on his back on the picnic blanket, hands behind his head. He chuckled.

"How so?"

Spearing a piece of potato salad with her fork and bringing it to her mouth, she shrugged.

"Romantic Malibu beach picnic? Totally you."

His eyes narrowed playfully as he pushed up off the ground into a sitting position and watched her intently.

"Are you complaining?"

Ellie's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed just the slightest amount as she adamantly shook her head. She swallowed her bite, and attempted to backpedal.

"No, I promise. I'm not. It's really nice, actually," the girl said as she tucked her hair behind her ear. Immediately the wind whipped it back into her face, prompting her to push it back once more before giving up. Though Tom's eyes remained on hers, Ellie was forced to look away. Thinking was just too difficult with his attention so clearly focused on her. Her gaze wandered to the ocean.

"Guys just don't… _do_ things like this anymore. Chivalry is mostly extinct these days. I mean there are some guys out there, but for the most part…"

Finally feeling bold enough to look at him once more, her heart fluttered when she realized she couldn't read Tom's expression. The corner of his mouth quirked upwards and his brow was raised. He almost looked devious?

"Come here."

"Tom I'm two feet away from you."

"Come here," he repeated, the slightest hint of warning to his tone.

Throat tightening, Ellie rose to her knees and crawled to him, sitting back on her heels once she was properly at his side. Her voice was soft, far meeker than before.

"What?"

Tom anchored a hand at her waist and the other on her hip before abruptly dragging her into his lap. One of his hands slid to the back of her neck, pulling her ear against his mouth.

"I'm not as honorable as you think," he growled against her skin.

Heat bloomed in her lower belly at his tone. She tried to laugh it off, but seemed to have lost control of her facial muscles. And her ability to breathe. Instead, Ellie's jaw worked up and down, attempting to provide a response and failing. As his hands roamed over her back her skin broke out in goosebumps. She trembled in his arms and uttered a soft whine, which only made him grin. Tom nipped at her earlobe before moving his lips down the side of her neck, sucking and licking and surely leaving his mark.

"We can't, not here," she breathed. "This is way too public."

When Tom's grip only tightened, she began to panic. Her attempt to crawl from his lap was genuine, though squirming only seemed to aggravate the problem as suggested by his breath hitching against her neck and the hardness growing beneath her core.

"Do you trust me?"

"But—."

"Do you trust me, Ellie?"

Pulling back to look him in the eye, she bit her lip and nodded, though her brow furrowed in concern. Tom stroked a warm hand along her face, soothing away the frown.

"Undress," he murmured.

Eyes wide, she shook her head. Though they were ensconced by a series of small rock formations and unable to see or be seen from the highway, other beachgoers were bound to discover them.

Tom totally cheated by planting a kiss beneath her ear and purring, "Be a good girl for Daddy."

Ellie couldn't hold back a whimper and, as expected, caved. Who was she to deny him when he spoke like that? With shaking hands, she unzipped her jacket, placing it next to them before returning her eyes to his. She shifted uneasily as her cheeks began to heat. Despite her discomfort, the absolutely feral expression on his face never failed to force all other thought from her mind. When he looked at her like that, hungry and dominant, she melted and her willpower dissolved completely.

"Go on."

Though there was nothing but the ocean behind them, Ellie stole a glance, just in case. Nope. Only the steady curl and roll of white-capped waves. No onlookers. Looking back at Tom, who was staring at her with pure intensity, the girl took a deep breath and fluidly peeled off her shirt like one would a Band-Aid: quickly and without hesitation. Beneath her shirt she wore a bra, as the water was too chilly for swimming this time of year. Tom held her gaze as she fumbled with the hook, and though she longed to look away for a reprieve from his intensity, she couldn't manage to as she pulled the straps down her arms. Adding the bra to her pile of clothes, she self-consciously covered her chest with her arms. Tom straightened and took her chin in his hand.

"Do you trust me, sweetheart?" The rich softness of his voice calmed her. "We can go home; I won't be upset."

Butterflies fluttered madly in her belly, but she managed a quick shake of her head.

"I don't want to go home," she whispered.

Really, she trusted him. She was determined to. The fact that he gave her a way out was calming and reassuring. He was thinking with a level head, despite the desire in his gaze.

"Good girl," he praised as he tucked her hair behind her ear.

She couldn't help but nuzzle against his fingers. Gently Tom coaxed her hands away from her chest, revealing her nipples, hardened into dusky little peaks, almost as if they were straining towards him. Initially Ellie dropped her hands to her sides, but when Tom leaned forward and took a firm bud between his lips, she buried her hands in his soft hair as her head fell back.

"Daddy," she whispered.

Had she more brain power, she would've whacked him for laughing against her skin. Alas, her intellectual capabilities were nil as his teeth closed tenderly around her nipple, her hands tugging at his hair as she whimpered. Not one to play favorites, Tom released one taut peak for the other, earning a satisfied sigh from the girl in his lap.

"That's my good girl," he praised. "Now stand."

With a shaky breath Ellie struggled to her feet, aided by Tom's confident hands. Without needing to be told, she went for the button and unzipped her jeans, eyes locked with his as she pushed them down her thighs and calves. He groaned as she bent over, rear stuck straight out in the air as she worked her pants down around her ankles. Elle couldn't help the satisfied smirk that graced her mouth. Stepping out of her jeans, she kicked them aside. Her hands returned for the panties and she hooked a finger beneath the elastic on both sides and shimmied them down her hips in the same fashion as her jeans, bending over completely, leaving her ass wiggling in the air.

"Enough teasing," Tom growled, gripping her bare thighs and slowly walking her between his legs so she stood before him.

"Put your leg over my shoulder," he murmured, lifting her calf.

Grabbing his shoulders for balance, Ellie stammered.

"W—what? Tom!"

He gave her the gentlest glare he could manage and firmly raised her leg until it came to rest on his broad shoulder. Still sputtering, Ellie gasped when Tom ran a finger between her slick folds.

"Fuck, sweetheart," he groaned against her inner thigh. "Look at how wet and swollen you are for me. I know you're scared, but do you see how much your body trusts me to keep you safe? You're wet enough for me to easily slide into that supremely tight little cunt of yours."

Ellie shuddered, forced to rely on him for balance as he dragged his finger along her slit, smearing the copious amount of moisture he found along her folds. Her breathing stopped completely when Tom leaned forward, eyes locked on hers as he slowly spread her open with his thumbs and nuzzled her clit with the tip of his nose, inhaling deeply.

"Oh God," she whispered as she trembled.

Without warning Tom sealed his lips around her little clit, sucking with the lightest, most teasing pressure one could manage. The poor girl cried out, slipping the fingers of her free hand into his curls as his lips migrated and his tongue began lapping at her opening. His pace was languid; clearly he wasn't privy to the intolerable heat building at the base of her spine. Briefly he pulled away, pressing kisses against her inner thigh.

"The honey your body makes for me, baby," he groaned against her skin, "is so sweet. This little pussy knows her Daddy." When his tongue returned to her opening, her hips stuttered forward unevenly, involuntarily thrusting against his mouth and causing him to chuckle. The sound didn't even register, all she could do was feel as his tongue laved against her folds. Ellie wobbled and Tom forfeited one of his two hands spreading her to stabilize the girl as she stood on one leg, the other slung over his shoulder and forcing her even further open for him.

"Steady, Ellie. I'm not finished enjoying your little cunt and I won't have you collapsing on me."

Her pitchy whines and uneven breaths quickly evolved into keening sounds of desperation as her grip on his hair tightened, earning a groan from her lover.

"Please, Daddy," she begged while she still had the capacity to do so.

She could feel Tom smile against her cunt as he spoke against her skin.

"Come, Babygirl."

He swirled his tongue along her clit before latching on with his lips, sucking with the most delicious amount of pressure. With a shriek she orgasmed obediently, words of gratitude tumbling from her mouth as the coil in her lower belly sprang free, erupting within her and relieving the unbearable heat gathered at her core.

Gently Tom let her collapse into his lap as she shook and buried her face against his neck, trying to catch her breath. Soothingly he caressed her back, steady and sure while she sat shaking.

"Such a good girl for Daddy," he murmured against her hair as she panted, her heart still racing.

Putting a hand on each shoulder, Tom gently pushed her back enough that he could see her face, glowing with perspiration. Her cheeks were flushed pink and her gaze was still relatively unfocused, though it was clear she was making an effort to look at him. When he pressed his mouth against hers, Ellie's eyes slid shut and she leaned against him, fisting her hands in his shirt to keep steady. His own hands roamed her bare body, making her shiver as he traced the down line of her spine to the dimples of her lower back, until his palm came to massage a globe of her rear.

"You're not going to let me put my clothes back on, are you?"

He smiled against her mouth and nipped gently at her lower lip.

"They are unnecessary for what I have planned, sweetheart."

It irritated her that the simple endearment made her throb. Hadn't she already throbbed enough for one afternoon? When Tom began pulling his shirt over his head, she frowned.

"What are you doing?"

"Undressing."

They were outside, on a public beach in the middle of LA County. Why would he bother? It made no sense. What made less sense was the fact that she was arguing with him about clothing removal rather than the exhibitionistic ventures he likely had planned.

"But—You only have to unz—."

"I'd never ask you do to something I wouldn't do myself," he said, pressing a kiss against her temple as he lifted her from his lap and set her beside him, reaching for the button of his dark trousers.

"But you don't have to," she argued.

Tom quirked a brow as he slipped out of his remaining clothing.

"You don't want to see all of me?"

Ellie flushed and shook her head.

"I like seeing all of you," she said softly.

"I like feeling all of you, and I can feel you best without fabric between us," he murmured, reaching for her once more and pulling Ellie beneath him.

She gasped quietly as his hot erection pressed against her hip. Her legs parted without hesitation as she cradled him between her thighs. Tom stared down at her with a small smirk and she braced herself for mild arrogance.

"You always fight at first," he brushed her bangs from her eyes, "But in the end, you do exactly what I tell you to, don't you?"

Ellie flushed, perturbed.

She was opposed to doing what anyone told her unless on her terms.

The fact that not only was his statement true, but that it aroused her was infuriating.

But, when Tom stared down at her with those blasted, focused blue eyes, she couldn't

help but begin to melt. Her mouth was dry; his intensity never failed to make her body respond in the most incapacitating of ways. Swallowing hard, she attempted to clear her head and glared, despite her orgasm addled brain.

"I try not to," she said stubbornly.

Tom laughed and shook his head, stealing a kiss.

"I know, darling. You try so hard."

Ellie tried to scowl against his mouth but his lips coaxed hers into compliancy and she gave up, clutching greedily at the back of his neck and holding him against her. Dragging the weeping head of his cock along her equally wet slit, he made a point to rub the tip against her clit, making Ellie squeal and arch against him. Normally he teased her and followed almost immediately with penetration, but this time he continued tormenting her.

"Daddy," she whined, doing her best to buck her hips.

"You didn't answer my question, sweetheart."

Ellie groaned and kicked her foot against the air. Of course he wouldn't fuck her until she gave him a response. She growled.

"Repeat the question?"

It took Tom an extra moment to respond as he refused to stop massaging her hard clit with the head of his cock, and his being so distracted gave Ellie a great amount of satisfaction.

"You'll always do exactly what I tell you to, won't you, kitten?"

Need to rebel officially dissolved, she whined and nodded her head.

"Yes, Daddy."

With a hiss Tom slid into her, languishing in the slick slide of skin as he pushed himself in to the hilt. Immediately Ellie's legs wrapped around his middle, though she'd learned by now not to try and dig her heels into his bum to spark him into action. That was a habit he'd put a quick end to. Instead, she squeezed her thighs, which was allowed, and rubbed herself against him with a groan. Tom braced himself with each palm splayed out on the sand on either side of her face and began rocking. His stare was completely, utterly unnerving and she made a note to address the chuckle he uttered when the prolonged eye contact made her damn cunt clench around him. She leaned forward and nipped at his shoulder, only to have him wrap a hand around her throat and pin her head to the ground.

"Now, now," he panted.

Tom held her there for several moments, relishing in the way her eyes widened and lips parted as she sobered beneath him. He ran his thumb along the vein in her neck, reminding her just how powerful he was. Ellie wasn't weak, but Tom's body was practically a commercial weapon. His fingers flexed as she swallowed and he leaned forward to kiss her. Immediately her hands wrapped around his wrist, not trying to pull him away, but simply trying to maintain a grasp on reality as his lips massaged hers.

His rolling hips began picking up speed, his pelvis grinding against her sensitive clit with each thrust. With a whimper her muscles contacted around his length, forewarning of wonderful things to come. Tom pulled away from her mouth and removed his grip from her neck to better anchor himself. His hips began rocking intensely with a smooth rhythm that made Ellie's eyes momentarily roll back. She gasped, clinging to his shoulders and burying her face against his neck as he began snapping his hips. Having completely forgotten their locale, Ellie let out a scream as the pressure in her wound so tightly it snapped like a rubber band, leaving her keening and begging and panting for more as Tom fucked her through her orgasm. Hips thrusting no longer by rhythm but completely on instinct, Tom roared against the skin of her neck as he came, flooding her pussy with his hot seed. He lay on top of her, his speed eventually slowing to a languorous pace.

Pressing a kiss to her lips, Tom rolled off Ellie and helped her stand. He shook out their blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders as she began shivering while the wind dried her sweat slicked skin. Ellie glanced around nervously, her heart beginning to flutter uncomfortably in her chest as Tom tapped her foot with his hand. He was on his knees and helped her back into her panties and jeans, then eventually her shirt. He strategically packed her bra into the picnic basket instead of putting it back on her person. She was not amused, but she was too nervous to stay naked, so she conceded. Satisfied that Ellie was no longer indecent, Tom dressed himself. Ellie bit at her thumbnail as she scanned the beach for others.

"I can't believe no one walked by… What are the odds of that? We should've been seen by at least a dozen people. Where is everyone?" Her stomach dropped. "Was the beach even open today? I thought we paid the fee on our way in."

Tom looked slightly guilty and pulled his shirt over his head.

"I rented the beach for the day."

Her jaw literally dropped.

"You _what?_ "

"It's California state park," he shrugged, trying to hide a smile as he gathered their food containers. "The donation went towards maintaining and protecting precious land."

Ellie was still dumbfounded.

"I didn't know you could do that."

He gave her a Classic Tom Grin.

"I didn't either, but I believe I asked the right person."

She blinked, unsure if she was irritated that he'd wasted such a large sum of money on her, or if she was flattered. She decided she was both.

"You're ridiculous," she muttered as she folded the blanket and draped it over her arm. "And sweet," she added with a shy grin.


	10. Better Be Ready

On a rare long weekend off, Tom insisted on taking Ellie away for a few days. He attempted to charter a private plane from Los Angeles to Lake Tahoe, which she adamantly vetoed, claiming that if he wanted to spend that type of money, he should be feeding a third world country.

Of course she'd find out now. In the middle of nowhere when she was alone with Tom. Just Tom. And spotty cell service so that she couldn't call anyone. Her stomach rolled. Be it from anxiety or morning sickness, it didn't matter. All she could think was that she was in trouble, like a-little-kid-that-broke-something-expensive-trouble. With a deep breath, she reminded herself she couldn't be certain until she'd done the test. Or five, just to ensure accuracy. With a giant sigh she glanced out the window, down to the stunning aquamarine lake where tiny dots of people Jet Skied, boated and swam. Ellie longed to be with them. She was eager for temporary distraction from real life. Real life pregnancy was not part of the Five Year Plan.

Ellie was petrified. She'd always entertained the idea of kids, but having never met the "right guy," had not yet chosen to start a family. Wouldn't it be great it Tom Hiddleston were the right guy? He very well could be, as long her news didn't send him running for the hills. Or England. And he didn't think she was manipulating him. Or exploiting him. Or using him.  
"I'm the one that begged him not to use the condom, that reassured him I was on birth control that first night," she muttered, scrubbing her face with her hands. "I should've gotten a damn IUD. And we should've fucking used two forms of birth control." With a deep breath she rubbed her temples and tried to calm her pounding heart.

First things first. She had to get to a pharmacy. Tom was in the shower after a run; she'd be able to sneak away. Ellie scribbled a note about having gone to the store, using the excuse that they needed a few things in order to make dinner, and left it on the kitchen counter where he'd be able to see it, then headed to the garage. The house they'd rented had bicycles and it wasn't far into town. Hopefully the endorphins would help her think more clearly, she thought idly as she lifted the kickstand pedaled off.

x

At dinner, Ellie pushed at her food, lost in thought. Tom interrupted her worst-case-scenario brainstorm session.

"Are you hiding something, Ellie?"

Her blasted cheeks bloomed with color. Despite her guilty blush, she shook her head.

"N—no. I mean," she cleared her throat, "No."

"You've been acting odd. I had the car service catch up and follow you to the store. He said you went to the pharmacy instead, are you not feeling well?"

Ellie blanched, her jaw dropping in indignation.

"You had me _followed_? What, is he a private investigator on the side? Who do you think you are? What giv—."

"Ellie, you've been pale, despite the sun we got yesterday. You may be ill. I let you ride your bike to the store alone, but I wasn't willing to risk you getting sick and becoming unable to make the trip back. I had him mount the bike rack on the Town Car just in case you needed to be driven home."

Oh. He was looking after her. Even when she was lying to him, he was taking care of her. Damn him. She rubbed her eyes, cursing the stinging sensation in her nose as tears threatened to fall.

"I don't know."

"You don't know if you're sick?" He frowned, concerned. "Kitten, if we need to go home, that's not a problem."

She squirmed in her chair, glancing longingly at the front door. She could just leave. She had no way to get home, but at least she would no longer be part of this conversation. Her breath grew shallow as she crossed her legs in an attempt to keep herself from bolting.

"Ellie?"

She realized he'd said something else.

"Yeah?"

"Tell me what's wrong."

Ellie couldn't look him in the eye. She felt so guilty.

"You're going to be so mad," she whispered.

"What? What's wrong?"

Tom rose and closed the distance between them to kneel at her side, his hand resting reassuringly on her thigh.

Like a child, Ellie buried her face in her hands and mumbled. Patiently Tom peeled her fingers away from her mouth and tenderly took her chin in his hand, turning her to face him.

"You're scaring me, sweetheart. What's wrong?"

 _She_ was scaring _him_? Hah. That was rich. He was about to have the blow up of the century and it was going to be directed at her.

"You know you can tell me anything."

She laughed bitterly.

"Not this."

He frowned, his hand falling from her thigh into his own lap. Briefly he looked at his hands.

"Is there someone else?"

"No! God, no. Tom," she cupped his jaw, a tear dribbling down her cheek as he looked at her with such earnestness. She couldn't bear to hurt him, her heart ached that he even suggested it.

With a sigh Tom pulled her down from her chair and into his lap. Briefly she squirmed, trying to slip off his thighs and onto the floor, but he held her tight. Surrendering with a whimper, she buried her face in his neck. His confident hands firmly stroked her back, aiding in grounding her as he soothed.

"Talk to me."

Her arms snaked around his neck and she squeezed, savoring the feel of his embrace. It was likely the last time she'd ever feel his arms around her.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered, as if barely saying it out loud made it less true.

Immediately she retracted her arms and attempted to rise from his lap.

"Say that again?"

Her shoulders drooped as she found she couldn't look him in the eye.

"I'm pregnant," she repeated softly.

Tom chucked a finger under her chin and forced her eyes to meet his.

"With my baby?"

"Of course it's yours," she said with a sniffle.

He looked at her speculatively, his eyes unmoving from hers as if something in them would give her away.

"I'm sorry."

He frowned gently pushed back her shoulders so he could see her belly, despite the fact that she wasn't showing yet.

"You're pregnant?"

Biting at her thumbnail, Ellie nodded, several more tears streaking down her cheeks.

"Just yell. Please. Don't be nice, don't be cordial. Just yell and be done with it."

Tom practically recoiled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Yell at me! Be angry, be whatever you feel. If you're irate, be irate. If you're disappointed in me, then be disappointed. But don't be normal. I can't stand knowing you're furious with me while your face remains placid and peaceful."

Brows furrowed in confusion, Tom laughed as he exhaled.

"You think I'm angry?"

"I know you're angry."

"Why on earth would I be angry?"

"Because I probably tricked you into this, into all of this. I could have been planning to get pregnant the entire time we've been together, just plotting and waiting until you knocked me up so I could threaten to go to the press unless you gave me an exorbitant amount of money in exchange for my silence. Or, I could demand child support, or something. You should be furious."

Tom tilted his head to the side.

"Well, is any of that true?"

"No," her voice broke as his tone remained soft and comforting.

"I believe you."

"But I could be manipulating you!"

Tom tried to control the urge to chuckle, and failed.

Ellie lost it, pushing up off his lap and storming to their room. Immediately he followed, watching from the doorway as she began throwing clothes in her suitcase.

"Ellie."

"Stop saying my name. I'm currently not speaking with you."

Tom outright laughed as he strode forward, taking a seat next to her bag as she angrily threw clothes closer to him than necessary.

"You stupid, stupid man. We've only been together for a matter of weeks! In a situation like this, you're clearly being taken advantage of. You should be livid."

She stomped back into the kitchen and returned seconds later, throwing his phone at him.  
"Call Luke, and call your lawyer."

Tom patiently turned off his phone (so she couldn't make the calls for him) and placed it on the bed.

Her stomach rolled. His not being angry was too good to be true. She knew he was; he was just hiding it. There was no way he _couldn't_ think this wasn't a scam. They'd been together for what? Ten weeks? And she'd gotten herself pregnant. Of course _she_ knew it was a genuine accident, but he should see it plainly as blackmail. It's not like the situation didn't call for it. Completely distracted, she flexed her fingers in the fabric of the dress she held and gazed out the window, worrying her lip. She jumped when Tom touched her elbow.

"Tell me what you're thinking."

He took the dress from her and laid it on the bed, then took her into his arms. She whimpered quietly.

"You need to be mad, because I don't know what else to do if you're not," she murmured, fresh tears threatening to spill. Gently he tilted her chin up.  
"I'm… surprised, I'll admit. I thought you might have the flu or something, not… this. But, sweetheart, I'm not angry." He brushed her hair from her face and used his thumbs to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

x

After she finally fell asleep, Tom made a call. He didn't dare leave her alone in such a fragile state in case she woke up, but he needed something to calm his racing mind and soothe his pounding head. Thirty minutes later, there was a knock on the door and a gentleman wearing a casual delivery uniform produced a bagged bottle of Jameson. Tom thanked and tipped him, then made his way back into the kitchen. Ice clinked as he deposited several cubes into a glass and poured an ample amount of whiskey over them.

Taking a few sips, he walked to their bedroom and leaned against the doorframe. Ellie lay asleep on her side in a nest of pillows. At least she was peaceful when she slept, he mused. Quietly he swirled the liquid in the glass, hard muscles relaxing as that pleasant fuzzy feeling began radiating from his belly. He sighed.

He'd always wanted a family; he just didn't expect it to happen so suddenly. What about his career? And, was he supposed to marry her? He wasn't certain he was ready for something like that. Maybe one day. Besides, where would they live? His family was in England, they'd never spoken of her family, but he assumed they were stateside. Would she even want to live with him? He tossed the rest of his drink back and licked his lip, crossing his arms as he watched her. Truly, he didn't believe she was deceiving him. The poor girl had been genuinely terrified of how he'd react.

He returned to the kitchen and poured himself another glass, aware he was going to regret it come morning, but he needed something to take the edge off. He wasn't a screamer and wasn't much of a yeller. When things went wrong, he ran, but he couldn't risk leaving her alone. She was spooked enough as it was. Even if she left Tahoe, he knew where she lived; he wasn't concerned about finding her. He was concerned about her mental state, and, he realized as his stomach sank, what she might do to the baby without him there to soothe her doubts. Now, _that_ would infuriate him. Ellie terminating the life of their child. He wasn't sure that was something he could ever forgive, and he had no intention of something so solemn abruptly ending what he had with her.


	11. Don't Like the Backseat

Still at Tahoe, Tom sat in the sun sipping coffee as a sleepy Ellie padded out of their bedroom, rubbing her eyes as she took a seat next to him. He sported mildly dark smudges beneath his eyes from thinking into the early hours of the morning, but the sense of calm confidence he felt about their situation was worth the late night. He was at terms, or at least coming to them, with Ellie's pregnancy. The news was completely unexpected and, as she suggested, she could be using him, but he didn't believe that for a second. She'd become too dear to him over the past few months to even consider letting her go. However, now it was his turn to be nervous about how she'd respond.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he watched as his girl eagerly dug into the yogurt and toast he'd set out for her. Trying to gauge her mood, Tom fidgeted, drumming his fingers on the glass tabletop and cleared his throat.

"We need to talk about how you'd like to proceed with the baby."

Though in reality Tom's tone was quite neutral, all Ellie heard was imagined disinterest and the anger she was expecting yesterday that never came. Her stomach fluttered uncomfortably and her eyes widened in fear. Immediately she stood, her napkin dropping to the floor as she wrapped her arms protectively around her middle.

"How to _proceed?_ I'm not aborting this baby, Tom. There's no chance in hell. You can sue me."

Tom wasn't sure whether to roll his eyes or smile fondly at her melodramatic antics. She flew to the most extreme possibilities, though he doubted she meant to. He shook his head.

"That's not what I meant, Ellie. Not at all." He folded his hands in his lap as he arranged his thoughts. "Yesterday we… wore ourselves out before we had a chance to talk about the future. I know that learning of the pregnancy frightened you. I realize this is unplanned, and that your body is yours to govern, but I do want a say in what happens." Immediately Ellie stiffened, as if she hadn't heard a reassuring word he'd said. She wrapped her arms around herself even tighter. Despite her body language indicating she was about to shut down, Tom continued. "I know this is sudden and overwhelming. I promise I understand that, sweetheart. But I want this child."

Ellie's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Y—You do?"

Tom nodded, brushing his finger against his lip as he watched her, "I do, Babygirl."

The poor girl's eyes welled with tears, which she wiped away in irritation. She was attempting to protect herself from his deserting her, not letting him assuage her with endearments. Ellie took a breath to collect herself, but the earnest look in his eyes easily chipped away at the stoic façade she so desperately tried to fake. Against her better judgement, she cautiously took a step forward, bracing her hands on the back of her chair as she tried to hear him out.

"Why?"

Tom looked taken aback.

"What do you mean "why?'"

"You're too busy for a baby."

"Ellie, I won't deny that I'm busy, but that's a choice. One that I'll soon have an opportunity to change, if we want that. I know this hasn't been easy, but I've made time for you, haven't I? I don't have any concrete plans after _Ragnarök_."

She caught herself nodding and quickly resumed her frown. "But a baby is a lot different, Tom. A pregnant… _girlfriend_ is a lot different."

Tom baulked. "You think I'd leave you because you're pregnant? That I'd abandon my baby without a second thought?"

She fought the urge to embrace him. He didn't correct her. Did that mean he considered her his girlfriend? No. It didn't matter. She'd rather he back out and leave her now than in a few months when she'd grown used to leaning on him. She could do this by herself. She straightened her back and stuck out her chin.

"You didn't sign up for this. I would understand if you did."

Tom rose and stalked towards her, curling his fingers around her bicep and yanking her against in him with one hand. He took her chin in the other.

"I've had enough of you trying to push me away, Ellie," he growled. "Do you _want_ me to leave you, little girl?"

She whimpered, tearing her chin from his grasp in order to break his gaze. She hated when he used his eye contact as a weapon. She couldn't think when those baby blues bored into her. He allowed her to wrench her jaw free, but held her tightly against him.

"Do you?"

She squirmed. Of course she didn't want him to go, but she also didn't want a teasing glance into what life with Tom and a child could be like, only to have it ripped away when he grew tired of being a father. That wouldn't be fair to any of them.

Gently he squeezed her arm, coaxing her from out of her racing mind. Ellie gazed up at him, easily losing herself in his earnest gaze. He seemed genuine.

"No," she whispered. "I don't want you to go."

He visibly relaxed, his shoulders relaxing and his grip on her softening as he cupped her jaw, directing her gaze to him.

"Are you going to let me help you through this? I'll not let you go through this pregnancy alone."

Ellie couldn't help but squint up at him.

"You really want me to have the baby?"

Tom inhaled deeply and closed his eyes for a moment, summoning additional patience. He released his breath. When his eyes opened, he was met with her sincere stare. He realized she truly was uncertain of his investment. No wonder she was so frightened. He stroked her hair, tucking an errant strand behind her ear.

"Yes, Ellie."

She raised a brow. "I'm going to get big and hormonal and probably crabby. Are you sure you want that?"  
Tom laughed and thumbed her lip affectionately.

"I know you're scared," he murmured, running his finger along her jaw.

She pushed his hand away, as her ability to think deteriorated severely when he touched her.

"I'm serious, Tom. If you have any doubts, let's just call it now, okay? I know you don't want to, but I'm only going to become more fragile the more pregnant I am. If you let me get used to having you, then leave, it's going to break part of me," she said, voice wavering.

Her last few words were almost whispered. Tom's heart ached for her. He cleared his throat from emotion and searched for words that were truthful, but also reassuring.

"I can't promise forever, Ellie. Neither of us know what challenges the future will present, and problems can arise on either side of a relationship. Remember that, sweet girl." Her shoulders fell and all of a sudden the grout between the tiles of the kitchen floor became very important to look at. Anything to avoid Tom's gaze. With a sigh, he gently, but firmly, tilted her chin up.

"What I _can_ promise is that I will be a part of this baby's life, that you don't have a say in," he said sternly. "I also will to try and make this work between us. It's not what either of us expected, but I genuinely believe we can do this, unless you would truly rather go by it yourself…"

Wiping away a tear, she shook her head.

"No, I want to do it with you," she whispered.

He pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Good girl."

After looking at her for an unnerving moment, something that never failed to make butterflies flap madly in her belly, Tom firmly gripped her hips and guided her backwards until her rear hit the kitchen table. Without saying a word, he hoisted her up and gingerly tugged at the ties of her robe.

"Wait."

Ellie's cheeks flushed and she avoided his eyes as she wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him forward. Twining her arms around his neck, her words were muffled as she buried her face against his chest.

"Thank you."

Surprised by her gratitude, Tom's brows raised, but he held her tightly.

"You're welcome, Ellie." He planted a kiss against her temple. "Just because this is unplanned, doesn't mean you don't belong to me, little girl," he reminded her with a quiet growl. His hand slipped between them and he rubbed her stomach. "I'm still your Daddy, whether or not you have my baby growing in your belly."

With a whimper Ellie's legs tightened, she was growing eager to grind her core against him as his words made her little cunt throb. Tilting her head so she could reach his neck with her lips, she pressed shy kisses against his hot skin.

Tom clucked his tongue at her and gently peeled her arms from around his shoulders. Confused, Ellie cocked her head to the side. Tom ignored the act and returned to the task of undressing her, pushing her robe off her shoulders. When she reached for the hem of her short nightgown, he smacked her hands away. Her eyes started to narrow, but a pointed look from Tom quickly put an end to that. As he pushed off the thin straps holding her gown up, smiling as it pooled around her waist, he leaned forward and nuzzled the tip of his nose against her cheek.

"This body belongs to me, Ellie."

Dumbly she nodded, her eyes hooded with arousal at the sound of his voice and the possessive words he was purring in her ear. She helped him pull the rest of her nightgown down, dragging it from her middle, down her hips and to her legs until she was able to kick the garment to the floor. Sitting before him completely nude, she glanced down self-consciously at her stomach and covered theslightly protruding part of her belly with her hands. The bump was small enough that she hadn't noticed it until putting two and two together when she'd gotten sick, but she wasn't sure he'd find it attractive.

With a quiet growl Tom pushed her hands away.

"Did you not hear me? You will not hide any part of yourself from me. Tell me who your body belongs to, little girl."

Mouth going dry, Ellie's jaw hung open as he gruffly drove his point home.

"You, Daddy," she rasped.

He rubbed his hands over her middle, cupping her bump firmly.

"Who does this baby belong to?"

Her cheeks flamed as he spoke. The possessiveness he was showing for her and their child made her throb. She swallowed hard, her voice no louder than a whisper.

"You, Daddy."

Tom grunted, evidently pleased with her answer. He visibly palmed himself through his dark jeans as he studied her.

"Lay back."

Though still slightly flustered at his acceptance of her changing body, she did as he asked and reclined on the table, her knees dangling over the edge. Tom stepped between her legs and leaned over, planting a hand on one side of her trunk, while dragging the other along the outside of her thigh to her hip, then finally against the outer crest of pelvis. He felt along the contours, smiling as he traced the bones. Fighting the urge to push his hands away, she held her breath for a moment. Nervous, she interrupted his train of thought.

"I have wide hips, I think that's why I'm not showing much," Ellie blurted, her stomach muscles contracting involuntarily beneath his warm hands.

He hummed absentmindedly as his fingers finally reached the small bump of her lower abdomen. Tom traced around the raised portion, eliciting a gasp from the girl. She tried to prop herself up on her elbows so she could see him better, but he gently pressed his hand against her chest until she relaxed. Slowly he stroked her smooth flesh, making her shiver as his confident hands explored her body.

"Beautiful," he murmured, leaning forward to place a kiss on her belly, his lips remaining against her skin for several moments.

Ellie gasped and ran her hands through his soft hair, moaning quietly as her skin broke out in goosebumps.

"Daddy," she whimpered, arching.

She could feel him smiling against her skin as he chuckled, pleased that his attention drew such a reaction from her. Slowly he pulled away, and shot her a look promising that just because she was pregnant didn't mean he wasn't going to give her what she needed. His expression made the pressure in her lower belly build and her already wet pussy throb with need. She squirmed beneath him, trying desperately to find something to provide her with enough leverage to push her hips against his. She hiked a leg over his hip, frantically drawing him against her.

"Mmm, sweet girl," he purred, cupping her breast in his hand and squeezing.

He plucked at her nipple, humming in contentment as the dusky peak hardened for him. With his free hand he deftly undid his belt and jeans, pulling his hardening shaft from his boxers and pumping his fist over his hot length. Ellie whined, spreading her legs and openly offering herself to her him. The sunlight hit just right to glint off her slick cunt, which made Tom groan and bury the tip of his cock in her folds, rubbing it up and down her slit. He growled and she whimpered, using her arms to push up from the table in order find purchase to lift herself against him.

"Daddy, please," she whined, begging him with her eyes as he peered down at her.

The corner of his mouth quirked and she felt him throb. Evidently he was a fan of her pleading. Tom leaned over, bracing himself with one hand and using the other to hitch her leg up around his hip. Slowly, torturously he pushed into her, coaxing groans from both of them as he sank in to the hilt. Ellie let out a sigh of relief as Tom thrust home and she wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling his lips against hers.

In case his words hadn't offered her sufficient reassurance, he emphasized his point with his mouth. His mouth massaged hers as he licked and nipped gently at her lower lip, seducing tiny whines and cries from Ellie as she cupped his jaw in her free hand. His kiss was confident, calming, and possessive; everything she needed to feel in that moment. Tom's lips assured her he wasn't going anywhere, that he wasn't scared off by the little life growing inside her.

His hips moved slowly at first, and Ellie offhandedly noted that he was withdrawing lazily enough to rub for an elongated period of time against the bundle of nerves buried inside her, making her shake beneath him. Most of this went unnoticed as he was making a mockery of her intellect with his entire body. She clung to him, taking from his kisses everything he offered. Her heart swelled and for the first time in many years, long before she met Tom, her racing mind calmed and her body relaxed without force. She trusted this man and her mind was finally coming to terms with the fact. Ellie had a feeling her body had accepted this weeks ago, but her brain typically refused to believe in good things until their existence was proven, which he was currently doing.

With a grunt Tom's hips stuttered, interrupting his smooth rhythm. Ellie hooked her other leg around his hip and pulled him forward so that he rested the majority of his weight on her, which he allowed with a small smile. He pulled his mouth away and stared down at her, absentmindedly stroking her hair.

"My beautiful little girl," he murmured.

His soft words were outrageously contrasted by the rough snap of his hips, which forced Ellie several inches across the table. She cried out, staring up at him helplessly as he began to stoke the ache in her lower belly with long, brisk thrusts. Fighting to keep her eyes from rolling back, she clung to him, whimpering against his shoulder as he fucked her.

"That's good girl. It feels so good, doesn't it?"

All she could do was nod and offer a high-pitched whine, her pink lips parting as she panted, grunting softly as each thrust increased in force. She was quickly losing the ability to function, a fact which she was fairly certain Tom knew. Her eyes glazed over and she looked up at him, vulnerable and powerless as his dauntless eyes stared at her.

"You want to come for Daddy, sweetheart?"

"Please, Daddy," she breathed, gasping at an especially hard thrust that made her see stars.

Tom moaned and snuck a hand between them, using the slick wetness coating Ellie's cunt to massage little circles around her straining clit.

"Come, Babygirl."

With a cry Ellie's back arched and she flew apart, the pressure twisting deep in her tummy snapping and springing free as her tight, slick walls throbbed over his cock. Her velvety muscles contracted, squeezing his length and working him towards his own completion. With a grunt Tom doubled his speed, his rhythm shot as his hips hammered against hers. He cried out as his own orgasm hit, the tight warmth of her cunt coaxing thick rope after rope of creamy come from him.

Careful not to harm her, Tom propped himself up on his elbows, which rested on either side of her face. Their breaths mingled as they panted heavily and Tom rested his forehead against her collarbone. Unwilling to pull out of her, he looked back up at her through hooded eyes as he caressed the side of her tummy.

"This is going to happen, kitten," he murmured with a small smirk.

Ellie's jaw bobbed as she tried to come up with a smart response, but she found herself merely relaxing beneath him as her eyes began to flutter closed.

"Yes, Daddy."

Tom rumbled, chuckling quietly as he ran his thumb along her jaw and kissed her lips.

"Good girl."


	12. Let Go

The weeks following Tahoe were rocky for the couple. Tom's filming schedule ramped up and the poor man was on set for an average of sixteen hours a day, and studying for midterms monopolized the majority of Ellie's time. Though they'd sent a copious amount of text messages and spoken several times over the phone, the pair had been without physical contact for two weeks.

Ellie bristled with mild irritation when Tom presumptuously announced he was sending Frank to retrieve her from school, but she was too tired to argue. Around midday, her energy consistently tanked from the pregnancy. Thoughts became hazy, her motivation dwindled and she fought to keep her eyes open in class. When finished with school for the day, she typically went home and napped, but it felt like an eternity since she'd seen Tom and she refused to let a little fatigue keep them apart a minute longer.

Clutching her bag to her chest, her knee bounced nervously as she waited for the familiar black sedan. When the glint of the freshly waxed paint caught her eye, she leapt to her feet and slung her oversized purse over her shoulder, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from sprinting to the car. As it rolled to a stop, she quickly strode to the rear door, uncomfortable with making Frank get out and open it for her, when it popped open unexpectedly from the inside. A tall form unfolded from the backseat, and she all but launched herself at it. Her arms wrapped around Tom's neck as she tucked her head beneath his chin, immediately soothed by his familiar scent as she inhaled.

"My sweet girl," he murmured against her hair as he pressed a kiss to her temple. He held his hand against her stomach for a moment, as if waiting to feel for life.

Immediately hungry for more affection, Ellie stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his, moaning softly as he cupped the back of her head. When he pulled away, the poor girl was unable to quell her whine. He smiled fondly, cupping her face and stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"Not here, sweetheart," he noddedlq1 ;.gt;p.,kmjn  
\\)_p[gh;nv his head to the right where several students had corralled together a few hundred feet away. Phones flew out of pockets to snap pictures as they whispered excitedly to one another. Ellie glanced at them, her cheeks flushing pink with embarrassment.

"Sorry, I forgot."

Tom grinned, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he smiled down at her.

"You'll get used to it," he winked.

Despite her attempt to push down the emotion, her damned heart swelled, clearly completely enamored with the man before her.

Ellie was startgtled out of her spellbound state by a hand on her shoulder. She turned, surprised to see her moderately attractive, thirty-something math professor.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt, Ellie. I just wanted to congratulate you on your exam, you scored very well," he said with a fond smile.

Ellie practically squealed, clasping her hands together excitedly.

"Really? I did?"

Her instructor nodded, giving her a little side hug. Clearly, he was oblivious as to who Tom was, both in the sense of his being famous as well as her significant other.

"I know how hard you worked. I haven't finished correcting them all so grades won't be posted until tomorrow, but I wanted to let you know."

"Thank you!"

He patted her shoulder.

"You're welcome. Have a great weekend, Ellie. You earned it."

Letting out a giant sigh of relief, Ellie spun back to Tom, expecting to see a congratulatory smile on his face. Her own grin fell when he met her with an austere expression. He stared at her, his face devoid of emotion before his eyes flicked once in the direction of her professor, then to the growing gaggle of students, some of whom were digging in their bags for something to ask him to sign.

"They're going to cause a scene. We need to go," snapped quietly, motioning for her to get in the car.

His abrupt, terse manner stunned her so thoroughly that she obediently crawled into the vehicle, numbly buckling her seatbelt as he entered from the other side. Tom slid in and silently looked out his window. Ellie cleared her throat to speak, but all she could muster was to open and close her jaw several times. She couldn't think of anything to say. She replayed the last few minutes in her head and couldn't pinpoint what went wrong. After several attempts at speech, she finally found her voice.

"Tom?"

He was still, aside from his hands. They were slowly flexing, his fingers almost hyperextending before his knuckles turned white as he clenched them into fists. He let out a shaky breath.

"Who was he?"

Ellie cocked her head, thoroughly confused.

"You mean my math professor?"

Tom laughed once on an exhale, shaking his head while refusing to look at her.

"He seemed to be more than that."

Slowly, Ellie's face bloomed with color. When she spoke, her voice was hoarse.

"What are you talking about?"

"He touched you. How many other men have you let touch you while we've been apart?"

Blinking rapidly, Ellie tried to figure out exactly how they'd arrived at this point.

"I-I don't understand. You're talking about my professor?"

He neglected to respond. Her mouth grew dry and her stomach clenched as she fidgeted next to him.

"Tom?"

Silently he shook his head, looking up in disbelief. She tried her last resort.

"Daddy?"

Tom's head snapped in her direction, his brow arched in challenge.

"Really? You're going to call me that now?"

Her nose stung as she fought back tears that quickly became fueled by anger.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Solemnly Tom turned, the corner of his mouth quirked in a cruel smirk.

"Answer my question, _kitten._ How many other men do you allow touch you?"

Blonde brows furrowing in frustration, she shook her head.

"No one else touches me," she snapped, her eyes narrowing as tears threatened to spill.

How dare he make such an accusation? It was such an innocent act!

"There was something in the way he looked at you. He was far too familiar."

Ellie squeezed her eyes shut. Surely, this was a bad dream, not a melodramatic back-seat show down.

"Tom, he's helped me with a few math concepts during his office hours. He knows how hard I studied for the midterm and was merely congratulating me on a job well done. I don't see the harm in that."

He crowded her against the car door, her breath coming in short pants as he narrowed his eyes.

"You've spent time alone with him?"

Swallowing hard, Ellie nodded firmly. She had nothing to hide.

"There will be no more of that."

She scoffed, huffing and glaring at him.

"You can't tell me who I can and can't receive _math tutoring_ from, Thomas. You're being absolutely ridiculous. What is this about?"

He studied her intently, tracing his lower lip with an index finger.

"You will find a female tutor."

The Town Car rolled to a stop in front of Tom's building. Ellie was absolutely indignant. She crossed her arms and glared.

"I will not! Tell me what's going on in the damned head of yours or I'm going home."

Tom growled and opened his door, slamming it shut. Ellie's neck twisted as she watched him walk around behind the car, unsure whether he'd just ended the conversation. When her door flew open violently, it became clear that he was most definitely not finished. He hauled her out of the vehicle, holding her close to her side. The sound of a throat clearing broke his concentration. The poor chauffer was unsure how to proceed.

"Thank you, Frank. I'll see you tomorrow," he said through gritted teeth.

The poor driver glanced apologetically at Ellie, but nodded and put the car in gear. Tom flung the door closed and yanked his girl alongside him while she sputtered and struggled against his grip. She hissed his name, trying not to cause a scene as the doorman let them in.

"Tom!"

He promptly ignored her and walked them to the elevator. Her arm was already sore and surely bruising from her resisting, so she gave in and stumbled obediently at his side. Tom led them into the car and hit the button for his floor, finally releasing a panting Ellie, who took several steps away from him, backing herself into the corner and staring at him with wide eyes.

"What's the matter with you?"

Tom surveyed her, giving a curt shake of the head indicating this wasn't the place to have such a conversation. With a ding, the elevator door opened. When he extended his arm to grab her bicep, she hissed and ducked out of his way. Ellie stomped as quietly as possible to his apartment and glared at him as he followed.

Hands shaking in anger, Tom opened his door and Ellie entered. She walked straight into his kitchen and snatched a glass from the cupboard, then filled it with cool water and thrust it at him.

"Drink. Snap yourself out of this _mood_ and talk to me."

Tom dubiously eyed the cup, but took it from her hands, draining it. He licked a stray drop from his lip.

"Ellie."

She rolled her eyes, at wit's end.

"Tom."

He looked away, cracking a few knuckles with a sigh.

"I don't want you seeing that man again."

"For Christ's sake! He's my _professor_! My tuition pays for me to see him in class, what do you want me to do?"

Tom considered her, one brow cocked as if challenging her right to be exasperated.

"Then I don't want you alone with him."

Obstinately Ellie stuck out her chin, hands quivering in anger.

"Tell me what the _hell_ this is about, or I'm done."

He slammed the glass down on the counter and stalked towards her, forcing her back against the wall as he used his body to pin her. His breath was hot against her ear as he leaned forward, threateningly tracing a line along her pulsing jugular with his fingertip.

"You will not threaten me. You are _mine_. This baby is _mine_. I'll not have either of you spending time with some strange man while I'm working. He has no right to you. Does he even know you have my child growing inside you?"

Ellie's brows raised in surprise and her cheeks flushed. He was _jealous._ And much too close. The poor girl's brain function faltered without incident whenever he had her like this, powerless and panting with his hard body pressed against hers. Scrunching her eyes shut, she tried to clear her head, pleading with her brain to work despite his proximity. Ellie realized his behavior was erratic because he _coveted_ her, as if he didn't know she was already his. Her heart tightened in her chest.

"No, that's never been a conversation topic," she murmured. "It's always been strictly schoolwork between us, Tom. Neither wanted anything more than that. I just needed help with math," she said, cupping his jaw and rising onto her tiptoes to press a chase kiss against his lips.

That seemed to assuage him for the time being. His grip on her arms loosened and his hands fell to his sides.

"And the others?"

Annnnnnd all the ground they'd just covered nullified. Ellie gasped in anger, her hands balling into fists to keep from slapping him.

"Would you stop that? What do you think I've been doing for the past two weeks? I've been buried in homework and missing you, Tom. That's all I've had time to do. That's all I've had _energy_ to do. Being pregnant is exhausting and you're proving to be as well."

She elbowed her way past him and went to the sofa, plopping down onto the plush cushions with a giant sigh. Ellie buried her face in her hands for a moment, trying to compose herself. Slowly, Tom approached her, gently prying her legs apart and settling between them on his knees. When his fingers slid beneath the hem of her shirt, she started pushing his hands away, but the glare he shot her dared her to continue. In surrender, she held her hands up and away from him. Chest heaving as she fought to calm herself, Ellie watched his face as he peeled her shirt over her head. Tom seemed to be calming. Obediently she lifted her arms, but crossed them over her chest at the first chance she had.

Tom's lip practically curled in contempt and Ellie was fairly positive he growled at her. Once again, she relinquished control and dropped her arms to her sides. Tom firmly pressed against her chest, forcing her to recline against the leather of the sofa. Doing so put her on display for him. His hands were on her almost immediately. Stroking her belly, his warm fingers ran over her chilled skin. Her damned brain betrayed her as she let out a tiny whimper, which prompted Tom to cup her breasts with a groan, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples through her bra.

"Tom," she whispered, giving her hips a little thrust to grind herself against him.

He grunted, mostly ignoring her as his hands returned to her abdomen. He traced along her sides, then splayed a hand above her bellybutton, dragging it down along her stomach until his fingers brushed the unmistakable bump growing. Tom explored the raised portion of her belly, coaxing a shiver from the poor girl, who was trying hard to stay angry at him and failing rather miserably. His hands slid to her hips and he squeezed a little tighter than was comfortable.

"Stand."

He cupped her elbow and hauled her to her feet, causing her to stagger and brace herself against his hard body.

"Daddy?"

"Quiet," he snapped.

Tom dragged her to his room and pointed to the bed.

"Strip, then lay down on your back."

Chest tight with both emotion and anticipation, Ellie nodded and quickly climbed out of her clothes, leaving them in a pile on the floor, then crawled onto the bed, flipping to her back and reclining against the pillows.

"Spread your arms and legs like a good girl, sweetheart."

Though his command was icy, her eyes closed in relief and her body relaxed the second the endearment passed his lips. He was still her Tom. She positioned herself for him, her arms out at either side and her legs spread in open invitation. Tom grunted as he glimpsed the shining wetness of her cunt, and she could see him rubbing the heel of his palm against his hardening erection through his trousers. He was silent for a moment. All Ellie could hear were his labored breathing.

"You need this, don't you?"

Ellie's eyes fluttered open in surprise and she tried to sit up.

"Ah, ah, little girl. Lay back."

Ellie did as he ordered, pouting just slightly as she relaxed against his bed. As she lay still, she couldn't help but ponder his words. _Did_ she need this? She shouldn't _need_ something that frightened her, and she could hear her damn pulse hammering in her ears. There was no way this attraction could be healthy… But God, she'd missed him so much. She'd missed everything about him. His smile and laugh, his confidence, the way he always seemed to know what she needed (whether or not she agreed at the time), his dominance, the way he _claimed_ her, and how he cared for her when he was finished. That part especially. There was something so soothing, so therapeutic about being completely exhausted and used up, only to be taken into the hands of this man and put back together again. The way he crooned at her afterwards, the gentle, but firm ways he touched her. Ellie got goosebumps just thinking about it.

Unsure how to respond to his command, she merely watched with round eyes as Tom pulled open the drawer to his nightstand. She heard it close, then startled as his deft fingers looped a soft nylon rope around her wrists, pulling them firmly above her head and tethering them to the bedframe. Ellie whimpered in surprise and turned her head towards Tom, brows raised in uncertainty. She found it unbelievably irritating that she wasn't terrified. The man was tying her up, for God's sake. She was about to become immobile. And she was more worried about her circulation than her safety! She couldn't believe how much she trusted the blasted man to take care of her.

He smiled down at her as he slipped another loop of rope around each ankle, securing them comfortably to the bedposts so that her legs were forced open. With a satisfied sigh, Tom sat at her side, trailing two fingers down the center of her chest, over her belly, her bump and down between her folds. It had been two weeks since he'd touched her and Ellie was strung tight. The cry she uttered was shamefully desperate.

"You love when Daddy touches you like this, don't you kitten?"

As his fingers slowly circled around her throbbing, aching clit, her mind grew fuzzy and everything but his hands on her seemed to matter less and less. She didn't have the resolve to answer flippantly. She _did_ love it.

"Yes, Daddy," she whispered, tugging experimentally at her bonds. Of course none of her limbs budged. Tom tied them carefully enough that they weren't painful, but they held her in place.

"Have you ever been tied up before, Ellie?"

Silently she shook her head.

"Good. I wanted to be the first to take you this way."

Ellie moaned, desperately tugging at the ties around her ankles so she could squeeze her thighs together and relieve even the tiniest amount the pressure building between her legs.

"Daddy," she whined.

Tom smirked and shook his head, increasing the pressure on her clit.

"Shhh, darling. You're to be a mother, now. Mothers are maternal and chaste, Babygirl. They're not wanton little whores," he murmured, leaning forward to kiss the corner of her mouth.

"Unless, of course, you've found yourself in greater need of pleasure?"

Ellie grunted softly, squirming to arch her hips off the bed to press against his hand. She looked at him with confusion. He was correct; how had he known?  
This time Tom full on grinned and stroked her hair away from her face.

"You should know I never do anything part-way, sweet girl. I haven't had much free time these past few weeks, or I'd have spent it with you." Tenderly he brushed his thumb against her lower lip. "But when unable to sleep, I researched what's happening to you, to your body. It's fascinating. Did you know your libido can increase with pregnancy?"

Their eyes locked together. Poor Ellie was trembling and panting, so close to the edge, yet Tom refused to take her all the way.

"Answer me, little girl."

With a whimper, she squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head.

"N-no, Daddy. I didn't know," she whispered.

"Well, I'll have to show you, won't I? My little slut," he crooned.

"Daddy, please," she gasped as his finger rubbed her clit _just_ right, making her see stars.

"You want to come, baby?"

She bit her lip and nodded, eyes practically welling with tears as he teased her.

"Oh, sweetheart," he murmured, a devious glint in his eye.

He slipped his two fingers inside her, easily aided by the dripping slick of her cunt. She cried out as her pussy contracted around him, earning a groan from the father of her baby. His gaze was absolutely predatory as he stared down at her, thrusting fingers solidly into her at a brisk pace.

"Oh, God," she breathed as she throbbed over him again, tugging frantically at the rope that kept her mostly immobile. Her stomach muscles fluttered as she gasped for breath. The poor girl started as Tom's free hand cupped her breast.

"These are bigger since I last saw them."

Ellie cried out, desperate to draw his attention back to her deliriously needy self and away from her chest.

"Daddy please, I can't," she wasn't sure exactly what it was she couldn't do, perhaps she could no longer hang onto her sanity if he continued teasing her.

"Do you need me to give you an orgasm, Ellie?"

She released a high pitched whine, nodding as a tear dribbled from the corner of her eye. She couldn't think, she was just a giant pile of pitiful need.

"Normally I would make you ask nicely, little girl." Her eyes grew wide in horror. She hadn't asked permission in her typical fashion, but that was because she was too far gone to string a sentence together! "But I'll take pity on you since you're carrying my child," he murmured, pressing a kiss to her forehead as his fingers started slamming into her.

She screamed in relief as his crooked fingers hit that spot again and again, his knuckles teasing her clit with each thrust. Ellie cried out as he fucked her through her orgasm, leaving the poor girl shivering as her body came down from its high.

"Fuck," she panted.

Tom's lips curled into a smile and he began undressing. Once his clothes littered the floor along with Ellie's, he loosened the ties around her ankles, not releasing her, but allowing for a slack. He crawled forward on his knees, staring her down as he slipped his hands under her spread knees and lifted them.

"Daddy, _please_ ," she puffed, cheeks pink with exertion.

Without a word, Tom thrust home. They both moaned, Tom finally finding solace for his throbbing cock. Ellie whimpered, using his grasp on her for leverage to thrust her core against him.

"Patience, Ellie," he growled, repositioning his knees on the mattress.

With a whine she conceded, relaxing back against the pillows. Her expression of dire need, however, did not change. Tom's studied her face, smirking as he drew his hips back. With a grunt he surged forward, panting as he took a moment to enjoy the heat of her tight channel. With another growl he pulled out again, this time thrusting forward and developing a rhythm. Ellie whimpered beneath him, uttering nonsense as she begged him to fuck her faster.

"I know Babygirl, I know how bad you need it," he crooned, snapping his hips with enough force that she'd be sore in the morning.

It took ever brain cell available for Ellie's plea to make it from her brain to her vocal chords, "Daddy, I need to come," she choked.

Though she didn't say please, which he would address later, Tom nodded.

"Come, baby."

Ellie cried out, her back arching as her belly wound so tight it exploded. She saw stars, her eyes rolling back as he fucked her through each spasm. Panting beneath him, she longed to wrap her arms around his neck, but obediently stayed tied beneath him as he sought completion and she recovered.

Tom thrust into her fiercely, grunting with each pump of his hips. His head fell back in bliss, eyes squeezing shut as he came deep inside her. For several minutes, he lay above her, barely managing to prop himself up on his elbows to avoid crushing her. Once he caught his breath, he rolled off, immediately tending to her wrists and ankles. He untied her, massaging each limb as he went while whispering soothing praise.

"You were such a good girl, sweetheart." He pressed a kiss against each cheek, her nose, forehead and then her lips.

Several tears leaked from her eyes, though she wasn't upset. Simply relieved and sated.

"Thank you Daddy," she mumbled sleepily as she rolled to her side, her lips curved into a small satisfied smile.

He disappeared for a moment and Ellie shivered with cold as her sweat-slicked skin dried. She sat up, dizzy from moving so quickly and began to panic when he wasn't there beside her. When he heard her frightened whimper, Tom quickly strode from the bathroom and comforted her with confident, reassuring hands as he cleaned them both. He pulled her into his lap, his hands rubbing her back as he cradled her in his arms.

"Shhh, little one."

The corners of Tom's mouth turned up into a contented smile. His girl had done so well. He was genuinely pleased how she'd taken everything he'd given. They still had a very serious conversation that needed having the next morning, as their earlier conversation revealed, but for now he would let his Babygirl sleep as he held her. Stroking his fingers through her silky hair, he lay back against the headboard as Ellie drifted off to sleep in his arms.


	13. Ready to Break

A few hours later, Ellie rolled over, reaching all four limbs out as far as possible and groaning at the deliciously painful sensation between her legs. The girl buried her nose in one of Tom's pillows and breathed in deeply, sighing as his scent invaded her nose. Rotating to her back, Ellie blinked a few times, willing the heaviness of her sleepy eyelids away. When she realized he wasn't in his room or the bathroom, she stilled, listening for proof that Tom was still in the apartment with her. She could hear the muffled sounds of someone moving in the kitchen, and she was fairly certain that someone was not Frank.

Without bothering to leave the bed, she blindly dug on the floor for his discarded shirt and wriggled into it, fastening three buttons in the middle of the garment which gave her a lame semblance of modesty. But at least she tried. She snatched up her phone from the bedside table and checked the time. It was time to leave soon. Hopping in the shower would be the brightest course of action in speeding her return home, but she wasn't feeling particularly auspicious that evening.

Waltzing out of Tom's bedroom, Ellie padded to his kitchen table and perched on a chair, leaning on her elbows and watching him move around the space.

"There are chopped vegetables and hummus," he pointed to a small platter as he stirred a large pan on the stove. Ellie made a face but quickly changed her expression into a wide-eyed, innocent look when Tom raised a threatening brow at her. Eying the plate warily, she selected a carrot and drug it through the dollop of chickpea mush, grimacing once more as she brought it to her lips. When she hesitated, Tom shot her a glare that begged her to challenge him.

"Only because of the baby," she grumbled, snapping off a piece with her teeth for the sake of their child.

After she chewed and swallowed, she cleared her throat and made to rise.

"What can I help with?"

Briefly abandoning the cooking range, Tom filled them each a glass of water, grabbed two plates and silverware to set the table in front of her. He pointed an empty chair on the other side of the table from her.

"Stay seated and put your feet up."

She glanced at her bare, very non-swollen feet and laughed.

"It's not time for that yet."

"Then practice," he said sternly.

Ellie knew better than to argue with his tone, so she propped her feet up on the chair across from her and leaned back.

With a satisfied smile, a shirtless Tom turned back to his stir fry, the combination of food and man making Ellie's mouth water. There passed what she would have labeled a pleasant pause in conversation as Tom continued cooking and Ellie sipped her water, but Tom seemed uneasy with the silence. Relinquishing his stirring spoon, he ran a hand through his hair and braced both hands against the counter, head bent in thought.

"We need to talk. Earlier I did something that I shouldn't have. I knew better, but I got carried away. I wanted you too badly."

The bottom of Ellie's stomach dropped out and her face burned. The sex had been amazing. Hands down.

"Tom, what are you talking about? This afternoon was… Umm, good. Really, really, really good. I liked the rope," she said with a blush.

Tom cleared his throat and ran a finger along his lower lip in consideration.

"No."

She quirked a brow.

"No, it wasn't good?"

He flexed his hand, for once struggling to find words.

"I could've hurt you. I put my pleasure before your safety and that was wrong. I shouldn't have tied you up when I was in such a frenzy. I was out of control and should've stopped. I disrespected your submission."

Brows raised in indifference, Ellie shrugged one shoulder and looked out the window as she nibbled at a carrot. Tom narrowed his eyes in irritation.

"You're not taking this seriously."

She puffed her cheeks with air and exhaled loudly through her mouth.

"I don't know what you want me to say. I trust you, now and then. I'm not angry, and you can't convince me to get upset, Thomas."

His hand tightened around his spoon as he angrily pushed vegetables and chicken from the pan and onto their plates, glaring at her.

"You are to have more respect for your body. Do not let anyone, not even me, abuse you like that, little girl. Not when I'm in that state of mind." He walked the pan back to the range with a sigh. "Ellie, you deserve better. You will let me apologize."

Cheeks pink, she nodded. She wasn't sure how else to respond.

"I forgive you."

Tom sighed deeply, as if she forgave him far too easily, but took his seat next to her and folded his napkin in his lap.

"Thank you."

They shared a relatively relaxed and uneventful meal. Ellie chattered about school and a few gigs she'd had, and Tom shared what he could contractually disclose about filming. The meal was their most peaceful yet until Tom began drumming his fingers against the glass table surface and staring at her. Ellie toyed with what food was left on her plate, her cheeks heating as she tentatively returned his gaze.

"What?"

He steepled his fingers against his lips for a moment.

"You will stay with me this weekend."

"Oh, Tom, I can't, not this week—."

"Frank already gathered your things. He delivered them while you were sleeping."

Ellie sputtered, rising angrily and pushing her plate away.

"He went into my apartment? And messed with my stuff? I can't believe you!"

She stomped to his room and returned a minute later with her clothes and bag in her arms. While attempted to undress, her eyes scanned his apartment for her belongings.

"What did he take? Where are my things?"

When Tom neglected to answer, she scowled and fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, grateful that she'd only fastened three as she shucked off the garment. Wadding it up into a ball, she threw it at his feet. She held the back of the chair and started to redress, clearly in a rush to leave as she watched him expectantly for him to grab her things. She made it as far as one foot back into her panties before Tom snatched her arms behind her back and whispered into her ear.

"You're not leaving, darling. You know I can overpower you, and if you want to fight, be my guest."

He dragged the tip of his nose along her neck, nipping gently as he spoke against her skin. Ellie cursed herself as she broke out in goosebumps.

"We just had a conversation about this! Respect my body, right? Respect it!"

With a grin Tom shook his head, holding her still in one arm and using the other to run his fingers through her hair.

"No, sweet girl. I was speaking about myself. I was out of control this afternoon. That's what was inappropriate; that's how I disrespected you. Now, I'm quite level headed. And I promise, I'm very, very much in control," he murmured against her temple as he held her still, "I'll respect you, just like you need."

Ellie whimpered, struggling pointlessly and gasping when he wrenched her arms painfully behind her back.

"That hurts!"

"Then be good, sweetheart."

With a huff, Ellie relaxed her shoulders, moaning in relief as he loosened his grip on her wrists. Without releasing her arms, Tom dragged her panties back down her leg and tapped her foot until she lifted it, stepping out of them. Silently she mourned the loss of her single remaining scrap of dignity. With more force than was necessary, he guided her back to his bedroom. Dinner cleanup could wait.

Tom tossed her onto the bed, earning an exasperated sigh. Ellie crossed her arms over her chest as she watched him pick up the rope he'd used earlier. When she shied away, he gave her an accusing look.

"You said you liked the rope, Babygirl."

Her jaw bobbed as she scrambled to think of a response. Apparently having his hands on her temporarily disarmed her brain, because she could only manage a quiet whimper. Ellie began to crawl backwards, spreading out as she'd done earlier that afternoon, but Tom shook his head.

"Give me your wrists."

Obediently she sat up and offered them, gasping softly as he tied her wrists together with more tension than before.

"Lay on your stomach."

Poor Ellie's gaze fleetingly shot to the door, earning a growl from Tom.

"I'll call security on you, little girl. You won't get away."

Mouth open in complete shock; Ellie was utterly dumbstruck. Shaking herself out of her astonished horror, she glared.

"That's for escorting people out of buildings, Tom," she snapped.

He shrugged, examining his fingernails.

"Not if they're accused of theft and I've asked that the police not get involved."

Indignantly Ellie gasped, clenching her bound hands together.

"You wouldn't."

Tom laughed as he picked her up and rolled her onto her belly, bending her legs so her bare rear was very much exposed. Suddenly deadly serious, he ran his hand over her stomach.

"Is this okay?"

Ellie bit her lip, brows furrowing as she surveyed his earnest expression, touched that in his show of complete and utter dominance he would pay attention to the health of their baby.

"Yes Daddy," she whispered.

He grinned and stroked her hair from her face.

"There's my good, good girl," he murmured against her mouth, pressing several kisses against her lips.

Pulse still pounding from adrenaline, she vaguely wondered if what he was doing to her was consensual or not, but when she felt his fingers between her slit, she couldn't help but groan and lean forward, resting the side of her face against the bed with a pleased sigh.

She was shaken out of her reverie when a slap echoed in the bedroom, followed by stinging pain on the right cheek of her bottom. She cried out in surprise, shaking as additional adrenaline flooded her system. To both of their surprise, not only did she neglect to yell, she also didn't tell him to stop. The girl uttered a quiet whimper, but held still, essentially offering herself to him.

"Fuck," Tom rumbled, running his hand over her now red cheek to her hip, squeezing and coaxing a moan from the girl beneath him. Her panting prevented Ellie from saying anything, but she did manage to spread her legs wider.

"Good girl."

There was no possible way Tom missed the shiver that shook her entire body. Her teeth chattered briefly until she bit her lip to cushion her trembling jaw. Tom groaned and issued another swat, this one harder than the first. Ellie couldn't hold back her cry this time and a tear leaked from the corner of her eye. By the fifth slap, she no longer had the resolve to hold back her tears, which flowed freely as he continued striking her behind. Ellie prepared herself for the eleventh but found her flinch to be premature. Was her punishment over? She heard the faint rasp of a zipper and the clink of Tom's belt which sent her body in to a frenzy all over again. She shook, partially from the effort of holding herself up and balancing with her bound hands, partially in anticipation.

Both moaned as Tom ran the tip of his cock along her folds, only to find her dripping wetness onto her inner thighs.

"Oh, sweetheart."

She whimpered at the implications of his tone. His voice promised no mercy, that he would use against her the fact that such rough treatment turned her on. Hungrily he worked his cock into her dripping cunt with quick strokes, making her cry out at the dull burn as he stretched her without patience. Startled out of her pain by another strike to her ass, Ellie almost fell forward, but Tom wrapped his hand in her hair to keep her in place. Panting heavily, she tried gaining her bearings as her lover began plowing into her from behind, alternating slaps of his hand with pumps of his hips.

Ellie's eyes practically rolled back, and she knew by the strangled groan Tom emitted that he felt her cunt involuntarily contract around his thick length. He leaned over her body, wrapping his arms around her middle and splaying his hands along her belly as he rutted into her like an animal. Panting, he whispered in her ear.

"My dirty, dirty girl. My beautiful, stubborn, little whore that tries so hard to be strong and independent until her Daddy touches her little pussy and she can't function anymore."

Ellie let out a pathetic whimper, thrusting back against him to the best of her ability.

"What are we going to do with you, my precious little mummy? So responsible when it comes to her baby," he firmly rubbed her belly, "But such a little slut when it comes to pleasing her Daddy."

The hot breath of his words in her ear was her undoing, and she gave a pitiful whine.

"Daddy," she sobbed, the pressure deep between her legs becoming utterly unbearable as he fucked her with enough force that the headboard was likely denting the wall behind it.

Straightening so that he had better access to her rear, Tom issued another strike as he growled.

"Come, my little whore."

With a wail, Ellie obeyed, coming completely apart beneath him. Tom felt her falling and roughly gripped her hips, hauling her back against him and forcing her to stay on her knees as she convulsed around his cock. Whimpering and shaking, Ellie trembled, unable to take air into her lungs at the rate she needed. Gasping, she almost fell forward when he thrust with particularly brutal strength, grunting in satisfaction as he literally rocked her body.

When Ellie struggled to stay propped up, Tom sighed in annoyance and gripped her throat, hauling her so that his front was flush against her back, her head lolling against his shoulder as she tried to find her balance. Wrists still tied, he draped her arms backwards and over his head so that they rested against his shoulders. Tom continued to fuck her, but not at a pace that would make her come. His thrusts were hard, but slow, and she groaned in agony as he teased her. He reached forward and found her clit, using her own juices to rub his finger smoothly around her little pearl.

"You'll stay with me this weekend," he murmured against her ear as she whined, "And this is the last we'll speak of it. We've been apart for too long, and I need you, Ellie," he accented his desire by increasing the pressure on her precious little clit, coaxing a quiet cry from the girl as she began to tremble once again.

"I've missed this," he rubbed his palm along her lower belly. "I'll not be absent a second longer than I have to, and neither will you. You will be at my side whenever your schedule allows, baby." She thrust her hips and stuttered in confusion when his finger stopped rubbing her swollen little nub, but his smooth voice against her ear calmed her.

"Say yes, sweet girl."

Without a moment of hesitation, she nodded.

"Yes, Daddy."

"Good girl," he growled against her neck, sinking his teeth into her tender flesh. She stilled completely, whimpering as he eventually released her from his teeth and laved the bite with his tongue, resuming his assault of her clit.

Her tummy muscles quivered as his hot hands roamed her abdomen. Tom kissed the impressions left by his teeth, then moved his mouth back to her ear.

"It pleases me to see you like this, Ellie." Slipping one hand back between her legs and the used the other to cup her emerging bump and held her firmly. "You're a vision of purity and all things protective and caring, yet when I put my hands on you, you turn into a pathetic little puddle of need," he whispered, biting at her earlobe.

Ellie shuddered, another high pitch whine sounding that she had absolutely no control over stopping. Her hips thrust several times of their own volition, despite her trying to be offended at his words. He liked her pregnant? Now _that_ was unexpected.

His hips resumed pumping, the slap on skin on skin echoing throughout his room.

"I'll let you rest, maybe for a year after this one," he increased pressure on her clit, "But no longer than twelve months. Then I want to see you swollen with my child once more."

Ellie gasped, trying desperately to process his words as he stroked her clit. She was so fucking close, if he increased his speed just the tiniest amount, she'd burst into pieces.

"Do you want that, sweetheart? Do you want to give Daddy a second baby?"

"Daddy," her cry was strangled and her eyes squeezed shut as she fought to think. He wanted _another? With her?_

"I want to take you out and show you off, little girl. Everyone will know you belong to me when they see you on my arm with my baby in your belly. Say yes, Ellie," he coaxed as he untied her wrists

Unable to hold out, the poor girl nodded her head.

"Yes Daddy," she choked, clutching at his hands to keep herself from falling forward.

She could feel him chuckle and feel the flex of his forearm.

"Come, sweet girl," he crooned in her ear as his he rubbed her clit faster, making her lose complete control. She shrieked, her body bowing against him as he strummed her pearl, the volume of her repeated wails indicating she no longer cared that his walls weren't soundproof. There were far more important matters at hand.

He allowed her to collapse forward, his hands gripping her hips firmly as he rammed his cock into her, his thighs slapping against the flaming, red skin of her ass. She cried out, her legs trembling as she tried to stay upright.

"You're mine, Ellie," he growled, splaying his hand along her lower back, forcing her to arch that much more. "Don't you dare forget that, sweetheart."

Hips rearing back, Tom slammed into her, earning a delirious cry from the poor orgasm-addled girl as he sought his own completion. With a shout he buried himself in her tight channel, flooding her walls with his hot seed. As they collapsed, Tom angled them so they fell on their sides, leaving him spooned against Ellie as they both fought to catch their breaths.

"Oh my God," she muttered, wiping a bead of sweat from her forehead. Shaking her head in disbelief, she laughed.

Ellie felt Tom stiffen behind her and she craned her neck, desperate to keep her back to him so he could stay inside her.

"No, it's a good laugh, I promise. I just never thought I'd have sex as good as this," she giggled, burying her face against the pillow.

She felt Tom smile against her cheek as he nuzzled her affectionately.

"You're rather good at it, darling."

She snorted.

"So are you."

With a sigh, Tom rose, and strode to the bathroom, returning with a damp towel for the both of them. Gently, he cleaned her tender slit, soothing her as she moaned at the sensitivity. Once he was satisfied, he popped open the cap of a lotion bottle and motioned for her to lay on her stomach.

"Hey, that's mine," she accused him sleepily.

Tom nodded without the slightest trace of guilt and she rolled onto her tummy.

"It is yours. I like it, it smells like you, sweet girl," he murmured as he began working the lotion into the flaming skin of her rear. She hissed quietly, this spanking was more severe than the first two and the delicate skin was sensitive. Satisfied that her bottom had been properly cared for, Tom leaned forward and pressed a kiss to each cheek, then trailed his lips along her spine before pressing his lips to either shoulder blade.

"I'm serious about you staying for the weekend, Ellie," he said against her skin.

She gave a quiet, obligatory groan but nodded.

"I figured. Though it's completely cheating to make me agree to things when I'm on the brink of an orgasm."

Tom laughed and shook his head as he reclined next to her.

"Daddy gets to make the rules, sweetheart."


	14. Ringleader

'  
A gentle kiss woke Ellie the next morning. Tom crouched at her side of the bed, smoothing her hair from her face as she smiled up at him sleepily.

"Good morning, sunshine."

"Mmm. Morning, Daddy," she murmured sleepily.

"There's someone here I want you to meet." He leaned forward, pressing his lips against her forehead. "Hop in the shower and get dressed, will you darling?"

Taking in his crisp white shirt and dark jeans, she propped herself up on her elbows and nodded. Apparently this was someone worth donning clothes for.

"Who is it?"

"You'll see," he winked.

With a pout, she playfully grabbed the collar of his shirt, dragging his mouth down to hers and eliciting a groan from Tom. She sucked his tongue between her lips, whimpering for him as her arms wrapped around his neck. With a reluctant grunt he pulled away, tongue darting out to lick his lower lip as he smirked accusingly at her.

"None of that, sweetheart. Get your beautiful arse in the shower."

With a sigh, Ellie nodded and untangled herself from the sheets, shooting him a sulky smile before swinging her feet over the side of the bed and padding to the bathroom. When finished, she returned to his room to find the belongings Frank gathered from her apartment spread out on Tom's bureau. She blew her hair dry, put on a small amount of makeup and slipped into a printed dress that hit just above her knee. In a small act of defiance, she neglected to finish her outfit with shoes. She kept her feet bare, despite Frank having grabbed several pairs of both flats and heels.

Quite satisfied with herself, she wiggled her rose-painted toes before stepping out of Tom's bedroom and peering around the corner into the kitchen. At the table, across from the Tom sat a clean shaven brunette in a well-tailored suit. Both men had steaming cups of coffee in their hands as they chatted. The stranger's crossed leg looked reserved compared to Tom's comfortable splayed-legged sprawl, but based on how at ease they seemed, they knew each other well.

As if sensing her snooping self, Tom glanced up and caught Ellie's eye.

"Darling, come here. I want you to meet my friend and publicist, Luke."

Suddenly shy, Ellie briefly made eye contact, offering a small smile as she treaded to the chair at Tom's side. He easily intercepted her, drawing a gasp as he pulled her into his lap. Cheeks blooming with color, Ellie struggled for a moment until Tom's hands tightened threateningly on her hips as he wrapped them around her middle. Uncomfortably Ellie cleared her throat, shooting him a tiny glare before fixing her gaze on the man across from her. To her irritation Tom placed a triumphant kiss behind her ear. She could feel the jerk smiling against her skin.

"Ellie, this is Luke. Luke, this is my girlfriend, Ellie."

When Luke extended his hand, Ellie demurely shook it.

"It's nice to meet you."

He returned the nicety, his accent identifying him as British. Luke looked young. Definitely younger than Tom, but likely older than herself. Though he had kind, warm eyes, his posture had changed since she'd appeared. His back was ramrod straight and his shoulders squared. He gave her a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. She caught his gaze lingering on her belly and instinctively she placed her hands over Tom's.

Luke paused for a moment, his gaze flicking back and forth between Ellie's swollen tummy and Tom's rather pleased expression. The publicist cut to the chase.

"The baby is yours?"

Ellie blushed, angry at the implication that the baby could be another man's. Though the question was clearly meant for Tom, Ellie answered.

"Yes, the baby is his. I'm past ten weeks which means I can submit to a paternity test. I don't want money, I don't want publicity and he won't let me sign any nondisclosure paperwork. I already tried," she said smoothly in one breath.

Luke was visibly stunned, his brows raising in surprise at her candid declaration. She could feel Tom chuckle against her hair. Luke narrowed his eyes.

"You find this humorous, Tom?"

Immediately his arms tightened around Ellie and she was fairly positive she heard him growl.

"No, Luke. I merely find Ellie's honesty refreshing."

His lips pressed against her cheek and Ellie pushed him away in exasperation.

"Stop that," she muttered, looking back to Luke.

"I have no interest in drama. Tell me what you need from me and I'll do it."

"Leave him."

Ellie froze, her face blooming with angry heat. First off, she'd already tried pushing him away. Secondly, who even says that? Just as she was taking a breath to fire back, Tom cut her off.

"She tried, Luke. Several times. I pursued her rather… aggressively," he said with a grin. However, for his next statement, his face grew serious again.

"When she told me about the baby, I refused to allow her to leave. I wouldn't let her go then, and there's no way in hell she's leaving me now, Luke."

Ellie didn't have the heart to look smug as the other man's face threatened to fall. She supposed he was just doing his job, after all. Though it wasn't like she didn't have Tom's well-being at heart. Looking between the pair for another moment, Luke cursed and set his coffee cup down harder than necessary.

"Damnit, Tom."

Ellie could feel Tom's hard muscles tense beneath her as his hand started absentmindedly rubbing her belly.

"This is very different, Luke. In fact, this couldn't be _more_ different," he stated, comparing his relationship with Ellie to his shenanigans over the summer.

The publicist sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as he glanced out the window. The busy streets of Los Angeles offered him no help.

"When you said you wanted me to fly out so you could tell me your good news in person, this isn't what I expected, Tom."

Tom shrugged and sipped his coffee. Before putting the cup down, he offered some to Ellie, who shook her head.

"Caffeine," she murmured.

"Ah. My good, responsible girl."

Such an endearment usually soothed her, but in front of Luke it only made her blood pressure rise. The man clearly wanted her out of Tom's life, and Tom acting like a lovesick fool wasn't helping the situation.

Setting his cup down, Tom cleared his throat.

"She's having my baby, Luke. Nothing will change that. You and I have known one another a long time, and as my publicist, I wanted you to know first. Not even my family is aware of our situation." He kissed Ellie's temple, her flushing cheeks forcing her to look away from Luke, who raised a brow. "I did this as a professional courtesy, Luke. You're damned good at your job, and I want to make this as easy as possible for you. But the circumstances are not going to change, no matter how greatly you dislike them."

With a sigh, Luke crossed his arms across his chest as he warily eyed the couple. He'd never seen Tom act so ridiculously. Not even with the singer. With this girl, he was calm, but simultaneously wound tight. Both adoring of her and fiercely protective with his hands over her stomach and his quickly coming to her defense. Tom had never had a woman that needed protecting before, but, then again, he'd never gotten anyone pregnant prior to Ellie. Nor had the nauseatingly cordial man ever spoken so tersely with him, he thought offhandedly. Luke pulled his glasses off his face and pinched the bridge of his nose as he squinted his eyes shut.

"Fine," he sighed. "How do you want to move forward, Tom?"

"I want to announce the pregnancy." He was interrupted by a gasping and sputtering Ellie, but he continued. "Use whatever style of media you think best. She's showing enough that people are going to notice, and I'd rather address it before the tabloids start speculating. Name her as my partner. You can disclose that she's moving to England with me."

As the words settled in her ears, Ellie stiffened. She stared at Tom in disbelief, then smacked his chest with a thoroughly satisfying _whack._

"I am doing no such thing!" Her words were bellowed into Tom's face. For the second round of her outburst, she turned to Luke. "I am doing no such thing. I am staying right damn here." She wheeled back around and grabbed Tom by his shirt, glaring furiously at him. "How dare you? And how dare you do this in front of someone I don't even know! Let me down!"

She squirmed irately from his lap, digging her nails into the skin of his hands, which were still secured around her little belly, until he released her. Despite her bare-footedness hardly making any noise, she still made a show of stomping to the kitchen and getting a glass of water. Panting in anger, she shook her head at Tom as she sipped. He looked innocently back at her. Reluctantly, her gaze moved to Luke. Sure that he was going to accuse her of using Tom, she was dreading his what would likely be an expression of scathing disdain. The publicist studied her for a minute, but his face remained blank. Then, the corner of his mouth turned upwards. He looked to his client.

"She's good for you, Tom."

Her _partner_ smirked and nodded, tracing his index finger along his lower lip.

"She is."

Ellie fumed.

"She's also pissed," she interjected.

Tom chuckled and Ellie slammed her glass down. Her nose stung as tears threatened to fall. When she wiped at her eye, Tom rose and glided gracefully to her side.

"Oh, sweetheart. Don't cry. I've been meaning to talk to you about this. I know it's a lot to take in." Annoying Price Charming that he was, he swept her off her feet and returned to his chair where he held her like a child as she buried her face against his neck, completely ignoring Luke who had started gathering his things.

"I'll be at my hotel, mate," he murmured. "Give me a ring next week. You finish filming Tuesday?"

Silently, Tom nodded as he stroked Ellie's back. Looking torn, Tom tried to rise but Luke shook his head.

"I'll show myself out. Despite the circumstances, it's good to see you… happy, Tom."

Ellie couldn't tell what Tom murmured, but as the door shut she relaxed completely. She mumbled against his skin, fighting the urge to bite him.

"Why do you pull this shit?"

"Pull what shit, sweetheart?"

"You're so presumptuous. It's hot, except for when you decide I'm moving across the damn ocean. Which I am not doing."

Tom pushed her shoulders back so he could look at her. She narrowed her eyes, which prompted him to kiss each lid until she smiled.

"Stop."

"I can't, my good girl."

With a giant sigh, Ellie rested her forehead against his chest. After making sure Ellie was thoroughly fed for the morning, the pair spent the next two hours arguing about withdrawing from school, which had just passed into the second half of the semester, leaving her family, and her overall sovereignty. Nothing was accomplished in terms of making decisions, but at least everything was out in the air. Exhausted from their AM activities, Ellie dragged Tom back into bed for a few hours of sleep.

x

Tom woke to Ellie sleepily grinding on his thigh. One of her legs was draped over his and she wantonly rubbed her core against him, uttering such quiet little grunts and moans that it was as if she was trying not to wake him. He gave a raspy chuckle and wrapped an arm around her middle while tucking his leg firmly between hers and moaning as he felt how wet her cunt was against the bare skin of his thigh. She cried out softly, her hooded eyes flitting to his face as he rocked her.

"Daddy," she whimpered, thrusting her hips as he guided her.

"Do you need something, little girl?"

"I'm throbbing," she whined.

"What is, baby?"

She uttered a quiet whine again, looking away and squirming.

"I can't fix it if I don't know what's wrong, he crooned against her ear. "What's throbbing?"

She chewed her lip and looked at him with uncertainty. She wasn't nearly as proficient in talking dirty as he was.

"Between my legs," she whispered.

"Show me," he ordered.

With a shiver, Ellie untangled herself from his limbs and sat on the bed next to him with her knees pulled to her chest. Hesitating just for a moment, she leaned back on her hands and spread her thighs for him, revealing her pregnant belly and swollen, dripping pussy.

Tom groaned, sitting up to roll off his boxer briefs and firmly stroking his cock as she looked up at him with wide eyes. They'd become incredibly familiar with each other's bodies over the past few months, but sitting there with her legs wide open and her growing tummy exposed, completely revealing herself made her blush and avert her gaze.

"Ah, ah. Look at me, Ellie."

With a whimper she obeyed, reluctantly bringing her eyes to his.

"You belong to me, remember? That divine little cunt is mine to look at. And your belly. Fuck."

Ellie's pussy contracted. The fact that her naked body was enough to reduce such an educated, eloquent man to profanities was a heady concept. She reclined further on her elbow and experimentally rubbed her stomach for him, earning a strangled groan. He leaned forward and slipped each hand beneath her spread knees and hauled her to him so that her slit was close enough to his cock that he could rock against her.

"You're perfect," he grunted, thrusting his hips as he leaned forward to run his hands over her middle. She trembled, struggling against him to move closer in order to impale herself on his thick, straining cock.

"Daddy, please, I need you," she sobbed softly with a thrust of her hips.

He growled, reaching down to grasp his cock to run the tip along her slick slit. They both moaned, Tom's head dropping back as he worked the head of his length back and forth along the folds of her cunt.

"I know you do, sweetheart. I'll make it better."

Slowly he eased into her, pausing to relish in the tight, sweet wetness of her heat. Her pathetic whimper brought him back, prompting him to give a gentle thrust of his hips. She made a frustrated noise, arching up off the bed at him.

"Patience, Ellie. There are some things we have to discuss before I can soothe that aching little cunt of yours."

She gasped, brows furrowed in the effort it took to form such a simple question. "What?"

"School. We will talk about England tomorrow."

She groaned, lashing out at him with a foot and almost losing her balance. He caught it and gave her ankle a threatening squeeze before letting it fall back to the bed.

"You will finish the semester," he said with a firm thrust.

Ellie nodded with hesitation, wary of his pre-orgasm persuasive skills.

"And then you will take a leave."

Panting, she obstinately shook her head and he began to pull out of her.

"No! Daddy, no," she whined, begging him not to stop.

The poor girl keened as he roughly pumped his hips again. She realized that with her little belly in the way of her sitting up, she was mostly powerless in this position. Which was, of course, likely planned. Bastard.

"I could get one more semester in before the baby," she gritted.

Tom sternly shook his head, giving her a punishing thrust that earned him a whimper.

"Not," he grunted as he snapped his hips, "With appointments." He panted for a few beats. "It's too stressful."

Ellie's tried to stay strong but her eyes rolled back as he became rougher, his pelvis hitting her clit and that little bundle of nerves buried in her cunt just right. Her jaw bobbed as she tried painfully hard to retort, but could only manage a single-word answer.

"Fine," she gasped.

"Good girl," he murmured, stroking her hair from her face.

Gently he pushed her shoulders back, forcing her to recline completely on the bed. She went willingly, knowing she had a better chance at coming if she complied.

"You're so agreeable when I'm inside you," he crooned down at her as he cradled her legs in his arms, each bent at the knee and began to rut into her with a growl.

Ellie humphed to the best of her ability but it was weak—Tom was buried inside her to the hilt, in her defense. He surveyed her for as he thrust, taking in her lush breasts and the swell of her tummy and felt his shaft harden even more, if possible. He pulsed inside her, groaning as he looked down.

"My little Ellie," he rumbled. "So reluctant to obey Daddy until he's buried inside her," he purred. "When you're on your back beneath me, I bet you would do anything Daddy asked of you, wouldn't you?"

Ellie stilled, her brows lowering in concern as she tried to process what he was saying. She grew wary, trying to sit up until Tom stopped her with a firm hand on her chest.

"Relax. You're already right where I want you," he soothed with a few thrusts. "It pleases me that when I have you like this, I can make you do things you wouldn't for any other man," he smirked. "Only for me, isn't that right, my little whore?"

Ellie felt her cheeks flush. He was completely right. When he had her on the brink of exploding, she'd agree to practically anything as long as he allowed her to come. She gave a shaky nod, her muscle control completely shot as he continued driving into her.

"Say it out loud, baby."

Just to make life more difficult, he increased the rate and force at which he pumped his hips. Ellie gasped, her back arching as she let out a strangled groan.

"Yes, Daddy," she choked, desperately trying to thrust back at him.

"Good girl."

She utterly glowed at his praise. He may as well have given her a shot of alcohol; his approval gave her that warm, fuzzy feeling that she'd so grown to crave. She moaned, her lids lowering as she concentrated on the winding coil deep in her pelvis. She couldn't hold off much longer, and she needed permission before she was too far gone to ask for it. Her request was breathy and it took several attempts, but eventually she voiced her request.

"D-Daddy," she panted, "Please may I come?"

He looked down at her sternly, his lips pressing into a thin line as he studied her.

"For now, no more school once this semester is over," he panted. "Is that clear, little girl?"

"Y-yes," was her whined response. Just as he was about to correct her, she fought to construct the second part of her agreement. "D-Daddy."

Tom couldn't help but smirk down at her. His girl was trying so hard to be good, but she simply couldn't help herself.

"You take my cock so well, Ellie."

With a high pitched whine, she did her best to arch her back to the best of her ability, which wasn't far. Tom gave a breathy chuckle as he fought to appear stoic and unaffected, though both of them knew he was far from. He stared down at her, silently forcing her to maintain eye contact as he began snapping his hips at a brutal pace.

"Come for me, Babygirl."

With a shriek Ellie clutched the bed sheets until her knuckles turned white as the spring in her lower belly broke free. Wave after wave of pleasure surged through her body until she couldn't think anymore. All she could do was feel as Tom fucked her through her powerful orgasm. As she came down, she whimpered as aftershocks made her tender cunt throb around his pistoning cock, causing him to grunt with effort. After a moment, he lost his resolve and his hips stuttered as he cried out, filling her tight pussy with his come.

Panting heavily, Tom sat back on his heels, wiping sweat from his brow as he gazed down at Ellie. Once he could breathe again, he leaned back over her, his hard, muscled stomach coming to rest against her raised belly as he caged her head between his bent elbows, propping himself up. His breath puffed against her neck as he lowered his lips, pressing kisses along her collarbone, shoulders, chin and eventually her face. Her eyes fluttered shut and she twined her arms around his neck, hungrily pulling his mouth to hers. She moaned softly, teasing the seam of his lips with her tongue until he allowed her access. Lazily their tongues danced as their lips met, earning a contented sigh from Ellie.

Slowly, Tom pulled away, pressing several chaste kisses to Ellie's lips as if he couldn't quite bear to leave her mouth. She smiled, curling into him as he rolled off of her. Wiggling until her head was resting against his chest, her ear positioned over his beating heart, she let her lids flutter shut.

"Thank you, Daddy."


	15. I Hope that You Came Prepared

On Sunday evening, Ellie shooed Tom away from the dinner table once they were finished. She insisted he relax while she tidied up, since he had cooked while she did homework. Being Tom, he argued in an attempt to get her off her feet, but she adamantly refused and butted him out of the kitchen. He surrendered, and as she gathered their plates and glasses, he pulled out a few pages of script to review for the coming week. He already knewthe scenes front to back, but he wanted to look occupied while Ellie did the dishes so he could clandestinely watch her. Just looking at her moving around in his kitchen wearing nothing but panties and his big t-shirt made him hard. She was stationed at the sink after insisting on hand washing their dishes instead of utilizing the dishwasher because she wanted it finished _now._ Ellie claimed she wouldn't be able to sleep without them cleaned and put away, and Tom decided it best not to argue with his pregnant girlfriend.

He couldn't help but smile as he watched Ellie vigorously scrub food off their plates and stack them neatly in the drying rack, her brow creased just slightly in concentration as she worked. Tom's chest welled with unfamiliar and somewhat uncomfortable sense of pride as his girl soaked a washcloth in the soapy water and wiped off the counters and kitchen table, humming as she cleaned up. She was the picture of domesticity. To his surprise, she slipped in and out of the role of "housewife" with ease. Despite her natural stubborn streak, she'd make a good mother. Perhaps she'd be a good mother _because_ of that streak, he thought with a smirk. The thought of their baby brought him back to reality. The extent to which he cared for Ellie was getting… intense. Ellie had become quite significant to him and he wasn't sure how to handle his feelings.

As he watched her, he came to realize her earnestness was his undoing. It was what made her so attractive to him. (That, and her indomitable spirit that he was dead set on dominating.) Though she'd likely be irritated to learn it, her enthusiastic sincerity showed in everything she did, be it cleaning his kitchen, arguing against his direction, sucking his cock, or even caring for their unborn baby. Though very much a feminist, there was something about watching his barefooted pregnant girl puttering about his kitchen that made his length harden even more. Holding her captive for the weekend was the best idea he'd ever thought of, though it had completely spoiled him. He didn't know what he'd do tomorrow evening when he came home to an empty apartment.

With Ellie leaving his place in the morning, he felt the need to mark her. His baby in her belly was no longer enough. He enjoyed the visible reminder, but she hadn't yet submitted to him fully, which was unacceptable. She _belonged_ to him, and the girl either wasn't able or wasn't willing to accept her place. There was still resistance in her. He thought the weekend would have helped, but it only made him see clearly her subtle defiance. Usually her indignant protests turned him on, but this issue was deeper than that. She didn't truly believe he wanted every piece of her yet, and that needed to change. Conveying his desire verbally had been unsuccessful. Perhaps he needed to approach the subject physically.

He watched as she gathered her school things from his desk and slipped them into her bag, then made her way to his bedroom to change for the night. He set his script down and followed her, leaning against the doorframe as he watched her slip a slinky, lame excuse for a nightgown over her head.

"Tonight, you're going to give me all of you, Ellie."

She was packing the slew of belongings Frank had brought from her apartment to Tom's for the weekend. She folded a shirt and glanced over her shoulder and laughed.

"What do you mean?"

He walked behind her, molding his body to hers and firmly guiding her towards his plush king bed. Quickly she realized Tom was not in a gaming mood.

"On the bed. Get on all fours for me," he murmured against the back of her neck as he slipped the thin straps of her nightie off her shoulders so that it pooled at her feet.

Obediently she crawled onto the mattress. Situating herself, she heard the rustling of Tom's clothing as he undressed, then the opening snap of a plastic bottle cap and froze. Lube? They'd never needed lube before tonight. Now she was afraid she understood what he meant by "all of her." Whimpering, she clenched her thighs together, trying to protect herself from what she was anxiously anticipating. When she tried to turn around, Tom wound his hand in her hair.

"There's nothing back here that you need to see, little girl."

She released a shaky breath, her back and neck strained to accommodate his grip on her hair. Had she been able to, she'd have shaken her head in dismay.

"Tom, wait," she pleaded in a shaky voice.

He loosened his grip, allowing the silky strands of her hair fall through his fingers. Ellie let out a small sigh of relief, relaxing as his palms smoothed over her hips and massaged forward, his thumbs pressing into the muscles of her back along her spine as he ran them along her sides. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her shoulder blade, then Ellie felt his hands leave her skin and she shivered at the loss of heat.

She heard him squirt something into his hands, urging a whine from the girl.

"Shhh," Tom shushed her sternly.

She nodded, biting at her lip to stay still until the sound of him rubbing his hands together made her cringe. She could hear the noise made by skin-on-skin friction and the slick sound of him coating his length. After another squeeze of the bottle, she startled at the sensation of him rubbing something _cold_ against her rear hole. He ran his thumb over the slight indentation, circling the opening.

"Has anyone ever touched you here before, Ellie?"

She didn't trust her voice not to crack in fear, so she merely shook her head.

"Good, because it belongs to me." Gently he replaced his thumb with his index finger. "I'm not going to hurt you; do you understand?" She nodded hesitantly. "I'm going to start with a finger. I know it's uncomfortable, but it'll only be for a moment, sweetheart. Try and relax. I've got you."

Again, she ducked her head silently. With a sigh of concentration, Tom pressed his lubed finger against her tight, puckered hole and began working it into her. Ellie hissed, but he stroked her hip with his free hand and murmured to her as he pushed past his first knuckle.

"There's a good girl. Just like that."

Despite the slight discomfort and her fear, his praise went straight to her lower belly. The familiar, delicious throbbing between her legs began, despite his simultaneous penetration. As Tom let her adjust, he whispered the sort of dirty praise that made her want to do anything for him.

"My sweet little slut," he purred against the skin of her shoulder. "You take me nicely. Daddy is going to make you feel so good." She shivered as he slowly pressed into her to the next knuckle, uttering a soft whine as he stretched her. Slowly, Tom introduced her to the feeling of having the thick ring of muscle penetrated, eventually working his entire finger inside her. When he added a second, she tried to squirm away from him.

"Do not move, Ellie. Don't pull away from me."

There was no need to hold her still. His voice was force enough to make her shudder and stay in place. Thrusting his slick fingers into her several times, he hummed in approval, and between the gentle stimulation and the authority of his voice, Ellie moaned.

"There, darling. Now your delicious little hole is prepared for my cock. Are you ready for Daddy to finally claim all of you?" Leaning over her, he cupped her jaw so she partially faced him, forcing her to look him in the eye. "No other man will ever have you like this, Ellie. This hole is mine. As are your others, but once I've had your tight little ass, you'll irrevocably belong to me. I'll know it, your body will know it, and soon you'll finally come to believe it."

She couldn't hold back a quiet choked cry as he spoke, her cunt contracting as he growled into her ear. Tom urged her forward with his hands on her hips and she felt the bed dip under his weight as he joined her on the mattress. He pushed his palm against the curve of her back, encouraging her to arch even further.

"Submit, Ellie. I want all of you."

Her stomach fluttered, her toes and fingers curling as she battled the urge to fight back. She was scared. However, if she were honest, her body was wound tightly in fearful anticipation, but she was also eager for him to place this claim on her.

Why did she feel the need to be so completely _possessed_ by him? To be his? Because she did, without a doubt. She was anxious, but deep down she wanted him to be the first and only man to take her this way, for Tom alone to have all three of her holes; everything she had to offer. It was all his.

Ellie gasped as he pressed the blunt tip of his cock against the tight little rosebud of her ass.

"Relax, Ellie."

On an exhale, her head dropped forward, allowing gravity to take over as the muscles of her neck and back relaxed. Tom smoothed a hand along her little belly, down her hip and along her pelvis, slipping his fingers between her slit. He stroked along her folds to gather moisture, deftly finding her clit and starting to rub. Ellie let out a long breath, shivering slightly as he continued to press his cock into her. As he massaged her little pearl, the poor girl couldn't help but spread her legs further open in invitation as he toyed with her, the dull pressure at her ass becoming less uncomfortable as the sensation between her legs grew. Ellie gasped once the head of his cock was seated in her, and uttered a single whimper once he penetrated her fully, but Tom rubbed along her back with his free hand and continued whispering soothingly to her. After a moment, once got used to his thrusts, her whimpers turned into moans and, to her surprise, she pushed back against him.

"My sweet, sweet little slut. Do you feel how well you take me? I wish you could see yourself on all fours, my cock in your ass like a little whore." He continued thrusting firmly, relishing in the slick slip of skin as he pumped his cock into her ass. "My beautiful Ellie," he murmured, tracing the line of her spine with a fingertip before sliding it along her side until it came to rest on her stomach, "So perfect with your little belly swollen with my baby, pleasing Daddy so well. I'll reward you with another in due time, darling. That I promise."

"Fuck," Ellie grunted, arching her back even further as the coil in her belly tightened. He was driving her crazy with his murmured words. He was talking to her as if she were his broodmare to be bred. Why did his wanting to put babies in her make her pussy contract so hard? Offhandedly she noted that it didn't hurt that his haft thrusting into her wasn't uncomfortable anymore. As he began to roll his hips with more vigor, she was surprised to find it felt _good_. His cock felt much better than his fingers, the velvet steel was the perfect combination of hard and soft for her to find pleasure. Leaning forward onto her elbows, she stuck her ass out, earning a groan from Tom as he appreciated the view.

Slipping his fingers back between her legs, Tom let out a groan when he found how wet she was. Greedily he dipped his finger back into her core, smearing her own moisture all over her clit.

"Oh, God, Daddy, _please_ ," she whimpered as he started rubbing little circles around her straining pearl.

"Do you need to come, sweet girl? While Daddy takes you in such a profane manner? You little cunt is still hungry?"

"Yes," she sobbed, her fingers tangling in the bed sheets as he teased her. Her brain function was quickly depleting, the duality of his cock in her ass and his fingers in her cunt was enough to shut everything down, except for her ability to feel.

"Relax, then. Give yourself to me and I'll make you come so hard you'll see stars, Babygirl. Submit and I'll make you feel so good," he crooned.

With a deep exhale, Ellie forced herself to relax, uncurling her fingers and toes, breathing out until her muscles finally loosened.

"That's it, baby. Give up your control, your obstinacy, your need to defy. When Daddy is in you, you exist to please him, isn't that right little girl?"

"Yes, yes Daddy, I just want to please you," she panted. What surprised her most was how much she _meant it._ It was so liberating to relinquish control. She had no responsibility aside from obeying him, which was easy enough because even if she didn't do so willingly, he would guide her until she did. Tom knew exactly what to say and where to touch to make her completely helpless, to soothe her brain so often overwhelmed with racing thoughts until she was obedient and pliant.

Increasing his speed, Tom's hips began to snap against the flesh of her rear, the sound echoing throughout his room as he took her roughly. Somehow each thrust felt longer, the slip of his cock against her tender flesh was deliciously drawn out.

"Fuck baby, you're so tight. You're being such a good girl, taking all of me. A little slut that accepts all of her Daddy's cock."

Ellie moaned loudly, the walls of her pussy threatening to go off on their own unless he granted her permission soon. She squirmed, fighting the urge to thrust against his hand as she cried out softly.

"Come, baby," he growled against her skin, biting down against where her shoulder met the curve of her neck as he rubbed furiously at her clit.

She screamed, exploding from within as the coil in her belly erupted into heat that flooded her senses, making her see white as she fell forward. Tom let her slide a few inches, his fingers digging into the flesh of her hips as he held her up. His girl orgasming while he was buried in her unbearably tight rear hole was too much for him to take, and with several rough, hard thrusts, Tom came shortly after, roaring as he pulled out and stroked himself to completion, coating her back with ropes of his hot come.

When he released her hips, Ellie collapsed onto the bed, slipping forward and cushioning her fall with her arms. She lay there sweaty and panting, aware of Tom still kneeling behind her. She twisted her neck to glance behind at him, and found him staring at her back. He had a small, satisfied smirk on his face as he met her gaze and began massaging his come into her skin.

"Mine."

Elle groaned, his primal urge to mark her making her poor pussy contract involuntarily. Squeezing her thighs together to placate the ache, she rested her head on her stacked forearms, uttering another quiet moan as Tom continued rubbing his essence into her skin.

"Mm, feels good," she murmured.

He rumbled in response, "Such a good girl."

Satisfied his come was thoroughly worked into her skin, he flipped her onto her side and crawled next to her. Tom ran his fingers through her hair and Ellie leaned into his palm, sighing contentedly as they both caught their breath.

"You're going to come with me to meet my family," he murmured, pressing kisses along her jawline.

She inhaled to argue, but when he nipped at her chin all that came out of her mouth was a quiet moan.

"It's not an option, Ellie. It's not forever, not yet. Just to meet them."

She attempted to scowl, but all that she could muster was to furrow her brows in a very non-menacing manner. Giving a heavy sigh, she studied him contemplatively. What would happen if she voiced yet another refusal? He'd likely only come on stronger, and he wouldn't believe that she was fully giving herself to him, which she was desperately trying to do.

"Okay," she whispered.

The proud, triumphant gleam in Tom's eyes shone despite the darkness of the room and he sealed his lips against hers, kissing her hungrily before coming back up for air. He stroked the soft skin of her face and she closed her eyes, nuzzling into his touch as they lay back against the pillows together.

"My family isn't huge on Thanksgiving," she offered with a partial shrug. "I'll be on break from school then."

Tom grinned and kissed her forehead.

"Good girl."


	16. All Eyes On Me

November was an intense month for the couple. Ellie was spending so much of her free time with Tom that when not with him, she was buried in school work trying to stay caught up. Additionally, Luke had worked with Tom and several magazines and online news sources to announce the pregnancy, which had caused a ruckus. Attention from the press increased, which amplified the amount of hounding by the paparazzi.

When they rolled up to LAX for their trip to England, running from Frank's black sedan to the check-in area was chaotic at best. Tom guided Ellie forward, looking straight ahead and completely ignoring the clamoring photographers unless they got too close to his girlfriend, in which case he politely shouldered them out of the way. They kept a very low profile at the airport, aided by Tom's wearing a hat. It was out of character for him, but he was concerned about too much attention putting stress on Ellie.

Though their flight was due to take off two days before Thanksgiving, getting through the masses of holiday travelers and onto their first plane was so psychotic that they barely made the connecting flight at JFK. Once they got to the terminal, the crowds dwindled as they left the maelstrom of inbound American travel. Tom had booked with United Emirates, an airline Ellie had never heard of, but she'd also never flown to England so she paid it no mind. At least until they boarded. She'd rolled her eyes when they had sat in First Class on their previous flight, but Tom very matter of factly stated that his seat selection was based on his need for extra leg room. She was anticipating similar accommodations for the second leg of their journey, but when boarding the flight, she stopped so suddenly upon entering the First Class cabin that the woman behind her knocked into her.

The seats looked like small cubicles, each spanning four oval windows long instead of the typical one. The chairs themselves appeared to be mattresses molded into the shape of seats, and she caught a glimpse of another passenger turning on a freaking _lamp_ in their suite. She hissed at Tom.

"What the hell is this?"

"Leg room, darling," he tossed over his shoulder with a smug grin.

Like a gentleman, he took Ellie's bag and stashed it above them, then allowed (herded) Ellie into their suite.

Tom followed her into their "room" and stowed his bag, ignoring her glaring stare until he'd buckled his seatbelt. He cleared his throat with a straight face as he turned to her.

"Is there a problem, Ellie?"

"Yes, there's a problem, Thomas," she grit. "Are we sitting on _beds_? And is that a fucking shower?" She pointed to the far corner of the First Class cabin labeled "Spa" in elegant script.

Brows raised as if an in-flight shower was commonplace, Tom nodded.

"That's an issue?"

"How much did these seats cost?"

"I like to travel comfortably, and you're pregnant which means I'm going to ensure that your traveling experience is as smooth as possible. When I read that the seats converted to twin beds, I didn't think twice about booking the them. Now, relax."

Hands clenching in anger, she took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. $15,000 suite or not, an airplane was still close quarters and such an obnoxiously superfluous atmosphere was not the place to loudly chew her boyfriend out. Grumbling to herself, she buckled her belt and started poking around their quarters. She found a minibar that folded out of the wall like something from a Bond movie, a vanity, a charging station, and a TV with 2500 channels featuring multiple languages. She passive aggressively elbowed Tom when she investigated the privacy doors that, once shut, closed off the suite from the rest of the world.

"We're having a conversation about this when we land," she snapped as she leaned back into her seat.

Tom merely nodded and pulled a book from his bag, ignoring her irate gaze as he struggled not to smirk. She was his, and therefore his to spoil. She could fume if she wanted, but he would get his way in the end.

Thirty minutes into their flight, Ellie had calmed and sat cuddled with Tom in their seats. Her head rested against his chest while he wrapped his arm around her. She was so content she was almost asleep until Tom gently righted her and twisted to the side, pulling a small wrapped box from his carryon. Without a word, he presented Ellie with the gift. She quirked a brow suspiciously.

"What's the occasion?"

"You're the occasion," he said with a sly smile.

Despite herself, she blushed and took the package, gingerly unwrapping it to reveal an elegant white lacquered box. Ellie giggled upon removing the lid, which revealed a pink, C-shaped piece of silicone. She glanced at Tom.

"It looks like one of those—those toys," she laughed, "Like one of those sex toys." Her voice grew softer as her sentence ended and she stared at the gift for a moment, her grip on the box tightening as realization set in. She looked up at him with wide eyes. "Tom…"

His eyes were hungry. Despite having just gifted her with a present, he looked as if he couldn't have cared less about the object in her hands as he stared at her. Instead, his eyes were locked on hers.

Calmly he unbuckled his belt and stood, moving in front of her and knocking her knees apart. He managed to squat, which was a feat with his endless legs, and without breaking eye contact, took the package from her hands and removed the toy from the box. To Ellie's confusion, he whipped out his phone (in "Airplane Mode," of course) while hitting the ON button of the device. Once his cell and the toy chirped and blinked in unison, indicating they were thoroughly Bluetooth-synced, he stuffed his phone back into his pocket.

Azure eyes flitting back to Ellie's hazel, Tom glanced at the device in his hand and moved so that his body blocked hers from any prying eyes. With a smirk, he held the "C" shaped toy so that the bulbous end was against her lips.

"Open."

Shaking her head, she obstinately turned away from the toy. With a growl, Tom gripped her chin and roughly yanked her so she faced forward.

"None of that, little girl."

Ellie pursed her lips, debating whether or not she could refuse him once more without Tom making a scene. She wasn't willing to risk it. His hand was still pinching her jaw, anyway. She opened her mouth just slightly so that her lips parted. Someone coughed outside of their suite and her eyes flicked to the passengers across the aisle from them and immediately lost her resolve, beginning to shake her head and glare pleadingly at Tom. He narrowed his eyes and pressed the blunt, rounded tip against her lips with gentle but firm pressure, forcing her mouth open as he worked the toy between her lips. At this point, she knew better than to push his hands away, but she had to fight to keep from clenching her teeth or trying to bite his fingers.

"Suck."

With a scowl, she obediently closed her mouth around the toy, hollowing her cheeks around the tip as instructed.

"Good girl," he murmured as he closed the door to their suite. "Now, up," he motioned for her to lift her bottom as he rucked her skirt up around her hips.

Obeying with a growl, Ellie pushed herself up and fumed as he left the toy in her mouth to slip her panties off. He tapped her left knee and she begrudgingly relaxed her leg, allowing him to bend it so that her thigh was against her tummy and her heel dug into the seat. Without a word he took the toy from her mouth, ensured that it was quite wet, then ran it along her slit with the smile of a satisfied, spoiled child. Looking up innocently at Ellie, he pushed the bulbed head inside her, causing her to gasp. The lower half of the "C" nestled nicely against her g-spot with the top hugging her slit, tucked against her clit. Taking his phone back out of his pocket, he opened an app and touched the screen once. Immediately, the toy began to vibrate at a low frequency, which made Ellie's eyes snap shut in delirious frustration as her head fell back and she sighed.

"For the record, I am _not_ consenting to this," she muttered, her breath catching as Tom sped up the vibrations using his phone.

Tom chuckled and pulled her panties back up, then righted her skirt before standing and tilting her chin to press his lips to hers.

"I would never expect you to, sweetheart. That's what makes it so much fun," he murmured complacently, stealing one more kiss before moving his mouth to her ear. "You may cry, you may whimper, you may whine. You may not come, nor are you to raise your voice in general, least of all at me." He nuzzled her cheek with the tip of his nose. "Do you understand?"

She nodded, whimpering and squirming in her chair as Tom nonchalantly increased the intensity of the pulsing toy. He reopened the privacy doors and Ellie whined at him in indignation. He ignored her, of course, and signaled to a flight attendant, which prompted her to grab his wrist so hard her nails dug into his skin. Her voice was panicked, her eyes wide as he exposed her to the rest of the plane.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"You're an innocent pregnant woman, Ellie. If you follow my rules, why would anyone think differently? Keep quiet and glow, darling," he kissed her cheek.

She fought not to slap his mouth away from her as she arched her back in an attempt to resituate herself so that the toy wasn't sitting directly on the tender bundle of nerves buried inside her. It was battle of wills. Hers against her pussy's. If she moved a certain way, she felt the relief of the vibrations not hitting her g-spot directly. If she moved another, her eyes rolled back as the pulsing toy teased her and forced her to arch her back.

When a high pitched whine sounded she jumped, as if startled that such a noise came from her. She clapped a hand over her mouth, and she looked pleadingly at Tom.

"It's too much, Tom. Not here, I can't hold it."

His face grew solemn and he marked his place in his book before closing it.

"I'm not above giving you a spanking on this plane, Ellie. When I'm fucking you with a wireless, vibrating toy on an airplane, what do you call me?"

"Daddy," she panted. "I'm sorry." Ellie tried to catch her breath, grasping desperately at the armrests as she tried to ground herself. "Daddy, I can't think like this. Please, _please_ turn it down. Just a little," she begged.

Tom considered her for a moment, deciding whether or not she was worthy of a break. When she jerked from the intense stimulation and her eyes welled with tears, he took pity on her and slowed the tiny machine down. Silently he cupped her face, wiping a trickling tear away with his thumb and bringing it to his mouth.

"I do love it when you cry for me, little Ellie."

Ignoring his ridiculously supercilious tone, she sniffled and rolled her shoulders back, taking a deep sigh.

"Thank you, Daddy."

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

Relatively exhausted from their first flight, it didn't take a pouting Ellie long to drift off, despite the gently buzzing toy in her pussy. Too angry to lean against Tom, she reclined her seat back so that the mattress lay flat in its bed form and grumbled her thanks when he tucked a blanket around her.

x

Ellie was fairly certain she was dreaming, but it was such a wonderful dream that she didn't care. Tom's face was buried in her pussy and she couldn't breathe properly, which, again, didn't matter. In rhythm with his tongue, two fingers were pumping in and out of her so hard she was seeing stars. He groaned her name loudly against her cunt, but then started shaking her. She tried to fight him off so she could go back to enjoying his attentions, but someone grabbed her throat. Hips still thrusting, she opened her eyes to find Tom staring down at her, a wicked gleam in his eye as the toy buzzed inside her. He had turned it up. The poor girl arched her back and whimpered, glancing towards the aisle in horror when she realized the privacy doors were open.

"Thomas!"

With an icy glare, Tom brought the toy's app up on his phone once more and increased the power of each individual vibration. Ellie groaned with much more volume than she was comfortable with shook her head, silently begging him not to tease her so. With a smirk, Tom shut the doors and reclined his seat so that he lay next to her.

"You're misbehaving, Ellie. I'm conditioning you for the visit with my family. If you can't control yourself on the plane, I'll make you wear the toy when we meet them, and what kind of impression would that make, hmm?"

He tilted his head to the side, lifting her shirt and exposing her abdomen. Slowly he splayed his hand over the bump, exploring idly while he watched her face.

"You are to present yourself as my sweet, pregnant girlfriend, soon to be fiancé, not some wanton whore ready to hump my leg for an orgasm."

"N-not your fia-fiancé," she panted, grinding her teeth as she fought the urge to come undone.

He chuckled, brushing her hair back from her face as he turned up the toy again, making her cry out.

"When in the throes of passion, I know you're incapable of being quiet, little girl. But did you know that? The noises you make when you come are sublime. However, I'm fairly certain my entire apartment floor has become familiar with the sound of me bringing you to completion. If you orgasm on this plane, you know the entire flight will hear you."

Pleading with her eyes, she shook her head.

"Daddy, no, please," she whined pathetically.

Tom considered the flushed, sweating girl laid out on the cot next to him and crossed his leg so his ankle rested on his knee. Enough leg room, indeed. He leaned forward, propping his elbow on his thigh and his chin on his hand.

"I could make you agree to marry me. Right here, Ellie. If I wanted to, I could and you'd give in, wouldn't you? You'd be my wife."

She bared her teeth and smacked the mattress with a frustrated growl, her head whipping back and forth as she fought the urge to come.

"You wouldn't be angry if it weren't true," he mused.

As she squeezed her thighs together, Ellie tried to clear her brain enough to consider his words. He was right. _If_ he wanted to, he could make her agree to marry him. But that was beside the point, the point being that she was on the brink of exploding. God, she wanted to come. So. Fucking. Badly. But she knew that as desperately as she needed it, her punishment for doing so would make her severely regret her actions. She whimpered again, biting her lip until she tasted the tang of blood. His voice startled her out of her worries.

"Should I let you come?"

Brows furrowed in desperation, she nodded fervently, pleading with her eyes.

Tom groaned quietly and twisted to shut the privacy doors. He reclined his seat so that it lay flat next to hers and rolled to his side, propping up on an elbow so he could watch her. Casually he lay his phone on the bed and began playing with the controls. Ellie let out a soft yelp as the buzzing inside her wound the coil deep in her belly, making her fists clench and her toes curl. Somewhere in the haze of pre-orgasm bliss, she remembered something.

"Daddy, I can't come here. I'm going to make such a mess. You teased me for too long," she whimpered. The longer she was denied an orgasm, the more the poor girl squirted when she came, and she'd been denied a long damn time.

Tom's grin was positively wolfish.

"Oh, baby. It's going to feel so good," he soothed, casually tucking away a stray strand of hair. He leaned forward and whispered against the shell of her rear.

"Are you ready?"

Torn between not wanting to make a mess in a semi-public area and the violent need to come, biology won out.

" _Please,"_ she sobbed, too far gone to even clap her hand over her mouth.

Tom nodded his head, giving her permission. He leaned forward and placed his hand firmly over her lips, silencing her to the best of his ability. Depending on the sensitivity of the passengers' hearing, some may recognize the sound of Ellie's strangled yelp, but his fingers mostly muffled the noise as she came, indeed making a mess as she gushed, soaking her panties and skirt. She pulsed for what felt like hours, crying out against his hand and she clutched helplessly at his wrist. Despite her nails digging into his skin, Tom kept the machine humming, coaxing a second orgasm from Ellie, for which she would berate him later. She had just needed to get it out of her system. Two was excessive. He was merely playing with her at that point.

Finally, Tom turned the toy off, gingerly sliding the dripping device out of her. Ellie blushed deep red, covering her eyes with her hands in embarrassment at how wet everything was.

"Damnit," she muttered.

"Thank me or I'll put it back in."

Embarrassment completely forgotten, Ellie stuttered for a moment.

"T-thank you, Daddy," she whispered, still slightly out of breath.

"Good girl," he murmured, examining the toy before giving it an experimental lick.

He moaned and closed his eyes, savoring her taste as she sat there, dumbfounded. He turned to her.

"Have more faith in yourself, darling. You taste divine."

With a giant sigh she started sitting up, wincing at the cooling damp spots on her skirt and panties.

"I can't walk off the plane like this," she realized in horror. "Holy shit. What am I going to do? This is mortifying! I can't believe you made me do this."

Tom didn't try to hide his grin this time. Without a word he shucked off his sweater.

"Tie this around your waist, it'll hid the wet spots." Picking up his carryon, he handed it over. "There's a change of clothes for you in here. Hop in the shower." He pointed at the "Spa" sign.

She glared so hard her eye muscles hurt. Clearly, he'd prepared for something like this. She should've known. With a growl, Ellie snatched the bag and sweater from his hands, fashioning it around her waist before quietly stomping out past the privacy doors to the shower, muttering about how a certain someone was going to be sleeping on the floor. Tom smiled fondly and reopened the book, flipping to his page with a contented sigh as he watched his girl march off.


	17. Put On a Show

Ellie sat cross-legged on Tom's king size bed with her back against his classically welded bedframe. It was strange being in his house at last, but felt natural at the same time. Toying with a piece of hair, she glanced at their suitcases near the bedroom door and felt a pang of uneasiness. What would it have been like if this _was_ coming home _?_ She was hesitant to let herself enjoy a peek into domestic life with Tom. A house made all of this feel so much more _real_ than running back and forth between their apartments, especially since his was only rented for _Ragnarök_. Could she really picture herself living here?

With a deep sigh, she tucked her bare feet beneath the sheets and let her head fall back against the metal headboard. There was a glass jar of pickles on the nightstand next to her that Tom had managed to rustle up on their way to his home when she was struck with a craving for them. She selected one of the sweet vegetables and nibbled at it, catching a drop of juice with her tongue as it began to trickle down her hand. Ellie screwed the cap back on the jar and hit the power button on the remote to flip idly through channels while she waited for Tom to get out of the shower.

Tomorrow she'd meet Diana. Tom's mother only lived two hours from London, but he had insisted that Ellie rest for the night before they continued traveling. Tomorrow morning a car would take them to Suffolk so Ellie could meet the woman. She shuddered as she remembered seeing pictures of Diana, Tom and his ex at some English beach over the summer, walking arm in arm like the happiest people on the planet. That wouldn't be her. The pop singer that met his mom in June had been carefree with nothing to lose. Ellie had quite a bit at stake.

All of the insecurities she had about being with Tom were resurfacing. What if Diana saw that she was pregnant and accused her of using her son? Of taking advantage of his wealth and fame? The poor girl brought her hand to her mouth as her stomach rolled, unsure if she needed to leap off the bed for the trashcan or not.

Inhaling deeply, Ellie breathed through the nervous nausea. She could do this. Tom liked her. Maybe more than that, since the jerk brought up marriage on the flight. _That damn flight_. She needed to talk to him about his wicked antics before tomorrow. She refused to be vulnerable like that again, especially in front of his mother.

She felt a burst of humid steam against her face as he opened the bathroom door. Speak of the devil. A wet Tom emerged, towel wrapped around his waist and his wet hair slicked back. He gave her a tired smile as his eyes traced over her body. She was dressed comfortably in a pair of black leggings and a long sleeved shirt that fell off the shoulder. Idly she tucked her hair behind her hear and combed her fingers through her soft locks, toying with the ends and avoiding eye contact.

"I want to talk about the flight."

Tom nonchalantly dropped his towel to the floor and dug in a drawer for a pair of boxer briefs.

"What about the flight, darling?"

Ellie bit at her thumbnail for a moment.

"Would you have stopped?"

Pushing the drawer closed and dressing, Tom turned to look at Ellie.

"Stopped what?"

"On the plane, if I had told you to stop with the toy, would you have?"

He crossed his arms over his chest.

"You never told me to stop."

"No, but I told you I didn't consent."

Tom leaned back against his bureau, considering her thoroughly.

"So you did." He ran his tongue along his lower lip and glanced out the window. He thought for a moment before turning back to Ellie. "I'm not sure," he admitted honestly.

Watching her intently, he padded to his bed and sat on the edge.

"Perhaps we should implement a safeword. A safew—."

"I know what a safeword is, Thomas. I read, I watch TV." Unable to help herself, she bit her lower lip as her eyes raked over his mostly bare body. "You would've made an amazing Christian Grey."

He couldn't help but smirk, leaning back on his hands and letting her ogle him. He nodded his head.

"Fine, then choose one."

Ellie frowned in thought.

"I-I don't want one."

Tom's jaw clenched as he took a deep breath. He was tired and didn't have the patience for her obstinacy.

"You will select a word, Ellie."

She huffed and tossed her hair over her shoulder, irritated that he would still order her around so late at night when they were both on short fuses.

"Fine. Tomato. But I'm not going to use it."

Tom's eyes narrowed and he crept across the bed to her, pressing her back against the headboard.

"No?"

Her lips opened to speak, but no sound came out. She resorted to merely shaking her head, her eyes growing wide as he stared at her. He wrapped his hand around her slender neck, sliding his fingers along the column of her throat until his thumb came to rest on the underside of her chin. He made her raise it, forcing her to look at him.

"Don't test me, Ellie."

She searched his eyes for a moment. He didn't quite sound mad, but his eyes were growing cold and he was deadly serious.

"I'm not," she breathed. "I just don't want to use one."

"Why not?"

"Because I trust you."

"Ellie, you questioned if I would have stopped if you'd asked me to. I may not have, not without something like a safeword in place. It's important for us to have."

Trying to wrench her jaw from his grip, she failed, whining softly as his grasp on her tightened.

"Fine. But you can't make me use it."

Tom sighed and fought the urge to roll his eyes. Instead he studied her expression. Her brows were raised in challenge, but her eyes were wide and her chest was heaving. She wasn't as unaffected as she'd like him to think.

"My stubborn, stubborn girl," he murmured, loosening his grip on her neck.

Unyielding, she held his gaze, making him chuckle after a moment.

"My little Ellie."

He crawled backwards, snagging her ankle and pulling her so that she lay flat on her back, propped up on her elbows and feebly trying to glare at him. He motioned to her arms.

"Up."

Tom guided them above her head, groaning as her shirt lifted to reveal her swelling abdomen. He ran his hand over the raised portion of her stomach, the bulge in his boxers visibly hardening as he did so. Her stomach muscles fluttered and her breath stuttered as he touched her.

"So sensitive," he murmured, palming himself with a groan.

With a quiet whimper, Ellie raised her hips off the bed, openly requesting additional attention as she wrestled to remove her shirt. Tom impatiently peeled off her leggings, grunting in appreciation when their eradication revealed her lack of panties. Without wasting a moment, his fingers delved between her folds to test her wetness, earning a groan from both of them when he felt the slick gathered between her thighs.

"So, then." He sat back on his heels, watching her carefully. "My little girl doesn't want to use a safeword? You don't want an out? A way to make Daddy stop?"

Stubbornly Ellie shook her head, heat building in her belly when she saw how blown black his pupils were. He seemed to like the idea. With a smirk, Tom nodded and pushed at the waistband of his boxers, kicking them off so that they were both naked. Collecting her wrists in one hand, he pinned her arms above her head with more force than necessary.

"That means I get to do whatever I want with this body, babygirl. Whatever I want," he purred against her ear. "Unless you say the word. Then I'll stop."

He paused for a moment, looking down curiously at her as if waiting for her to cave. Though somewhat difficult due to the fact that she was flat on her back with her arms trapped above her, Ellie still managed to defiantly stick up her chin.

"You can't make me."

The growl Tom uttered implied that he thoroughly accepted the challenge she'd just issued.

"You forget," he murmured, his lips brushing against her temple. "I can make you do anything I want, little girl."

Forcefully he gripped her chin, squeezing to hold her mouth in place as he kissed her. Ellie let out a surprised whimper at the discomfort of having him handle her so roughly, but she was determined not to break. Instead, she closed her eyes and hungrily kissed him back, whining softly when he bit at her lip. He groaned as she responded and he squeezed his hand, tightening the fingers wrapped around her wrists. Again, Ellie let out an uncomfortable whimper, but Tom didn't stop. He'd never been this rough with her before. She knew he was trying to make her surrender. When he nipped at her lip again, she bit him back, earning a chuckle from the man borderline assaulting her.

Angrily, she tried to kick at him, but he briefly forfeited his grip on her jaw to quickly push her legs open and maneuver one of her knees against her chest which opened her pussy to him. Her breasts heaved as she struggled, thrashing her other leg only to lose balance, and therefore leverage. Resting his weight on her bent leg and his torso against her shin as he pressed her knee gently against her belly, he panted down at her. He was out of breath from her struggling.

"Say it, Ellie."

The girl firmly pressed her lips together and shook her head, despite her pounding heart. His treatment of her was harsher than normal, but he wasn't doing anything to permanently harm her, nor was he putting their baby in danger. He was still very much in control.

"Damnit, girl," he grunted. Glaring, he used his free hand to line his straining cock against her entrance. His steely length slid easily against her over-slick flesh, making them both groan in pleasure. Ellie thrust her hips impatiently and Tom pulled back, shooting her a threatening glare as he positioned himself. He looked down at her, blinking twice before ramming into her in one thrust. She cried out loudly, her legs falling open as he thrust home. Helplessly she tried to free her hands, which only prompted him to transfer one of her wrists to his free hand so that he pinned with one wrist in each and her arms raised on either side of her head.

Ellie twisted beneath him, tossing her head back and forth as she struggled to free herself. Tom let her push herself to exhaustion, smiling as she began relaxing beneath him with an annoyed whimper as she gasped to catch her breath.

"Look at me," he rumbled.

Though her lids were heavy from energy she'd exerted, she raised them and looked him in the eye. Tom's expression was nothing but triumphant. And proud. She was taking everything he was giving. She'd had ample time to adjust to his size, so when he reared back and thrust forward abruptly, he felt no guilt, despite her cry. Ellie's back bowed off the bed and her legs wrapped around his middle as he began coaxing the intense heat between her legs with each thrust.

"Do you like it rough, Ellie?"

He withdrew as he asked the question, then surged forward on her name with a grunt, making her breath catch as she fought for composure. Her jaw bobbed and she felt his cock twitch inside her as he visibly struggled to speak.

"Daddy," she whimpered, her face contorted in pleasure as his pace increased.

He wove his fingers with hers, still keeping her very much pinned, but in a slightly more intimate manner.

"Yes, little girl?"

"I-I need to come," she whispered, her cheeks blooming pink that her body found such satisfaction in his brutal treatment.

Tom groaned and gave several quick thrusts, as if he couldn't quite control his body upon hearing her plea. Pumping his hips to a steady rhythm, he stared down at her.

"Come," he ordered.

He plowed into her, making her eyes roll back as she screamed for him, her walls clamping down on his cock as he fucked her through her orgasm. Her breathy cries never tapered off as he continued, forcing another toe curling explosion from the poor girl as he kept her pinned to the bed.

"In the end, you always do as I say," he growled against her cheek as he nuzzled her with the tip of his nose. "Always."

Ellie was breathing so hard she couldn't speak, so she merely closed her eyes and looked away at his announcement with a huff. She knew he was right. The corner of Tom's mouth curled up as he finally sought his own completion, drilling his cock deep into her cunt until they came together once again.

Tom remained on top of her as he slowly relaxed his hands, freeing her wrists, though they were not returned to her immediately. He examined them, massaging away the prints where his tight grip had marred her skin. Satisfied that she was unhurt, his hands began soothingly roaming her body.

He gained control of his breathing long before she did, and he felt her relax as he started whispering against her ear.

"My perfect, perfect Ellie." He placed a kiss at her temple. "So strong and so damn defiant." She could feel him smile against her skin. Slowly she lowered her arms around his neck, nudging at his face with her nose until his mouth found hers. Though still panting softly, she kissed him, relishing in the feel of being in his strong arms. After a moment, she pulled away. Tom looked down at her in confusion. She giggled and buried her flushing face against his neck.

"I liked that," she mumbled against his bare skin.

Relieved, Tom chuckled, smoothing her hair as he propped himself up on an elbow.

"Good," he grinned as he slowly slid out of her.

As he rolled to his side, his expression sobered and he let his hands freely roam her abdomen. Uncertainty flickered across his face.

"I wasn't too rough?"

Ellie smiled and combed her fingers through his hair, pulling him down for another kiss.

"I would have "tomato'ed" if something had been too much."

Relieved, he slid beneath the covers and positioned them so that his head rested on the soft swell of her hip, his cheek pressing gently against her swollen belly. Ellie continued stroking his soft curls.

"Good girl."

He was quiet for a moment.

"I've imagined taking you in my bed a hundred different ways before tonight," he admitted, glancing up at her. She tilted her head, listening intently. "Now that I've had you, all I can imagine is the three of us in this room," he pressed a kiss to her stomach. "Doing very different things, obviously."

Ellie laughed, though her body tensed at the image. She didn't do well with change, and he was talking a lot of it. Tom must have felt her unease.

"It'll be okay, darling. All in due time."

With a deep breath, she nodded and closed her eyes, relaxing against the plush mattress and enjoying the feeling of his weight on her.


	18. I'm Ready to Break

The next morning, they shared a shower and did their best to get each other out of their systems before meeting Tom's family. Ellie slipped into a comfortable sweater dress and boots and styled her hair into a classic ponytail. As she glanced at her appearance in Tom's floor length mirror, she winced and smoothed her hand over her belly. The wool contouring her body very much announced her status as pregnant. Slightly nerve wracking yet, liberating when she thought about meeting Diana and Emma. She refused to hide anything from Tom's family, no matter how anxious she was.

Their Town Car swung by a coffee shop on the way out of London for the pair to pick up breakfast, as Tom's kitchen was completely barren. In the car, Ellie was filled with an unshakable nervous energy as she nibbled at her oatmeal. She was jittery to the point that he noticed. When Tom gently rested his hand on her thigh to keep her knee from bouncing, her toe began tapping instead. He gently turned her by her shoulders so that she faced him.

"She's going to love you," he murmured as he stroked her hair affectionately.

Ellie shrugged and rubbed her temples with a noise indicating she disagreed.

"If I were your family and you showed up with a pregnant chick I'd never met before, I'd be pretty pissed."

Tom smirked and shook his head.

"I'm not saying she won't be slightly taken aback, but you have to remember, darling: I'm 35. Mum has been pressing me for grandchildren for nearly a decade."

She nodded and gave him a tight smile, but she wasn't convinced. Mothers were protective of their sons, no matter their age. She sighed and fiddled with the hem of her dress.

"What does she know about me?"

"She knows you're a bit younger, that you're a student, and that I'm quite taken with you."

Ellie couldn't help but blush as she giggled.

"Taken with me? God, you're so British."

"Born and bred, darling," he pressed his lips to her forehead.

With an anxious exhale, she snuggled against his side and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, putting his chin on top of her head.

"Rest, Ellie. I'll wake you when we're there."

True to his word, he gently shook her awake two hours later. Rubbing sleep from her eyes, she yawned and glanced out the window. She'd been quite impressed with the beauty of London, but Suffolk was utterly charming. They drove past wetlands, lush green fields and pastures filled with sheep as well as exquisite country homes and cottages of all sizes. The car made it's way up a gravel path to a lovely Victorian Red Brick home framed by a flowering garden and she shivered. There was no going back now.

She was uncharacteristically quiet as he helped her from the car and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her possessively against his side.

"I'm right here, sweet girl," he reminded her.

Ellie nodded stiffly and they approached the front door. Tom rang the bell and she held her breath. When a tiny, smiling woman opened it, Tom strode forward and enveloped her in a huge hug. They embraced for a moment and Tom kissed her cheek before they pulled apart. Diana cupped his face, examining him carefully after time apart. After a moment, everyone's attention moved to Ellie.

"Hi, I'm Ellie," she said with her best nervous-as-hell-fake-smile and stuck out a hand.

The corners of Diana's eyes crinkled as she smiled genuinely, though they widened as they came to rest on the girl's middle. She recovered quickly and clasped Ellie's hands with her own.

"It's so wonderful to meet you, my dear. I'm Diana. Welcome," she said with a mostly inviting smile. Her brows were still raised a little more than was natural, indicating the older woman's surprise.

Diana ushered the pair into her home where they were met by another smiling face.

"Emma," Tom said fondly, wrapping his arms around his younger sister and lifting her, making her yelp and giggle as her feet left the ground.

Ellie couldn't help but smile as the two hugged. The siblings were clearly close and had missed each other dearly.

"Emma, this is Ellie," he said warmly, turning so the two women faced each other.

"It's wonderful to meet you," Emma hugged Ellie, gasping softly when his girlfriend's protruding belly brushed against hers.

"Oh!"

Emma glanced back at Tom with a brow cocked while Ellie blushed deeply and looked down, self-consciously rubbing her bump. There was a beat of silence before Emma spoke, affectionately resting her hands over Ellie's.

"Am I to have another little niece or nephew, Thomas? Is this the news you've been alluding to?"

Tom's proud grin only embarrassed Ellie more. She was trying to be modest about the whole situation! Neither of them were in a position to boast. He made his way behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle, his hands cupping her belly.

"The short answer is yes, you and Sarah are going to be aunties, but why don't we go to the kitchen to discuss this further?"

He winked at Ellie and she groaned internally. He was cocky and far too proud about introducing his pregnant girlfriend to his family. This was _not_ how she expected their announcement to go. As they made their way into the kitchen, Emma and Ellie seated themselves while Diana began fussing with tea, but Tom intercepted the service, shooing his mother in the direction of the table. Ellie swallowed hard as the Hiddleston women surrounded her, her pulse pounding in her ears as she tried to think of something to say. Diana beat her to it.

"How far along are you, dear?"

Ellie looked at her hands and let out a shaky breath.

"15 weeks," Tom answered for her just as she'd opened her mouth to reply. Ellie shot him a glare. She was perfectly capable of answering herself. She just needed a moment.

"My goodness," murmured Diana.

Ellie assumed the woman didn't intend to sound judgmental, but she did. And Ellie couldn't handle it. She launched into a spiel similar to the one she'd done for Luke.

"This was unplanned," she gestured to her abdomen, looking both women in the eye. "I'm far enough along to submit to a paternity test, he won't let me sign any nondisclosure paperwork, and I have no interest in fame. I'm an introvert," she spoke clearly so that there was absolutely no opportunity for confusion. She wasn't going to repeat herself. Tom, looking thoroughly amused, opened his mouth when Ellie held up a finger to silence him.

"Nothing out of you. You're acting far too pleased with yourself. They need to know we're taking this seriously," she clipped.

It took Ellie a moment to work up the courage to glance at Diana and Emma. When she did, she was relieved to see that Tom's younger sister was grinning, and the corner of his mother's mouth was quirked into a smile.

When he made to speak again, Diana shot him a look.

"Don't be rude, Thomas. It's a foolish to take on a pregnant woman."

He laughed, while Ellie turned an unbecoming shade of red and scrubbed her face with her hands.

Tea went over mostly well. Emma and Diana reined in Tom's proud papa ego and made polite conversation with Ellie about her life back in Los Angeles. The tea and pleasant dispositions of the other women soothed her nerves, and eventually she relaxed enough to speak freely. The Hiddleston women were much more welcoming than she expected, though she was still leery. She had yet to speak with Diana one on one. Her opportunity arose when Emma asked to show Tom the script for her upcoming film. He looked to Ellie, unsure if leaving her alone with his mother was an option. Jerkily, she nodded her head and gave him a wan smile. Once they were alone, Diana began gathering the cups from the table and filled the sink with hot, soapy water.

"I'm glad you have come for a visit, Ellie. Thomas been so busy, he's only been able to tell me bits and pieces about you," she said as she began washing the teacups.

Ellie hesitated for a moment before rising and boldly grabbing a dishtowel. Diana rinsed a cup and made to put it on the drying rack, only for it to be intercepted by Ellie who dried and placed it back in the set. Diana stopped and studied her for a moment, eyes slightly squinted as she took in the blonde before her. Ellie offered a small smile and held out a hand for the dropping cup in Diana's grasp, flexing her fingers nervously. The older woman nodded slightly, her expression warming as she handed the teacup to Ellie.

"Tell me about your family, dear."

"Well, my parents are back in California. I have two younger sisters that are close to me in age."

Diana nodded. "And you are what? 25?"

Ellie cocked a brow, fighting the urge to make a face.

"27."

"That's quite a few years younger than Thomas."

"It is."

Diana's voice was gentler than the younger woman would've expected.

"Do you foresee that being a problem, Ellie?"

Ellie shook her head and stood a little straighter.

"It hasn't been an issue for us, and I believe that we both have enough self-awareness to prevent it from becoming one in the future. The biggest difference between where we are in our lives is our work. I'm a student again, while he's been in his field for quite a long time. I realize he's at a very different place in his career than I am in mine, and I respect that. I know how much it means to him. I… This is still surreal to me. From what I knew about him before we met, he's married to his job, so the fact that he's insisted—er, not that that I haven't wanted to as well—on spending so much time with me has taken some getting used to."

Cups and pot washed, dried, and stored, Ellie folded her dishtowel and set it on the counter. She turned to face Diana, crossing her arms and resting her hip against the counter. The older woman nodded, mirroring Ellie's stance.

"Is the time he does have going to be enough?"

Ellie licked her lip and thought for a moment.

"Now, it is. Obviously, the baby will change everything," she rubbed her palm across her abdomen, "but right now, what he gives me is enough. We both try to see each other as often as possible, knowing our schedules conflict. Having him around now that "Ragnarök" has finished filming has been wonderful, but I'm not naïve enough that I'll get used to spending so much time with him. I-I hope," her voice cracked, hormones getting the best of her, "that he'll be around when the baby comes." She sniffed and wiped her eyes, angry that she was showing so much emotion in front of Diana. Standing taller, she took a moment to clear her throat. "But I don't expect him to be there. Even though he has told me he will be. I understand how passionate he is about his work, and I would never hold that against him. He didn't ask for this, and I won't trap him in a life he doesn't want."

Ellie sniffled once more, her gaze fixated on the window, looking out at Diana's garden as silence slowly settled around them. The younger woman jumped when Diana wrapped her arms around her, gently stroking her blonde hair.

"It's going to work out, darling. He'll be there. Not always, but you know that. When he's not present, you know you have family here to count on."

Diana looked as if she had more to say, and though she started to speak, she stopped herself from diving further into an emotional scene. Ellie gave her a watery smile.

"Thank you," she mumbled through a few more tears. She towered over the tiny woman, but delicately squeezed her back. She was not expecting Diana's support, and but the warmth and security that exuded from the woman soothed her immensely.

As the women ended their embrace, Tom and Emma rounded the corner, laughing as they teased each other. When he caught sight of his mother and girlfriend hugging, Tom looked slightly taken aback, but smiled. Quickly crossing the distance between them, he strode to Ellie and cupped her face, forcing her to look at him. He frowned at her slightly red eyes.

"Is everything alright, darling?"

The corner of Ellie's mouth quirked and she rested her hand on top of his, moving her lips to press against his palm.

"Everything's fine, we were just having a chat."

Clearly pleased, Tom chastely pressed his lips to hers, making the poor girl's cheeks heat as she rolled her eyes good-naturedly at his public display of affection.

x

The family spent the rest of the day getting to know Ellie as they toured Ipswich, ending with a lovely dinner out. The couple was jetlagged and retired to Tom's room shortly after returning to Diana's house. After changing into a modest nightie, Ellie rifled through her backpack for her school things. Though she desperately wanted to sleep, she pulled out one of her textbooks and a highlighter. She may as well study while Tom showered. She got through several pages before he finished. Glancing up as he exited the bathroom, she marked her page and went to put her book back in her bag.

"Ah, ah. Homework isn't finished for tonight."

Ellie couldn't help but roll her eyes, which earned her a stern glare that stoked the heat between her legs.

"I'm delirious. Let's get some sleep. I'll study in the car on the way back to your place tomorrow."

Tom shook his head and stopped her from depositing the book in her backpack.

"Open it."

"Tom, this is ridiculous. Let's just go to bed. I'm too tired for you to be bossy."

He stared her down, making her stomach flutter.

"Open the book, Ellie."

Though she scowled, Ellie turned to the page she'd been reading. She scanned over it, highlighting a few more items. She flipped the book to show Tom her work.

"Is that good enough?"

"No. Read out loud to me."

She narrowed her eyes at him, almost ready to make her way back down to the main floor to sleep on Diana's couch. She huffed, unwilling for her sleeping arrangements to be the topic of conversation at breakfast and begrudgingly cleared her throat.

" _In the first place it is to be remembered that the general government is not to be charged with the whole power of making and administering laws."_ She paused, looking up to glare at him. He gestured for her to continue. With a dramatic sigh, she humored him. _"Its jurisdiction is limited to certain enumerated objects, which con_ —Tom!"

While concentrating on the page, she hadn't realized he'd crawled on the bed and made his way to her bent knees. Firmly, he began to part them, freezing as her voice stopped. His eyes shot to hers, gleaming with the threat what disobedience would bring.

"Continue."

With a resigned sigh, Ellie obeyed.

" _Its jurisdiction is limited to certain enumerated objects, which concern all the members of the republic, but_ —." She stopped again when he began working the skirt of her nightie up around her hips, exposing her thighs to the cool air of the bedroom. With a shiver, she gave him a questioning look.

"Did I tell you to stop?"

Pressing her lips together, she demurely shook her head and lowered her eyes to the page. _"But which are not to be attained by the separate provisions of any. The—the_

 _s-subordinate governments, which,"_ she swallowed hard as he casually ran a finger along her covered slit, " _can extend their c-c-care to all those other subjects which can be separately provided for, will retain their due authority and a-activity."_ As she finished the sentence, her eyes closed and she inhaled shakily, trying to ignore the fact that soon she'd be soaking through where his fingers were toying with her panties.

"Keep going, kitten," he rumbled as a blush bloomed across her cheeks. As she continued, he began working her panties down her thighs, pulling them off from around her ankles and depositing them on the floor. Her voice wavered as she spoke, interrupting herself with a sharp gasp as Tom positioned himself between her bent knees.

"Tom," she whispered, her eyes flitting to the closed door. She'd already let him take this too far. They had to stop.

"Say the word, babygirl," he murmured, placing a kiss on her knee.

Ellie hissed as he rubbed his day-old stubble along the skin of her inner thigh, leaving a mild burning sensation as he dragged his cheek along her flesh. Ellie shook her head. She adamantly refused to safe-out. They were at his mother's house and this was supremely inappropriate, but she was determined to stay quiet. She refused to utter "tomato."

"Then read, Ellie," Tom reminded her sternly.

Shaking her head to clear her wildly distracted brain, she nodded.

 _"Were it proposed by the plan of_ —Oooh," she moaned as he ran a finger along her slick slit. Tom grinned unabashedly, locking eyes with her as her jaw trembled. Pursing her lips, she squirmed, taking a breath before sitting up straighter and tossing her hair over her shoulder. She wouldnot be bested by him. She gripped the book with a white knuckled hand, using a free finger to keep her place on the page. She began again.

" _Were it proposed by the plan of the convention to abolish the governments of the particular States, its adversaries would have some ground for their objection—."_ The last syllable she uttered was high pitched, not as shrill as some of her typical whining, but high enough that her eyes shot to the door in fear it would open. Her watch was rudely interrupted when Tom's tongue slid between the lips of her pussy. The poor girl gasped, almost dropping the book from her lap as his tongue found her clit. Her entire body trembled as she whimpered, and she could feel Tom smile as his lips wrapped around her throbbing little pearl. He gave it a thorough suck before pulling away, earning a whine of disappointment.

"I'm rewarding your hard work, Ellie. If there's nothing to reward, then I'll just go to sleep."

The ache between her legs was past the point of no return. She needed release. It was no longer an option and she had a bad feeling that if she declined Tom's attentions and put her book away, he wouldn't even let her seek her own satisfaction. She continued to choke out words as she read, Tom's tongue causing her to stutter and pause until he threatened to withhold the delicious licks and sucks he was bestowing upon her pussy. As she grew closer, the words blurred together on the page, and she whimpered in fear that he would stop.

"Keep going, you're almost there," he murmured against her skin, giving her the encouragement she needed.

" _Though it would not be difficult—_ Daddy, please, I need to," she whispered, working so hard to control her volume.

"Finish the sentence, baby."

" _To show that if they were abolished the general government would be compelled, by the principle of self-preservation, to reinstate them in their proper jurisdiction—_ Daddy, please," she sobbed, hiccupping as his tongue traced her entrance.

"Come," he commanded against her skin, suctioning his lips around her clit.

With a silent cry, Ellie obeyed, her vision flashing white as the coil in her pelvis wound so tightly it burst, forcing a strangled noise from the poor girl. As she slid onto her back panting, she clapped a hand over her mouth in horror. It took several attempts for her to speak.

"Oh my God, how loud was that? Did they hear me? Oh God," she covered her face with her hands.

Tom crawled to her side, licking his lips as he propped himself up on an elbow and stroked her hair from her sweaty face.

"Mum sleeps like the dead, and Emma's taken the guest room on the main floor to give us some privacy," he winked.

Ellie's face colored and she groaned, but truly she was relieved. She felt like she'd made progress with Diana and Emma that day, and the she couldn't look either of them in the eye in the morning if they'd heard their respective son and brother making her come the night before.

"My good, sweet girl," he murmured, pressing his lips to hers.

She groaned as she tasted herself, proof that his mouth had been on her most sensitive bits. Cupping the back of his neck with one hand, she moved the other to grasp his hardening cock, but he stopped her, shaking his head.

"Tonight was for you. Mum is growing rather fond of you and Emma already adores you. I couldn't be happier," he kissed her forehead as he settled into bed next to her. "Let's sleep. Tomorrow night, we'll have the privacy of my own house," he winked.

Delirious, Ellie still managed to roll her eyes and smile, kissing him softly before curling against him to sleep with a contented sigh.


	19. Daddy-O

After a half day spent exploring the coast, the four returned to Diana's house late in the afternoon. Tom and Ellie were heading back to London that evening and they needed time to repack and say goodbye. The pair momentarily separated when Emma pulled Ellie aside to show her a few pictures of a young Tom that she'd referenced while they were out, while Tom and Diana went to prepare dinner.

Once they were finished with the photos, the girls trotted down the stairs to the main level, but Emma put out a hand to halt Ellie in her tracks as they heard Tom and Diana's voices coming from the kitchen.

"You know your fans may think you cryptic and mysterious when it comes to your personal life Thomas, but I'm your mother."

"Mum, you don't—."

"You care for her, dear, that's clear. But what are you doing with her? Do you love her?"

He hesitated, scratching the back of his head. Ellie glanced at Emma with a look of confused concern. They were eavesdropping, and doing so on a subject that had the potential to harm her relationship with Tom. To harm her. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear his answers. Emma shook her head and held her finger to her lips as her mother's voice echoed down the hall.

Diana tried again.

"Can you imagine life without her?" There was a brief pause before her voice resumed. "She's willing to let you go, you know. She's giving you an out. It's clear Ellie doesn't want you to leave, but she's also able to see your situation with an air of objectivity. That's not something you've ever had before. You have a choice. You can have a life with her and this baby, or not."

Tom answered immediately.

"No. She and this baby are—They're my family. She's mine. I need her."

"She's not a possession, Thomas," his mother said gently. "I know you _want_ her. She wants you as well. But you must think about what's best for the both of you. What's best for her? Is what you're able to give fair to her?"

The silence made Ellie's stomach sink. She didn't want to know these things. If she expected little from him, there was no room for disappointment. She didn't want to think about _fair_. Fair wasn't conducive to the real world.

"I didn't think about that," she heard him admit.

Emma grabbed Ellie's wrist as the she started back up the stairs. Ellie frowned at the other woman.

"Wait," Emma whispered.

With a quiet sigh, Ellie shook her hand from Emma's grasp and leaned against the banister. Tom's voice was quiet, but confident when he responded.

"I want to be what's best for her. I'm going to be. She's… precious to me, Mum."

Ellie was afraid to relax, apprehensive that the next thing out of his mouth would be a "but." When they were met with calm silence, Emma nodded and led the way down the stairs. As they rounded the corner, Tom glanced up and smiled, immediately moving to take Ellie into his arms and kissing her soundly in front of his family, much to her dismay. When he finally pulled away, her face was glowing uncomfortably, whereas he looked rather pleased with himself. Diana smiled knowingly and Emma rolled her eyes, both women turning to transport food from the counter to the kitchen table.

The four enjoyed a quiet dinner in which Tom mostly behaved himself. When at one point, his hand did come to unconsciously rest affectionately and reasonably innocently on Ellie's leg, she shot him a murderous glare that made him chuckle to himself. The meal was filled with more laughter than Ellie would've expected, and though she was mostly relieved to be going home, she felt a pang of sadness at having to leave so soon.

When it came time to finally depart, his mother and sister first embraced Tom, murmuring and laughing as they hugged. Emma turned to Ellie.

"Ellie," she smiled genuinely as she kissed the other girl on the cheek. "It's been so nice getting to know you. Maybe next time I can come visit you two in the States."

Ellie returned the smile, giving her a quick hug before turning to Diana. She stood awkwardly for a moment, hands clasped before her as she waited for Diana to take the lead. When the older woman took Ellie's hand in hers and led her away from Tom and Emma, she rose a brow.

"Ellie, I'm so glad Thomas brought you to meet me."

The younger girl smiled uncomfortably as Diana paused for a moment, hesitating.

"Let him be good to you, dear. And keep him in check," she said with a knowing smirk. "I know he can be a bit much at times."

Ellie's eyes widened in surprise and she clapped her hand over her mouth to cover a peal of laughter. The corner of Diana's mouth quirked.

"Will you?"

Ellie nodded, nibbling at her thumbnail.  
"I'll try."

"Keep in touch, Ellie. I expect to be seeing quite a bit of the three of you soon," she said with wink.

The two embraced briefly, Diana pulling away and gently placing her hand on Ellie's belly with a warm smile. They said their goodbyes as Tom resumed his place at Ellie's side.

"Are you ready to go home, sweet girl?"

Leaning into him, she nodded as they watched Emma and Diana walk back arm in arm to Diana's house. The driver arrived with their bags and placed them in the trunk before opening the doors for Ellie and Tom. They settled in, Ellie digging out a textbook while Tom relaxed and closed his eyes. Especially without Tom to talk to, the drive back to his house seemed eternal compared to the ride up. She sighed in relief when they finally arrived. She repacked her school things and gently shook Tom awake as the driver grabbed their bags.

Light exploded in Ellie's face as she stepped out of the car. Voices bombarded her and she flinched away from the noise. When she heard the pounding of Tom's footsteps on the gravel as he ran to her side, she curled against him. He held his hand up to shield her as he guided her to his front door, dodging paps as they walked.

"Ellie! How are you feeling?"

"How's the baby?"

"Ellie, pose for a picture!"

"Where are you two coming from?"

"Tom! What are you doing in town?"

Discombobulated by the noise and blinded by camera flashes, she leaned into Tom, relying on him to get her inside. He cursed as he fought with the lock, finally bursting through the door and disabling the security system without letting her go. He hit the lights and caught her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

"Are you okay?"

Panting, she blinked until she could see properly, her eyes slightly glazed over as she stared at him.

"So that's what that's like," she muttered.

The corner of Tom's mouth twitched as he fought the urge to smile.

"Are you?"

"Mhm," she nodded, rubbing her eyes.

He looked her over once more, running a hand along her abdomen and up her middle as if checking for damage before tucking her hair behind her ear and kissing her temple.

"Go shower. Relax. I'll bring your bag up."

With a grateful smile, she stood on her tiptoes and pressed her mouth to his, humming happily against his lips before pulling away and padding up the stairs.

Not long after, Ellie emerged into Tom's room from the bathroom naked, toweling off her hair. Carelessly she dropped the towel to the floor and padded to her suitcase for something to sleep in. She grabbed a pair of leggings and a big t-shirt, both of which slipped from between her fingers when she turned and caught sight of Tom. Hunger burned between her legs when she saw he was sitting naked on the edge of the bed, firmly stroking his cock and watching her with a predatory gleam in his eye.

He used his thumb to smear a large drop of precome that had gathered at the tip, using the moisture to pump his fist over his length, the veins in his arms bulging as he stroked. Ellie's pupils dilated and her mouth literally watered. She stood in place before him, pinned by his gaze as his eyes raked over her naked form. With his free hand, he crooked his finger, beckoning her forward.

"Come kiss on Daddy's cock, kitten."

Cheeks coloring, Ellie couldn't help but to demurely drop to her knees, her eyes glued to the shaft in his hand. Despite the intensity of his gaze, which made butterflies flap madly in her belly, she crawled forward and situated herself between his knees, eyeing his cock longingly. Watching him pleasure himself made her dizzy and the throbbing between her legs increased to a persistent ache. Thoughts of pleasing him flooded her mind. She wanted the grunts and sharp breaths he made to be the result of her ministrations, not his own. He peered down at her.

"Are you hungry, baby?"

Her lips parted to speak, but she struggled to form words, entranced by the bobbing length before her. With a mewl, Ellie nodded, licking her lower lip unconsciously and making Tom growl. He buried a hand in her silky hair and guided her forward until her lips brushed against the mushroom head of his cock. When she made to lean forward to take him into her mouth, he tightened his grip and tutted her.

"Ah, ah, little girl. Don't be greedy. You'll get Daddy's cock soon enough."

As he denied her, she had to bite her tongue to keep it from belligerently flicking out to taste him. She didn't like being told "no," especially by Tom. But he was in full Daddy mode, and he wouldn't be denied. Instead of disobeying, she behaved and simply whined quietly, her eyes flicking up to his as she waited. Tom gripped his cock and ran the tip along her lips, smearing precome on her pink pout as she squirmed.

"Do you want a taste, Ellie?"

Fingers flexing impatiently on his thighs, she nodded.

"Give it a lick, baby."

Ellie's tongue laved at the head of his shaft, the tip of her tongue tracing along the ridge and making him shudder. With a coy grin, she dragged her tongue along the underside of his cock, smiling against his skin as his head tilted back.

"Yesss," he hissed, his fingers tightening in her hair.

Encouraged, she nuzzled him with the tip of her nose and then began pressing open mouthed kisses up and down the underside, making her way to his sac and gently sucking it into her mouth. A tortured noise came from the back of Tom's throat and she couldn't help but giggle, blushing as he growled down at her.

"Did I tell you to stop?"

She shook her head, still moving her lips against his angry, red length as he spoke to her. Firmly he guided her mouth with a hand wrapped in her hair, dragging her tongue along his shaft.

"Is it your job to take care of Daddy's cock?"

She hummed, nodding without removing her mouth.

"Good girl," he grunted, smirking when her nails scratched lightly against his thighs as he praised her.

She continued tending to him until his cock was slick from her attentions. She eyed him hungrily. The throbbing between her legs was increasing in intensity, and the poor girl needed him inside her in one way or another.

"Please can I have it now?"

He gave a gruff nod and Ellie dove forward, taking him between her lips until he hit the back of her throat, causing him to hiss between his teeth. She reveled in the feeling of his hands in her hair, in the control he took as he gently guided her over him, carefully forcing his length down her throat until her nose was nestled against his pelvis. She looked up at him from beneath her lashes, eyes wide and innocent as he stared down at her, with a cocky, proud smile dancing across his lips as she took him without complaint or incident.

"Such a good little whore for Daddy," he murmured, brushing her hair from her face.

She swallowed around him in response and he let his head fall back, groaning as his hips stuttered. Gently Ellie tried to pull back, stopped by Tom's fingers tangled in her hair. She leaned backwards and though at first his grip tightened, when he realized she wanted to thrust herself over his shaft he reluctantly loosened his grip. Ellie pulled away for a moment, eagerly sucking air into her lungs after having been deprived. Without being prompted, she slid her lips back over his cock, taking him all inside of her before slowly dragging them back and sucking on the tip. She did this several times, thoroughly enjoying herself. Tom growled as he lost patience, and pulled his cock from her mouth with a loud, wet "pop." Poor Ellie couldn't quell the whine that slipped from between her lips as he took away her toy.

"Now, now. Don't I always give you what you need?"

Biting her lip, she nodded. "Yes, Daddy."

Tom moved backwards on the bed so that he sat with his legs splayed out, his cock bobbing appetizingly as he leaned back on an elbow.

"Come sit on my cock, sweet girl."

Eagerly Ellie scampered onto the bed, crawling to him and straddling his thighs. He gave his length several pumps before lining it up against her folds, making her whine softly from the back of her throat. He slid his hand against her hip and gently guided her down on his cock, grunting as her tight heat enveloped him.

Ellie sat there for a moment, breathing heavily with her head fallen back and her eyes closed. She relished in the feeling of Tom filling her so deeply that she struggled to breathe.

"Daddy," she whispered.

She could hear the pleased smile in his voice when he spoke. "Start moving that little cunt over Daddy's cock, darling."

Obediently she began rolling her hips, both moaning as he slid in and out of her. Ellie leaned forward, bracing her hands on his hard, muscled chest as she rode him. She jumped when he slipped his hand between her thighs and began casually strumming her clit, smirking up at her. Her hips shook and she lost her rhythm, his attentions proving to be too much for her to handle.

"I can't think when you do that," she whimpered, her brows furrowed with need.

Tom clucked his tongue at her, shaking his head patronizingly.

"My girl can't fuck herself on Daddy's cock when he's playing with her little clit? Is that it?"

She had just resumed her thrusting, but the sound of Tom's voice taunting her caused her to jerk unexpectedly, and she gasped as the sudden movement buried him even deeper inside her.

"Fuck," she panted, biting her lip.

"Watch your mouth," he said sternly.

Ellie nodded and swallowed hard, her hair falling over her shoulders as her cheeks heated. She struggled to move, but the tightening coil in her lower belly was making her mind go blank. She couldn't think well enough to focus and thrust.

Tom declared Ellie unfit to continue rocking her hips and sat up, taking her in his arms as her legs wrapped around his waist. He kissed her for a moment, running his tongue along the seam of her mouth until she graciously granted him access. He nipped affectionately at her lower lip, then pulled away.

"Lean back, baby."

Ellie carefully braced herself with her arms behind her, still connected with Tom as she flexed her legs around his middle. With both hands, he grabbed her hips, coaxing her forward and back until they were both panting from exertion. As Tom's pace slowed, Ellie opened her eyes to find he was staring at her belly, which made her blush madly. She bucked her hips, earning an approving groan from Tom as his eyes flicked back up to hers. He slid a palm from her side to her abdomen, stroking her as they moved together.

"I did this," he murmured, pride and affection sounding in his voice as his fingers brushed over the raised portion of her belly.

Cheeks heating, Ellie nodded and hummed quietly.

"You put a baby in me, Daddy," she affirmed, dragging a groan from the man inside her.

His jaw muscle ticked as he clenched his teeth, fighting to both continue fucking her while also trying to speak.

"You're beautiful," he panted, leaning forward to cup the back of her head to bring her closer to him for another kiss.

Now with slightly more control, Ellie could thrust her hips again. This time her body overrode her mind and when his hand returned to her clit, autopilot had her rocking feverishly. He pulled away, panting as his mouth brushed against her ear.

"Are you going to come for me, sweet girl?"

Ellie whined softly, nodding as words failed her.

"Do it, then. Come for Daddy."

Ellie cried out, her hips bucking wildly as she rode him to completion. Her eyes snapped shut and she saw stars as she convulsed, clinging to him as her cunt contracted over his cock. With a roar, Tom flipped her on her back, surging forward and thrusting into her twice before he reached his own climax. It took several minutes for them to catch their breath, but once they did, Tom rolled off and padded to the bathroom, returning with a warm cloth that he used to gently tend to Ellie. He pulled the covers back, ushering her under them and following in suit, spooning his front against her back. They lay quietly, Ellie's lids slipping shut. As she was drifting off, Tom spoke quietly.

"Thank you, Ellie."

Sleepy, she wordlessly asked what he was thanking her for. "Hm?"

"For coming, for meeting my family. For staying with me. You have no idea how much this means," he kissed behind her ear.

Too tired to play the trip off as no big deal, Ellie smile. "You're welcome, Daddy."


	20. Different Worlds

19 weeks

Ellie slammed her fist against the tabletop.

"I won't go."

Tom sighed and fought the urge to take Ellie over his knee. Since returning from their trip, the remainder of November and beginning of December had passed in a blur of her finals and Tom troubleshooting his living situation. He and Ellie were having some much needed time together at her apartment eating dinner. He took another bite of his salad and surveyed her.

"And why is it that you won't go, Ellie?"

"I can't afford it, and you're not affording it for me. That's not fair. We have to accept that some parts of our lives won't line up, and one of those parts is your fame. I'll support you in any way I can, other than this. Besides, I'd just look silly in a gown, especially given my state," she gestured to her belly.

Tom quirked a brow, searching his brain for a compromise. He knew staying financially independent was important to Ellie.

"You can pay me back," he offered.

She threw her hands in the air.

"I can't pay you back! I'd have to do five extra weddings to afford an appropriate dress, Tom. Let alone the shoes, jewelry, the tailoring, and the prep—."

"Ellie, stop being contrary. Listen to me."

She sighed and looked up at the ceiling as she racked her brain for a way to get through to Tom. He grinned and leaned forward across the small table, using one hand to cup her face.

"You've never walked the red carpet as on a celebrity's arm, darling, it's different that you'd think. Marchesa has already sent you two couture gowns, Ellie. Both donated to you and ready for custom fitting. You just need to select one. Bvlgari wants to _pay_ you to wear their loaned jewelry on Sunday."

Her jaw dropped.

"They _what_? They do?"

With a satisfactory smile, Tom nodded.

"There are only a few things we'd have to cover, none of them excessive."

Ellie bit her thumbnail and watched him, searching for a sign that there was more information that he'd left out, like some kind of condition.

"What do I have to do?"

Fighting the urge to grin triumphantly at having almost convinced her to go, Tom managed a small smile.

"When the entertainment reporters ask you who you're wearing, answer honestly."

She groaned and rubbed her eyes with her hands. He wrapped his fingers around her wrists and pulled them away from her face. She sighed.

"Entertainment reporters? Tom, I'm a behind the scenes kind of person. Not the front-and-center kind."

"You'll learn, Ellie. I promise. I know the Golden Globes are a bit daunting to brave your first time, but I'll take care of you, I promise. Luke or I will be at your side at all times, I promise."

Ellie's face softened and she reluctantly nodded.

"Okay. Fine." Her sigh of resignation was interrupted by realization. Her brows furrowed into a slight pout. "Wait! Someone sent dresses? How long have you had them?" Hesitant to show too much interest lest he think she was actually excited to go, she slowed down and attempted to compose herself. "Can I see them?"

Beaming, Tom rose and fetched two garment bags he'd left in the entry with his coat. She gasped as he unzipped the first, revealing a beige-lavender empire-waisted gown with an antique jeweled neckline that looked like it belonged on a Grecian goddess. As he revealed the second, her eyes grew wide and immediately she knew which dress she'd wear. She couldn't help but brush her fingers over the beaded burgundy embroidery that decorated the nude gown.

"They're beautiful," she murmured.

"I agree. Whichever you pick will look magnificent on you."

She blushed, giving him a look that both thanked him for the complement and implied he was pushing it with the flattery. Ellie leaned forward, pressing her lips against Tom's cheek.

"You promise you didn't buy these? Cross your heart?"

"Cross my heart, sweet girl"

Finally, she relaxed, trusting his word.

"Thank you, Daddy."

x

Days before the event, Ellie's dress was fitted, her earrings and rings selected, shoes picked and clutch chosen. She'd been poked, prodded and pampered until her skin shone, hair gleamed and teeth glistened a pearly white. Despite her preparedness, she was a minor mess the day of.

"I look ridiculous," Ellie complained as the tailor finished stitching her pregnant belly into the couture dress. She ran her hands over her middle, trying to find a way to minimize the swell of her abdomen and failing due to the form fitting nature of the piece.

With a smile, Tom shook his head and took her hands as he led her to the hotel room's floor length mirror.

"You look stunning," he soothed, eyes tracing up and down her body as she shifted uncomfortably before him.

Ellie crossed her arms over her chest and scowled, wildly uncomfortable in her dress. The silk gown's plunging neckline coupled with the way it clung to her body barely qualified it as clothing, and in mere hours' time she was to be seen in public on Tom's arm in front of cameras and reporters and other celebrities. Her anxiety was getting the best of her. Tom rubbed his hand up and down her exposed back.

"You look amazing, Ellie." He leaned forward to murmured against her ear, "Besides. I want the whole world to see you at my side, swollen with my baby in you." He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle, rubbing his hand over her belly and making her shiver as goosebumps rose along her arms and her nipples hardened. Her cheeks flushed and she glanced at the still-present prep crew, but they were going about their business unaware of the intimate moment between the couple.

Tom moved to face Ellie and used a finger to lift her chin.

"You're going to be fine," he said sternly. When she stared at him with a blonde brow arched in challenge, he narrowed his eyes. "Say it."

At first Ellie pursed her lips together in a blatant show of defiance, but when Tom's expression softened and he smiled encouragingly at her, she couldn't help but comply.

"I'm going to be fine," she mumbled.

He cupped her face, rubbing his thumb along her jaw. She leaned into his palm, humming softly.

"Good girl."

He pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek, as to not smudge her dark crimson lipstick.

Running his fingers over her bare shoulder, he gently gripped her bicep and pulled her against him, nuzzling the shell of her ear with the tip of his nose. He spoke against her skin.

"Daddy cannot wait to peel this dress from your delectable body once we're alone, darling."

Ellie flushed and couldn't hold back a soft mewl, which only made Tom grin. He pressed another kiss against her hair and chuckled as she unsuccessfully tried to elbow away from him. She'd been afflicted with extra _need_ lately from the pregnancy hormones, which Tom loved taking advantage of. And now he was teasing her at the worst possible time. She needed to keep her head tonight, no matter how anxious or hot and bothered she was.

"Not now," she whispered, knowing that, should he choose to, he had the power to easily turn her into a whimpering pile of need in the middle of the commotion that was preparing for the Golden Globes. Tom smirked.

"No, dearest, not now. But the second I get you alone…," he leered, making her blush and throb between her legs as heat curled in her lower belly.

Ellie squirmed out of his grasp and tread over to the makeup artist, asking her to retouch her powder and lip before she left. Tom took the time to glance at his reflection in the mirror and straightened his bowtie. He'd have to rely on his own skills for maintenance tonight because Ellie hadn't the faintest idea of what to do with one… But eventually she'd learn to tie them for him, he mused.

Once her face was thoroughly matted and lips painted to perfection, Tom watched with a fond smile as the stylist helped her into a pair of flat Valentinos. There was no chance in hell he was risking her safety over something as silly as heels and he'd forbidden them. Glancing at his watch, he collected Ellie and herded her out the door of the hotel room. As they rode down the elevator, she held out her palm and with a smile he deposited his keys and a scribbled just-in-case speech for her to put in her Leiber clutch. It was a simple act, but it made his chest tight. For as much as he took care of her, she was learning to take care of him, too.

x

Luke helped pull Ellie from the car as it arrived at the Beverly Hilton. Immediately her back stiffened as cameras flashed and voices called her name, but Tom quickly stepped to her side and wrapped his arm around her.

"I'm here, sweet girl. Nothing is going to happen."

She gave him a smile shaky with uncertainty, but followed his lead as Luke escorted them to the red carpet. Despite the yelling for them to turn and smile, the couple didn't stop until they'd made their way to the beginning of the media frenzy. After kissing her cheek, Tom reluctantly handed Ellie off to his publicist, giving him a stern look that conveyed the importance of keeping her happy. Luke rolled his eyes with a smile and nodded, ushering Ellie off to the side as Tom began his walk.

Though Tom started off posed with his legs not quite a shoulders width apart and his hands in his pockets, his eyes smoldering, Ellie felt a pang of jealousy when he flashed a classic smile for the cameras. She preferred when that expression was reserved just for her. With a quiet huff she slid her arm through Luke's, sticking close to his side as they trailed Tom. When a gorgeous red headed reporter in a dazzling dress sidled up to Tom and began interviewing him, Luke could feel her freeze. Her jaw set and anger flowed off her in waves. He immediately noticed the difference in body language.

"Easy, Ellie. He's just doing his job."

She glared at him for a moment, but when Luke held his own she sighed dramatically and retracted in her claws. If he complained to Tom, she'd blame her hormones. As they neared the media wall, Tom embraced Olivia, Hugh and Susanne and then posed for a few shots. Finally, he turned to Luke and Ellie and held out his hand to her. Ellie muttered a thanks to Luke for babysitting her before stepping into Tom's arms. Immediately she looked to him for direction, her eyes wide as the reality of the situation seemed to hit.

"Smile, sweet girl. Show them how beautiful you are."

Her mouth had been pressed in a firm line, but at his words the corner began to curve upwards. Shifting her weight, she only fidgeted a little, pulling at the sleeve of her gown until slowly she acclimated as cameras flashed, her shoulders dropping from their previous position by her ears. She fought the urge to blink as explosions of light went off and her cheeks quickly grew sore from smiling. It was actually nice that the flashes were blinding, because then she simply couldn't see the plethora of famous celebrities swarming the carpet alongside them. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to relax on the exhale, leaning into Tom's secure hold and smiling demurely for the photographers.

They spent the majority of their short time on the carpet with Tom's hand curled around Ellie's waist, but after standing for several moments, his free hand came to rest on her belly. She was positive the photographers and cameramen had gotten at least a few pictures of her looking absolutely incredulous, but upon seeing his proud smile, her scandalized disbelief melted away. Her heart swelled in her chest as they stood for the last few pictures, Tom's palm boastfully splayed over her middle. As her feet began to ache from the stiff leather of the shoes, she stood on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

"Can we be done?"

He smiled down at her and nodded.

"Yes, darling. We can be done."

They were seated at a round table with the rest of the present cast and crew from "The Night Manager." Ellie was sandwiched between Tom and his co-star Olivia. The woman promptly put Ellie at ease as she fired off questions about the baby, having given birth herself shortly after the filming of the series had finished. Dinner was served as the show began, and aside from the random celebrities that approached their table to chat during commercial breaks, Ellie was more or less comfortable. As the night went on, most of the table consumed the chocolates and champagne that circulated the space, and Tom was extra genial near the end of the event.

During one of the last intermissions, Ellie rose to go to the bathroom, solemnly readying herself for battle with her skin-tight dress. Upon her rising, Tom stood and took her elbow, leading her to the facilities with a devious smile. She side eyed him warily while they walked and crossed her arms defensively over her chest. As they neared the bathrooms, she turned and rested her back against the wall, staring at him suspiciously. He laughed and threw up his hands.

"What?"

"We're not having sex in the bathroom. You'll ruin my dress."

Tom chuckled and pulled her into an alcove, gently pinning her against the wall and caressing her collarbone, making her shiver.

"So determined to get your way, you are."

"It's not my way," she growled, "It's what's appropriate. Besides, we have to get back in there! It's almost time for your category."

When Tom's eyes failed to reach hers (they were busy staring at her chest), Ellie stamped her foot.

"Tom, come on. Please."

Ignoring her, he ran his lips along her jawline, nipping gently before sealing his mouth over hers. He cupped her breast as he deepened the kiss and Ellie's resolve melted into an utterly useless mess. She couldn't help the little moan that escaped. Her brain was growing fuzzy and she knew her lipstick was going to be a mess and he was completely disregarding her pleas for him to stop.

"Tomato," she hissed against his lips.

Tom froze and pulled away, eyes narrowed.

"Well, then. As you wish."

He stepped back and fussed with his cufflink, refusing to look at her.

He was pouting, and they both knew it. She had a feeling he didn't want to be in the room when he lost, which wasn't unfair. But _she_ wanted to be there, just in case. Ellie distracted him from his sulking by toying with his tie.

"We need to go back. Please?"

He studied her for a moment before nodding. Ellie released the bowtie and rested her hands on his firm chest.

"You have my red lipstick on your face," she said gently, glancing up at him and wiping some from his lower lip. "Go clean up, I'll do the same. Meet back here in a few minutes?"

With a sigh, he nodded, already scrubbing at his mouth as they parted ways. They reconvened just outside the restrooms and walked arm and arm back to the show. Hugh gave Tom a knowing grin when they returned, but he laughed and shook his head.

"I was merely an escort."

She doubted anyone believed him, but aside from the after party, it was unlikely she'd ever see any of these people again. It didn't matter. The lights dimmed and the room quieted as the nominees for Best Actor in a Mini-Series were announced, clips from their work playing a huge screen. Ellie smiled and took his hand, squeezing it when the handsome, rugged face of Jonathan Pine flashed across the screen. She noticed Tom was uncharacteristically stiff, and she rubbed her thumb against the back of his hand, attempting to soothe him as the presenter opened the envelope with the winner's name inside. After a moment of thrilling silence, the name was read.

"And the Golden Globe goes to Tom Hiddleston!"

Ellie practically squealed, the table erupted in congratulations and Tom sat frozen. Ellie pressed his acceptance speech into his hand but had to shake his arm, which finally prompted him to rise and make his way dazedly to the stage. She was practically in tears. She hadn't known him during the filming of "The Night Manager", but she knew from "Ragnarök" how he poured himself into his work, and he was so deserving of such an honor.

Tom accepted the award and walked up to the mic, laughing uncomfortably.

"Wow, um. Thank you. Wow. I want to thank John le Carré for writing such a compelling character, Susanne Bier for her direction, my co-stars for providing such amazing performances and skill to work with," his speech was rapid, he knew his time was limited. "Thank you to the rest of the cast and crew, the writers, to my agent Luke, to Kenneth Branagh for giving me a chance years ago, my family, and lastly, thank you to my girlfriend Ellie."

The audience applauded cordially and Tom was whisked off the stage as the next presenter took his place. The table warmly received him, everyone offering hands to shake and giving additional praise as he seated himself, still very much in shock. Ellie's cheeks were flushed pink at having been mentioned, but that didn't keep her from kissing him when he leaned in to put his mouth against hers.

"Congratulations," she whispered, stealing a few more chaste pecks before they parted.

His grin was so enormous it hardly fit on his face as he glanced down at his award, laughing in disbelief. The entire atmosphere of the table had changed. What had been a pleasant ambience now hummed with the joy and adoration of proud cast and crew members. Ellie positively beamed, lacing her fingers with Tom's as the next award was announced.

As the show came to an end, the stars and their entourages temporarily retired to their hotels to change for the after party. Ellie and Tom returned to their room for her to switch dresses, with Tom still buzzed from the champagne. He followed her through the doorway with his wrapped his arms around her middle, burying his face in her hair and inhaling her sweet scent.

"I'm glad you're here with me tonight," he murmured.

Smiling, Ellie turned in his arms and twined her hands behind his neck, pressing her lips to his.

"I'm so proud of you."

She gasped when Tom's hands slid from her back to her hips as he pulled her against him, groaning as he ground his hardening cock against her. Ellie glared and tried to push him away with a hand planted on his chest.

"Stop that. You have an after party to go to. You won, you're expected to be there."

Tom chuckled, the sound rumbling in his chest as Ellie squirmed in his grasp.

"I won, and now I want my prize," he purred against her ear.

Ellie tried to scoff indignantly but her damn hormones overrode her brain, causing an aching throb between her legs as he began to touch her.

"This is a…," she trailed off for a moment as his hand rubbed against her pregnant belly, the other running a thumb over her hardening nipple, "a—oh, a time to celebrate, a chance… to network," she panted, desperately trying to reason with him. "You earned this night."

"I earned _this_ ," he emphasized with a firm squeeze of her rear.

Ellie whimpered as Tom spun her around so her back was to his front, allowing him to grind shamelessly against her rear. He herded her in front of the floor length mirror and they both groaned as he began running his hands over her abdomen.

"Tom," she breathed as his fingers searched for the seam of her dress that had been sewn once the gown was on her body. It had been the only way to get her swollen middle into the garment. His fingers found the fold in the fabric and the weak basting stitch came apart easily under his big, strong hands.

"I love this dress," he growled against her ear. "The way it clings to you… The pictures from tonight will eternalize the fact that I've been inside you, sweet girl. That I have you now in ways no other man ever will. That it was me that gave you this big belly and that I was the reason you were dressed in a skintight gown that showed off every curve."

Ellie mourned the gown as he tore it to pieces. It had been tight as hell and clung to every inch of her body, but evidently it had made Tom rather ravenous and she couldn't complain about that. Though the dress had made her feel vulnerable because it blatantly showed off all her physical flaws and advertised the fact that he'd put a baby in her, the way he responded to it was worth every insecurity she'd suffered.

He made a strangled noise in the back of his throat as he peeled the piece off her. She wore nothing beneath. Blushing, Ellie gave a weak shrug.

"The dress was too tight. Anything underneath would've ridden up."

The remains of the gown dropped the floor and Tom's hands roamed her body, his fingers gliding from the tops of her thighs to the soft flesh of her pussy, to her belly and breasts. He left no inch of her untouched. Ellie's head had fallen back against his shoulder as his hands wandered. They made their way back down between her legs and he angled her slightly to her side so he could reach her throbbing cunt from around her middle. His deft fingers slipped between her folds and he groaned when he found her wet. Probing her core with his fingers, he collected her own moisture and used it to trace the tips over her swollen clit. Ellie cried out softly, her hands gripping his wrist for stability as he rubbed her. He teased her for several moments, relishing in her sighs and whimpers, but he could tell by her desperate grip on his forearm that his girl was having a hard time staying upright. She made a wordless complaint as he stopped and he playfully nipped at her earlobe.

"Get on your hands and knees."

She made to move towards the bed but he grabbed her arm and shook his head.

"In front of the mirror, baby. I want you to see the look on your face when I take you from behind.

Slowly Ellie lowered herself to the ground, her knees cushioned by the plush hotel carpet as she got on all fours. He began shucking off his tux when Ellie started relaxing her neck, letting her head fall forward as she eased into her position.

"Ah, ah, little girl. Eyes on me."

She shivered as her eyes flicked back to the mirror, her gaze locking with Tom's as he briskly finished undressing, carelessly discarding his obscenely expensive tux on the ground like it was garbage.

Tom got on his knees behind her, grunting at the sight of her flushed pussy when she spread her legs and blatantly offered herself to him. Eyes focusing back on the mirror, he watched her face as he sank inside her. Ellie fought to keep her eyes from rolling back, the feeling of him stretching her making her toes curl. His fingers sank into the flesh of her hips and when he groaned, she couldn't help but look at him.

"No, Ellie. I want you to see _your_ face. I want you to see what I do to you, what happens to you when I'm buried inside you."

Her cheeks flamed and she managed a single nod, eyes returning to her own flushed face as he began pumping in and out of her. Ellie's brows raised as she took him, a look of tortured pleasure on her face as his hips began smacking against her rear.

"Daddy," she whispered, struggling desperately to keep from squeezing her eyes shut in ecstasy.

"That's it, darling. I love to feel your sweet little cunt clench around me. Do you know how powerful it makes me feel? That I can make your body do these things?"

Ellie moaned, failing at her directive when her lids fluttered shut as he spoke to her. A loud slap to her ass resulted in them opening immediately. Instead of a scream of surprise the poor girl could only manage to tortured moan, which made Tom lean forward to wrap his fingers in her hair and double his speed.

The best Ellie could manage was to keep her eyes half open, fighting to open them after each blink. She barely recognized the face in the mirror, the panting pregnant girl whose eyes were glazed over in rapture each time her body jerked from Tom's rough thrusts. She didn't look like herself, she looked like some kind of depraved sex goddess, on her knees for a starving man that could only be sated by using her body.

"Do you see how well you take me, Ellie? You were made for this, made to be mine, little girl."

With an agonized groan, she managed a nod, her walls beginning to flutter around his cock as he hammered into her.

"Are you ready to come for Daddy? Don't you dare close your eyes, baby."

With a cry Ellie nodded, unable to come up with anything remotely intelligible to offer.

"Then come, my sweet little whore."

With a wail Ellie's fingers dug into the carpet, her polished nails catching on the individual fibers. Her pussy exploded over him, gushing on both their thighs as her walls contracted around his cock, causing him to piston even faster as he chased his own release. His come coated her walls as he came, his head falling back in pleasure. As they both fought to catch their breath, Tom draped himself over her back, pressing opened mouth kisses along the expanse of skin. He bit her occasionally, as if marking her to make up for no longer having a garment that put extra emphasis on the fact that she was his. Ellie was too weak to protest, instead whimpering each time his teeth gently pinched her skin. Once they could both breathe, Tom rose and fetched a warm towel and cleaned them both before lifting and carrying Ellie (whose legs were still like Jell-O) to their bed. As he crawled in behind her she curled into his arms and rested her head against his chest.

"You're still in trouble for missing the after party," she mumbled sleepily.

Tom grinned and stroked her hair.

"I know, sweet girl. You can give me my sentencing tomorrow."


	21. I Can't Cause We Don't

Several days after the Golden Globes, Ellie found herself in bed, waking up next to Tom. Her seemingly inexhaustible libido had thoroughly drained him during the entirety of the night as she'd woken him to sate her need multiple times. She felt guilty, so as she tore herself from Tom's arms, she made an effort not to disrupt his sleep. Ellie stumbled into the kitchen and sleepily made some tea, grabbed her laptop and then crawled back under the covers next to his supine form.

Blowing on her hot drink before gingerly sipping the liquid, she opened up her browser and began checking her email as her phone chimed with a text from her youngest sister.

 _El, have you checked the news today?_

Ellie promptly sent her sister a message saying she hadn't. When she was met with silence, she frowned. Elizabeth was an avid texter and always responded immediately. Stomach twisting, she pulled up a news site and peeked at the headlines: Trump and Russia's hacking, Twitter killing the Vine, Netanyahu questioned for corruption, Carrie Fisher and Debbie Reynolds funeral plans, and then her heart stopped.

 **Hiddleswift Homewrecker Back at It?**

 _On Sunday night, dashing Tom Hiddleston took home his first Golden Globe for his work in The Night Manager. On the carpet, he wore Gucci along with new arm candy, Michelle Cole, a relative newcomer to the Hollywood scene. Sources tell us Cole, 27, and Hiddleston, 35, have been seen cozying up to each other as early as a week after the end of the Hiddleston-Swift affair. Other sources tell us that Cole and Hiddleston were romancing as early as July, during the height of Hiddleswift. Michelle, or Ellie, as she calls herself, is a current college student in Los Angeles. Not long after their romance began, Cole discovered her pregnancy. It is unknown at this time if Hiddleston truly is the father or if Cole is playing at something far more sinister than she lets on._

Ellie couldn't breathe. Her palms became clammy and her mouth dried. She felt like slapping her own face to wake up, because clearly this was a horrible dream. She couldn't keep herself from skimming over the article and her stomach turned to lead at the accusations. Her fingers trembled as she browsed through the page. When something warm dribbled on her chest, she started. She didn't realize she was crying until the teardrops soaked through her chemise. This is exactly what had terrified her from the start. She knew she should've tried harder to break things off with Tom when she found out she was pregnant. Apparently rumors that she was simply using Tom were inevitable. God, what would he think? He'd have to believe them; she'd practically suggested them herself when they were at Tahoe. He'd probably think she sold the story herself.

Face placid from numbness, she absently wiped away her tears as she tortured herself by clicking on more articles, which revealed more heinous stories. Scrolling through the various sites, she discovered articles accusing her of being a gold digger, a drug addict and a fame whore.

Some of the more biographical articles sported pictures from various periods of her life. The entire "Tom thing" had been such a whirlwind from the beginning, and combined with the controlled chaos of school, she'd practically abandoned social media since the start. It never occurred to her to change her privacy settings to protect her posts. Images she hadn't seen in years could only have been resurrected from her Facebook or Instragram accounts. A particularly unflattering family shot taken when she was a chubby preteen during a trip to Yosemite was plastered on her screen with the caption " _Evidently thunder thighs run in the family_." Awkward pictures taken decades ago? How dare someone sift through her life to find such private, intimate moments. Nausea that she hadn't experienced in weeks crept back up her throat and she fought the urge to run to the bathroom. With a grimace, she swallowed the feeling down, refusing to get sick. She shuddered in disgust and anger. It wasn't just her that had been violated. Her innocent family, her unborn _baby,_ had just been dragged into this. Their pictures were now smeared all over the Internet, their names slandered alongside her own.

With shaking hands, she closed her laptop and glanced at a sleeping Tom. She let out a hiccupped sigh. Tom carried himself with such grace. He treated fans and reports with cordiality; he was even somewhat tolerant of the paps. His rise to stardom had been stretched out over a gradual period of years and he had adjusted accordingly. Ellie wasn't used to this manner of living. She preferred her privacy and kept her head down. Very intimate details of her life were now out in the open for anyone to get their hands on, and it was irreversible.

Breathing hard, Ellie silently lifted the covers and swung her bare legs over the bed. She stuffed herself back into her hastily clothes, grabbed her keys and phone and peeked ruefully back at the man sleeping in their bed. His bed, rather. Another tear slid down her cheek as she watched Tom's slumbering form. Ellie truly believed he cared for her, and God knew she cared about him. But he didn't deserve to go through another media disaster and she wasn't cut out for one. And that was assuming he _didn't_ believe the headline. Her life wasn't meant for a microscope; she was far from perfect and she'd already damaged Tom's impeccably clean reputation. She'd ruin him if she stayed. Shoving her feet in her boots and shrugging into her coat, she slipped out of the apartment and called a cab.

x

Without opening his eyes, Tom reached an arm out for Ellie. He'd woken up achingly hard and needed to bury himself inside her. When his searching hand found her side cold, his lids lifted and he frowned. He rose, pumping his fist over his throbbing cock as he strode from his bedroom, assuming she was getting something to eat. When he found the kitchen void of occupants, he growled.

"Ellie?" He was met with silence. "Ellie?"

He returned to his room and realized her phone, purse, and clothes were gone. He grabbed his own cell and called her twice but received no answer, which wasn't unusual. She was awful at answering. Grumbling, Tom hit another contact.

"Frank, when did you take Ellie home?"

"Good morning, Sir. I haven't seen her since yesterday. Shall I retrieve her?"

Tom frowned, pulling a shirt over his head. "No, thank you, Frank. Sorry to bother you. Have a good day."

He finished dressing and grabbed the keys to the Jaguar loaned to him whenever he was in Los Angeles. Once in the vehicle, he tried phoning Ellie again. His heart raced. Something was wrong. Even if she ignored his first few calls, as she was wont to do, she always answered once he had pestered her enough times. Twice more he called her and she neglected to pick up each time. His mind spun. It had to be the baby. Something had to be wrong with the baby. That was the only possible explanation.

Normally a courteous driver, Tom aggressively wove through traffic as he made his way to Cedar-Sinai. Ignoring the law, he used his cell to phone the hospital from his car, desperate for an update on Ellie's status. The drive was short and by the time he pulled into the parking lot, he'd been told that there was no admitted patient named Michelle Cole. He pounded his fist against the steering wheel and stared at his phone as he racked his brain for other places she might go. The only other place she could be is her apartment. As he sped off to her building, he idly noted that he was going to spank her until his hand went numb for putting him through this.

He didn't bother knocking on the door. He whipped his keys out and jammed the one he insisted upon having into the lock, hurriedly twisting it until the door opened. He bellowed before he even crossed the threshold.

"Ellie? Ellie!"

He marched into her unit and breathed a giant sigh of relief when he saw her keys in the dish near the door. He heard someone curse from the back of the apartment and used his long stride to swiftly make his way to her room. When he reached her doorway and Ellie appeared safe, sound and seemingly capable of answering his calls, his keys bit into his palm as his hand constricted around them. She hadn't been hurt, there was no problem with the baby. She'd simply ignored him. Despite his blatant announcement of his presence upon entering her apartment, her back was turned and she continued her task. She had a large suitcase open on her bed, filled with clothes.

"What is this? Where are you going and why the hell didn't you tell me you were leaving this morning?"

Ellie's shoulder's fell. She sniffled and turned slowly, revealing red eyes swollen from crying. Tom repeated himself, this time in a much gentler tone as he went to take her in his arms. With a whimper Ellie squirmed out of his grasp and wrapped her arms around herself. Reluctantly she glanced up at him.

"It's over," she said softly.

Tom let out a laugh that ended abruptly when her face remained drawn. He shook his head, brows furrowed in confusion. Again, he went to hold her and once more she stepped out of his grasp.

"My sweet girl," he tried, his voice soothing, "what has you so upset? Is your family alright? Have I done something hurtful?"

Ellie let out a dejected laugh and squeezed her eyes shut. When they opened, fresh tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. When Tom approached her for the third time, she predictably shied away, but he firmly grabbed her shoulders and held her in place.

"You will tell me what's going on right this instant or so help me—."

"Google your name."

"I vowed never to do that years ago—."

"Then Google my name. Do it now. Please," she added.

Eyeing her suspiciously, Tom took out his phone, pulled up Google and typed in her name. He let out a deep sigh as he viewed the results.

"Oh, darling. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

Ellie let out a sharp laugh.

"Of course you'd blame yourself," she muttered and pushed away from him.

He grudgingly released her.

"I know it's jarring the first time it happens, sweetheart. Believe me, I do. You'll never get used to it, but it will get easier. Now, why don't we go into the kitchen? I'll make you some tea."

Ellie attempted her request again, this time with far less finesse.

"Leave, please."

Tom shook his head.

"What are you talking about? What's wrong? I've never seen you like this."

"You need to go back to England."

Tom brightened.

"Ar-You're packing? You'll move with me?"

Ellie sank onto her bed and rubbed her eyes.

"You're not listening to me. This is over," she motioned between them. "We are over, Tom."

He set his jaw and narrowed his eyes.

"Ellie, we're stronger than this. This is nothing. I know it seems astronomical, but things will calm down once they realize we're not a fling. We will get through this."

Ellie took a shaky breath and rose, pointing to the door.

"I want you out."

Slowly, his entire demeanor changed. Tom's hands tightened into fists, his face flushed and his jaw clenched. He advanced, herding her against the bedroom wall, bracing his palms on either side of her face. Ellie flinched as he hissed at her.

"You'll not dismiss me so easily."

"I want you to leave."

"I don't care."

"I'll call—."

"If you phone the police, I'll forcibly have you back at my apartment before the call ends."

Ellie's shoulders slumped.

"This is too much. It's all too much. I can't do this."

Tom's gaze softened, but only slightly.

"You don't mean that."

Ellie stamped her foot to the best of her ability and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Yes I do! They told lies! Blatant lies. Why did you even come after me? Your reputation is at stake, as is mine. As is my family's! I can't do this. I won't wreck your career and I won't expose my family or this baby to this kind of toxic chaos. It's better this way."

One of Tom's hands moved from the wall to roughly grasp her chin. She tried to jerk it out of his grip and failed.

"You're not leaving. Whatever this," he motioned at her suitcase, "is, it ends now. You'll not get away from me so easily, Ellie."

She pushed at his chest, her fingers digging into his hard pectorals she tried to shove him away and failed.

"Ugh! Let me go!"

His lip curled and he leaned forward, pressing his mouth to her ear, even as she tried to move away from him.

"I'll never let you go, sweet girl. You're mine."

"Not anymore. This is through."

She attempted to squirm out of his grasp, digging her fingernails into his wrist as she tried to pry his hand from her chin. Tom growled and pressed her body against the wall. She gasped, genuinely surprised when she felt his erection grind against her belly.

"Tom!"

"Listen to me, little girl. I know this is scary, I know it's uncomfortable. But you will get through it. Daddy will make sure you do."

Incredulously she smacked his chest, fighting the heat building in her core as he looked at her with such possessive hunger. He released her chin and gripped a wrist in each hand, effectively pinning her against the wall.

"Tomato," she hissed.

Tom's eyes widened in surprise before they narrowed back into little slits.

"No, dear girl. You don't get to safe-word out of this relationship. I do my best to respect your wishes, to be a good Daddy and to keep you safe. But this is the one time I can't humor you, no matter how awful a man it makes me."

Ellie growled and lashed out, trying to kick at him. He laughed and shook his head.

"No one can give you what I can, dear girl. Despite the fact that we're perfect for each other, despite the fact that I _love_ you," her eyes widened, "that we belong together, you'll never have anything remotely like what we have with anyone else. You'll never have another man fuck you like I do. No one knows your body like me. No one knows the dirty, filthy things you need to be subjected to in order to come. And no one else knows how to take care of you after exhausting you with pleasure."

Her knee was on its way to his groin when he slammed his body against hers and forced her wrists against the wall, causing her to grunt in pain. She was absolutely fuming, her cheeks flushed pink and her teeth bared.

"Get off me!"

"No."

Ellie revolted with her entire body, squirming and thrashing violently. Tom grunted as she tried to strike him and briefly released her wrists to hoist her up against the wall, properly pinning her and her flailing legs. He anchored her arms, holding her wrists in one hand and using the other to push her skirt up around her legs. She was fighting so fervently it took him several tries to reach beneath her dress and push her panties to the side, but he managed. Tom fumbled with his trousers, holding Ellie still while unzipping. Having dressed hastily in fear of her safety, he'd neglected to wear any undergarments.

Ellie knew what was coming and she fought like a fiend, but she was tiring and Tom was strong and persistent as hell. Once again, his lips brushed against her ear as he spoke.

"Sometimes your need to be obstinate gets in the way of communication between us, Ellie." He groaned as he dragged a finger along her slit, only to find her dripping wet. "See? Your body knows what it needs, even if that little mouth of yours tries to deny it. I'm going to help you remember whom you belong to, sweet girl. Your body loves me, that I know. I just have to convince your lovely, contrary brain to agree," he murmured against her temple.

Ellie gasped in indignation, but couldn't bring herself to deny his accusation. She did love him. She wanted him, despite how much she needed him to leave. Her body was taking over, convincing her head to be honest with herself. With an angry grunt, she bit at his chin before crashing her mouth against his. He moaned against her lips, returning the kiss ardently as he helped her arch her back, pressing her pelvis forward so he could work around her belly. He pulled away as he took his cock in his hand.

"Watch, Ellie. Watch how well we fit together. You _need_ me. And I need you."

Obediently she gazed down as he thrust inside her, making them both moan at the contact. Watching him slid into her made her cunt contract involuntarily which made them both hiss. Once seated to the hilt, Tom took her mouth once more, greedily tracing his tongue along her teeth and the roof of her mouth as if he wanted to claim every inch of her. Already she was mewling against his lips, returning the kiss hungrily as he began pumping inside her. She wrapped one arm around his shoulders to help support her weight, but she buried her free hand in his hair, roughly controlling the angle of their kiss as his hips began pounding hers. As he pounded into her, the slap of skin on skin echoed in the room and Ellie cried out as her first orgasm hit her. Fighting with Tom was more exhilarating than she wanted to admit. The walls of her pussy squeezed him so snugly that his head dropped back and he groaned, fucking her through the pulsing of her pussy.

She was even easier to control once she'd come. He roughly repositioned her, likely bruising her shoulders and hips as he manipulated her body. The angle of his thrusts changed and he slammed into her with renewed vigor.

"You belong to me, Ellie. No one else can make you feel like this. I make your body sing, little girl. You need this just as much as I do," he said in between kisses. She moaned, tightening her grip on his hair until he hissed in pain.

"Your cunt knows who its Daddy is, sweetheart." He rammed his hips especially hard, eliciting a gasp from the girl. "Do you?"

Ellie managed a moan, but Tom wanted more than that.

"Say it for me," he purred.

"Yes! Yes," Ellie keened as he continued plowing into her, barely able to string together the single syllable admission as her brain fogged with pleasure.

Tom growled and pulled his mouth away from hers to bite down on her shoulder. He didn't break skin, but there were clear indentation from where his teeth had been.

"Come for me, my little whore."

With a cry, Ellie arched her back even more, unable to fight the second orgasm as it tore through her. Everything he said was undeniably correct. She knew she belonged to him. She would forever. Every part of her body; her mind, were his. Her walls throbbed around his cock as he continued ramming his hips against hers, squeezing the thick length as heat erupted from her core and shot through her entire body. Her fingernails bit into his skin, leaving half-moon prints in their wake, but neither seemed bothered. All they could think about was the mind-numbing sensation of him being inside her. It was a feeling neither could replicate with anyone else.

Ellie clung to Tom as he finished, coming with a roar and burying his face against her neck. On shaking legs he lowered her to the ground and they managed to collapse onto her bed as Tom murmured to her while they caught their breath.

"You don't have to say it back, Ellie. But I wanted you to know."

She pressed her lips together, unable to repeat the words to him, despite how she felt. Instead, she leaned towards him for a sweet, soft kiss that lasted for several minutes. Eventually their mouths parted and they relaxed into one another as Tom drifted off. Once his body went lax, Ellie waited five minutes for sleep to truly take him before she silently crept out from beneath his arm. She gingerly moved from the bed, her feet quiet on the carpeted floor. Tooth by tooth she zipped up what she'd packed in her suitcase, all the while watching Tom's face for any hint of consciousness. She dressed, slipped on her boots and grabbed her phone and her coat. Her stomach twisted and her chest ached at what she was about to do. Truly, the last thing she wanted was to leave or hurt him. But she had to. It was what was best for both of them and he wasn't thinking with enough clarity to realize it. Fresh tears spilled down her cheek as she glanced back at the sleeping man.

"I love you too," she whispered.


	22. I Know Just What You Are

22 weeks

show more Anger in Tom either describing emotion or through action

Tom released an irritated sigh as he scrawled his name on paperwork for the company responsible for packing up the few personal items that remained in his studio-furnished apartment. Tomorrow, he'd return to England. When he'd phoned his mother to let her know he'd be home for Christmas, she was ecstatic. She'd asked that Ellie send a list of foods she liked for Christmas dinner and it took everything Tom had to ineloquently grunt that she was gone. Diana's breathing had hitched and Tom easily pictured her in the kitchen with her jaw bobbing in disbelief, before the Englishwoman stoically steeled her emotions and composed herself. She offered brief sympathies, but sounded as though she wanted to know more. He hung up quickly after that. He had no interest in talking about his ex.

Without Ellie, the flight home was immensely boring. Tom idly paged through a worn copy of Anna Karerina, but couldn't focus long enough to absorb a word of the novel. Once in London, he went straight from Heathrow to his mum's house, where Emma, Diana, Sarah, and her family were waiting. Upon arriving, his brother-in-law began speaking with him, asking Tom about his latest projects, but the actor was too focused on pouring himself Jameson to pay him any mind. Frustrated, Sarah's husband gave up and left him alone with the bottle. He filled an ice bucket and retreated to the couch, his stiff shoulders and semi-permanent grimace signifying his desire to be alone.

Not long after, Sarah came looking for him, completely disregarding his unwelcoming behavior. His eyes were closed when she found him and she pushed his shoulder to wake him up. He started, eyes narrowing once he saw his sister. She glared right back, setting down a tray of biscuits meant for him.

"Why won't you join us? It's Christmas Eve, you're supposed to be with your family." He looked away and shrugged. "What's gotten into you, Tom? Mum said you've just been through a breakup, but there's no need to be rude. You're acting like a child."

Tom grunted and topped off his glass, raising it to his sister. Exasperated, Sarah sighed and left the room, leaving her brother with his alcohol. Seated in front of the fireplace, he stared into the flames as he grew more and more intoxicated. It didn't take but another shot of whiskey for him to pass out on the couch. He had a hazy recollection of his mother trying to rouse him, but be brushed her off and resumed dozing. She begrudgingly spread a blanket over him and let him sleep.

—

When the shrieks of an excited child sounded the next morning, he groaned and squinted in the sunlight, rubbing the gritty sensation from his eyes. The noises halted and his lids slid shut again, until he heard heavy breathing above his head. He cracked an eye open to see his niece staring down at him with a big smile. He squeezed his eyes shut and scrubbed his face with his hands.

"Good morning, Uncle Tom," she whisper-yelled.

Tom mumbled something to her and Sarah called her little girl back into the kitchen for breakfast and presents.

"Santa came! Come see!" she squealed as she sped off.

"Yeah, sure, okay," he muttered. Anything to placate the incessant chattering adding to his headache. As he gained awareness, a he felt a pang in his stomach when he realized this time next year, Ellie would be celebrating Christmas with their baby. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts of his unborn child.

Ignoring his agreement to join his niece by the tree, Tom managed to pull himself from the couch several minutes later and instead padded up the stairs. He showered, which cleared his head a little, but overall he still felt like shit. Exiting the bathroom with a towel around his waist, he was interrupted by a woman clearing her throat.

"You look awful, Tom. How much did you have to drink?"

He rolled his eyes and grunted.

"Thanks, Em," he glared. "I'm going back to bed. Can you make sure Sarah keeps her quiet?"

"You're not going to open presents with us? This is your favorite part of Christmas."

"No, I'm not. I'm here, okay? What else do you want?"

"A little participation wouldn't hurt."

"I'll be down for lunch. I just need to sleep this off," he said as he massaged his temples.

"Whatever," huffed Emma as she made her way downstairs.

—

"Thomas!"

He groaned, rolling over and stuffing his head beneath a pillow. He could still hear the sharp staccato of someone rapping on the door. The awful knocking ceased suddenly and he luxuriated in the room's peacefulness. He couldn't hear anything from downstairs, which was just the way he wanted it. Christmas was a time for family, and without Ellie and his baby, he didn't have his and had no interest in being reminded of that fact. After several moments, the pounding resumed.

"What!"

He sat up in surprise as his mother burst through the door, her face set in a scowl.

"This stops now, Thomas. You've sulked enough. You've barely said a word to any of us. Your niece doesn't understand why her favorite uncle isn't opening presents with her. You know she looks forward to that every year. What on earth has gotten into you? What exactly happened with Ellie?"

He flopped back against the pillows, rubbing his weary eyes with a sigh. His thinking was slow, but he managed to form a sentence.

"The media got to her," he muttered. "After the Globes, there were a slew of articles published about her, none of them kind. They preyed on the fact that she's not part of the industry. She hasn't had a reason to hide anything from the public and when they dug through her social media accounts, they brought her family into the mess. Between that and the guilt she felt at the effect on my reputation, she got spooked."

Diana strode forward and rested her hip against his bed, her glare softening.

"So you let her go?"

Tom released a sharp laugh.

"I wouldn't do that. She ran away. She won't take my calls, won't text me. If I knew where she was, I'd go to her, but I don't have a clue. I assume she's with her family but I don't know where they live."

Diana cocked a brow.

"You've been with her for this long, and you haven't met her family?"

He bowed his head and glanced to the side, avoiding eye contact.

"We've been busy," he mumbled.

"Oh, Thomas," she sighed.

Emma and Sarah chose that moment to announce their presence. They'd been standing in the doorway for several minutes.

"You messed up," announced Emma.

Sarah remained quiet, but nodded her head once. Emma wasn't incorrect. Immediately Tom went on the defensive.

"They live in California, if she wanted to visit them all she had to do was say so."

Sarah held up a hand as Emma inhaled, about to go off on her brother. She took the opportunity to speak instead.

"Did it ever occur to you that Ellie might be self-conscious about where she's from, Tom? You were born into a family with money, and you now have your own wealth. Emma said Ellie's a student, is that correct?"

Tom nodded.

"She's likely racked with debt and hesitant to show you where she comes from. And, she might be shy about her family. Have you ever considered that?"

His silence was telling.

"You're supremely charming, Tom. But not even you can't soothe away everyone's insecurities. I know it's hard, but you've got to see this from her perspective. There are a lot of things you can protect her and the baby from. The media isn't necessarily one of them. If she loves you, the last thing she'd want to do is harm your reputation, and she'd be terrified if hers was slandered. She needs to feel safe. Did you give that to her?"

The room was quiet for several beats.

"I-I didn't realize she wanted that."

"She may not have realized it either," Sarah said gently.

Tom groaned and squeezed his eyes shut.

"I don't know what to do. With anyone else, my instinct would be to wait, but with Ellie that prospect feels unbearable."

Diana patted his leg.

"You have to give her at least a little time, Thomas."

"Yeah. Like, a few days," offered Emma.

Sarah smiled at her younger sister's enthusiasm. "At the very least, you can begin looking for her."

Tom nodded, shooting each of the women in his family a grateful smile.

—

Having set Luke to task finding Ellie, Tom returned to Los Angeles by New Years Eve. As his phone rang, he glanced at the screen and frowned. Luke was calling him. His stomach rolled in apprehensive anticipation.

"Luke. How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks. Hey, you asked me to keep an eye out for Ellie?"

Tom straightened and nodded. "Yes, what did you find on her?"

"Well, it seems her sister checked in on Facebook at a location dubbed "La Casa de Cole" forty-five minutes ago. I had a contact double check the address. It's her parents' home up in Mammoth. The flight takes about an hour from LA. I'll have a car pick you up tomorrow morning."

"Luke, I owe you. Even more than I owe you for the ordeal I put you through last summer."

The publicist chuckled, "Yes, you do. Go get her."

—

Ellie's younger Sister, Marie, squatted next to her three year old and zipped her snowsuit, then held open a mitten for her little hand to squeeze into. Ellie bundled her other niece in her own suit and scooped her up, crooning to her in the process. Taking the three year old's hand, Ellie walked the children out the back of the house, which was nestled in the foothills of the Sierra Nevadas. The girls' dad was waiting for them with sleds in tow. Lola, the older of the two, jumped uncoordinatedly through the snow as she made her way to her father, grasping his gloved hand with her own. Laughing, Ellie deposited Marjorie into the sled and the four began their trek to the small hill.

Waving goodbye, Marie made her way back into the kitchen. She was relieved that Ellie _finally_ came out of her room. Her older sister had been fearful that her tears would upset her nieces, and had been cooped up for the past several days. She'd managed to pull it together for Christmas, but deteriorated once the festivities were over. Marie's heart ached for Ellie as she wiped down the kitchen table, messy from their lunch of mac and cheese. She'd never seen her sister so upset over a breakup. Idly she collected dishes and placed them in the dishwasher. The doorbell rang and shook her from her thoughts, and she made to abandon her cleaning her mother, Ann, called from the hall.

"I've got it!"

Marie heard muffled voices, but thought nothing of it because of the holiday season. Neighbors and carolers often stopped by to visit. Once the kitchen was clean, she wandered into the dining room where voices still echoed softly. Upon seeing the guest, she gasped, pointing a finger at the man seated at the dining table with her mother and father. Tom's brows rose in surprise at her accusing tone.

"What is he doing here?" Ann opened her mouth to speak when an angry Marie cut her off, "Wait—no, don't answer that. It doesn't matter. He needs to leave. He broke Ellie's heart. She's barely stopped crying since he ended things. I finally just got her to take the girls sledding outside with Jack. It's the first time she's left the house since getting here."

Tom looked completely crushed at hearing of Ellie's state and stuttered in surprise. He shook his head at the inaccuracy of Marie's allegation. "She-No, no, no. Ellie broke up with _me._ I'm here to get her back. I would never have ended things—I-I love her."

Marie paused a moment, attempting and failing to give Tom the benefit of the doubt. She crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes, her gaze still critical. "Then why has she been so upset?"

Tom cleared his throat and glanced at his hands, folding and resting them on the table. "Well, um," he scratched the back of his head, struggling for words, "I'd like to think that a large part of her still wants to be with me—That's why I came here, to speak with you. When she left me right before Christmas, it was partly because she feared the negative impact our relationship, and consequently the press, would have on her family; on you all."

A squeak sounded from the doorway and Marie turned and cocked a brow as Elizabeth, their youngest sister, wandered in, her eyes growing wide at the sight of Tom seated at the dining table with her parents.

"Um, hi," she said with a smile and a little wave.

Marie glared at Elizabeth's friendliness, still not convinced of Tom's good intentions. "You said a large part of her still wants to be with you. What about the rest of her? Why aren't you respecting her wishes?"

Tom sat up straight and looked Marie in the eye. "Because I love her. I want her to be happy. With me, if possible. I want to be with her because she's a great woman and I want to be involved as a family with her and my child. I want what's best for her, and, if I may be as bold as to say so, I think I can be that. We've come far as a couple. When I met her, Ellie was… She was flighty; uncertain, and I'd like to think her confidence has grown since meeting me. It certainly seemed that way to me, though I understand if she's presented herself in a different light since being here," he admitted.

Ellie's father, Rob, cleared his throat and looked at his wife. "She's been sad, but she's been… more self assured, more lucid."

Ann nodded, and Elizabeth chimed in. "Despite being down, she was pleasant."

Even Marie had to agree to that. "She's been great with the girls. So tolerant, even as they hung all over her on Christmas."

Tom smiled proudly. "She's going to be an amazing mum," he said, the tips of his ears turning pink. He toyed with the button on his sleeve and he cleared his throat. "May I stay, please? To speak with her when she returns?"

The family glanced at one another, and slowly nodded in unison, though Marie's brow still arched skeptically.

"We reserve the right to kick you out at any time."

Tom gave a soft laugh, and nodded his head. "I can agree to that."

—

Tom could hear Ellie's laughter before he could see her. The sound of clunky winter boots thudding on the snow-covered deck made him rise, and he looked anxiously at Ann.

"Give me a moment to try and ground her. You know how she gets when she's overwhelmed," she warned.

Tom blushed, despite himself. Yes, he did know, but he neglected to mention that she was best calmed with a good orgasm first. He could hear the muffled sound of Ann talking in the the kitchen, followed by a beat of silence. Then, Ellie's voice quickly overpowered her mother's.

"He's _here_? Right now? Damn—."

"Ellie, the girls," chided Marie.

"Sorry! I'm sorry. I just wasn't expecting this." He heard her take a deep breath and he could picture her massaging her temples in the kitchen. "Let me see him."

Tom rose from his chair as Ellie entered the room. His nails dug into his palms as he fought the urge to go to her. He was hit with the primal, possessive need to ensure his mate was safe. That his baby was safe. His chest grew tight and the desire to reach out and touch her was almost intolerable.

He forced himself to exhale slowly as he surveyed her. She was a mess, but beautifully so. Her suspendered snow pants were unbuckled and hanging around her waist, her braided hair matted from being smothered underneath a hat. Her cheeks were stained pink from the cold and her hazel eyes flashed as she glared at him.

"How did you find me?"

He shrugged without an ounce of guilt while anxiously eying her lingering family. "It wasn't easy, if it's any consolation. But Luke had a contact."

"Of course he did," she muttered.

Ellie studied him silently, debating whether she could make it to a different room or if they'd end up having a full-fledged confrontation in front of her family.

Ann cleared her throat as she picked up a fussing Lola.

"El, why don't you take him upstairs?"

Ellie's eyes flicked back and forth between Tom and the toddler. She sighed and nodded, swiftly stepping into the hallway and trotting up the stairs as if trying to leave Tom in her wake. Thankfully, his long stride allowed him to tail her easily as she led him to her childhood room. Her pace waned as she neared the doorway, as if her energy depleted at the prospect of having a conversation with him. With a heavy sigh, she glanced back at Tom before entering her bedroom. She climbed onto her bed, clutching a pillow to her chest and holding it tightly as Tom followed her in. He spent a moment gazing about the room, smiling at synchronized swimming plaques, various awards ribbons and senior portraits on the walls. He was shaken out of his distraction by the conviction in Ellie's voice.

"I don't want you here."

He sighed and made his way to her desk. He pulled out the rolling office chair and seated himself, crossing an ankle over his knee.

"I know, darling girl," he admitted, watching her for a moment. "I do. But you ran from me before we had a chance to talk about anything. Please, just let me speak? I know you're scared, sweetheart."

She scowled at the endearment. Few things soothed her anxious anger like the affectionate names he used on her. Damn him. He sounded so sincere when he crooned them, and it made her chest tight with emotion.

He chose to interpret her silence as willingness to cooperate. Tom took a deep breath and looked at his hands.

"I'm sorry, Ellie." He chanced a glance at her. "I feel like I failed you. I-I didn't even think about what this… all of this," he motioned between them, "would do to you, and the ones you love, or how you would feel about it. The way you feel is immensely important to me." He flexed his fingers before lacing them together in his lap. "When I went home for Christmas, my family helped me see how horrendously I mishandled things between us. I should've realized how important your own family was, and I should've insisted on meeting them long ago."

Her chin dug into the soft pillow she held, obscuring her lips, but she nodded. He hesitated, watching her cautiously as he continued.

"Losing you hit me very hard, in a way I couldn't have prepared for. I truly wanted to give you space, I know you wanted it—and I meant to… But, I just couldn't. I need you with me too badly, sweet girl."

Her eyes narrowed and her shoulders squared, as if preparing for a fight. Tom calmly continued, refusing to bend to her obstinate nature. "I want to be with you, Ellie. That needs to be clear. But… If you decide you don't want that, we will always be connected because of the baby," he gently reminded her.

He rose and strode to the bed, causing her to scoot back against the headboard as he sat on the corner. When her eyes grew wide at his proximity and her brows raised in uncertainty, he knew he had a chance. Her defiant façade was weakening. She still maintained hope that they could work things out. Tom leaned forward and hesitantly reached towards her, taking Ellie's pillow away so he could gingerly rest his hand on her belly. She shivered and looked down, watching his fingers splay over her swollen middle.

"Has she moved yet?"

Ellie narrowed her eyes suspiciously, as though he knew something she didn't. She bit at her thumbnail and nodded.

"How are you so sure the baby is a girl?"

Tom shrugged.

"I have a feeling. It got to be why I feel so absurdly protective of you. The two women in my life," he murmured.

Ellie bit the inside of her cheek to keep from tearing up. She sniffed and looked away. Damn him. Damn him and his words. She scrutinized him thoroughly, taking in his calm breathing and genuine, proud smile as he stroked her abdomen. It was as if he forgot she was there, and the sweetness of the moment made her nose sting with impending tears. She cleared the emotion from her throat, which prompted Tom to gaze up at her. She rolled her eyes and peered out the window. The sun had set and the moon was reflecting off the fresh snow. She grumbled internally. It was too late to send him away.

"Have you booked a flight home?"

"No."

"It's skiing season. All the hotels are booked," she muttered.

"I can find—."

"You can stay. I guess. But you're sleeping in the guest room."

Tom chuckled and sat up and reached for her slowly, so she could easily move out of his grasp should she desire to do so. Her eyes grew big and the vulnerability he saw made his heart swell. Part of her was still his. He brushed her hair from her face before retracting his hand and setting it in his lap.

"Thank you, precious girl."


	23. It Could Be Easy

"That's perfect, Tom. Thanks."

Tom stood up and brushed off his hands, smiling genuinely at Ellie's father. "Not a problem, sir. Was there anything that needed fixing?"

Rob shook his head and placed his wrench back in the toolbox. The two had been doing odd jobs around the house that had been put off until Rob had someone strong enough to help with the chores. As they passed time together, the older man couldn't help but warm up to Tom. His positivity and chatty manner were infectious.

"No, that was it. I just needed someone strong enough to support the dishwasher while I got back there to repair the side arm. Jack is here with Marie often enough, but he usually has his hands tied with the two girls." He glanced at Tom and gave a hesitant smile. "It won't be long until you're in the same position, will it?"

Tom ducked his head and nodded, unable to help the proud grin that spread across his face. As much as he loved watching Ellie's body change, loved the things pregnancy made her do, more than anything, he wanted to meet his child. Regardless of whether Ellie chose to take him back, she wouldn't keep his baby from him.

"I truly can't wait."

Rob patted him on the back. "I'm going to go split a few logs before the storm hits," he gestured at the overcast skies. "Why don't you go relax?"

Internally, Tom brightened at the prospect of the incoming winter storm. It meant travel ceased until the runways were safe again. Ellie had nowhere to run. While they could still easily get around, she and her sisters and nieces had been out all day. Tom was grateful that Rob enlisted his help. The time at the house passed much quicker. He looked back at her father.

"If you'd like, I'd be happy to do it for you. Years ago, I had to learn to chop wood for a part in school. I'd love to do it again."

Rob raised a brow at Tom's enthusiasm, but gave him a nod.

"Er, if you really want to. Everything is out back."

Tom spent the next forty-five minutes cutting wood, restocking what had been a dwindling pile of fuel for the stone fireplace inside the home. Satisfied with his contribution, he hung up the axe and gathered an armful to bring inside. Ann attempted take it from him when he strolled in, but he insisted on tending to the fire himself. He hefted pieces of wood into the flames, basking in its warmth as the heat hit his cheeks, which were pink from the cold.

Once his fingers had regained feeling, he rose and made his way into the kitchen, where Ann was making spaghetti.

"Is there anything I can do to help with dinner?"

Ann smiled and shook her head. "Absolutely not. You're a guest, and you've already done too much. Rob told me everything you helped him with. You deserve a break. Why don't you go shower? Ellie, Marie and Elizabeth will be back with the girls soon, and then we'll eat."

"I'm more than happy to help, I need to earn my keep. I feel horrible for imposing upon you like this. Thank you for putting me up while the storm hits. I'm embarrassed that I didn't think to book a room at one of the resorts before flying up here. I will certainly pay you for your trouble—."

"You'll do no such thing. I know Ellie's been a little dramatic about your staying here, but you've been a great help around the house, and a pleasant guest. Now, go before the little ones come back or they'll trap you into saying words differently with your accent until they fall over giggling."

Tom chuckled and nodded, turning to trot up the stairs for a wash.

—

After a blissfully hot shower, Tom toweled off his hair and then wrapped the fabric around his waist. He sighed as he realized that in his eagerness to rid himself of cold sweat and grime, he'd forgotten to bring a change of clothes with him. He opened the bathroom door and looked both ways to make sure he could return to his room without encountering anyone. Satisfied that the hallway was empty, he quickly strode towards his room.

He didn't hear Ellie's footsteps, which were cushioned by her thick wool socks, until it was too late. He had glanced over his shoulder to make sure he was still alone, and when he turned back, he walked straight into her. Her head had been bowed as she read the screen of her phone. The force of the collision made the device clatter to the floor, and she audibly gasped, clutching at him to keep from toppling over.

"Jesus!"

"Ellie, are you alright? I'm so sorry."

She studied him for a moment, caught off guard by his state of undress. But, the longer she watched him, the harder it was to look away. The poor girl's eyes glazed over as she took in the towel around his hips, hanging low and showcasing the smooth vertical curves of his pelvic bone. His still-glistening abdominals flexed and she bit back a moan. When he caught her staring at him, she shook herself out of her stupor, flushing furiously.

"Watch where you're going," she muttered, sidestepping around him.

He hooked an arm around her waist and spun her, his hands going to her middle.

"You're okay? I didn't hurt you?"

Ellie allowed herself to relish in the feeling of his hands on her for just a moment before brushing them off.

"I'm fine." She rested a palm on her belly. "We're fine." She waved her hand dismissively. "Go put some clothes on before someone sees you."

Her gaze lingered just long enough that when he cleared his throat and raised brow, she blushed. Internally, she cursed. She couldn't keep herself from staring. His body was beautiful, and knowing all the wicked things he could do to her with it was distracting as hell. It had only been little over a week since he'd had her last, but she craved him. She couldn't help it.

With a flustered sigh, she glared, and bent unsuccessfully to pick up her phone. Her swollen tummy got in the way.

"Darling, let me."

Ever the gentleman, Tom leaned down and grabbed her phone, only to have it snatched from his hands. Ellie stepped around him and walked briskly to her room, shutting the door a little louder than was necessary. Grinning and rolling his eyes, Tom returned to his room and dressed.

No sooner had he donned clothes was Ellie knocking on his door.

"Tom, dinner!"

She tried to escape down the stairs before he came out, but he exited immediately and fell into step beside her. She huffed and they walked down the stairs into the buzzing kitchen. Ann was cutting up spaghetti for Marjorie, the toddler, while Elizabeth tried to teach Lola how to spin the noodles around her fork. Two empty chairs remained near the end of the table, next to a highchair-ed Marjorie. Tom took the chair closest to the toddler, who was already covered in red sauce, while Ellie hesitantly sat next to him.

His proximity was still genuinely impairing, and she was leery of spending too much time so close to him. He was enchanting and charming and despite wanting distance, it was impossible not to fall back under his spell.

Casually he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, then proceeded to fill both their plates with food. The simple act made her throb as her mind went back to their first "date," where he'd arrogantly ordered for her, and then proceeded to debauch in the middle of the crowded restaurant. She clenched her thighs together and squirmed in her chair, fighting the urge to excuse herself from the table and run to her room to relieve the blasted ache. She glanced to her side, only to see Tom praising Marjorie for her coordinated noodle-gathering in a crooning voice. He was sitting there, innocent as can be, charming her family while she was plagued with unseemly thoughts polluting her mind. Life was so unfair. She hadn't realized she was staring at him until her mother cleared her throat.

"How was skiing with the girls?"

"It was good! Lola went down the bunny hill all by herself," cooed Elizabeth, stroking her niece's hair as she beamed, her little chest puffed out with pride.

In her periphery, Ellie saw Tom stiffen. When he spoke, his voice was low.

"You went skiing?"

Ellie tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"Tom, it's Mammoth. What else are we going to do? Marie and Jack just started teaching Marjorie this year, she's finally big enough—."

" _You_ went skiing, Ellie?"

The table went quiet. She crossed her arms over her chest and nodded with a glare.

"Yes, Thomas, I went skiing. Is there something wrong with that?"

His eyes had grown hard. He was in disbelief that she would put the baby at risk.

After a beat of silence, Marie cleared her throat, arching a brow at her older sister. "El, stop goading him. Tom, she cross country skied with Marjorie. Essentially, they just played in the snow and hung out in the chalet. She'd never go near the slopes in her condition. Elizabeth and I were with Lola. Ellie was safe."

Tom visibly relaxed, while fighting the urge to take Ellie over his knee for misleading him to thinking she'd downhill skied while pregnant. Ellie stared daggers at her sister, but kept quiet.

The rest of dinner went smoothly on account of, to her dismay, Tom had her family's backing, so anything she would've normally done to irk him was useless, unless she wanted to get called out, which she didn't. Tom did more than enough of that. She couldn't tell whether she preferred being scolded by her sister in front of everyone at dinner, or having Tom's face an inch away from hers as he reprimanded her while buried deep inside her.

That was a lie. She knew which she preferred.

Ellie was delirious from tromping around in the snow with a toddler all day, and excused herself to bed early that night. Tom was clearly at home on the couch, talking classic movies with her father in front of the fire. He could fend for himself. She kissed her nieces goodnight and sought much needed refuge from Tom in her room.

—

Ellie rolled over in bed with a giant sigh. She was exhausted, but couldn't sleep to save her life. She'd taken a hot bath, had a cup of tea, even freaking meditated, and still, her brain wouldn't shut up. The longer she'd been in her room alone, the louder every instinct she had screamed at her to go to Tom. He'd been her rock—perhaps a bossy and slightly overbearing rock, but a rock nonetheless—for so long. He was familiar and comfortable and she yearned to see him. She didn't want to piss him off anymore. Now, she was just lonely. Maybe she could just go for a visit? Just a brief chat. That wasn't so bad, was it? It was normal for two adults to talk. They'd come far in their communication over the past twenty-four hours. They could totally handle it.

She twisted the doorknob a millimeter at a time, listening closely for sounds that anyone else might be awake. One of the support beams of the rustic cabin-like house creaked, and she froze, afraid to breathe. The tiny noise of thick snowflakes hitting the windows as the storm raged was the only other sound in the house.

With a shaking hand, she wrapped her fingers around the knob again, turning it until the latch clicked and the door swung open. In the back of her mind, she knew she really, really shouldn't be doing this. She wasn't sure which worst case scenario was more horrifying: Getting caught by her family trying to sneak into her boyfriend's room, or getting to his room only to be refused by him. Either could easily happen. Blushing in the dark, she rested a hand on her belly. Clearly, she and Tom had slept together. But that didn't mean running into her dad on his way to the bathroom while she scampered into Tom's room would be a pleasant experience.

She tiptoed towards the guest room. As she neared, she realized the crack between the hardwood floor and the bottom panel of the door glowed. He was still awake. She stopped and turned around twice, her nerves almost overcoming her desire to see him. Both times, she bit her cheek and pushed down the urge to flee back to her room. She needed to see him. She was still very much upset with the man—he had a lot to atone for. But that didn't mean that he couldn't give her much needed comfort after she'd been suffering the loss of him for over a week. He was such a bad tease. She finally worked up the resolve to leave him and attempt to do what was best for herself, and the bastard came after her. There was no way getting away from him.

Ellie padded to the door, bare feet scuffing against the ground as she slowed. Using the same delicacy with which she twisted her own, she turned the doorknob to his room. Holding her breath as she opened the door, she quickly stepped into his room with her eyes downcast, and then turned to close it behind her. She faced the closed door, resting her hands on the frame for a moment, taking a breath before she spun and faced Tom.

He was in bed, shirtless, with a book in his hands, looking very surprised.

"Ellie?"

He watched her intently as she entered, clearly expecting an explanation. She ignored him and strode forward. Without making eye contact, she took the book from his hands and placed it on the nightstand. He let it go, brows still raised as he watched her. When she finally met his eyes, she nibbled her thumbnail and nervously shifted her weight. He looked at her pointedly and she broke his gaze, looking anywhere but his face. Tom propped himself up on an elbow.

"Ellie."

It was as if his voice forced her to look at him. When she did, there was a carnal hunger blazing in his eyes as he stared at her. Slowly he took in her chemise, a lacy number that barely reached the tops of her thighs that she really hadn't considered before leaving her room. His hand twitched as he fought the urge to reach for her.

As his eyes changed, Ellie squeezed her legs together with a soft moan. This had been a mistake. She couldn't control herself around him. Her eyes flitted back to the door as she questioned her decision to come, but when she glanced back at Tom, his expression was all it took to convince her to stay. His eyes burned, jaw set in determination as the corner of his mouth slowly curved into a smirk.

"Did you need something, baby?"

Ellie whined from the back of her throat, a pathetic, desperate noise that made Tom grow hard. She gave a sharp nod.

Tom pulled down the covers and shucked off his boxers and sleeping pants. Without needing to be invited, Ellie climbed into bed with him and straddled his lap, taking a moment to enjoy the feeling of his bare skin on hers. She gripped his shoulder with one hand and used the other to cup the back of his neck, pulling his mouth hungrily against hers. She moaned quietly, prompting Tom to growl as she wrapped her fingers around his rapidly hardening cock.

Tom grunted and pulled away from her mouth. He cupped her jaw with a big hand, wrapping his fingers around her throat and roughly tilting her head to the side. His lips ghosted across the skin of her neck, and she sighed as her body relaxed against him. The damn man could pull her tight as a bowstring or soothe her instantly. Despite how hard she fought the urge to succumb to him, all it took was his desire for her be as such and she was putty in his hands.

Ellie buried her hands in his hair, moaning softly as he sucked at her pulse point. When she spoke, she intended to sound threatening, but she barely whispered the words.

"Don't leave a mark."

He grunted against her skin, as if he was displeased that she was dictating how he treated her body, which was his, as far as he was concerned. She had a family and feelings and a life, and he could grow to respect that. He would. But Ellie was irrevocably his. Plain and simple. He fought the urge to sink his teeth into her skin. It was as if her plea for him to not leave a blemish made his desire to do so that much stronger. Clearly, her family knew she tolerated him as the father of her child, but that's all they saw him as at this point. And he was much, much more than that.

Ellie thrust herself against him, grinding her cunt against his lower belly and rapidly stiffening cock as her head fell forward as she buried her face against his neck. She inhaled deeply, taking in the scent that was uniquely him.

"Fuck, Tom," she whispered, earning a grunt from the hungry man.

"Did you miss this, darling girl? The feeling of my cock against your cunt?"

She whined in response and he chuckled.

"I know you did, sweetheart. You've been such a bad girl, little Ellie, running away from Daddy," he panted against her neck, unable to help himself and giving her neck a gentle nip. "Luckily for you," he thrust his hips upwards, making her gasp, "I need to be inside you more than you need to be punished. But don't fret, my love. It'll come in due time. Just not at your parents' house. You'll need to be able to scream freely for what I'm going to do to you."

Ellie arched her back, rubbing herself against him with a desperation that surprised her. Damn him. Damn him so much. Why did she love when he growled such lewd, threatening things to her? She shivered in his arms, which he felt, without a doubt.

"That's my good girl," he crooned in her ear.

When she began rocking her hips wantonly against his cock and belly, her whines grew louder and in an effort to silence her, Tom roughly rolled her off of him. In her surprise, she quieted, stunned that she was no longer riding his lap. Tom maneuvered her so that she faced away from him on her side, his cock nestled against the soft flesh of her rear. Ellie, unsurprisingly, struggled, trying to flip her body so she could seek some sort of relief from the intense throbbing between her legs using his body. With a growl, his fingers wrapped around her throat.

"Be still."

Her breath caught and she froze, starting as he lifted her leg, opening her to him. He hoisted her thigh back over his.

"Hold," he rumbled.

With a whimper, Ellie nodded, maintaining the position as he guided his cock inside her. The groan she released as he filled her was loud enough to wake someone, but neither cared. They both lay still for a moment, basking in the bliss that was Tom sheathed inside Ellie.

"This is where you belong, darling."

Ellie nodded with a whimper and fought the urge to squirm; she'd die if he didn't move. But, even if he only slapped her ass once to still her, the sound would be loud and unusual enough for someone to come searching for the source.

Ellie gripped his forearm, which was braced across her chest as he used his hold on her neck to keep her still while he slowly began to fuck her. His thrusts were spaced apart, but hard and brutal when he drove into her, making her eyes roll back.

"Oh my god," she whimpered, her nails digging into his skin as she tried to maintain some sense of sanity.

His lips brushed against her ear and she heard him chuckle as his hips pumped faster.

"You missed this, didn't you?"

She nodded, twisting in his grasp so she could kiss him while he held her. He grunted against her lips, molding his mouth to hers with a deep sigh. He let her leg drop and fall forward, the angle of her knee on the mattress (and her abdomen) preventing her from rolling onto her stomach. Still spooned against her, he used his newly freed hand to reach between her legs, and she made a strangled noise in the back of her throat as he began stroking her clit.

"Shhh, my little whore. Only Daddy gets to hear you like this."

His whispered filth only made her whine again, which he found immensely entertaining, but she was too far gone to berate him for finding humor in such a situation. He kept his hips snug against hers, only withdrawing a few inches of his generous length before thrusting back inside her to minimize the sound of slapping skin. As he rocked them, Ellie reached desperately for him, seeking his mouth once more as the pressure in her lower belly became unbearable. As he rubbed her little pearl, she came undone, her toes curling as she struggled to stay silent. He groaned quietly against her mouth as he came, and continued fucking her until every last drop of come had been milked from his cock.

They lay panting, limbs tangled for several minutes, both basking in the afterglow. Until, that is, Ellie realized what she'd just done. She gasped in horrified surprise at herself, as if she didn't remember making her way down the hallway to his room and couldn't believe she'd allowed herself to be with him. They weren't back together yet. Reeling, she didn't glare as she normally would; she only stared at him with a shocked expression on her face. Immediately she struggled out of his grasp, bolting for the door and hurriedly slipped out of his room.

Slightly stunned, Tom released a heavy sigh as he relaxed back onto his mattress as he rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms.

"Oh, Ellie."


	24. I Call 'em Like I See 'em

Ellie sleepily stumbled down the stairs, rubbing her eyes as she padded to the kitchen for breakfast. She bristled with mild irritation when she heard Tom's voice coming from the adjoining room. As he came into focus, she glared at the back his head as he sat with her nieces nestled on either thigh.

"Next!" Lola sang.

He grinned and slid his finger across the screen of his iPad, revealing a picture of him and Ellie during their picnic in Malibu.

"The beach!"

"Yes, Lola, the beach," he laughed. "Very good."

Marjorie gurgled something that sounded relatively close to "beach."

"Beach! Marjorie, you're brilliant," he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Both girls giggled, which set Tom off. Their laugher would've been a welcome sound if his hadn't been part of it. She was ready for him to leave. He needed to. Going to him last night had been a mistake of epic proportions. It was proof that, when it came down to it, he made her weak. And she couldn't have that. She didn't want to trust him with herself, didn't want to be vulnerable with him. He thought he cared about her, but he couldn't. Not the way she needed him to. This was the Tom that invaded her apartment and tried to keep her from leaving, who wouldn't respect her wishes or let her have a say. And now, he had intruded on her turf and she refused to act powerless. The snowstorm was coming to an end, and once the roads and tarmac were plowed, she was kicking him out, despite her family's likely protests. She and Tom would deal with custody once the baby came. Eventually something would work itself out, but they wouldn't be together when it did. She was shaken out of her thoughts by her niece's tiny voice.

"What does Aunt Ellie's face mean in this one?" Lola pointed to the screen, which showcased a picture of Ellie trying to scowl.

"That face means she's cross with me because she didn't want her picture taken," he laughed, then whispered loudly, "but you can tell she doesn't mean it by the wrinkle in her nose. She still loves me."

"Yeah," agreed Lola.

The three-year-old really had no idea what she was agreeing with, but based on her elementary social skills, it seemed appropriate, and she liked Tom, so she nodded.

Ellie's heart slowed to a stop as she listened to their conversation. What did he mean, he could see that she loved him? She hid that very well, thank you. Had he really noticed something as intimate as what the different quirks of her expressions meant? She didn't even know these things about the faces she made. She didn't want to consider that he might care for her enough to learn so much about her.

Marjorie cooed as Tom swiped to the next picture. Lola pointed a finger at the screen.

"Why are her eyes so squinty?"

Ellie could hear the grin in his voice.

"She's trying not to smile."

"Why?"

"Because I'm funny and Aunt Ellie doesn't always want to admit it."

"And she loves you, right?"

Tom chuckled.

"And she loves me."

"That's good," Lola decided.

"Yes," he laughed. "It's very good.

Ellie brushed her fingers against her cheek as something tickled the side of her face. Her hand came away wet with tears. Her resolve was crumbling. The feelings she was trying so hard to push down were coming back with a vengeance. Hearing it out loud made it more real. What Tom said was right. As much as part of her wanted him to leave, another part loved him. And the way he decoded the tiniest idiosyncrasies of what she thought were very good faces of opposition and defiance was evidence of how deeply he felt for her too.

She wasn't aware she was sniffling until it was too late. Upon hearing her, Tom's head whirled around in surprise. Lola launched herself from Tom's lap, scampered into the kitchen to Ellie's side and took her hand when she saw her crying.

"What's wrong? Is it that one boy who made you sad at Christmas?"

Ellie laughed softly as the little girl unknowingly referred to Tom. When she'd first arrived at her parents' after leaving him, Marie explained to Lola that Ellie's tears were the result of "a boy." That "boy" being Tom. Wiping her eyes, she shook her head.

"No, sweetheart." She tried to clear some of the emotion from her throat. "Not exactly. These are different, I think."

Lola reached at up at Ellie until she scooped her into her arms. With a very solemn expression, Lola slung her arm over her aunt's shoulder and patted her back.

"It's going to be alright, I promise."

Ellie couldn't help but smile at the little girl's reassurance.

"Thank you, Lola."

Ellie gave her cheek a big kiss, her eyes locking with Tom's as she held her niece close. He studied her for a moment. His eyes reflected caution, but also focus and determination. When Marjorie babbled, he glanced down at the toddler, who was still in his lap and very fascinated with his watch. Glancing at Lola, Ellie sighed. She stroked her niece's hair as she spoke to him.

"Why don't you give Elizabeth a turn with them?" Ellie murmured.

Tom nodded and rose, holding the baby in one arm. He strode to Ellie, his face hopeful as she deposited Lola into his grasp. Both girls squealed as he bounced with them to the next room in search of Ellie's youngest sister.

Ellie made herself comfortable on the couch, sitting with her feet tucked beneath her as she absently prodded the fire with the poker. She sighed. She had to admit, Tom had a gift for children. And, if she was honest with herself, seeing him with her nieces gave her goosebumps. No matter how hard she tried to crush down the feeling, she _wanted_ him as part of what was soon going to be her own little family. She wanted to see him be a father. She was terrified of the concept, of course. Of that there was no doubt. To be involved in something as intimate as raising a child together, as coming together as a team, scared her.

While at her parents' house, he'd shown that he could be different than the slightly despotic man she'd fled from. True, he wasn't on his own turf anymore and the house was filled with more than just the two of them, but the way he treated her loved ones was genuine. And there was a difference in how he treated her. Initially, he hadn't expected anything of her last night when she'd gone to his room. And he hadn't chased after her when she fled afterwards. He'd given her space. It was as if he'd been knocked out of his extreme domineering, controlling ways. Mostly. He almost seemed more… reasonable? More level-headed and thoughtful, especially when the children were involved.

She set the poker down and pulled an afghan around herself, toying with the fringe. Maybe they could give things a second chance. She'd spoken with her family about the press, and though they weren't thrilled about the exposure, they reassured her that they could handle it. And, with Tom's support, maybe she could too. She scrubbed her face with her hands. Being with him wouldn't be easy, not all the time. He had an ego and God knew he was overbearing, but if she tried, she could handle him. She knew she could.

A moment later, she was startled from her thoughts as he returned childless. Tom started on the defensive.

"I really didn't know you were there, I was just showing them pictures of us—."

"I know," she said, giving him a small, but encouraging smile. She patted the spot next to her.

Tom's brows raised as he sat down facing Ellie, draping an arm over the back of the couch. He watched her intently as she gazed out the window at the snow-covered fir trees, squirming with discomfort before forcing herself to look at him again. The normally talkative man stayed quiet, clearly giving her the floor. He knew this was a pivotal moment for her. Looking down, Ellie folded her hands in her lap.

"You're really good with the girls."

Tom gave her a half smile.

"They're great kids."

"They are," she agreed

"Ours will be just as wonderful."

His words sent a pang straight to her stomach and she could feel her cheeks heat at the mention of their family. God, how she wanted that with him. She paused and glanced at the fire, staring into the flames as she chewed her thumbnail. Could she do this? Talking to him about their future while both staying strong and sticking to her values was going to be so much harder than she thought. When they were first together, she'd given him so much so fast. She couldn't do that again. But, seeing him with the girls brought back memories of all the amazing aspects of him. His love for her, his passion, drive, and inability to half-ass anything. She missed those qualities so much.

When he spoke, his voice was soft, as if he were approaching a spooked animal.

"Ellie?"

She turned and raised her eyes to meet his. His ever-present cocky smile was toned down to something much softer. Pulling idly at the edge of the blanket, she watched him as he took a breath to speak.

"Why did you leave?" She sighed and furrowed her brow, wiggling uncomfortably on her cushion. When she stayed silent, he pressed. "Was it the articles?"

Ellie played with a strand of hair and studied his face.

"I don't know." She rubbed her eyes in agitation. "Yes, I guess? It was just… everything. The Globes were intimidating, but you were with me there, and I was okay. I felt safe. But all the attention that followed, there's no way to control that, Tom. It was so much so fast. To see my name associated with such awful accusations… And then my family? They're so precious to me, and they were dragged into this without even having met you. They were completely innocent and they were attacked because of my connection to you."

To his credit, Tom looked guilty. He ran the knuckle of his index finger along his lower lip and nodded, giving a regretful sigh.

"You're right. I should've prepared you for this. Frankly, I should've asked to meet your family months ago, and I apologize that I didn't. They didn't deserve that. The press can be unusually cruel. I don't want you, or them, to take it to heart. They're lovely people and I'm sorry I didn't meet them or prepare you earlier." He paused and gave a small smile. "I can see why they're dear to you, darling. They adore you in return." He reached forward and brushed her hair from her face. "As do I."

Ellie blushed and looked away, fighting the butterflies in her stomach. She knew he treasured her, and being in this relationship limbo was hurting him, despite the face he was putting on. She didn't want to harm him, but she truly wasn't sure if she was cut out for his lifestyle. She let out a sigh. This was so much more difficult that she'd thought and she couldn't read him, couldn't tell if it was going anywhere. She needed to know what exactly he desired of her.

"What do you want from me?" she asked softly.

Tom's face grew serious, his brows lowering and his eyes focused only on her face.

"I'm going to help you through this situation. I-Even if we aren't together, Ellie. I owe it to you. More importantly I _want_ to get you past this. Whether it's only recovering from the media… or doing so and deciding how to move forward as a couple."

His fingers were still touching her cheek. With a distracted sigh, he let them fall to her throat and toyed with the ancient cross necklace she'd rediscovered in her old room that hung around her neck. Goosebumps rose on her skin at as the heat of his hand transferred to her décolletage. He was so focused on the little relic that he didn't seem to notice how affected she was by his touch. Ellie shivered and closed her eyes before gently pushing his hand away. He cooperated, but the corner of his mouth quirked as he settled his hands in his lap. He nodded at the necklace.

"That's new," he murmured.

She shrugged a shoulder.

"It's an old birthday present. I'd completely forgotten about it. Being here is bringing up a lot of things form the past. I haven't been back in longer than I'd like to admit."

"Hopefully I'm not interfering too badly with creating new memories."

Ellie shook her head and laughed softly.

"No. The girls will be asking after you for weeks. They're completely smitten. They're going to beg for stories from the time 'that boy who talks funny' visited."

Tom smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. She wasn't saying yes. To anything. She wasn't talking about them or giving him an opening to get close again. He closed the short distance between them, his body far closer than he knew she'd like. She'd survive.

"Ellie."

Her brows rose with uncertainty. "Mhm?"

"I know this is uncomfortable." He paused. "But we have to talk about this. You know I'm not going away."

She couldn't keep her lips from forming a small, mildly irritated smile. He was right. She knew he wouldn't leave her alone until they hashed this out. He took a deep breath and took her hand in his.

"I want to be with you. You know this," he said.

She nodded silently, her face growing serious as she listened, but providing nothing else for him gauge her by. He sighed and scrubbed his face with his free hand.

"I don't know how to get through to you, Ellie. I need you to know how much you mean to me, how much I want you. My behavior may be a little… er, overzealous sometimes. It's just that you set off this need in me. I know I-I should have let you leave when you wanted to. I should've given you space and shouldn't have tried to use sex to placate you. That was a mistake and I admit that."

She nodded, head slightly cocked as she listened. He huffed in frustration at her silence and shook his head. She defensively crossed her arms when he grew exasperated, quirking a brow at him.

"Ellie, I want to marry you. Eventually."

Her back stiffened and her eyes narrowed as her stomach fluttered madly. She didn't know whether to jump into his arms or bolt. Giving in felt like defeat, but deep down, this was something she wanted. He held up his hands to show he was harmless before gently grabbing her wrist to prevent her from fleeing.

"I said eventually, Ellie. You are not to run," he squeezed his hand gently. "There's nowhere for you to go, darling girl."

"Jesus," she muttered, jerking her hand from his, rubbing it over her belly and squeezing her eyes shut as if doing so removed her from the room. She sighed heavily. Truly, she wanted him. She wanted a marriage and a family with Tom. Why couldn't she just let herself have him?

"Tell me you don't want this. Tell me you don't want to raise this child with me, to be together. I'm rather certain that you love me, Ellie. Am I incorrect?"

She focused on stroking her abdomen, as if trying to soothe the baby, when in reality she was grounding herself. When her eyes flicked back up to his, there was a vulnerability in them he hadn't seen in weeks.

"No, I do," she whispered, looking down. "I love you, Tom."

He tried to keep his smile small. He didn't want her to know he considered her admission such a victory. He leaned forward and gently lifted her chin so he could see her eyes and carefully studied her face, trying to gauge her behavior.

"Will you give us another try?"

Nervously she fingered the cross around her neck. She wasn't deeply religious, but it was a reminder of different times, during which she felt a little more like her normal self, her more confident self. Being with her family reminded her of who she was before him, before she was his. Being around her loved ones was empowering, she felt recharged and stronger. But would Tom let her be that person? Or would he impede on her resurrected sense of self? She held her breath and watched him cautiously, waiting to see if he'd press her. When he didn't, she straightened and stuck out her chin, looking at him pointedly.

"It can't be exactly the way it was, especially when we're parents. We're going to need to be equals. There are going to be times you'll have to listen to and respect what I have to say, even if you don't like it," she raised a brow in question. "You can't just shut me up with sex, or shut me down. No matter how good it is. We're going to need to talk things out. Can you agree to that? To treating me like a partner rather than someone who is along for the ride?"

For a moment, his mouth set in a tight line. Giving up that control wasn't an easy feat. He liked when she was submissive and pliant. However, he also loved her spark and understood her need for equality. He sighed and studied her face.

"I struggle when it comes to you." She made a face but he held up a hand to silence her. "When I'm with you, I feel protective, Ellie. Possessive, even. I felt that way before the baby and now that you're pregnant, it's a hundred times more intense. I-I'm not sure if I can keep myself reigned in all the time," he admitted. "I just have these urges; I get this overwhelming need to have you." Ellie's face fell, prompting Tom to enthusiastically shake his head and grab her hand. "Let me do better. I know I can do better. I'll try not to be as controlling in general, but honestly," he hesitated, surveying her hopeful face, "I'm not sure I can change when we're, ah, intimate. The feelings of desire you inspire in me are too powerful, darling girl." He was incapable of lying to her on the subject and was afraid he'd just blown his chances. He held his breath as she responded.

She blushed and looked down at her hands. Her voice was timid and she avoided his gaze as her cheeks heated.

"You mean you still want to be my Daddy?"

Tom smiled, leaning forward to cup her face with his hand as he smiled.

"Yes, baby."

She considered him for a long moment, causing him to, in a rare instance, doubt himself and drop his hand. Ellie caught it and held his warm palm against her cheek. She bit her lip.

"Will you kiss me? Please?"

Immediately he leaned forward, pressing a kiss against her mouth. He held her face between his hands as he stroked the soft skin of her cheek with his thumbs, moaning softly. The kiss remained relatively chaste; just the two of them basking in the feeling of their mouths meeting. When she began nibbling at his lip, he reluctantly pulled away, conscious of the fact that they were in the living room of her family's house.

"Does that mean yes? We can try again?"

Ellie leaned forward and nipped at his lip, but nodded. Clearly not finished, she crawled into his lap, twining her arms around his neck and kissing him soundly. Tom took her into his arms, his hands burying themselves in her hair as their lips worked together. Ellie's hands were everywhere, cupping the back of his neck, scratching her nails down his back, clutching desperately at his shoulders and rubbing against his chest. She moaned as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, her body on fire under his talented attentions. Vaguely she registered the sound of footsteps near the entry, but couldn't be bothered when Tom grasped her rear in both hands and ground her against him. They both sighed, Ellie's head dropping back as her eyes slid closed.

The couple jumped apart when someone gasped and two little voices giggled. A very red Elizabeth cleared her throat and turned to shoo the girls back into the other room.

"Um, who wants to go out for ice cream?" she asked the children in a voice slightly higher pitched than normal.

Despite the fact that it was the dead of winter and Mammoth was covered in a foot of snow, Lola and Marjorie squealed enthusiastically at the prospect of a frozen treat and tottered to the front door to find their boots.

Once they were out of sight, Ellie couldn't hold back a giggle as she buried her face against Tom's chest in embarrassment. She could hear Elizabeth redirecting the rest of the family away from the living room and out the door for an impromptu excursion into town. She could hear a mild commotion as her family filed out the door, but after a few moments, she sighed in relief as the car started and the garage closed

"Oops," offered Tom, not looking even the slightest bit guilty as he smirked.

"I'm not going to be able to look anyone in the eye for weeks," Ellie groaned against his neck.

Tom chuckled and smoothed a hand over her hair, running his fingers through the silken strands. She sighed against his neck as he touched her, her need for him overcoming her embarrassment. When she began pressing little kisses against his throat, he grunted, winding his hand in her mane and dragging her mouth to his. Ellie nibbled and bit at his lower lip coyly and he pulled away, giving her a warning look that promised retribution should she continue teasing him. Demurely she unfolded from his lap and slid to the floor before the fireplace. Her family was gone, and she had a feeling Elizabeth would keep them out and about for at least an hour or so. She was good like that. They had time. Ellie spread out on her back, her legs open wide in invitation. For a moment, they just looked at each other, each breathing hard. Then, she reached for him.

"I want your hands on me, Tom."

He released a quiet growl and sank the carpet, crawling between her thighs. He quickly shucked off her jeans and panties, made quick work of her shirt and bra before peeling off his own clothes. Laying completely bare on the floor of the living room of her childhood home felt rather scandalous, but the throbbing between her legs was a far more pressing matter as she beckoned him to come nearer. He kissed her soundly, growling against her mouth as his lips slanted over hers. On her back, Ellie arched, lifting her pussy towards him in need. Tom considered her for a moment before shaking his head.

"On your hands and knees, sweet girl."

Grumbling good naturedly at the return of his bossiness, Ellie sat up and arranged herself accordingly. Once on all fours on the plush carpet, she spread her thighs wide and pushed her rear back against him, which earned her a strangled grunt as the slick wetness of her cunt shined in the flickering light. He ran his hands over her flank, chuckling as she shivered, though not completely unaffected. Unable watch her thrust backwards a second longer without burying himself inside her, he mounted her and leaned forward until his lips were against her ear.

"There are going to be times when I just need to take you, my darling," he confessed. He pressed a kiss to her cheek, then to each shoulder blade before pulling back, then thrust into her brutally and began restaking his claim.

Ellie gasped as he entered her, trembling beneath him. This felt different than last night. The night before had epitomized their angst and frustration. The only feeling between them now was a desperate, mutual need to reaffirm their bond. However, delirious with desire or no, Ellie couldn't keep her eyes from narrowing slightly as he wrapped his hand in her hair and pulled back, exposing her neck. Unlike last night, when he was mostly respectful of her wish for him not to mark her, he sucked vigorously at her pulse point, eliciting a groan from the woman beneath him. It took several panted breaths before she could manage a response to his declaration.

"I'm not always going to just lie down and take it," she panted, intending to sound much more threatening than she did. She was simply trying to salvage some sense of balance in their relationship.

He laughed softly and nuzzled the tip of his nose against her cheek.

"I know, Ellie. That's part of why I love you so much."

She could feel him smile against her skin. The girl cried out as he accented his proclamation with a rough thrust, almost knocking her forward were it not for his grip on her hair. With a groan, he developed a steady rhythm as he started thrusting, forcing all thought from Ellie's mind. His hands were on her hips as he pulled her back against him, the slap of skin on skin echoing in the house, but neither could be bothered with the fact. Ellie's fingers dug into the carpet as she tried to ground herself, failing miserably.

She struggled as Tom maneuvered her, lifting her torso so her back was to his front, leaving her on her knees. His hips continued to snap against her rear, his rhythm never faltering. Ellie reached behind them and dug her fingers into his skin, desperately trying to pull him against her even harder as he pounded. With a grunt, he wrapped an arm over her chest, holding her to him tightly as he rested his other hand on her belly.

"Fuck," he growled against her ear, making her throb over him. "There's nothing like being inside you, Ellie. Nothing."

She whimpered, her nails digging into his flesh as she desperately reached for him.

"I need this so much," she gasped, her eyes closing as she began shaking with the beginning of an orgasm.

"I know, baby. Just keep still and Daddy will make it better."

Her head fell back against his chest and she cried out, her entire body stiffening as he proceeded to fuck her through the pulsing grip her cunt had on his cock. It seemed to go on for ages, the warmth in her lower belly endlessly exploding in orgasm. She was gasping and panting as it ended, clutching at him feebly as she tried to stay vertical. With a strangled snarl, Tom wrapped his fingers along her jaw, forcing her face to the side so he could kiss her as he came. He growled against her lips, a sound that made her toes curl all over again. As he came, she couldn't hold back the second orgasm as it ripped through her.

When they were finished, they were both shaking. Tom slowly lowered Ellie to the ground, gently rolling her to her side as he lay down next to her in front of the fire. He stared at her intently and she held his gaze for several moments, before blushing and burying her face against his chest. He welcomed her into his arms, wrapping them around her and holding her close as her body recovered from the shattering orgasms she'd just experienced. Happily, she curled against him, winding their legs together in an effort to get closer to him. Idly he traced his fingers along the expanse of her belly, watching her swollen middle flutter beneath his touch. He gently grasped her chin and forced her to look at him, one hand still splayed over her abdomen.

"We're going to be very happy. I promise."

She glanced back up and sniffed, gaving him a watery smile.

"I know, Daddy."

.


	25. Look at You

Ellie silently cursed Tom as she signed for another parcel, the fourth that week. He was on the promo tour for Kong and felt beyond guilty for leaving her alone and pregnant in California while he jetted around the world. So guilty that he'd been sending her packages stuffed with toys and overflowing with baby clothes—the latest of which were from Japan and featured several onesies that made the wearer look like sushi—since he left on tour two weeks ago.

Ellie dropped the box to the floor and herded it into the pile of half opened packages with her swollen foot. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair in exasperation as she eyed the mess. The first gift had arrived from London. He'd purchased a proper English pram from Silver Cross sporting a four-digit price tag, as well as a jogging stroller, which was wonderful and incredibly generous of him. Except Ellie had no room for any of it in her apartment.

Ellie and Tom had their eye on a modest Brentwood Circle three bedroom, four bath home equipped with tennis court and a pool. However, Ellie refused to close on it alone because the realtor drove her insane with his inane flirting and flattery, and they hadn't been able to close fast enough before he left. After returning from weeks up in Mammoth with her family, Tom had had a one day turnaround before leaving for England, the first stop of the tour. Since then, he'd been showering her with gifts that seemed to assuage his guilt of not being there. Thus; the heap of baby paraphernalia.

When her phone rang, flashing Tom's face across the screen, her face brightened. Immediately she answered.

"The sushi outfits are adorable, but you have to stop sending things to my apartment, Thomas."

She heard the smile in his voice when he responded.

"Hello, darling. I miss you too."

His smooth voice immediately lowered her blood pressure.

"How are you, Ellie?"

"I'm good. You're not going to believe how big I am now from when you last saw me, and I have the stretchmarks to prove it. And, my ankles are practically the size of grapefruits. But overall, I'm good. How's the tour?"

"It's amazing, you would've loved Mexico City. The fans gave me a sombrero and sang a song in Spanish," he laughed. "It was really touching. LA was a few nights ago. It still kills me that I didn't get to see you when we were briefly back for the premiere, you were so close, but we were ushered to and from LAX so quickly there simply wasn't time to stop."

"Tom, it's okay. Luke would've dragged me into gowning up for the promo, I wouldn't have been able to find shoes that fit and then I'd have been barefooted and cranky on the red carpet. Which wouldn't benefit anyone. How was Tokyo?"

"I barely remember last night, it's all a blur. I think it was good?"

He sounded dazed and she glanced at her watch. He'd been working and traveling around the clock. Between London, Mexico City, Los Angeles, Tokyo and now China, his poor body and brain were spread across five different time zones. He had to be delirious.

"Tom, what time is it there?"

"Almost midnight," he said sheepishly. He was exhausted, but couldn't sleep until he'd heard her voice.

"Get some rest. I can't wait to see you when you get home."

"Yes, ma'am," he said in his best Hank accent. "I love you and your stretchmarked, grapefruit-ankled self. Be good and take care of yourself for me for one more day, okay?"

"Yes, Daddy. I love you too," she murmured.

"Good girl. I'll talk to you soon, Ellie."

They hung up and in a moment of twitterpated weakness, Ellie hugged her phone to her chest as if Tom could feel her embrace all the way in China. Despite being alone and nearly nine months pregnant, she was happy in her current state. Obviously she'd be happier when Tom was back, but even now she was content.

She sighed as she settled back into the reality around her. The apartment was a mess and had been since Tom left. The trash needed to be taken out and dishes overflowed in the sink. She'd avoided the food-smeared plates and bowls since she had to turn to the side to wash them around her belly. Somehow, without fail, she always looked like she'd been at a waterpark by the end of the ordeal. Nevertheless, she padded towards the sink to wash them when she felt a sharp twinge in her lower back. She grunted and stumbled in pain, bracing herself on her kitchen table with both hands as she looked down at her belly accusingly. No. No, no, no. She'd had some light cramping for the past few hours… But this felt different. Ellie continued cleaning the plates, wrestling with the dishes and soapy water. Twenty minutes later, another contraction almost brought her to her knees. A dull ache settled in her lower back and she cursed, fumbling for her phone again. Ellie grumbled as she unlocked it and hit a contact.

"Elizabeth? Get on a plane, and tell Mom and Marie to start driving down. These are more than Braxton Hicks, the baby's coming."

Without waiting for a response, she hung up. Nibbling her thumbnail, Ellie waddled to her bedroom and grabbed the hospital bag Tom had insisted she pack to set by the door for when Elizabeth arrived. Ellie's stomach rolled as she considered her situation. She was alone and in the very beginning stages of labor. The contractions were spread out and not yet completely debilitating. Elizabeth would be there within two hours, but what the hell was she supposed to do until then? She'd work herself into a frenzy if she didn't do something to soothe herself.

"I'll just pull a Knocked Up," she muttered and shuffled to the bathroom.

Ellie ran the faucet and drizzled some of her gardenia-scented bubble bath onto the surface of the water. She shed her clothes, but just as she swung one leg over the side of the bathtub, she froze. Oh, shit. Someone had to tell Tom. He needed to know. He deserved to know. She did _not_ want to be the one that told him he was about to miss his child's birth, but it was her responsibility. Dreading what was likely to be his overly anxious and angst-ridden response, she dialed his number.

"Ellie?"

"Hey. I'm sorry to wake you. It'sjustthatI'mgoingintolabor."

"Slow down," he mumbled sleepily. "What did you say?"

"Um." Reluctant to answer him, she chewed her thumbnail. "I'm going into labor?"

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Are you okay? What's happening right now?"

"Yes, I'm okay. I'm in the bathtub, trying to relax until Elizabeth arrives. She should be here within an hour or so. I'm only in the early stages, so I'm okay."

"Okay. Okay." He paused and she could hear the muffled sound of him pulling a shirt over his head and jarring the mouthpiece of the phone. "Hang in there, Ellie. I'm on the next flight out. I'll be there as soon as physically possible."

"I'll be okay. Just be safe."

"You too, darling. I'll be there as soon as I can."

They hung up and Ellie did her best to breathe and loosen her muscles in the ancient claw foot tub. Another contraction hit and she cringed, groaning as she spasmed. She rubbed her belly and spoke in a soothing voice.

"Just wait a little longer, baby. Daddy will be home soon."

—

"Are we close?" Tom asked, gripping the door's armrest with a white-knuckled hand. Last he'd heard, Ellie was still in labor. It had been thirteen grueling hours.

Brie peeked out the window as their truck crawled past a sign instructing drivers to take the next exit for the hospital.

"Five more minutes. We're almost there," she reassured him.

A high-pitched voice spoke with what was attempted, but failed, authority from the front seat.

"There will be a frenzy if all three of you enter. You'll be mobbed. There's no way. You can't all go in."

All three actors stared at the assistant, Sam's brow raising high enough that it disappeared beneath his hat, Brie scrunching her innocent face into a scowl, and Tom glaring so hard his eyes hurt.

"Like hell we can't," muttered Sam.

Tom looked at his friends with utter gratitude.

"You two are more than I could ever ask for. Thank for flying back early with me. This means the world to me and Ellie. It never occurred to me that she could go into labor while I was gone…" Tom's voice faded as he stared out at the thick herd of cars that made up the heavy flux of traffic. Sam nodded distractedly as he rolled down a window, craning his neck as he stuck his head out.

"MOVE, MOTHAFUCKA," he bellowed at an especially slow vehicle in front of them.

The sedan before them flipped Sam off as she switched lanes, prompting their driver to power through the traffic, dodging and weaving about the congested highway.

Tom sighed a breath of relief as they neared the towering buildings of Cedars-Sinai Medical Center. They were almost to Ellie. Their Escalade took a hard right, causing the passengers to clash together as it pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"Drop us off there," Tom pointed at the Women's Wellness Center and the driver nodded and turned accordingly.

Once they stopped, Sam, Brie and Tom filed out of the car, flanked by two protesting assistants. All three actors ignored the noise and bustled through the hospital doors. Tom trotted up to Admitting.

"Cole, Michelle? Where is she?"

"Are you family?"

Tom internally rolled his eyes at the formalities.

"Yes, I'm her husband," he lied.

"And we're her brother and sister," Brie chimed in.

The nurse looked dubiously at Sam and Brie, but couldn't proffer a solid argument and was forced to allow them in. A nurse arrived and beckoned to the trio.

"Follow me."

The woman led them through the waiting rooms. Sam and Brie took a seat, along with the two flustered assistants, who were tapping madly at their phones as they tried to explain the deviation of route.

"Thanks, to both of you," Tom repeated, solidly hugging Sam and Brie before he ambled off after the nurse. When he heard screaming echo through the hallway, he bolted in front of his escort, easily transitioning into his running gait.

"Sir, please come back! Sir!"

He ignored her as he sprinted towards the room reverberating with pained grunts and groans. Bursting through the door, Tom froze as he entered the room. Ellie's mother and sisters were next to her, coaching her through breathing as she pushed. Elizabeth glanced up and once she realized who was at the door, smiled and beckoned Tom to come forward and he rushed to Ellie's side. Elizabeth moved over, slipping her bruised hand from Ellie's and replacing it with Tom's.

"Tom," Ellie sighed with a grunt as another contraction ripped through her. "I'm so glad you're here."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," he said, planting a kiss on the back of her hand.

Three additional intense hours of labor later, Brie Larson and Samuel L. Jackson were escorted into Ellie's hospital room. Immediately Brie went to the couple, embracing each and crooning at the little life swaddled in a blanket and a tiny hat.

"What's his name?" she asked.

"Henry," Tom said proudly.

Brie smiled and stroked the infant's cheek.

"Welcome to the world, baby Henry."

All three glanced at Sam, who was wiping his eyes from the doorway as Tom waved him in.

"Come say hi," Ellie invited softly.

Sam reluctantly strode in, giving Tom a hug first, then turning to Ellie and the baby. "You have two fucking amazing parents, little one," he crooned, giving Henry a kiss on the forehead.

Tom and Ellie laughed, too tired to berate him for his language. Brie took a turn holding the baby, cooing to him and rocking all the while.

"You two are officially Henry's god parents," Ellie declared with a yawn. She covered her mouth and her eyes slid halfway shut as she watched them lovingly pass around her baby. Tom was simply wonderstruck. She could tell he had a hard time letting his friends hold Henry, his possessive and selfish streak showing. She squeezed his hand as Sam and Brie fawned over the baby, which seemed to soothe him.

After a fifteen-minute visit, Tom's co-stars excused themselves and headed home after their long promo tour. Ellie's immediate family also bid the new parents goodnight, giving rounds of hugs to mother, father and baby before filing out of the room. Tom ran his fingers through his mussed hair as he took in the sight of Henry nursing while Ellie crooned nonsense to him. If someone had told him a year ago this is where his life would end up, he'd have laughed at them. But in truth, he couldn't think of anywhere else he would rather be.


	26. One Too Many

**8 Months Later**

"That's it," Ellie crooned to Henry as they bobbed in the pool. She stood in the shallow end with the giggling baby in her arms as his little feet splashed without rhythm.

"You were right, he's just like a fish," called a sweaty Tom from the pool gate, fresh from the tennis court and a round with the ball machine.

"I told you he'd be fine," Ellie teased. At first, Tom had been beyond reluctant to allow Henry anywhere near the pool. He was turning out to be the helicopter parent between the two. However, Henry took to the water like he was born for it, and Tom had warmed to the idea once he heard his son's laughter bouncing off the tiled pool wall, reflecting the joy it brought him.

"You did," Tom agreed with a smirk, standing back and leering at her. "I also don't mind seeing you half nude, darling."

Ellie splashed water at him. "Thomas! Not in front of the baby."

"He has no idea what I'm saying, and it's not as if I'm touching you, Ellie."

"Babies are smarter than you think. Behave yourself."

He chuckled and strode into the rear of the house, headed for the shower. Ellie twirled in a circle with the baby, slowly zipping him through the water like a speedboat.

"Daddy is so silly, isn't he?" she tickled beneath Henry's chin. He babbled with a smile and made grabby-hands at her. Ellie hoisted him out of the water and sat him on her hip as she scaled the stairs. Henry fussed in displeasure as he dried him off, before wrapping the towel around her waist and following Tom inside.

She heard the water running from their bathroom on the main floor and trotted up the stairs. Ellie gave Henry a quick bath of his own, cleansing his skin of sunscreen and saltwater from the pool before putting him down for a nap.

Still in her suit and wrapped in a towel, she descended the stairs, but didn't bother tiptoeing. When they'd bought their home, Tom and Ellie decided to put some work into it before immediately moving in. The walls weren't _completely_ soundproofed, but they'd installed extra drywall as well as sound-absorbing acoustic panels in all the bedrooms, including their own. After Tom's comment about her being half clothed, Ellie was fairly certain she was about to give thanks for the new features.

Just as her feet hit the cool tile of the kitchen floor, far-too-confident hands grabbed her waist and pressed her up against the wall. She gasped as Tom covered her mouth with his hand, an act they both knew was unnecessary. Henry wouldn't have heard the whisper of a noise anyway. But, Tom was one that liked to use his hands in all sorts of devious ways.

"Tom," she admonished from beneath his fingers.

"Shhh."

She glared, but had to fight to keep the corners of her mouth from curving into a smile as he pinned her body with his. Both had been worried that their sex life would dwindle once Henry was born. After the first few months of being parents, they were elated to find that wasn't the case. They capitalized on whatever time they could, which often meant getting creative, but neither seemed to mind.

Gently she pried his hand away from her mouth, smirking at him as he stared down at her, his eyes daring her to object to his rough treatment. Tom still felt no guilt shoving her up against the wall. That hadn't changed. However, in the past, she would've struggled on principle, frightened of his intentions and indignant that he thought he had the right to trap her. Now, the aggressive act just turned her on. She throbbed between her legs and rose on her toes to kiss him, unable to help herself as he growled against her mouth. The affectionate act quickly turned carnal, with Tom hitching her leg up over his hip and grinding against her as their mouths fought for dominance.

Hefting Ellie's other leg up around his waist, he cupped her rear with both hands and walked them towards their bedroom, littering the hallway with discarded bits of his clothing and the top of her swimsuit. He teased her with his tongue, running it along her teeth and nibbling at her lips as he approached their bed. Tom deposited her on the mattress and easily manipulated her body so that she was on her back with her arms stretched above her head. He casually produced a cuff from the side of the bed and went about strapping it around her wrist. As often happened whenever he restrained her in any sense of the word, goosebumps spread over Ellie's skin, sending a shiver of excitement up her spine as Tom subdued her.

"We have unfinished business that requires addressing," he stated as he cinched the leather strap through buckle on her wrist.

Ellie stiffened, frowning as she glanced up at him. Normally they were playful, the tension of distrust and struggling for power left in the past. But Tom was being much more rigid than normal, and he wasn't looking at her. He was now focused on tracing the thin skin on the underside of her forearms as they lay above her head. His biceps flexed when he tested her bonds and her heart fluttered in her chest.

"Tom?"

He peered down at her, stroking her hair from her face.

"It's been a year. To the day."

"I-What?"

He stopped what he was doing to look down at her. Her eyes were wide, lips parted as she panted softly.

"What's going on?"

"I told you your punishment would happen in due time, and it's time."

Confused, she flexed her fingers and shook her head as her mouth went dry.

"What are you talking about?"

"A year ago today, you ran from me, Ellie."

Her eyes widened in realization. Cautiously, Ellie gave him a nod, "And you came and got me. You met my family and we figured out how to make things work between us."

"We did. But that doesn't negate what you did, sweet girl."

"Tom-I thought we were past this, aren't we? Whatever you have planned, you don't have to do. Now I know running wasn't the right thing—."

"Correct. Because you're mine, Ellie."

She pursed her lips together as she searched his face. All the ground they'd covered in recovering their relationship, was it gone? Was this Tom reverting to his old ways? Without thinking she went to cover her bare chest, an act mimicking the way she wanted to protect herself mentally, but the tinkle of metal reminded her she was restrained.

"Thomas, what is this?"

Her heart was thudded rapidly and the urge to fidget was almost unbearable. Tom smiled and traced his finger along her lips.

"Relax, darling. This isn't going to be nearly as bad as you think it is."

Was that supposed to be reassuring? It wasn't reassuring. With a cocky smirk, Tom moved from her side to between her legs and slipped the bottom of her swimsuit down, tapping her hip to indicate that he wanted her to lift her rear. With a glare, Ellie obliged, pursing her lips in displeasure as he removed the garment.

"I want you to remember that you're mine, why you're mine, and why you need to be mine, Ellie. I want you to apologize for what you did."

"Tom, this is ridiculous. I'm sorry for running."

"Tell me you'll never do it again."

She tilted her head up, straining her neck so she could properly narrow her eyes at him.

"Thomas, that's enough."

He stroked the side of her face and she flinched away.

"Ah, ah, little girl. Daddy's not finished."

With a wistful sigh, he tugged her legs apart, forcing her to expose herself as he dropped her suit to the ground. She swallowed hard, watching him as he ran his hands over her thighs. Ignoring her, he pressed his lips against the tender skin, nipping gently, which elicited a gasp from her. He trailed his mouth along the expanse of her inner thighs, teasing with his tongue and teeth until she was sighing and squirming in her bonds. He paused for a moment.

"Beg for my forgiveness, Ellie."

She stuck her chin out and closed her eyes, actively disregarding his request. Ellie squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the warm puff of his breath as he laughed against her skin. He emitted a sigh and after setting his jaw, wrapped an arm around either thigh, splaying his palms over her hipbones to keep her pelvis pinned. Ellie shivered as he stroked a hand up to her pillowed belly, still soft from having Henry. Her stomach muscles flexed and she looked away, thoroughly irritated that Tom had such a profound effect on her body.

"All you have to do is beg. Just a little, sweetheart. You know I'm forgiving."

She snorted and he gently slapped her inner thigh.

"Our definitions of "forgiving" seem to differ," she grit, ignoring the sting of his swat.

Tom licked his lip and his face transformed into a concentrated stare. Repositioning his hands over her hips, he leaned forward, blowing gently against her glistening pussy. He didn't comment on how wet she was, they both knew he was aware. Without warning, he indulged himself. His tongue sank between her folds and he groaned as the taste of her honey hit his senses. Ellie fought back a whimper, the noise coming out strangled and high pitched. She stared down at him, his golden curls bobbing as he lapped at her cunt.

"Tom, stop. This-Ah! This is something—," she gasped as his tongue found her clit, "Something that we need-Mmmm," he cut her off as his lips suctioned around her firm little bud. He knew she could only take so much stimulation before her brain disconnected from her mouth, which he was banking on. Her hips fought to rise off the bed, but were anchored in place with his spread hands which were warm against her shivering body.

He used his tongue as a weapon, lashing it against her clit until she was keening, coming before she could even put up an honorable struggle. Her toes curled and she gripped the tether of her cuffs as she cried out, her hips thrusting wildly to the best of their ability as she rode out the spasms. It took her several minutes to catch her breath and recompose herself, but when she did, she cleared her throat and looked at him.

"Now that that's out of the way, can we talk?" He stared at her blankly. "Tom?"

With a sigh, he slipped two thick fingers inside her and she yelped as his knuckles brushed against her overly sensitive clit.

"Darling, do you truly believe I'm going to respond to "Tom" while I have you tied to our bed with my fingers in your pussy?"

"No, Daddy," she murmured, breaking his gaze.

"There we go, good girl."

Without missing a beat, he crooked his fingers and used the slick from her orgasm to slide them in and out slowly, watching her face as her lips parted and her head fell back against the pillow.

"Oh my God," she groaned and arched, vaguely conscious that Tom's intention was clearly to shut her up.

"I'm not going to forget this," she said through clenched teeth.

"That's the point, Ellie, dear. After this, you'll never forget you're mine. Forever."

"We're not even—Ooooh! We're not even engaged, you brute," she moaned, disregarding the sound of his laughter when he seemed to find the epithet entertaining.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. One thing at a time," he said as he gradually increased the pace of his thrusting fingers.

Ellie twisted her hips and fought to free herself from his grasp, anything to put distance between them so she could think properly. She failed. Her mind grew fuzzy from pleasure as he sought the spot inside her that made her see stars. She bit her tongue until it bled to keep from keening, but the sound burst from her chest, louder than normal from holding it in. She didn't even have the brain power to silently thank the soundproof walls for blocking her noises. Ellie shrieked as Tom made her come a second time, this time causing her to gush liquid around his fingers as he fucked her through her pleasure.

"Tom, tha-that's enough," she panted.

Without making eye contact, he licked his finger and casually spread her lips with one hand, using the tip of a finger on his opposite to barely brush against her swollen, still-twitching bud. She gasped in surprise and pain, the burning sensation that simply being touched generated proving overwhelming.

"Please, no, I'm too sensitive!"

He glanced up, as if finally remembering she were there, "Just say the words, sweet girl. Beg for my forgiveness and promise you'll never leave again. That you want this for the rest of your life."

She growled in the back of her throat, rolling her eyes as a bead of sweat dribbled down her face.

"We're better than this, Thomas. We're parents now. We-we talk things out, we don't—Oh, God," she moaned as he began rubbing the pad of his finger against her pink clit with barely-there pressure. The coil in her belly began curling again, winding tighter as he lazily circled his finger. Having not yet caught her breath from her second orgasm, she was quickly panting for him as he worked her towards a third. She attempted speech once and failed, instead releasing a tortured cry as he worked her to completion yet again.

Without mercy, Tom leaned forward and pressed his lips against her clit in a kiss, as if paying homage to the ordeal she was going through. Ignoring her pleas, he pulled away and gently slapped her cunt with his palm, smirking as she tried to tear away from him. She couldn't take anymore. The painful pleasure he was forcing on her was too much and her head was spinning from coming so hard.

"No! Stop, Daddy, please. I'm sorry. Please forgive me for running away? Please."

He stopped patting her and transitioned to lovingly rubbing the heel of his hand over her mound, making sure to terrorize her clit in the process.

"I said I was sorry!"

"I know, Ellie. I'm just making sure you remember this moment, that you remember how sorry you were. Because you truly regret running from me, don't you?"

"Yes," she sobbed as he softly ground his hand in circles around her sore center.

"Good girl. Do you have anything else to say?"

Flopping back against the bed, Ellie reluctantly shook her head.

"We talked about this…," Her desperate voice faded as she closed her eyes and summoned the energy and brain power to speak. She was tapped dry. "Wh-when we were in Tahoe. Things may happen between us, we may not last forever. But I love you, Tom. Isn't that enough?"

With a sigh, he flexed his hand against her mound and immediately she knew she'd answered incorrectly. Roughly he worked it against her, making her cry and yelp in her delicate state. Pain or no, within several moments she was crying with another orgasm, literal tears streaking down her cheeks.

Vaguely she registered the clink of his belt and the rustle of fabric, but she was too exhausted and blissed out to conclude what that meant.

"This is your last chance, Ellie. End this now. Tell me you're mine forever and I'll stop and we can get you in the tub to soak your tired little body," he said as he stroked his hands up and down her thighs. With a whimper, she shook her head. She had to maintain some semblance of independence from him.

"My poor, stubborn little Ellie," he murmured, climbing on top of her and brushing her sweaty hair from her face. She looked up at him with eyes that begged silently, but he merely shook his head and positioned his cock at her swollen entrance. Without warning, he thrust into her, his pelvis hitting her clit and making her convulse beneath him as she desperately tried to get away. He cupped her face in either hand, resting the majority of his weight on her body as he began to rocking, his cock easily sliding in and out of her due to the slick wetness from all her orgasms. Forced to stare up at him, she tried to shake her head.

"No," she mumbled, her voice hoarse from yelling.

"Yes, my love. Just a little more. You're almost there, I know it."

Ellie made a pitiful noise in the back of her throat as her traitorous body began to wind up for him again.

Tom wasn't going to last long. Watching Ellie come apart for him with such ease so many times had driven him crazy, but he knew the worth of her admission and had endured the discomfort of his rock hard cock trapped beneath his trousers. Now that he was inside her, he let loose, looking down at her all the while. Her mouth spread into an O shape and her eyes rolled back as he fucked her, grunting in pleasure but refusing to come until he'd coaxed just one last orgasm from her.

Ellie's fight dwindled. She was so sore, so sensitive and she knew she couldn't endure anymore. She wanted to remain strong and maintain some freedom, but she was so overwhelmed by his touch that the words were tumbling from her mouth before she could stop them.

"I'm yours, Daddy," she rasped.

Without relenting, Tom spoke, "Forever?"

"Forever, I-I swear."

"You'll be mine?"

"I'm… Oh, God, I'm yours, Daddy. Forever." It took all her energy to form a coherent response. After that, her body relaxed, tensing only when she grew close to orgasm.

"That's irrevocable, Ellie. You know that, right?" He shifted the angle of his hips and she cried out, pulling at her cuffs as she fought between begging him to stop and pleading for him to continue.

"I know," she gasped.

"Good."

Tom let loose, rising to his knees and hammering into her as he held her open with an arm under each knee.

"Come for me one last time, sweetheart."

With an angry wail, Ellie flew apart. The pressure in her lower belly exploded, forcing her exhausted body to, once again, pulse over his cock as she came. Tom threw his head back and roared, powering into her with everything he had until he shot his seed deep within her. With his last remaining bit of energy, he rolled them over so her shaking body lay draped over his front.

He felt her hot tears against his chest and began stroking her hair with one hand and used the other to hold her to him.

"Shhh, darling. It's okay. You're okay."

She fought for air and gave a weak nod, her hands gripping the arm he was using to soothe through her hair to ground herself.

They lay like that for several minutes, until Ellie breathed normally and her crying stopped. She sniffled and buried her face against his neck, breathing in his familiar scent. She had no more anger. He'd literally fucked it out of her. Which she would be upset about, just not right now. Right now, she just wanted him to hold her and make everything alright again, which he was doing.

Tom's body shifted as he reached to the floor for his pants. Ellie whined, afraid he was going to make her get up as he fished something out of his trousers pocket. He gently grabbed for her left hand, and in her surprise, she weakly tried to pull it away. Patiently, he grasped her wrist and plucked something from a tiny box and wrestled it on to one of her fingers. She gasped as she felt the cool band of metal slide onto her skin.

Still holding her close, he wove his fingers with hers.

"Marry me, Ellie."

Fighting to keep her eyes open, she groaned against his skin.

"You're… awful," she mumbled. "Couldn't you just ask me like a normal guy?"

"I'm not normal, that's why you love me," he pressed a kiss against her hair. "Now, say yes."

When he was met with silence, he forced her to look at him by hooking a finger beneath her chin. What he revealed made him chuckle. Her face was scrunched into an exhausted, half-assed scowl.

"Say yes," he pressed.

With a sigh of resignation, she closed her eyes.

"Yes, Daddy. I'll marry you."

He tilted her chin a little further until their lips met. He kept the kiss short, knowing she'd desperately need a soak in some Epsom salt sooner than later.

"Good girl," murmured against her lips.

When a cry sounded from the baby monitor, Ellie groaned and struggled to get up. Tom held her fast.

"You're not going anywhere, you're delirious. I'll get him."

She nodded, barely registering Tom getting out of bed, or when he returned with a gurgling 8-month-old a few minutes later. She recognized the sound of running water as he turned on the bath for her, but her mind was too fuzzy to make any conclusions. Ellie smiled as she heard Tom and Henry talking to each other, Henry in excited squawks and hums and Tom in a voice that could only be described as completely enamored. She knew his exertion of control over her was because he felt as strongly about her as he did their baby. That did not, however, let him off the hook for resorting back to old ways. But she'd deal with that later. That and the fact that she loved the way he had just treated her, no matter the temporary agony. For now, she was content to simply sigh and let her eyes flutter closed, drifting off to the sounds of her family.


	27. All Good

Tom reached his tan arms over his head, groaning as his muscles stretched. Ellie smiled sleepily and curled into his side, slinging a leg over his thigh and nuzzling her face against his chest. The early morning was already sticky with humidity, but Tom didn't hesitate to wrap his arm around her.

"I'm starving," she mumbled against his browned skin. Between the snorkeling, diving and vigorous sexscapading, their metabolisms quickly burned through the curried tuna they'd dined on the night prior.

Tom grunted and Ellie teasingly nipped at his collarbone as her tummy growled, making him chuckle. "Okay, okay. I'll go get us something to eat." Stretching again with a yawn, he climbed out of the bed and stared down at his drowsy wife, laying wonderously naked and lounging with her arms resting above her head on a pillow.

"When I get back, I expect you to be laid out for me in your suit, little girl," he purred, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"So bossy," she muttered. When Ellie yawned and rolled onto her belly, he promptly issued a swat to her bottom. She squealed, glaring at him over her shoulder as he threw on a pair of shorts and a button-down linen shirt.

"You like me bossy," he grinned.

Ellie rolled her eyes. Just because he was right didn't mean she was going to acknowledge him. He disappeared into the bathroom and she sighed and rested her cheek against a pillow.

Through the opened sliding glass doors sunlight bounced from the surface of the clear blue water of the Indian Ocean, reflecting off Ellie's modest 1.7 carat ring. After being in the sun for the week, she sported dual tan lines from both engagement and wedding bands. Watching the refracted rays of light shine through her ring, she sighed happily and rolled over, untangling her legs from the sheets. Getting married and honeymooning in the Maldives with Tom hadn't been part of her Five-Year-Plan, but she wouldn't a change a single aspect of how things had played out. Except she missed Henry. Part of her wished he'd come with them. But, the thought of 22 hours traveling by air with a wailing baby seriously lacked appeal. The 10-hour flight from LA to London to drop their son off with Diana so she could care for him during their trip had been bad enough. She supposed she could bear a few more days away from their son.

She heard the bungalow door close, signaling Tom's departure. Fighting the urge to fall back asleep in the canopied king bed, she threw her legs over the side and stumbled into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. Refreshed, she ambled to the enormous outdoor stone tub, adorned with a rainfall showerhead over the center.

Ellie shed her clothes, grabbed her now-dry bikini from the edge of the bathtub and wiggled into it. She glanced down at the light lines zigzagging down her tummy, soft from having Henry. Wearing the two-piece suit was not in her post-pregnancy comfort zone, but, as Tom, who was quite fond of the style pointed out, they had more privacy than they could ask for. To get to their lodgings, they had to hike several hundred feet out over the ocean on a boardwalk, and the rear sundeck of their dropped off into the reef. The dwellings on either side were pleasantly devoid of guests. They were protected on all four sides. Under the argument that he saw her naked quite regularly, and at his gentle but stern persistence, Tom had convinced her to surrender her modesty and pack the bikini.

She cut through the bungalow, grabbed a bottle of sunscreen and sunglasses and sauntered out onto the terrace. Plopping down next to the pool, she dangled her feet in the water and began applying the white lotion while admiring the breathtaking view. The infinity pool lined up evenly with the ocean, the waters separated by a clear pane of thick glass.

As she finished her front, she slathered the cream as far back on her shoulders and middle back as she could manage, but banked on Tom's return for the rest. Letting the sunscreen dry, she pushed up off the wooden deck and grabbed a pool float before slipping back into the water. The difference in temperature between the air and water made her plunge into the pool feel exquisite. Thoroughly rejuvenated, she clambered onto the float and rolled onto her back, shielding her un-protected skin from the sun as she closed her eyes.

An hour later when something brushed against her leg, she jolted upright with a yelp, almost falling off the float.

"Relax, darling girl. It's just me," soothed Tom as he stroked her calf. He was perched near the edge of the pool, where her float had drifted. She'd shifted onto her belly while relaxing and teasingly pushed at him with her bare foot for scaring her, earning a laugh.

"Enough of that. Do you want breakfast or no?" he shook a bag of food.

"Yes, please," she eagerly held out her hands for the bowl of fresh _mas huni_. He was about to hand it over when he caught a glimpse of her reddened shoulders and back. "Ah, ah. Out of the pool. Sunscreen first. You're already burning," he tutted.

Ellie groaned dramatically before climbing out of the pool. Tom toweled her off and sat her between his legs on a lounge chair, rubbing sunscreen into her skin. As he massaged her, she sighed in contentment and twisted to press a kiss to his lips when she caught a glimpse of something red on his cheek.

"What's that?" she leaned forward, swiping at the mark with her thumb. When it easily smeared, she frowned and examined the red streaks on her finger. "Is this lipstick?"

Tom caught and studied her hand before nodding with an eye roll. He wiped at his face with irritated embarrassment. "I wore a hat and glasses, but two women recognized me in the market. I agreed to a photo and the next thing I knew they were on either side of me, kissing my cheeks for the picture."

Ellie silently raised a brow and stared at him for a moment. "And you were completely helpless against them, Thomas? All six feet two inches of you?"

Grumbling, he rubbed his eyes, "Ellie, you know what I mean, how it is. They wouldn't take no for an answer and I had to be diplomatic."

Ellie crossed her arms over her chest and raised her chin. She was less than impressed with his answer. "Didn't they see your ring? Did you bother mentioning you were on your honeymoon?"

Tom narrowed his eyes. "No, I didn't mention I was on my honeymoon, Ellie. It wasn't any of their business."

"Don't get mad at me, you're the one that smells like another woman's perfume."

Tom made a noise of agitated indignation as Ellie tried to rise off his lap. He snagged her wrist and yanked her back down.

"This conversation isn't over, Ellie."

Her eyes blazed in anger, furious that rebute. He searched her face, looking for the cause of her upset. Her glare never faltered.

"You don't usually get jealous like this. What's wrong?"

With a mild pout she shifted in his lap, wrapping an arm around his neck to stabilize herself. Idly she played with the short hair at the nape of his neck. She didn't like admitting she got possessive.

"I always get envious. I just try not to show it," she mumbled, embarrassed as she hid her face in the crook of his neck. Some silly part of her had thought getting married would make her feel more secure, but it didn't and her need to stake her claim was strong. "You're mine," she growled against his skin.

She felt the rumble of laughter vibrate from his chest. Furious that he found her entertaining, she pushed at his shoulders and tried to free herself from his grasp.

"Let me go! I'm being serious."

Tom grunted as her rear unintentionally ground against his hardening cock in her attempt to escape. Ellie froze when she felt the bulge against her ass, her expression a mixture of still-trying-to-be-angry and curiosity. It was a difficult look to execute.

"Why are you laughing? And why are you hard?" she asked, her lips pinched together in a scowl.

A smile still tugging at the corner of his mouth, Tom pushed her damp hair out of her face.

"I've not seen you this possessive in a long time, sweet girl. Perhaps things happen so rapidly at home between work, school and Henry that you don't always have time to slow down to be jealous when things like this happen. It's rather flattering."

Ellie squirmed and smacked his chest, which was the most severe damage she could muster on account of he wasn't releasing her from his lap.

"I'm not here to flatter you."

As he took in her tanned skin, barely clad chest still heaving in anger, and eyes bright with passion, his pupils dilated with desire. Even spitting mad, she was beautiful. Her envy amplified that and went straight to his groin. Seeing her so worked up over him was a heady sight. However, in her jealousy, she seemed to forget that she was his, just as much as he was hers.

"No, you're not here for flattery, Ellie." He toyed with the ends of her hair, then his hands ghosted over her chest. Tom's fingers slipped beneath the material of her suit and she tried to maintain her glare as her nipples visibly hardened and her breath hitched.

"You're here to please me, aren't you?"

No, she was not. Which she was going to tell him immediately. She was. Once her goosebumps calmed down. Ellie's brows furrowed and her nails dug into the skin of his shoulders as she tried to coax herself back to being out of sorts, but when he untied the halter of her suit and grazed a knuckle against her bare nipple, the anger slipped her mind. Her jaw bobbed up and down as she tried to construct a sentence that properly told him off. However, a breathy "yes" was all that she could manage, much to her consternation.

Tom chuckled and nuzzled her cheek with the tip of his nose. "Good girl," he murmured as he kissed along the column of her throat, sneaking in a few nips as his teeth scraped against her skin until he came to the pulse point on her neck.

Ellie gasped, burying her fingers in his hair. In the back of her mind she tried to remain jealous—and to a degree she truly was—but the sentiment was likely exacerbated by her mild sunburn, the dense humidity and the lack of sleep she and Tom had gotten the night prior. All those factors were cancelled out by having Tom's talented hands on her.

"If I'm yours, then you're mine," he purred against her skin, sucking hard enough that no amount of skillfully applied makeup or color correction was going to cover the mark he left on her. Ellie cried out softly, rocking her hips as Tom pulled at the strings tying the bottom of her two-piece.

"Stop distracting me," she moaned as he peeled her suit away, leaving her stark naked in his lap, but Ellie was throbbing too hard to fully notice her nudity. He kissed her firmly, cupping the back of her head and holding her mouth against his incase it entered her mind to resist. It didn't. She wrapped her arms around his neck, groaning into his mouth as he sucked at her tongue. When he pulled away, they were both gasping. He rested his forehead against hers, panting as she slowly gave up conscious control of the lower half of her body. When Ellie ground against his lap, Tom grunted and wrapped his hand in her hair, roughly pulling back until her spine arched perfectly. Despite her lack of control over the situation, Ellie's eyes fluttered closed as his lips grazed her neck and chest, stopping to suck every few kisses. Later on, it would be too hot to wear something that would properly conceal the blemishes, so she'd be wearing his marks for all to see once they finished, but it felt too good to make him stop. She wasn't sure she even had that kind of power in the first place.

As his mouth latched around her nipple, she sighed, her already firm flesh immediately perking under his attention as if begging for more. To keep from losing her balance, Ellie clung to him while his hand was tangled in her hair. He switched nipples, and she urged him on by arching even further and pressing herself against his mouth. Tom groaned over her, his tongue lashing against her turgid bud relentlessly.

Breasts thoroughly ravished, Ellie began thrusting her hips, eager for his cock but unwilling to pull her chest away from his mouth. He made the sacrifice for her, his lips leaving her nipple with a pop as he released it. Tom looked at her heatedly, his breathing heavy as he watched her face.

"Get on your knees," he rasped.

A whine sounded from the back of Ellie's throat and Tom's eyes hardened. He traced the length of her throat with his thumb, applying light pressure. "Get on your knees or you won't get my cock for the rest of the trip." Without a second thought, she obeyed. As she began sliding down to the deck, he cupped her jaw and tilted her gaze upwards. "I always make it worth it, don't I, sweetheart?"

It was true. There was not a single instance in which he left her needing or unattended to. She lowered her eyes.

"Yes, Daddy."

"Good girl."

Ellie used the spongey pool float to cushion her knees as she made herself comfortable at his feet. She tugged at the button and zipper of his shorts, more eager to please him than she'd like to admit. As much as his cock, fingers and mouth drove her to peaks that were beyond coherent description, taking his cock in her mouth gave her the sense of command she craved. It was as if he was giving her an opportunity to stake her claim, because clearly, the ring around his finger wasn't quite sufficient for her.

His cock bobbed free of its confines and she didn't waste a second before her mouth was on him, pressing an open-mouthed kiss against the side. It jerked as her fingers wrapped around him, and the low moan she urged from him as the tip disappeared into her mouth made her own toes curl. She suckled lightly on the head, savoring the taste of him and laving her tongue along the ridge with a satisfied sigh. Tom's fingers found their way back into her hair as she pulled away and began lapping along his length like a hungry kitten. She teased him, avoiding the sensitive tip of his cock in favor of running her mouth along his erection, tracing the veins with the tip of her tongue. His fist tightened in her hair when she dragged her tongue up the center of his sack, then separately took each teste into her mouth, which she bathed with her tongue. With a guttural groan, Tom yanked her head back.

"Enough teasing. Take me in that sweet little mouth of yours."

Looking up at him through her lashes, Ellie heeded his command and slipped her lips around him once more, this time not stopping until he bumped against the back of her throat. She relaxed her muscles and laid her tongue flat against the bottom of her mouth as she pushed forward, slowly taking him all. He hissed, eyes locked on hers as his cock disappeared between her lips. Tom's hand wrapped around her throat, his thumb resting right below where her chin met her neck. He shuddered when he felt his cock push down her throat, making it bulge slightly as she accommodated him. His hips jerked forward until her nose nestled against his pubic bone. Ellie held her breath, watching and letting him take charge. As if she had a choice.

Tom fucked her throat for several strokes before pulling her off of him. He sat panting, sweat trickling down his face from the humidity and his controlled efforts not to make her gag. Ellie, who was quite pleased with herself, looked up at him innocently and ran her tongue along her lip. With a grunt he hauled her back onto her lap and raised a brow.

"Prove I'm yours, babygirl. Fuck me." His eyes were absolutely smoldering, pupils blown so wide his irises looked black.

Ellie couldn't hold back a whimper as she leaned forward, planting her palms on his chest and dragging her slit against his rock-hard cock. They both moaned and she eagerly sat up on her knees to position herself over his length. She reached behind her and lined him up with her entrance, and with a sigh of pure bliss, sank down on his erection. Though she wanted to tilt her head back in utter ecstasy and mindlessly enjoy the ride, she kept eye contact with Tom. If he wanted her to prove he was hers, she'd damned well do so.

He panted softly as he watched her change positions so that her hands were braced behind her against his thighs. Experimentally thrusting her hips, Ellie fought to keep her eyes from rolling back as his cock dragged against her velvet walls, each inch making her see stars. She took a moment to collect herself, knowing full well she could easily lose herself in him if she didn't concentrate. With a full body shiver, she lifted her pelvis again, watching Tom's hooded eyes as she slowly pumped herself over him.

He growled, irritated at her slow pace and sank his fingers into the flesh of her hips, only to have his hands slapped away.

"No touching," she puffed, though she did increase the speed of her rhythm for both their sakes. He smirked and moved his hands to rest idly on her thighs, his fingers dangerously close to her center.

Ellie shifted slightly and couldn't help herself as her head fell back, her eyes closing in pleasure as she rubbed her g-spot on his length wantonly.

"There's my little whore," he crooned, slipping his hand between her thighs and thumbing her clit.

Ellie had every intention of smacking his hand away, but when he gently squeezed her hardened pearl between his fingers, the pressure in her lower belly completely overwhelmed her and she began coming with a shriek. The villas on either side of theirs could've been bursting with people and she still wouldn't have been able to quell her cry, the intense pleasure making her back arch as her hips rocked on pure instinct. Stars exploded behind her eyelids as she felt her cunt contract over his length, which sent Tom into a frenzy. With a growl, he slid his arms beneath her legs and lifted her several inches off him. Digging his heels into the cushion of the deckchair, he hammered his hips upwards, plunging into her pulsing pussy relentlessly as she milked his cock. With a roar, he followed her over the edge, his erection jerking and throbbing inside her as he emptied his hot load into her cunt.

When he lowered her back onto his body, Ellie drooped forward and Tom mercifully caught her. He wrapped his arms around her, whispering soothing nothings into her ear as she regained her sanity. Though completely boneless, Ellie somehow managed to nuzzle against his neck before biting him soundly.

"Ouch!"

"You marked me, I marked you," she sighed with a sleepy smile, referring to the dark bruise he'd left on her earlier.

With a smirk, he pinched her rear, which made her yelp and weakly smack his chest.

"It's only fair," she said, resting her head against his toned chest.

Though at first the only noise he made was an unintelligible grunt, after a moment, Tom agreed.

"Yes, I suppose it's only fair." He stroked his hand up and down her back, tracing the lines of her spine and shoulder blades. "Are you still hungry?"

"Famished," she cried as she remembered their meal. Though soft, his long cock was still nestled inside her, and they managed to move together in order to grab the food to keep him from slipping out. They spent the rest of the morning lazily feeding each other bits of tuna and coconut, thoroughly enjoying themselves.


End file.
